Back To You
by Nic James
Summary: Bo and Lauren have been happily together for years, and then tragedy strikes...Lauren leaves for a work trip when her plane crashes. When she wakes up on a desert island she vows to do everything in her power to get back to Bo. Based on film Cast Away
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In case of any confusion about why this story is being changed and re-posted…This story originally started off as Doccubus but was posted as an OTH pairing because some people asked for this pairing, but as I was writing it I realised Bo & Lauren were a better fit, so I've decided to go back to my original idea. If there is any more confusion or questions, please feel free to message me.**

 **This story is still based on the 2000 film Cast Away.**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

"Ahh home sweet home." I sigh while driving back from the airport at **9:30pm**.

Every time I go on trips for a few days before I come home Bo always drops my car off at the airport. I'm actually so glad she does that because it makes it easier for me to come home early and surprise her...like today. So here I am around the corner from Bo and Kenzi's office that they've owed for the past year. The reason I'm going to her office this late at night is because Bo's work is her life and whenever I'm away that's all she ever does.

I finally pull up outside of her office and see there is a small light on in the back, she must be working on a case still. I turn the car off, hop out and check to see if the shop door is open and I discover that it is, I'll have to have a talk to Bo about leaving that door unlocked this late at night. I know she's a succubus that can handle herself but we've been through enough to know safety comes first.

I quietly pull the door open and sneak towards the back room. I can hear soft singing when I get closer to the back and when I pull the door open the sight before me brings a smile to my face. There is my beautiful Bo bent over a couple case files with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"What have I told you about leaving that door open?" I whisper in her ear while softly coming up behind her, grabbing her waist and pushing my body up against her back. I hear a small surprised gasp come from her and she jumps slightly but soon relaxes into my touch.

"I guess you're right, who knows what type of perv could come in and grab me." She says turning in my arms and giving me a loving kiss. "I missed you." She whispers on my lips and I pull her tighter into me.

"I missed you too beautiful." I say giving her another kiss hoping to show her how much I truly missed her.

"So are you ready to head home or do you have more to do." I ask.

"No it's fine we can head home." She turns off her little lamp at her drawing area.

"Good because I want to get you home so you can show me how much you really missed me." I tell her with a smirk and she returns it fully before pulling me towards the door in a hurry, I laugh and happily follow her out.

.

.

.

"Whoa...you really did miss me." I pant out with a laugh as Bo pushes me up against the wall of our bedroom.

"I did indeed beautiful." She rasps in that sexy voice kissing my neck. I lean down and reconnect our lips in a hungry kiss, she wraps her arms around my neck as I run my hands all along her back.

"I missed every inch of this perfect body." She whispers against my jaw.

"Up." I whisper against her lips while tugging at the bottom of her top. She lifts her arms as I tug it from her body and throw it to the floor and gaze down at her incredible body. "Fuck I missed you." I groan gripping onto the back of her thighs and lifting her as she wraps her legs around my waist. "So beautiful." I whisper kissing her chest as she grips onto my shoulders, pulling me tighter against her as her eyes flash blue.

"Take me to bed Lauren." She whispers against my ear before softly nipping at it.

I walk over and softly place her on her back before removing both our clothes and climbing on top of her. "Come on then Dr Lewis…show me how much you've missed me." She grins grinding up against me.

"Get yourself ready gorgeous." I growl into her neck making her squeal and laugh out loud.

.

.

"So how was your trip? Cure the town?" She asks after a few minutes of just laying quietly in each other's arms after hours of getting reacquainted with each other's bodies.

"Ugh...it was a complete waste of time. Turns out some rival dark gang was poisoning th water, the locals managed to keep that out of their report to the light. There was no need for me to go." I whine feeling pissed off that I was away from Bo for a few days for no reason.

"I'm sorry baby, but at least your home now…and just in time for Christmas."

"Yeah you're right. So what time is everyone is coming round tomorrow?" I ask turning on my side with Bo and spooning her from behind.

"I told them all to come for about 2. It gives us enough time for presents, breakfast and getting everything ready for dinner." Bo tells me in a sleepy voice while stroking my hand that's resting on her stomach.

"You remembered to leave the turkey out right." I joke pinching the side of her naked waist.

"Yes you goof. I got everything prepared this morning so we just have to cook it all." Bo says cuddling further into me.

"Sounds perfect babe." I take a glance at the clock on our bed side table and see the time is **1:45am**.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." I whisper to Bo, but all I receive is a soft snore in return.

Man I love this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank for the reviews, really glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I know it's a bit of a random story, but it just popped into my head one day.**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

"I know we said no big presents but I saw this on my trip and I couldn't not buy it." I tell Bo handing her the last present of the pile.

I see Bo's eyes light up when I hand her the gift. Even though she said no big presents, she's always loved getting surprises and I do love spoiling my girl. Bo rips the paper off and opens the rectangle box. "Oh Lauren it's beautiful." Bo gasps as she opens the box to reveal the diamond necklace I got her. Right now we're sat on the sofa with ripped paper scattered around us.

"You like it?"

"Oh I love it. Thank you baby." She leans over and brings me into a sweet kiss.

"So we've got about 6 hours until everyone comes round. They're coming at 2 right?" I ask her pulling back from the kiss.

This year for some crazy reason Bo made the decision to invite all our friends round to our house this year. Even though she is well aware none of us are great cooks and we don't have the most space, she still insists that we have everyone round. So we've got Kenzi, Hale, Trick, and Dyson coming round for Christmas dinner.

"Yeah 2 o'clock." She says still snuggled into my side.

"Right we best get started then, it's going to be chaotic enough when them lot come round and it'll be even worse if we don't have anything done." I say trying to get up, but Bo keeps her tight grip on me.

"Don't worry baby it's all under control." She says giving my neck a kiss and moving onto my lap. "And I want to thank you for the amazing present." She slowly pushes her robe from her shoulders to reveal her beautiful body to me.

"Well if you insist." I serge up and catch her lips in mine.

.

.

.

"BO DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE CHRISTMAS CRACKERS ARE? I CAN'T SEE THEM UNDER THE TREE." I call over my shoulder with my head buried under the tree.

"HAVE YOU CHECKED THE CUPBOARDED NEXT TO THE FRIDGE? I THINK I SAW THEM IN THERE." She calls back from our bedroom where she's still getting dressed.

I haul myself off the floor and head into the kitchen to check the cupboard for those bloody crackers. "YEAH I GOT THEM." I tell her.

"That's good, you know how Kenzi loves them." Bo says coming out of our bedroom attaching her earring and the sight of her takes my breath away.

"You look incredible babe." She's wearing a stunning red dress that's hugging her body perfectly and I'm now wishing we didn't invite anyone round.

"Hey. Get that look right off your face now Lauren Lewis. We've got people coming round any minute." She says tapping my cheek softly before pulling me in for a light peck making sure not smudge her lipstick.

"Right everything seems ready then, food is cooking, drinks are out and the house looks stunning if I may say so myself." Bo laughs.

"Everything looks great Bo, you've done amazing." I tell her bringing her into my arms and breathing in her heavenly scent.

We both get lost in the moment of holding each other that we nearly jump out of our skin when the doorbell goes. "Oooh they're here." Bo grins and runs to the front door.

"Welcome." Bo bellows as Kenzi practically jumps into her arms.

"Bo let them in it's freezing out there." I tell my over excited girlfriend.

"Alright, alright. Come on in guys." Bo says ushering everyone in before heading into the kitchen with Kenzi.

"Here." Dyson says handing me a bottle of whiskey. "Thanks for the invite, I really appreciate it." I wasn't so sure when Hale asked about Dyson joining us this year, it's no secret that we're not each other's biggest fans, especially with Bo choosing me a couple years ago...but we both agreed we couldn't let him sit in his apartment all alone on Christmas day.

"No problem." I nod leading them all over to the couches.

Bo and Kenzi come back into the room with drinks for everyone. "Thank you." I grin pulling Bo onto my lap once she hands over their drinks.

"You're welcome gorgeous." She whispers kissing my cheek.

"You're gorgeous." I stroke my hand along her bare thigh kinda wishing in this moment that we had the house to ourselves...she really does look amazing in this dress.

"So what did you two love birds get up to this morning?" Hale asks wrapping his arm around Kenzi.

"Just presents and preparing the feast for all you pigs." I wink.

"And we all are very thankful." Trick says raising his glass before going into a story about the drunks that were hanging around the Dhal last night. I zone out and just enjoy having Bo on my lap on the Christmas day. Sadly, last Christmas I was out of town on Fae business and didn't get to spend anytime with Bo, but this year I promised her I'd be at home more...especially as Bo moved into my apartment just after new year.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts with the timer going off in the kitchen and Bo hoping off my lap. "So, she actually cooked then." Hale says looking towards the kitchen worried.

"Yep. She was up at 7 getting everything ready and it doesn't smell too bad does it." I tell him.

"It smells amazing." Kenzi joins in slapping Hales chest.

"Okay guys, foods ready." Bo calls from the kitchen. We all get up and head to the dining room and see mountains of food laid out across the table.

"Bo this looks amazing." Trick says taking her seat next to Dyson.

"Thank you." She grins all proud.

"This really is incredible baby." I whisper kissing her neck.

"You can thank me later sexy." She winks taking her seat next to me. "Well dig in everyone." She grins putting some meat on her plate and passing it to me.

Everyone stocks up their plates with food and pops open their Christmas crackers with each other. "Oooh that's just your colour Lauren." Bo grins as she straightens the pink paper hat on my head.

"Yeah yeah." I pout pouring gravy on my food.

I see Bo watching everyone as they start their food. She nervously bites her lip and plays around with her food. I see Kenzi has also seen Bo looking worried at how everyone's enjoying the food and starts to make happy moans while chewing. "This is delicious." I gush with a mouthful.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Everyone joins in, praising her on the beautiful meal she prepared.

"Goodie." She grins finally digging into her food.

We all make small talk and enjoy the amazing Christmas meal that Bo made for us all. Hale and Trick are in the middle of teasing Dyson about his struggle of catching his old lady suspect who wouldn't let him arrest her by hitting him with her handbag when Kenzi drops her cutlery onto her plate, making a loud crash. She makes a face and grabs her stomach.

"You okay Kenz?" Bo asks as Hale wraps his arms around her.

"Yeah I'm good." She smiles looking up at Hale and kissing his cheek.

"There's actually something we need to tell you all." She grins turning to us all.

We all stop eating and focus our attention on Kenzi and Hale. "What's going on guys?"

"Well the reason I just freaked out then is b... because..." She stutters for a second and looks back up at Hale who gives her a nod. "Because I just thought I was having another round of morning sickness." She grins stroking her stomach.

"OH MY GOD." Bo screams from next to me and leaps from her seat to hug Kenzi and Hale. We all follow her lead with hugs and a few tears.

"A little baby." Bo whispers happily wiping away her tears while leaving one hand on Kenzi's flat stomach. "How far along are you."

"Yeah I can't wait." Haley grins rubbing her stomach. "I'm about 5 weeks, we know you're not supposed to tell people this early...but you're all family."

"Well dig in Kenz, you're eating for two now." Bo says leaning over the table and adding more food to her plate.

"Jeez BoBo will you ease up. My baby's going to have a food baby." Kenzi laughs pushing Bos hand away before she adds anymore food to her already huge plate.

"Fine." She huffs sitting back down next to me.

I stroke her back as she continues to pout. "Babe I'm sure that's more than enough food." I whisper kissing her cheek.

"I just want to help."

"I know you do...and you can. Who do you think is going to buy all the cutest clothes for baby Santiago." I tell her and soon a giant smile comes over her face.

"Good thinking Dr Lewis." I watch Bo as she asks questions about the newest member and putting dibs on babysitting. As I watch her I can't help but think about mine and Bos future, more importantly a little family of our own. I feel a warmth spread through my chest at those thoughts of a family of our own, after all the crap I went through these past few years I never thought I'd have much of a future, but here I am surrounded with an amazing family and an ever more amazing future ahead of me.

"LAUREN." Bo shouts flicking my head.

"Ow...what the hell Bo?" I look up and see her standing over me with a confused expression.

"I've called your name like seven times, you've been spaced out for ages. You've only been slowly picking at your food." I look around the table and see everyone already finished and heading back to the living room. How long have I been day dreaming?

"You doing okay?" She asks now with concern coming over her face as she pushed hair behind my ear.

"I'm fantastic." I smile gripping her hips and pulling her down for a kiss. I pull back from our kiss after a couple minutes and just rest my head against hers. I'm so in love with this girl.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS WE'RE ABOUT TO WATCH A MOVIE, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE." Kenzi shouts from the living room.

"Can't we kick them all out?" I husk moving down and kissing her neck.

She pulls away from me and rests her hands on her hips. "You want to kick out our friends on Christmas day...you want to kick out Kenzi...who's pregnant?"

"Nope...no, of course not." I grab her hand and pull her into our living room.

Bo and I enter the living room and see everyone relaxed on the couches in food comas. "So what are we watching?" Bo asks jumping onto the couch next to Kenzi. Somehow I know these two are going to be even more clingy with each other now there's a baby growing.

"Home alone." Kenzi grins excitedly.

"I'll get us some drinks." I tell them all asking everyone what they wanted.

"I'll give you a hand." Hale announces removing his arm from around Kenzi and following me to the kitchen.

We both get the drinks prepared and I'm in the middle of doing Bos whiskey when I feel eyes burning into the back of my head. I tune and see Hale leaning against the counter with a sly smile. "Can I help you Haley?"

"When are you going to put a ring on that girl's finger?" He asks.

"Bo?"

"No my baby mama...yes of course Bo." He laughs. "You've been together for a couple years now, never mind all the other times before that...and you're the most in love people I've ever seen."

"Can you keep a secret?" I whisper getting a nod in return. "I've already got the ring. I bought it a few months ago. I've just been waiting for the best time to do it."

"Any ideas?"

"New Year's maybe. Be a good way to start it right, engaged to the love of your life." I ask nervously, hoping he thinks it's okay.

"It's a great idea Lauren, you know deep down Bo likes all that mushy romantic crap, she'll be over the moon." He smiles bringing me in for a bear hug. "Congrats Doc, I'm really happy for you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, she hasn't even said yes yet."

"Oh come one...of course she will, she's gonna freak out."

I laugh at the image of Bo's shocked face before she jumps on me and we spend the rest of the day celebrating. "Yeah I think so too."

"HELLO? DYING OF THIRST IN HERE." Bo shouts from the other room.

"My future wife ladies and gentlemen." I say shaking my head and putting our drinks on the tray. "Your wine m'lady." I say to Bo in an exaggerated posh English voice while handing her the red wine she asked for. I hand out the rest of the drinks and take my seat next to Bo. I wrap my arm around her and pull her body into mine while laying gentle kissed on her coconut scented head.

We're only 10 minutes into Home Alone when the house phone starts to ring. Bo begins to get up but I push her back down making her giggle and get up to answer the phone myself. I grab the phone and see the caller ID says it's Evony.

"Hello Evony, Merry Christmas."

" _Good evening Lauren, I trust you've had a good day."_ Evony mutters with a bored tone.

"It's been wonderful thank you, and yourself?"

" _Holidays are for the lazy."_

"That's nice." I laugh. "So I'm guessing this isn't a social call."

" _Always the smart one."_ She says with a slow clap. _"I need you to go away for work again."_

"Are you kidding Evony I just got back…I've literally not been home for 24 hours."

" _I don't mean right now."_ She tuts.

"Oh, well when?"

" _Tomorrow."_

"WHAT." I shout then wince hoping no one heard me in the other room. "Jesus fucking Christ Evony are you joking."

" _Nope."_ Is all she says.

"Nope…that's it, just nope. I can't just leave Evony it's Christmas."

" _Christmas ends at midnight Lauren, tomorrow is just another day."_

"Evony if I leave Bo will kill me and you."

" _Oh hush, these dramatics really are boring Lauren. Bo is a big girl and understands that work sometimes comes first."_

"I'm not being dramatic, I've been working away so much lately…and anyway the last job I was sent on was a total bust, there was absolutely no point to me being there."

" _I'm aware and those morons have been dealt with, but this is real Lauren. It's big…medical history big."_

"Like what?"

" _Hmmm that got your attention."_ She teases.

"Evony."

" _Fine."_ She huffs. _"A new species of Fae has been discovered, a healing type. Their blood has been reported to cure some of the worst diseases, but the doctors over there are in over their heads, they need our best which happens to be you."_ Wow this is big. _"Lauren if we get our hands on this and you do your doctor magic…who knows what we could do…what we could cure."_

"And this is just out of the kindness of your heart…to cure the world of disease."

" _Well it wouldn't be so bad for my dark team to have created this medical achievement."_ Evony says. _"So, what do you say?"_

"Ahhh I don't know." I sigh rubbing my head.

" _Listen it's only for a few days and if you're succubus gives you hassle tell her that when you get back I'm giving you 2 weeks off and no travelling for at least a month."_

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Okay then. Where's the job?"

"Cambodia…I'll send you all the details, bye now." She says quickly before hanging up. Oh god Cambodia, she really is going to kill me. I put the phone down and head back into the living room.

"You took your time. Who was it?" Bo asks cuddling back into me.

"Just some folks from work wishing us a Merry Christmas, you know what old fae are like never texting, always calling." I shrug pulling her closer. I enjoy this quiet time because I know this might be the last I get today.

.

.

.

"See you soon guys." Bo waves goodbye to our friends as I sit on the couch and prepare to be murdered by my girlfriend. How the hell am I supposed to tell her that I'm leaving again just after being back for less than a day?

"I love them all dearly but I am very pleased to have this place and you to myself." She grins placing herself on my lap.

"Me too." I lean up and place my lips on hers. She moves her hand under my top and gently scrapes her nails down my stomach, and as much as I'm enjoying this I know I need to tell her before it gets too far. "Bo wait." I say pulling away from her kiss.

"What." She groans tugging on my shirt while kissing my cheek.

"Bo, that wasn't work friends who called earlier." She pulls back and looks at me with a frown.

"Then who was it?" I try to look away from her piercing look, but she gently grabs my chin and locks our eyes again "Lauren, who was it?" She asks sternly.

"Evony." I mumble.

I see her jaw clench and she takes a deep breath. "And what did she want?"

"Please don't kill me." I whisper grabbing her hands...mainly so she doesn't slap me.

"You're not going." She says getting off my lap and walking up stairs and into our bedroom. I watch her go and thrown my head back onto the couch, how the hell am I going to get myself out of this one? After thinking of how to get out of this and coming up short I finally get up and head upstairs after Bo. I enter our room and see Bo removing her shoes and chucking them across the room with a pretty angry expression.

"Please talk to me Bo." I ask from my spot by the bedroom door. I know not to crowd her space when she's like this.

"Is there anything to even talk about?" She huffs turning to me with her eyebrows raised. "I'm guessing she asked you to leave again and I'm also guessing that you told her yes. Am I right?"

"I didn't have a choice Bo."

"Bullshit, you're not the only person that works there Lauren. Why is it you that always has to leave?" She huffs unzipping her dress and shoving it to the floor, revealing her incredible body to me. If she wasn't so pissed right now I'd be having my way with her.

"I'm the only available person with the right experience to deal with this."

"Why?"

"It's big this time Bo, a type of fae that could possibly cure diseases, we could put an end to all types Bo." I explain and see he face begin to soften. "I wouldn't go if there was any other way Bo, but I promise that I'm the only one able to make this trip. I spoke to Evony and figured it all out, I'll be gone less than a week and once I get there's no travelling for a month." I tell her gently grabbing her hand.

"I just got you back." She whispers sadly.

"I know." I shuffle closer to her and brush some hair out of her flawless face. "And I'm sorry, there's nothing I'd love more than to stay here with you."

"I know...I'm just being selfish, I'd love to have you all to myself over Christmas time." She whines falling forward and burying her head into my neck.

"Me too, but like I said it'll only be a few days and then I'll be home for New Year and a whole month after that." I say holding her close.

She pulls back and brushes her hair from her face. "Well I guess I'll just have to suck it up." She huffs with a pout. "So where are you being sent now?"

"Somewhere you've always wanted to go actually." She raises her eyebrows at me.

"It's Cambodia Bo." Her eyes go wide and her mouths drops open.

"WHAT? That's like a 15 hour flight." She gasps.

"I know, I had the exact same reaction but it's where the job is." It completely breaks my heart every time have to leave this beautiful woman in front of me.

"You're really the only one who can go?" She says with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm afraid so. I guess I'm just so amazing at my job, there's just not enough of me to go around." I tease earing myself an eye roll from Bo.

"So how long do I have with you until you abandoned me?" She sniffs with a pout.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon." I whisper and wince as she groans and flops down onto the bed.

"I'm going to kill Evony next time I see her, make sure you tell her that."

"I will and don't worry, she's on my shit list to."

Bo breaks out into a dimpled filled smile and nods happily. "Good. So I've got about 12 hours of you left in bed." She smirks.

"Yeah about that long, why? You got a plan?" I grin back already removing my clothes.

"Get your sexy ass over here blondie."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ooooh I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story, I was worried because Cast Away is such an epic film but its great this is working. I know it's a bit of a random story, but it just popped into my head and I really enjoy writing fanfics about Bo and Lauren.  
**

 **Thanks again for the follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

"Are you sure this weather is safe to fly in?" Bo asks staring out of the car window at the heavy rain.

"I'm pretty sure planes are built to handle a bit of rain babe." I laugh as we pull up to the record company's private jet. "But nice try." I grin watching as she pouts at me and falls back onto her seat.

"At least you're only gone a few days." She smiles reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"Only for a few days and I'll be home to see in the New Year with you." I squeeze her hand and lean over to kiss her. She grips the back of my neck to keep our lips joined in the loving kiss.

Bo pulls back with a gasp and rests her head against mine. "You should get going before I take you in the backseat."

I let out a laugh before pulling her into another kiss. "I'll see you soon beautiful." I say grabbing my bags from the back. "And I promise to make this trip up to you when I get back." I tell her with a wink.

"I love you Lauren Lewis."

"I love you too Bo Dennis." I give her one last kiss and head out into the pouring rain towards the plane.

I climb the steps and turn to wave at Bo who blows me a kiss through the window. As I enter the plane I make my way to the cockpit. "Hey Jim." I greet the pilot. I can't believe Evony called him in, he's a dad of 3 for Christ sake.

"Hey Lauren. How was your Christmas?" He smiles.

"It was great. We had all our friends round for dinner and drinks after, well it was great until Evony called and Bo found out." I wince thinking about how pissed she was.

"Oh I can just imagine how that was." Jim laughs. He's been the pilot for the dark for years so and with all my travels for Evony I became close to him. So Bo and I had met for drinks many times with him and his wife.

"You have no idea, but she calmed down when I told her about the 1 month of no travelling."

"Yeah, I got that deal too but I'm a pilot, so it was a bit dumb, so she's given me 2 weeks holiday when we get back…and Carols been putting up with this for so long that she's used to it by now." Hopefully Bo will be like that once we're married, but I doubt it.

I hear the door close behind me and find the other pilot Frank coming out the toilet with a frown firmly set on his face. "Bad Chinese food?" I joke earning myself a grunt as he pushes past me and into his seat.

"Don't mind him, he was on his way home when Evony called him and the wife is not happy." Jim tells me.

"Ahhh shit, I'm sorry Frank." So that explains the big pile of Christmas presents in the corner of the plane. It's a shame he wasn't even able to see and give his family their presents. At least the trip is only a couple of days.

"How longs it been with you two now?" I ask Jim getting back to our conversation.

"Together 22 and married 19."

"Wow. What's your secret?"

"No secret. She's my best friend and the love of my life." He grins up at me.

"And you can't imagine your life without her." I say thinking about the beautiful woman I just had to leave behind.

"You got it in one kid, now go get strapped in we're taking off soon." I pat his shoulder and make my way to one of the table seats and settle down for a very very long flight.

.

.

.

I rub my eyes and try to stay awake as I go over all the information that Evony sent me about the Fae. I stumble slightly as the plane jolts from turbulence and make my way to the cockpit. "Hey Jim, how long left?"

"A few more hours I'm afraid, I had to take us slightly off course to avoid a big storm so that added on some time to our clock."

"Better safe than sorry right." I smile before making my way to the toilet.

"Ugh...you look like shit." I groan staring at my reflection in the mirror before splashing some cold water on to my face. I stand back up and the locket around my neck knocks against my chest, I open it up and look down at the beautiful picture of Bo. I miss her so much already...but before I can get to lost in thought there's some hard turbulence that shakes the whole plane making me knock my head against the mirror. "Fuck." I stumble out of the bathroom while gripping onto my bloodied head.

"LAUREN...BUCKLE UP." Jim shouts over the turbulence.

I'm practically thrown into a seat next to the cockpit and watch as Jim and Frank try to get control of the plane and call for help. Soon the masks fall from above me and I scramble to put one on. The plane continues to shake like crazy making it impossible for me to try and focus on anything. I reach under my chair and grab a life jacket, as I start to put it on my name is shouted causing me to drop it.

"LAUREN TAKE THIS." Frank shouts handing me what looks like a huge yellow backpack, as I look it over I see it to be a life raft. I hold it tightly to me as one of the back windows blowout causing mass wind and rain to come through.

I spot my life jacket blowing away from me and I quickly take off my mask and seatbelt and quickly go diving for it. Before I can put it on I'm thrown forward back towards the cockpit, I look up to see us taking a nose dive right towards the sea.

"HOLD ON." I hear screamed but before I can move an inch I hear and explosion from behind me, then in front of me the front plane windows cave in and water comes surging through.

I'm soon thrown around the plane that is quickly being filled with freezing cold sea water. I try and look around for Jim and Frank but everything is getting darker by the second, so I push myself towards the huge hole in the back of the jet, inflate the life raft and let it take me to the top. As I reach the surface its absolute chaos. I climb onto the raft and look around me at the destruction. Part of the plane is sticking out of the water with the engine up in flames and even with it pouring down and huge waves splashing everywhere the flames just get bigger.

I sit up and again look for any sign of Jim and Frank but still find none. "JIM...FRANK...CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I try to shout over the loud noise of the burning engine.

"IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?" I cry out as I float further and further away from the wreckage. I fall back onto the raft and grip onto it tighter as the sea gets rougher and the waves crash against me. I reach into my shirt and hold onto the locket with Bos picture that she bought me for our 3rd anniversary. "Please help me Bo." I whimper closing my eyes and holding on for dear life.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

 _ **BANG…BANG…BANG.**_

"UGH...GO AWAY." I shout pulling my pillow over my head to block out the annoying sound to get back to my amazing dream of me giving Lauren a lap dance.

 _ **BANG…BANG…BANG.**_

"Fuck sake." I throw my quilt off me and head to my front door to kill whoever has woken me up.

"What?" I growl swinging the door open to reveal a puffy eyed Kenzi. "Oh shit I'm sorry Kenz, are you okay?" I ask gently pulling her in and closing the door.

"I'm fine. Have you not checked your phone Bo?" She asks wiping her face.

"No I just woke up." I look around but I can't spot my phone anywhere and I see on my wall clock that it's 12:32pm. "I was up late doing some sketches. What's wrong Kenz? Is Hale okay?" I feel myself begin to worry at the look on her face.

"They're fine. Will you come sit down with me." She says trying to pull me towards the couch.

I get a sick feeling in my stomach and resist Kenzi pulling me. "No I'll stand, tell me what's going on."

"Evonys been trying to get in touch with you." She tells me and I feel my heart drop.

"Is Lauren okay?" Did something happen in Cambodia?" I ask looking around for my phone.

"No...Bo I need you to listen to me sweetie." She says grabbing my shoulders to get my attention. "When Evony couldn't get a hold of you she called Hale, who then called me when he couldn't get through to you either." Kenzi tells me with her eyes watering.

"What happened in Cambodia?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"Nothing. The plane never made it, they think it went down in the ocean."

"What?" I whisper feeling light headed.

"They think the plane crashed Bo." She says with tears falling from her sad eyes. "No one's been able to find anything...or anyone."

Crash. Laurens plane crashed. Lauren might be dead.

And with those thoughts my world turns into darkness with Kenzi screaming out my name as I hit the floor.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

 **DAY 1**

I shoot up like a rocket and start coughing up water as I'm awoken by a huge wave crashing on top of me. I finally breathe in some fresh air into my lungs and see I'm not longer floating on the harsh sea in the life raft but I've new been washed onto a sandy beach with the boiling sun shining down on me. I pull myself up off the ground and look at me surroundings.

I spot the deflated yellow life raft laying on a sand hill that has a huge jungle behind it. I turn back to stare out to the ocean and that's all I can see, just miles and miles of ocean. "I'm stranded on a fucking island." I mumble to myself.

As I walk further down the beach I see huge cliffs on one end of the beach and some smaller rocks of the other. To the left of me I notice some movement in the water, I turn and find all the presents Frank bought his family for Christmas washing up on the shore. I soon realise that some presents might be useful so I spend the next 20 minutes collecting them on the life raft. I then collapse onto the sandy hill that is covered by leaves and has some good shading thanks to the palm trees. "Maybe I'll just keep them wrapped for now, see how we go." I say looking at the presents, they are Franks presents to his family and if something's happened to him then I'm sure his family will appreciate them.

I shrug off my leather jacket and stare out at the endless blue ocean. As I continue to watch the waves crash on the shore I feel the shock begin to ware off and the realization of what's happened and tears soon fall from my eyes and I feel my locket knock against my chest, I pull it out of my shirt and stare at the picture of my beautiful Bo.

"What am I going to do Bo?" I say running my finger over her smiling face.

I look back up at my surroundings, take a deep breath to try and get control over my emotions. I can get through this. I survived a war, being a slave to the fae, going on the run from a psycho doctor, becoming a doctor to the dark and the biggest thing of all...I tamed Bo Dennis.

"I'll just sun bathe on the beach until you find me." I say looking back down at the picture. "Please find me Bo."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm over the moon you all are.**

 **I know the chapters aren't the longest but there is so much to get through that I don't want to clutter all the days together, I want to spread out events on different days. Also I'm able to get the chapters out a lot faster if I'm not cluttering up the chapters. So I'm sorry if they're not long enough but I'll do my best to get them out fast to make up for it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DAY 2**

 **BPOV:**

"Bo you need to eat something." Kenzi says standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"I already said I'm not hungry." I answer back not taking my eyes off the T.V.

"Alright that's enough." Kenzi grabs the remote from my hand and turns the T.V off.

I jump up and try to take it from her. "Give me it back Kenzi."

"No. You need to eat and sleep." She tells me firmly while holding the remote behind her back.

"And what if they find something?" Since Lauren went missing the light and the dark have been pulling all their strings to try and find Lauren. Military search teams have been out looking for any sign for Lauren but so far nothing...and they've both been keeping me out of the loop, no matter how much I've tried I can't get anywhere near the search.

"Then I'll wake you up. When they find Lauren and they will, she's going to need you." She says guiding me to the table to eat a small lunch she prepared. "So you're going to need to keep your strength up." Kenzi pushes me down onto the chair and sits opposite me to tuck into her food.

I only manage to eat about a quarter of the homemade soup that she brought round before I push the bowl away from me. Kenzi then shoos me to the bedroom, I enter mine and Laurens room for the first time since I found out she was missing, I lay down on the bed and bring her pillow against my chest, breathing in her scent.

"Where are you Lauren." I whimper into her pillow feeling the tears finally fall.

.

.

.

.

 **LPOV: **

I wipe the sweat from my head for what feels like the 50th time as I arrange the rocks and logs I've collected for a large help sign in case a plane fly's over me, earlier I tried to write out the sign in sand with my feet but I soon realized that wasn't going to work when the sea soon washed most of it away. If I know Bo she'll have tried to get the whole US Army looking for me, but I know seeing as the fae is behind it my recuse won't be as large as that, so I want to signal anyone I can. I push the last couple of rocks to finish the P and stumble back over to my sand hill where I've set up a little sleeping and resting area.

"That's how Bernard on Lost did it right." I mumble to myself as I stare at my handy work. "Probably not the best example Lauren considering they were lost for fucking ever." I laugh to myself.

I pull myself up from the sandy hill after catching my breath. "I really need to find some water." I groan feeling a massive headache coming on probably due to dehydration. I look up to the clear blue sky and it looks like there's not much chance of rain, so I decide to take a wander into the jungle that's directly behind me to see if there's any rain water left from yesterday's storm hanging around on the leaves. "Come on...where are you." I whisper as if I'm hunting like Bear Grylls. I soon spot an area of large leaves and find them shining with liquid, so there was water here. I begin to check every leaf but only find a few drops of rain water to soothe my burning throat.

"Better than nothing I guess." I whisper sitting down on the dirty floor and leaning against one of the many palm trees. I soon feel myself start doze off under the blazing sun but I'm soon awoken by something heavy and solid bouncing off my head.

"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK." I cry out holding on to my head and looking around for what hit me. I see a few large rocks resting on the floor but it's a large green rolling along the floor that catches my eye. "What the hell is that?" I crawl along the floor and pick up the object before inspecting it. I see some fuzz coming out the top where a hole is and I'm starting to think this is a coconut.

"Please be a fucking coconut." I pray trying to pick it apart. I will have struck a gold mine if I find coconut water on this island. I begin to slam the coconut against the tree but I don't even seem to be making a dent in this thing, I need something harder or sharper. I make my way back to the beach and spot the large stone wall with loads of small rocks next to it.

"This might work." I mumble before launching it at the wall with all my might, it bounces off and I quickly pick it up only to find a little dent in the side of it. "Fuck me." I huff looking around for anything to open this bloody thing, I soon spot a hand sized rock and think I'll just have to chop this thing apart. I spend about 20 minutes chopping and peeling it before I finally get to the hard-brown coconut, I give it a shake and almost start crying when I hear liquid rattling around in there. I get a firm grip om the bottom of it and crack it against a rock sticking out of the ground breaking it in half causing most of the coconut water to spill out onto the ground.

"Shit." I groan tipping the coconut back but only getting a few drops of the fresh water.

"Well at least now I know what to do." I mumble walking back into the jungle in search for more coconuts while I munch on the one I just cracked open. "Things might be looking up Lauren." I say trying to keep positive.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"I know Trick, I appreciate you calling, and I promise I'm eating...Kenzi was just being dramatic."

" _Okay Bo, if you need a break from the house please don't hesitate to come down here. Some interactions would do you well."_

"That'd be nice Trick. I'll see you soon." I say goodbye 3 more times before I'm finally able to hang up.

"Finally." I groan flopping down onto the bed while throwing the phone to the bottom of it. I love Trick I really do, but he's been calling twice a day asking if I had any more news and if I'm looking after myself. I know I shouldn't be taking this out on Trick, but it's been 48 hours since the love of my life went missing and I can't eat, sleep or even think straight...I just need my girl back.

I stay on mine and Laurens bed for I don't know how long just cuddling up into her pillow that thankfully still smells like her, I continue to stare out our window have no idea how much time has passed but I'm guessing it's been quite a while as the sun has left the sky.

"Where are you Lo?" I whisper out at the dark sky. "I hope you're okay." I feel myself getting choked up at the thought of Lauren hurt somewhere or even worse.

"Don't think like that Bo." I sit up and wipe the tears from my cheeks. I run my hands through my hair and don't like what I feel. Time to wash yourself Bo.

I drag my feet to the bathroom and have my first shower in days. I wash my hair with Laurens shampoo just to feel closer to her some way, and once I'm out and dried off I put on her oversized jumper that she threw on the bed before she left that also still smells of her. Right now I'm completely surrounded by my girl.

"Here we go again." I mumble falling back onto the couch for another restless night.

I'm sat watching the news for what feels like hours but when I look down at the time at the bottom of the screen its only actually been 45 minutes. When the news changes to talk about the weather for the coming week I decide to grab myself a drink of water and a couple of tablets. My phone starts buzzing in the living room and I run out of the kitchen to grab it, I turn it over and see Dysons name flashing on the screen, she's been calling nonstop since Laurens disappeared. I'm sure it's just to see how I'm doing like everyone else but I'm really not in the mood.

"Goodbye." I reject his call just like the last 20.

I fall back onto the couch and watch the weather report for the week, just more rain on the way. I soon feel my eyes start to droop as the news reports drone on about more corrupt politicians that will be getting away with whatever they've been up to behind closed doors. As I feel myself fall into a slumber loud knocking on the door soon wakes me. "Wakey wakey Bo." I mumble heading to the front door. I pull it open and find Hale stood there with a bag held up next to his head.

"Hungry?" He grins giving the bag a shake.

I give him a small smile and move aside to let him into the house. Hale sets the bag down onto the table then heads to the kitchen to grab some plates and drinks.

"How you holding up Bo?" He asks sitting next to me on the couch.

I give him a shrug and share out the rice and chicken he brought round. He lets out a sigh and pours out some drinks for us both. "I'm sure they're doing their absolute best Bo." He says putting his arm round my shoulder and holding me closer to him.

I feel a lump form in my throat as Hale holds me against him. "Well it's not good enough. I just want her back Hale, how can they not have found anything yet." I cry gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"Come on Bo. I know it's hard but you need to stay positive right now." He says stroking my back.

"What if she's gone Hale…what if I've lost her. I don't think I could survive that."

He pulls me up from out of our half hug and looks me in the eyes. "Hey stop that. Lauren is one of the strongest people I know, and our girl is out there waiting to be found, I just know it." Hale says before pulling me into a strong hug. "You just need to be strong right now Bo, and you know you're not alone in this, we're all here for you."

"I know, you've all been amazing." I nod against his shoulder and pull out of the hug while wiping my eyes.

Hale stays with me for about an hour and a half making sure I'm watered and fed before he heads off home to Kenzi and his growing baby. He makes me promise to keep the TV off and head straight to bed. Once he leaves I consider turning the TV back on, but I know Hale was right, I need to get a goodnights sleep.

I fall onto our bed and pull Laurens pillow that still smells like her to my chest and bury my face in it. I stare up at the moon that's shining in through the bedroom window and think about how Lauren could be looking at the same one, just at a different time.

"Goodnight Lo. I love you."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

I let out a grunt as I drop down my armful of coconuts to the large pile I've already collected for myself. "Job well done Lauren." I grin high fiving myself as I flop down on top of my leather jacket that's next to my little sleeping area. "Right get off me." I groan pulling off my skinny jeans and top to get some of the sea breeze to cool down my sweaty body. "I'm definitely gonna need to wash these tomorrow." I gag throwing them off to the side, the suns now started going down, there's no point in washing them tonight...and I'm way to fucking tired.

I reach over and grab one of the coconuts that I already opened earlier. I take a large gulp and try to keep it down. "Ugh I hate coconut." I groan taking a few more sips of the water. Not that I should be complaining, it's the only thing keeping me alive right now.

"Time for a wash." I say throwing my empty coconut to the other pile. I'm making a stock pile of them just in case it's my lucky day and it starts to rain.

"Jesus, I stink." I sigh pulling off underwear and walking into the sea. I've only been here for a couple days but I just sweat 24/7 with the overwhelming heat. I dunk my head in the water and try to get out some of the tugs from my hair. I finish scrubbing off the mud and dried blood left from the crash, and climb out the sea to get the last of the sunlight to dry my body, my head starts to spin when I shake my wet hair around like I dog.

I stand in a starfish position on the beach in front of the lowering sun for about 15 minutes before I finally start to dry off. Once the sun goes down here it gets very dark very quick. Once I'm pretty much I dry I walk over to the life raft and brush all the sand from it and lay down with my leather jacket as my blanket, just in case it gets chilly tonight.

I sit up from my life raft/bed and wipe my tears that have fallen as I think about Bo. "I miss you so much beautiful." I say grabbing my locket and opening it up to Bo smiling face. "But I'm gonna do it Bo, I'll come home to you."

I lay back down, kiss her picture a couple times before closing it and holding it close to my chest. I let a sleepy smile come across my face as I stare up at the bright moon looking down on me, and as eyes start to close from exhaustion I think of all the nights Bo and I would stare out our bedroom window looking up at our own moon, with our naked bodies tangled. "Goodnight Bo."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the love so far. I know there are some worries about how it will end for Doccubus...I don't want to give anything away, just know I'd never do the girls wrong.  
**

 **Enjoy**

 **DAY 11**

 **LPOV:**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK." I scream to the sky as I throw my shirt to the shore and fall onto the sandy ground.

I look up to the clear blue sky and curse myself for not taking my dad up on his offer of going fishing with him as a kid...because I am currently failing miserably now with catching some fish. I've not had a meal in days, breakfast with Bo to be exact. Since I crashed here I've had more coconut these few days then in my entire life but right now it's my only choice considering I can't catch a fish to save my life.

"Come on Lauren...don't give up just yet." I groan pulling myself up off the floor before grabbing my shirt off the ground that I've ripped small holes into for water to run through, but even after figuring a way out to fish I've had no luck, just a drenched body from diving after fish.

After another hour in the blazing sun and no closer to catching fish I head back to my little sand home to let me pale skin escape the heat. "My god I'm bad I this." I pant sipping on my coconut water. I look up at the sky and see I've still got a couple hours left of sunlight today.

I need a new plan of action. I spot a few large sticks behind me in the jungle and think I might be able to turn one of them into a sort of spear, I'll definitely have more control. I finish off my coconut, pull myself up from the ground and make my way over to get one of the sticks. "This could work." I mumble feeling the solid weight it holds. "Let's do this." I start scratching the side of the stick against the large rock wall.

I keep at it for about 45 minutes before I start to make some good progress, all the edges have been smoothed down and its actually starting to become sharp and pointy. "This is going to be my first success of the day." I grin proudly finishing off my spear. I soon make my way back into the water and work on catching myself an actual meal. An hour and a half later when I have no luck in the open sea I make my way over to the rockier area and almost instantly spot a large crab, I quickly apologise before stabbing it through the crab. "Food, finally some real food." I cry with joy.

I practically skip over to my little home and put my dinner down onto my leather jacket so no sand gets into it. Now the really hard part starts, time to make a fire to cook this crab. "How the fuck do I do this." I huff.

"You got any ideas?" I ask the crab.

"I guess friction is the way to go." I grab a few sticks, twigs and dry leaves before placing them down and rubbing them furiously together. "Come on you fucker." I growl when nothing happens after a few minutes, except my hands starting to hurt.

I grab more dry sticks and add them to the pile I already have. A loud squeaking sound hits my ears as I furiously grind my stick into the log that I'm praying bursts into flames. My eyes widen when a tiny bit of smoke appears in front of me. "Yes, yes, yes." I whisper moving my hands faster and faster.

"MOTHER FUCKER." I scream out when the stick breaks and slices my palm open causing blood to spill all over the sand. "Stupid piece of shit." I grunt kicking my pile of sticks everywhere before storming off down the beach. It takes me about an hour to fully calm down and clean the cut in my hand with sea water, thankfully it doesn't look deep enough to need stiches and the water will keep it clean.

"Round 2." I huff arranging my sticks back in order and getting back to rubbing them together. I soon pick up a good rhythm, slowly picking up pace but stay much steadier this time. "Come on...come on." I whisper when the smell of smoke soon starts to hit my nose. "Yes baby." I squeal before leaning down and blowing on the smoke.

"AHA." I shout when small flames burst in front of my face, I grab some dry bark and add it to the growing flames before running over to the firepit I made. I drop it inside and add more and more.

"FIRE...I MADE FUCKING FIRE." Soon it grows, coming up to my knees and lighting up the beach as the sun starts to set.

"Dinner time." I grin heading back over to my jacket and grabbing the crab I caught earlier. I pierce a long stick back through the hole and hold the crab over the fire to cook. "Ooooh I wish I had some hot sauce." I moan as it begins to sizzle. Before it cooks I pull my necklace off, open it and place Bos picture on it facing me. "Romanic dinner." I laugh, she would think I was a right fucking idiot if she could see me now.

"Here we go." I break off one of the cooked crab legs and happily munch on the hot crab meat. "Holy shit that's good. Finally, no more coconuts."

"You know I'm actually full." I huff falling back against the sand.

I stare back up at the dark sky with the fire warming one half of my body. "The fire." I whisper whipping my head to the side and looking at the orange flames. "Fire...a signal fire...A FUCKING SIGNAL FIRE."

I jump up from the ground and head into the jungle grabbing as many fallen palm trees and dry logs as I can carry before going back for more. The flames grow higher and higher as I feed it and soon its above my head and my whole pare of the beach it lit up. "HAHA…I MADE FUCKING FIRE." I laugh holding my arms out as if I've got people to show.

"SOS." I shout running up and down the beach waving a large flaming palm tree branch. "FOLLOW THE FIRE…RESCUE ME." I huff getting pretty breathless at all the running and collapse on the floor with the fire burning strongly. "Please find me." I whisper out to the ocean.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"How can you have found nothing?" I cry into the phone.

" _I'm very sorry Bo, but we're still looking, I promise you that."_ Evony tells me

"Well I'd hope so." I huff feeling another headache coming on.

" _We've got our best people around the world on this. With Miss Lewis' high profile people are more motivated than usual to find her with the pressure of having the faes eyes on you."_

"Oh well I feel much better."

She sighs on the phone before clearing his throat. _"I understand how hard this must be for you being stuck at home while putting your trust in the dark, but you just need to be patient. It is the ocean we're searching after all."_

"I'm aware of that Evony, I do remember Lauren telling me that you'd be sending her to Cambodia." I hiss feeling my anger rise.

" _Yes well blame me all you want but I'm not exactly happy about my best doctor going missing."_

"Oh I'm sorry this is hurting you so badly Evony…thanks for the update." I say before hanging up my phone.

"Come on Lo, give them a sign." I look at the picture of us as my phone wallpaper, it's always been one of our favourites. Kenzi took it when we were all out on a girl's night, we were both pretty tipsy and Lauren is smiling up at the camera while I'm nuzzled into her cheek and holding her jaw. We had a good night when we got home too.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You look so hot tonight." Lauren whispers in my ear before gently biting on it._

" _You look hotter." I grin as she slides her hand up my bare thigh._

" _Not possible, it's taking all my will power not to take you right on this table." She growls._

" _Fuck Lo." I moan attaching our lips in a fiery kiss._

" _HEY...KNOCK IT OFF LOVE BIRDS." Kenzi shouts at us both as she places 6 shots of some kind of bright green drink on the table._

" _NO." Lauren turns and shouts back to her before burying her head into my neck. "I love you so much."_

" _Well that's good because I love you." I pull her head out of my neck and place a firm kiss on her tequila flavoured lips._

" _Young love." Kenzi sighs dramatically as Lo kisses my cheek._

" _You're in for it later." She whispers into my ear._

" _I'm looking forward to it."_

" _Come on ladies." Kenzi says handing us our green shots. "To my best friends." She slurs before we all down our shots._

" _Ugh...what the fuck is that." I gag forcing the drink down._

" _No idea, I just liked the colour." Kenzi grins._

" _I liked it." Lauren shrugs._

" _You're so weird."_

" _But I'm your weirdo right." She smiles._

" _Always Dr Lewis." I grab her jaw and kiss her cheek._

" _You two are so cute." Kenzi gushes grabbing her phone and pointing it at us. "Say cheese." Lauren looks up at Kenzi with a big grin while I keep my hold on her jaw and nuzzle against her soft cheek._

 _ **BANG…BANG…BANG**_

"OPEN UP BOBO…I BRING TREATS." Kenzi shouts through the door.

I let out a sigh and head to the door. "Hey Kenz."

"Hello my love." She grins holding a box of doughnuts.

"Cravings already."

She struts past me and flops down onto the couch. "Nah I just love doughnuts, you know that."

"I was talking about the jar of pickles." I say looking at the large jar she just placed on my coffee table.

"Oh yeah...kinda."

"So, what brings you here today?"

"I know you don't want a fuss, but I just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm hanging in there." I nod reaching for a glazed doughnut.

"Are you keeping your strength up?" She asks looking me over.

"Yes mum, I've had breakfast and lunch today."

"I didn't just mean with food Bo."

"Kenzi." I warn.

"I'm serious Bo. You look worn down, bags under your eyes, no colour in your cheeks…"

"Well thanks." I interrupt.

"Don't change the subject Bo."

"There's nothing to talk about." I tell her throwing the rest of my doughnut down and walking to the kitchen.

"You can't ignore this Bo."

"Kenzi don't."

"Bo you're going to end up killing yourself." She says following me over and blocking the exit. "I know it's not something you want to even think about but it needs to happen, you need to feed Bo."

.

.

.

 **DAY 14**

"I can't do it Kenz." I whimper downing my 4th shot of tequila.

"You have to Bo, it's only going to get worse." She sighs rubbing my back.

"I'm cheating on her." It's been 2 weeks since Lauren went missing and in that time I've not fed at all. I've had Kenzi, Hale and Trick breathing down my neck for the past few days about going out and just getting it over with to keep my strength up, but even the thought of it turns my stomach. Hale and Trick have been telling me about all the ways I can get through this, simply some heavy petting and kissing would get me enough Chi to get me through the next day…but if I want a full tank it will have to be sex. So here we are, in a dark, sleazy fae bar downtown with Kenzi trying to convince me to feed.

"Lauren would understand. How do you think she would feel to find out that you're dead because you refused to feed? It would kill her Bo." Kenzi always makes some good points. "Just find a target, head to a dark corner for 5 minutes and fill yourself up for the next few days."

I know she's right, but that doesn't stop it from hurting. "I'm going to need a couple more to get through this."

"Good girl." Kenzi nods before signalling the bartender over and orders me three more shots.

"Oooh fuck." I hiss as the 2 vodka burns my throat.

"How about him?" Kenzi says giving my hip a bump. I turn around and see her pointing to a blonde guy who is staring at us from across the room.

"No."

"Okay." She nods not even questioning me.

"I'm surprised Dyson isn't here." I scoff. I've bumped into him a couple of times at the Dhal and so far he's been supportive, actually concerned about Lauren. "I'm sure Hale or Trick told him."

"Yeah he knows, I was there when he found out but he didn't even offer himself up. I think he's actually trying to be just a friend BoBo." She shrugs scanning the room again.

I sit and nurse my next shot slowly while Kenzi scans the room, I don't want to lose my head at a time like this. "Got one." She whispers into my ear.

"Not another blonde."

"Nope." She says spinning me around. "Her." I look towards the pool tables and see Kenz pointing to a redhead with tattoos all down her arms. I guess she's as good as any. "You can do it BoBo."

"5 minutes."

"Yep, 5 minutes and then we can go home, order Chinese food and watch Chicago Fire."

"Sounds good." I smile feeling my nerves settle slightly.

"You can do it." She says giving me a shove and a bum slap.

I slowly make my way over to the woman, making sure to take deep breaths so I don't throw up all over this poor girl. "Hey there." I say leaning against the pool table.

"Well hello beautiful." She grins placing the pool cue down and sliding up next to me. "I'm Ali." She says holding her hand out.

"Louise." I lie giving her hand a shake and sending a small pulse to her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Ali breaths heavily as I already take effect on her. "Shall we get out of here?" She asks with a slight begging tone.

"That booth would do me just fine." I say nodding to the empty red leather booth in the dark corner.

"Mmmm bad girl." She laughs before dragging me over there. Ali sits down and practically pulls me onto her lap.

I close my eyes when I feel tears being to form when she moves her hand along my thigh, and her breath on my neck. "I'm so sorry Lauren." I whisper just before her lips attach themselves to mine.

.

.

.

 **DAY 17**

 **LPOV:**

"Oh my god." I wheeze bending over and resting my hands on my knees. "I'm not as fit as I thought I was." I've only been hiking up the side of the island's mountain for about 10 minutes before I'm dripping with sweat and hunched over, barely breathing. Today seemed like it was a pretty clear day, so I thought I should make a trip up the mountain to set up any type of signal for a search party to see, the higher the better. "Come on Lauren...let's do this." I huff standing up straight, immediately feeling the sweat start to roll down my back. After a couple of deep breaths, I continue up the rocky ground and to my destination.

It definitely takes me way longer than it should to get to the top, but I'm letting myself off by thinking its mainly to do with how little I've had to eat over the past 2 weeks. As I reach the top I feel my breath leave my lungs again, but this time it's not to do with how out of shape I am, it's to do with the stunning view. "Holy shit this is nice." This is the type of thing people have as their screen savers.

If this wasn't such a shitty situation and I wasn't in the middle of nowhere, with absolutely nothing except a raft and the last of my sanity, this is somewhere I'd love to take Bo. A nice private beach hut, with amazing views and no one around for miles as I make my girl scream.

"Well I can't stand around all day." I huff pulling myself from my daydream about Bo. I catch my breath before getting to work on my help sign. I had no idea how I was going to do this until I saw it…on top of this huge mountain is a large rock that is pretty smooth on the surface. So, I think my best bet would be to carve a large SOS message in hopes that someone may see it from the sky, or even if they're close by on a ship.

I finish going over the last S for what feels like the 500th time with my sharp rock. "That should do it." I huff looking down at my bleeding hand, carving this rock has opened up the cut from starting the fire. So even if that's not enough I'm not doing anymore, my hand is stinging like a thousand wasps have just attacked it.

I throw the rock off to the side, perch myself on the edge of the cliff and look out to the view again. "Day 15 Bo." I sigh kicking my feet over the edge. "I know it's going to take some time, but if you could find a way to hurry it up a bit I'd really appreciate it. Although I'm sure you're giving every search party hell." I laugh thinking about my 5'5" girlfriend squaring up to some 6ft dark fae guy and telling him how to do his job.

"Any day now I'm sure." I groan stretching my aching back and looking around. I stare down at my little camp sight, before looking off to the side when something catches me eye. I lean forward slightly and feel my stomach lurch when I realise I'm looking at someone floating in the water, someone wearing an orange life jacket. "Jim." I whisper before leaping up and running back the way I came up. I try and head down as safely as I can, but pretty much end up tumbling down, while scratching and tearing my arms to shreds.

"JIM." I scream as I reach the bottom and sprint towards the ocean. I almost trip a few times as I kick off my shoes, before diving into the sea. I quickly swim over to him and find Jim face down in the sea. "Come on Jimmy." I cough gripping hold of his body and turning him over. "Oh fuck." I cry out when I get a look at him. Half of Jims face is completely mangled, and his entire body is a deep purple/blue, seems he's been dead a while.

"I'm so sorry Jim." I say bringing the deflated life jacket over his face. I need to get him out of here. I grab a hold of his shirt collar and begin to pull him back to shore, when we reach the beach I muster all my strength and drag him over to some shade, there's no way I can leave him out in the baking sun.

"Now what?" I huff looking down at him. "What do I do Jimmy." I cry falling back onto the sand, thinking about the beautiful family that Jim has just left behind, they're probably going out of their minds with worry like Bo…only difference is I'm going home alive.

After I calm down I see that I'm at the far end of the beach, the place that's covered in rocks and large bamboo. As I pick at the soft ground and dig a small hole with my fingers, it comes to me exactly what I need to do. I pull myself up from the floor and head towards all the bamboo, I pick a tree and pull on it as hard as I can. After a few harsh pulls I manage to break off half of it and thankfully the edge that broke off resembles somewhat of a shovel, it's going to take me hours, but I guess these days I've got nothing but time.

I jump out the large hole I dug in the sand and make my way over to Jim. "Okay, come on then buddy." I get a grip under his shoulders and shimmy us both over to the hole before rolling him into it, he flops onto his back and I wince at the force of the fall. I reach down and straighten out his clothes and his legs, before folding his arms over his stomach. "There we are." I whisper patting his foot. Before I start to fill in the hole I see his front pocket is bunched up, I reach inside and find his wallet, I open it up and see his licences, credit cards, an organ donation card and two pictures…one of him and his wife, and him with his 3 children. I take out the two pictures and place them in his front top pocket, right next to his heart.

 _Here lies_

 _James William Miller_

 _Father, Husband and Friend_

 _1963-2013_

I throw away the rock and grab at my hand in pain just like I did on the mountain as I finish carving the last of the writing into the wall just above where Jim is buried, grab a couple leaves and place them over the sandy grave. "Bye Jimmy." I whisper patting the brick and head back to my little camp for another hungry, cold and restless night below the stars.

.

.

.

 **DAY 38**

"I really should've listened to Kenzi more when she spoke about the importance of braids and how to do them…you were just far to distracting." I tell Bo photo as I try to weave the long leaves to make some kind of walls for my new shelter. Right now, I've got 2 sticks crossed over on either side and tied together with my laces, making two little pyramids with one more long stick placed on top, and the raft hung over to give me some shelter on one side. So, if I could just get this weaved together I can have coverage on both sides, to keep out the sun and rain.

"It might take me all day, but I'll get there." I huff finishing what feels like the 5000th leaf weave...but sadly is only the 10th. Thankfully I think I only need a few more of these things to keep the rain and wind away from my feet and head.

After about 45 more minutes of swearing, sweating and weaving I finally finish them all and start to tie them to my shelter, after a quick shake of my shelter I see that it's sturdy enough for now. "How'd you like me now elements." I grin doing a little dance when they're all fully attached.

I kick away a few remaining leaves and make my way down to the shore with my picture of Bo and a coconut, I let out a groan of pain as I finally lay down and stretch my back out for the first time in hours. "It's been a long day Bo, and they're only getting longer." I huff. "Over a month, I've got to admit I thought I'd be home by now looking forward to winter coming to an end, so I could see you in a bikini…and more importantly celebrating our engagement, if you said yes of course." I wonder if Brooke found the ring yet.

"I can't believe it's been over a fucking month." I look over to the pile of presents that I saved for the families, thinking that I would soon be found and I could return them to Frank's family, to give them some comfort. But now with it being over a month and no sign of anyone coming, I've been thinking there might be something could use inside of them. "I'd feel like shit to open them Bo, but I did say of I was here for longer than a month then I'd open it. And its been over a month, I just feel bad, like I'm stealing his families stuff, but it's coming down to survival now."

"But for now, I'll catch my dinner before it gets dark, and then start on all those presents." I kiss her picture and pull myself off the floor and head over to my collection of wood spears.

.

.

.

"Well after that feast I think it's time to see what we're dealing with." I say throwing my 1 crab shell that I caught this afternoon in my fire and turning to the pile of presents. Fuck I feel so bad about this. I just know if Bo could see me she would be screaming at me to open these presents to see if anything could help me. I guess I need just get over this guilt.

I reach over for the first present from the pile and open it up to find a pair of black ice skates, this will help with opening the coconuts, cutting my food, and maybe I can give myself a haircut. The next few consist of a dress with netting on the bottom that I could use to finally catch a fish, women's clothes that look a bit small for me and a pair of men's shoes. The next present is a box set of all the 10 seasons of Friends, I guess breaking them could help out in some way with them being sharp. And lastly there is a make up box that has a large mirror on the back.

"Not bad." I nod fiddling with the ice skates.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews, always such a big help to see you all enjoying this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DAY 72**

 **BPOV:**

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Ooooh pass me some of that chocolate." Lauren smiles as she carries the hot bowl of popcorn back from the kitchen. I hand her over the chocolate buttons and watch her scatter them across the popcorn. "Yes." She moans as they instantly melt. I grin as she lifts a handful into her mouth, then licks the chocolate off her fingers._

" _I want some." I pout. Lauren holds the bowl out to me, but I shake my head with a smirk. Lauren smirks back at me and lifts up a heavily covered piece of popcorn to me. I wrap my lips around the popcorn and chew it slowly before peaking my tongue out and swiping the chocolate off her fingers. "Delicious." I grin._

 _An explosion sounds from the T.V, bringing us both out of our heated staring contest. "I can't believe Die Hard is your favourite Christmas movie." I laugh with a shake of my head._

" _Why?" She says looking at me with a frown._

" _Because it's not very Christmassy Lo. There are much better ones."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Home Alone 1 and 2, The Grinch, A Christmas Carol, A Miracle on 34_ _th_ _street, and my personal favourite Love Actually."_

" _Meh." She shrugs. "Die Hard is better."_

" _Also, didn't it come out in the summer."_

" _That doesn't matter." Lauren scoffs. "The movie is set on Christmas eve, so it is a Christmas film." She says firmly._

" _Okay Doc, don't go all John McClane on me." I grin raising my hands in surrender. I've never seen Lauren so heated about anything other than science before…it's actually a bit of a turn on._

" _Well don't make me." She says quietly with a wink before turning back to the film._

 _I watch her for a few moments before deciding I don't want this game to end. I fidget slightly making sure to bump Lauren, to get some of her attention back on me. I then slowly pull down the ripper of my hoodie to reveal my tight white vest top underneath. A small grin tugs at my lips as I see Laurens eyes shift to me. "I'm sorry Lauren." I sigh._

" _What? What's wrong?" She asks looking back over to me, trying to keep her eyes on mine and not lower._

" _I just can't."_

" _Bo?" Lauren looks at me worriedly and I feel mean for a second._

" _It's just...IT'S NOT A CHRISTMAS FILM." I shout diving for the remote._

" _Oh no you don't." Lauren laughs grabbing me by the waist and pinning me back against the couch._

" _I can't...it's a spit in the face to all the classics." I cry out trying to fight against Laurens hold._

" _You will submit Miss Dennis...Die Hard belongs in the Christmas category." She growls playfully before placing kisses against my neck._

" _Okay then." I agree happily, my plan worked perfectly._

 _Lauren pulls back with a shock gasp and ignores my pout as I try to pull her back down. "You little shit."_

" _What?" I ask innocently._

" _You played me." She laughs._

" _I did not, you started this." I say trying to keep a straight face._

" _Bullshit." Lauren grins moving her hands to my stomach and slowly circling them. "Oh, you are in for it now." She says before wiggling them against my bar skin._

" _NO LAUREN." I scream pushing her off me and darting for the stairs._

" _YOU COME BACK HERE."_

" _NEVER." I shout back running up the stairs._

" _Oooooh Bo...come one baby, I'll be good." She sings following me and knocking on the bedroom door I just closed. "Hello, Bo…Bo."_

" _BO."_

"BO." Hale calls snapping his fingers in front of my face. I jump out of my memory and look up at Hales worried face. "You good?" He asks.

"Yeah sorry, just daydreaming."

Hale nods and motions to his office door. "Well I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, meeting ran a bit long." I follow Hale into his office and put all the files I brought down on his desk.

"No problem." I said getting my papers in order.

"What's all this?" He asks.

"Some more information for the search team." I tell him grabbing multiple maps and charts I've put together.

"Bo." He sighs rubbing her head.

I ignore him and grab the papers. "When I spoke to Evony a couple weeks ago she said the plane lost contact 5 hours before they were supposed to land. Well on the night Lauren was flying there were multiple storms, what if the reason they can't find the plane is because they're looking in the wrong place." I say handing him weather reports from multiple areas. "Jim has been flying for years, so if he even got a whiff of a storm, he would divert the plane, they might have been hundreds of miles off course." I add pointing to the maps.

"Bo take a breath." Hale says placing the reports down.

"I'm fine."

"You're frantic, calm down…you're scaring me."

"Well I'm sorry for bothering you Hale, but I wouldn't have to if you and Evony just let me on the search crew."

"Bo, we've been over this." He sighs.

"Yes, I remember." I huff.

"You know you can't. You need to leave this to the professionals, I know it's not something you want to hear but there is absolutely nothing you can add to this search team."

"But..."

"No buts." He interrupts before taking a calm breath. "I love you Bo, and I love Lauren, so please believe me when I tell you everything that can be done is being done. We're going to bring her home." Hale says walking around his desk and bringing her in for a hug.

But when.

.

.

.

 **DAY 150**

 **LPOV:**

 _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

 _It's not warm when she's away_

 _Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

 _And she's always gone too long_

 _Anytime she goes away_

I sing the afternoon away as I finish washing the top of my raft as the rain slowly starts to fall from the dark grey sky. The whole day the blue skies have been disappearing behind me and slowly the dark grey has been taking over, so this morning I decided to wash my raft, so I can collect some clean water in it for drinking. As long as the winds stay calm and the rain isn't too heavy, I can stay on my other leaf and stick shelter.

"Oh shit." I curse as the rain starts to come down heavier I quickly wipe the raft down of sea water and sand, weigh it down and watch with a smile and the rain starts to gather in slowly the raft. I bend down and scoop up a few refreshing mouthfuls. "So good." I groan.

After a few moments of just enjoying the soft drizzle of rain against my skin, I soon have to move when the sound of a thunderous roar reaches the beach, and the skies start to darken, this is not good. Soon the rain starts to pick up and the sea gets choppy with the fast wind. "Time to move." I head over to my camp area, gather my clothes and anything that can be ruined in the coming storm before heading towards the caves for shelter.

"Just when I thought my hair couldn't get any curlier." I huff wiping rain water from my face. It takes a couple of trips up and down the slippery rocks into the caves before I have everything I need for the long cold night ahead. Thankfully on my second trip up I found a couple of crabs on the rocks, so at least it won't be all doom and gloom tonight.

I relax against the cave walls as much as I can with my small fire warming my body against the harsh winds from outside. "And we thought storms at home were bad, you'd have a fit if you were here babe." I let out a small laugh thinking about how she would be clinging onto me like a koala.

"I do hope you're okay though Bo, I know you're going through hell right now because of me." I sigh throwing the crab shell to the side. "But I also know that our family will be looking after you, and with Haley moving along with her pregnancy I know her motherly instincts will be hitting and protecting you full force."

"I can't believe how much I'm missing Bo, we were supposed to be engaged by now, planning a wedding and getting ready to welcome a new baby into the family...how can everything be so fucked up." I kick away some stones at my feet towards the flat wall opposite me. I stare at the stones I've just moved and crawl towards the wall as an idea comes into my mind.

"Time to pick up an old hobby." I grin as I begin to draw on the wall. "You always did want me to get back into my drawing Bo, well what better way than drawing your gorgeous face."

It takes me a couple hours and about 50 bits of rock to try and get her face right. "Nowhere near as good as the real thing, but it's more company then I had this morning."

"I could've done better with some colour…but beggars can't be choosers." I sit back against the wall again and admire the picture of Bo. Even when she's drawn with rocks this woman is the most beautiful person in the world.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Are you kidding me...there's still nothing." I groan rubbing my temples.

"Its been months, is this normal?" Kenzi asks with a huff.

"Sadly, sometimes it can be, especially with private jets that are much smaller. It's like a needle in a haystack."

"Fuck sake."

"I'm sorry Miss Dennis, but we are doing everything we can." The darks search party leader Richard Green tells me. I've been in a meeting with the team from Laurens search party for the past 2 hours, they've been giving me all the information about the last signal they got from the plane, and the miles and miles of ocean they've searched so far, but even after 4 ½ months they've not even found a piece of the plane yet.

"It's a plane for fuck sake, you can't just loose a plane. I don't care how small it is." I huff.

"Calm down BoBo." Kenzi says rubbing my arm. "I'm sure they're doing everything they can."

"Well it's not enough."

"I think what Bo is trying to say is can we have some more information. 3 months seems like a long time to us."

"I hate this part." Richard sighs and rubs his hands over his face. "I'm going to give it to you straight ladies. 4 months is also a long time for us also, at this point I would usual tells the families that if we've not found anything yet, then it's not likely that we ever will."

"What?" I gasp.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this Miss Dennis but it might be time to face that fact that Doctor Lewis is gone."

"Excuse me."

"Oh no."

"I know its not what you want to hear but..." He tries looking towards Kenzi for help, but she just looks as worried as him as I feel my eyes flicker.

"But nothing." I tell him standing up from my chair and grabbing my belongings.

"Bo maybe..."

"No Kenzi he's wrong and is giving up because the dark can't be fucked anymore, but Lauren is alive and out there somewhere all alone. If you want to give up on her then that's fine, I'll find her myself." I finish storming out of the room.

"Bo wait for me." Kenzi calls out. I reach the elevator and turn to see her jogging towards me with her hand on her rounding belly.

"Sorry Kenz, I had to get out of there."

"No, I get it." She sighs rubbing her hand up and down my back. "If it was Hale I'd never stop."

"I can't give up on her Kenzi, she's still out there I know it."

"And we'll find her. How about we head home and make a plan and finally get you something to eat, I know me and baby could use a meal." She pouts rubbing her stomach.

"God do you pregnant women ever stop eating?" I huff but can't stop the smile spreading across my face.

"Nope, now come on let's get out of here."

We enter the elevator and Kenzi slams on the buttons as Richard exits his office and begins to make his way towards us. "What am I going to do Kenzi?"

"These people aren't our only option, there must be some other agencies we can go through." She suggests.

"Like private hiring?"

"Exactly." Kenzi nods excitedly as the doors open. "But let's talk about it over lunch." She says dragging me out the door

"I get it, food first." I laugh for the first time in weeks, finally feeling a bit of hope bubbling up inside me.

 **A/N: There's always been a debate in my family if Die Hard is a Christmas film because it was released in July, but if you ask me it defiantly is…and one of the best.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the love so far.**

 **Something to address quickly…a few people have been wondering about why Bo isn't looking for Lauren and if Bo or the fae will find Lauren…this story will be as close to the movie as I can make it. Bo won't be the hero in the story I'm afraid, she might even seem out of character at some points just so I can make it like the film and like Lost Girl. The story will also continue for a while after Lauren returns home, unlike the movie, so I need to build the plot up for that.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DAY 254**

 **BPOV:**

 _ **RING…RING…RING**_

"No."

 _ **RING…RING…RING**_

"The fuck is that." I groan lifting my head slightly off my pillow and reach around for my ringing phone in the dark. I squint at the light from my bedside clock and groan when I see **4:24** shining back at me.

"Hello?" I huff into my phone and listen to the voice on the other end speak in a hurried voice.

"WHAT?" I screech sitting up in my bed. "Now? Like right now?"

I hop out of my bed and scramble around for the clothes that I threw around my room when I got into bed. "Okay give me 15 minutes and I'll be right there." I hang up my phone, throw on my jeans and shirt. I run into the living room and smack my toe on the table. "Shit, shit, shit, shit shit." I hiss ignoring the pain and putting on my shoes and running out the house and to my car.

I make it the hospital in record time. "It's really happening?" I ask Dyson who's pacing in the waiting room with Trick sat not far away.

He turns to me with a smile. "It is she's in there right now."

"Well it's about time, this baby's been giving us the run around. You know how she is?"

"Sadly not, she went in an hour ago and we've not heard anything yet." Dyson tells me as I join them on the seats. Today is the day, the day Kenzi is giving birth to baby.

"Where's Hales family?"

"No idea, Hale told Dyson he rang to tell them but didn't get much of a response back." Trick tells me while handing over a cup of hot coffee.

"Ooooh thank you."

"Yeah you looked like you needed it." Dyson teases.

I give him the finger and relax back against the rock-solid chairs. "So just a waiting game."

"Yep." Dyson nods taking a seat next to me. "You wanna hear about my new case?"

"Sure…I've got time."

.

.

.

"Ugh my back." I groan stretching out. My god hospital chairs are not comfortable at all, it's weird because you think it would be because of how many people use them.

"It can't be much longer now, we've been here 3 hours and Hale said she was 5cm dilated when he called me." Dyson says coming over to me. "So, how've you been? We've not spoken in a while."

"Yeah sorry about that, I've been busy with the new search team Hale hired."

"Yeah, he told me about that, how's it going?"

"Not bad, but still no results." I shrug trying to keep myself calm.

"I'm sure something will turn up Bo." He says patting my hand.

"Thanks Dyson."

"You know I never thought I'd come around to the idea of you and Lauren being together." He says after a moment of silence. "For so long when we danced around each other and then when I finally figured out what I felt, I thought that would be it for me and you, together forever."

"Dyson."

He cuts me off and continues. "But I remember when Trick put on a St Paddy's party at the Dhal and I've never seen you so free and happy…all because of Lauren."

 **FLASHBACK**

" _HAPPY ST PADDYS DYSON." Hale shouts at me as soon as I enter the Dhal._

" _Thanks Hale." I grin accepting the pint of Guinness that he shoves into my hand._

" _What took you so long?" He asks._

" _Just had to finish up some cases, I didn't think the party would be this crazy by now." I laugh looking around the bar. First, I spot Kenzi who is sat on the bar banging on the surface and singing along to the current song playing while Trick pours a tonne of shots for her and the others gathered around._

" _Where's Bo?" I ask not spotting her anywhere._

" _With the Doc." He says nodding to the far corner._

 _I look over and see Bo and Lauren by the pool table. Lauren is lining up her next shot wearing a big green hat and a ginger beard, while Bo is hanging all over her, trying to put her off the shot. Lauren hip bumps Bo away from her and sinks the ball, spins around to Bo and does some ridiculous celebratory dance, causing Bo to crack up laughing. Lauren grins at Bos laughter before placing the green hat on her head and brings her in for a deep kiss._

" _They look happy right." Hale says smiling softly at the two._

" _Yeah, they really do." I nod watching them pull back from the kiss and just stare into each other's eyes._

" _Come on brother, let's get some of those shots." He says pulling me over to Kenzi._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"And you've not been apart since." Dyson smiles.

"Well, until now."

Dyson completely turns to me and looks me square in the eyes. "Lauren is coming home Bo, she is coming home."

"It's nearly been a year Dyson, how the fuck haven't we already found her." I sigh.

"I can't answer that, but don't they say no news is good news?" He asks hopefully.

"Not in these situations I don't think, but I know she's alive…I just know it."

"So do I." Dyson nods.

We both talk about other things to bring the mood back up, this is supposed to be a happy day, we get a new baby into the family and that's what we all have to focus on. We chat with Trick for a while about the new ideas he's having for the bar.

"Heads up." Trick calls to us. We look over and see Hale appearing out some double doors.

"Anyone want to meet my daughter?" He grins.

"A girl." Dyson cheers running towards Hale and bringing him into a tight hug.

"How's Kenzi?" I ask after giving him my own hug.

"She's amazing, they both are." He tells us leading the group down a few hallways. He opens a door slowly and we're all greeted with the sight of Kenzi sat up in bed with a small pink bundle cradled in her arms.

"Oh my god." I whisper quietly going to her side. "She's beautiful." I say when I get a good look at her.

"I know, she's a good eater also…already living up to her Santiago name" She winks looking to Hale who just stares down proudly at his girls. "You want a hold?"

I hesitate as I take in the little cutie snuggled up to her mother. "Oh, I don't know, she's sleeping."

"Come on, she's got a belly full, there is no way this girl is waking up." Kenzi smiles holding the baby up to me.

I soon cave when that little face gets closer to me and gently lift her into my arms. "She's so tiny." I smile as she snuggles closer to me. I hear Dyson coo over my shoulder as he stares down at the girl in my arms.

"Congratulations brother." Dyson says walking over and bringing Hale in for a second hug before giving Kenzi a kiss on the cheek. "So, what do we call this little lady?" He asks looking between them both.

"Well we both thought long and hard about it but when we found it we just knew it was perfect." Hale says before nodding to Kenzi to announce her name.

"Everyone please welcome to the family Ava."

"Aww little baby Ava." I grin down at her.

"Ava Lauren Santiago." Kenzi say holding her tears back.

"Really?" I whisper.

"Only the best for our girl." Hale nods taking a seat next to Kenzi.

"It's perfect." I say coughing as I fight my own back.

"It really is." Trick says rubbing my back.

I look down at Ava Lauren Santiago and find myself falling in love with this little girl already. "Well Ava I'm your Aunty Bo and I can honestly say you have me wrapped around your tiny little finger already, I'm going to buy you everything you ask for…even if your parents say no." I grin at them both causing Kenzi to laugh, and Hale roll his eyes with a smile playing on his lips. "And you have an Aunty Lauren out there, she's not here right now, but when she comes back she will be so happy to meet you baby girl. You are so loved." I whisper before giving her a kiss on the head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I realise some are worried about Bo getting married (like Kelly in the film) but remember I said this story will be like the film AND like Lost Girl…it's a mix of the two, it's still Lost girl with my own Cast Away spin. I promise not to do Bo and Lauren wrong, but there will be some drama ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DAY 367**

 **BPOV:**

"You guys really didn't have to do this, I'm fine." I say as I feed baby Ava her bottle. "We already spent all day together a couple days ago."

"Well that was Christmas day, of course we were all together." Kenzi says waving me off.

"You're actually doing us a favour." Hale said stretching out on my couch and focusing on the TV.

"Awww, Ava Santiago are you keeping your daddy up at night." I coo kissing her cheek.

"No, she isn't." Kenzi says giving Hale a side eye. "And anyway, we didn't have any plans today so what better than spending the day with Aunty Bo." She says with a smile as Ava starts to play with my fingers that are holding her bottle.

"Well you're always welcome." Today is the day. The day that Lauren has been missing for officially a year, I honestly believed this day would never come, I never even thought the first week of her missing would come but even with all the time and money the light and dark funnelled into the search parties, but so far there's still been nothing.

"So, who's looking after this little one tonight?" I ask lifting Ava on to my shoulder, so I can get a nice big burp from her.

"Marie. She runs this day-care at the light for fae children, really nice woman." Tonight, Trick is throwing a post-Christmas party at the Dhal. Kenzi begged me to go as it'll be the first night out since she's had Ava, and I never get out after everything that happened.

"She can be trusted?" I ask, I've never even heard of this woman.

"Down girl...she's all good." Kenzi says with a laugh as Ava lets out a beer burp.

"That's my girl." Hale grins. "Now that she's been fed how about I whip us something up with all the Christmas leftovers, line our stomachs for tonight." He suggests.

"Sounds good." Kenzi nods.

"I could eat."

"Alright then." Hale gives Kenzi a kiss before heading into my kitchen.

"You've trained him well." I wink putting Ava down in her crib as she begins to doze off on my shoulder.

"He's a good boy." She grins back. We both relax on the couch and I can just feel Kenzi staring at me before she speaks up. "So how are you really feeling."

I let out a sigh and rest my head back against the couch. "Heartbroken, confused, numb…I could really go all day." I shrug.

"Oh Bo." She says grabbing onto my hand.

I happily hold of her hands and calm myself with the comfort it brings. "I don't know what to do with myself Kenzi, nothing matters to me anymore. I still can't even bare to go to the office, or even look at any files Dyson asks for help on."

"And that's okay. You've been through something so traumatic Bo, and it's going to take a while longer but soon you'll find something that will catch your interest and soon day by day it'll get better."

I nod in agreement but soon get lost in my mind again. "How has it been a year Kenz? A whole fucking year of Lauren gone, out there somewhere."

"I don't know Bo, it's insane." She sighs.

"It still feels like a dream you know, like I'll wake up one day and she'll be in the kitchen drinking coffee, and soon we'll both be laughing at how my stupid mind works over breakfast." I say with a small laugh. "But everyday I wake up alone and my heartbreaks a little more."

"I know it sounds insane...and me like a broken record, but you will get there."

"She's making it easier." I say looking over at the sleeping angel.

"Well that's why I had her, Hale and I were thinking of just leaving her at the hospital."

"I'll have her." I pout.

"Let's write up a contract, you can have her every other week."

"Deal." I nod shaking our hands.

"Okay ladies here we go." Hale announces entering the room while balancing three plates.

"Thank you." I grab the plate of food and immediate start to dig in.

"Slow down...I don't know the Heimlich." He laughs sitting in between me and Kenzi.

"Shut it." I mumble through a mouth full of food.

"So, what are we watching?" He asks digging into his own food.

"Black mirror?" Kenzi suggests as she strolls through Netflix.

"Don't you want something a bit cheerier?" Hale says sneaking a look over to me.

"No this is good, it's actually an amazing show." I tell them.

"Black mirror it is." Kenzi smiles.

.

.

.

 **DAY 522**

 **LPOV:**

"Oh no."

"I am so shit at this." I laugh chopping off another chunk of my hair with the ice skate.

"I'm pretty sure you'd have a heart attack if you could the state of me right now." I tell Bos photo. "You know that I've never really been into all the fuss about hair, but I would absolutely kill for an appointment at your usual hair salon." I also can't believe how blonde my hair has gotten, I've always been pretty blonde, but this is now on another level.

"There's a lot of differences about me now babe." I say looking down at my ribs visibly sticking out. "If you could see me right now you'd throw me down onto the couch and stuff me face full of food, I would love a steak right now." I groan thinking about my favourite meal.

"Although there are some new additions that I think you might like." I say flexing my arms and grinning at the muscles forming. "I'm getting much fitter with all the climbing and working I'm doing. My arms and legs are looking pretty damn good if I may say so myself." I always did say I'd start going to the gym to try and get fitter so I'm not useless in my old age.

I finish chopping off bits of my blonde hair, place the ice skate down and grab the mirror I left in front of me. "Not too shabby." I nod looking at my refection. It does look like a 5-year-old has had free reign at my head but at least its keeping it off my sweaty neck, there really is nothing worse on a boiling hot day here.

"This short hair and sun kissed skin has taken years off me." I say making a kissy face at myself in the mirror. "You always did like it when I finally got some colour on my skin."

I lay back and rest against the log that is behind me. "A year Bo." I sigh picking up her picture and stroking my finger over her face. "Well I know it's over a year, but I'm completely lost on how long I've been here now." There have been way too many storms that have kept my stuck in the cave for days on end, the heavy rain fall and thunder just makes all the days start to blur into one.

"I've missed so fucking much Bo." I say covering my eyes as I feel the tears start to prick at my eyes again. I never have and never will give up hope with Bo, but right now I'm starting to think this will be my life. "Your birthday, my birthday, Christmas again…and the birth of Kenzis baby for god sake, how is this real life." I groan. "Our proposal." I whisper feeling the tears finally fall. "Maybe even our wedding."

"You would've looked so beautiful." I sigh happily thinking of her walking down the aisle to me in a stunning white dress. I let myself go into dream land and imagine the amazing day that we would both have had with all our friends and family.

"It would've been amazing Bo." I grin with teary eyed. "Maybe it still can be amazing, if I ever get off this fucking sandy hell hole." I growl grabbing some sand and throwing it towards the ocean.

"One day." I nod. "I'm sure of it."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Ava Lauren Santiago, no, put that down." Kenzi says sternly as a nearly 9-month-old Ava crawls over to the table, lifts herself up onto unsteady feet and grabs for the scented candle again.

"Kenz she's just as baby." I laugh as she finally just reaches over and takes it out her hand.

"Oh no, she knows exactly what she's doing." Kenzi says staring her daughter down, who just grins back and starts to chew on her giraffe.

"Okay crazy."

"Yes, I know she's an angel for her Aunt Bo, but she can be a little devil for me. Yesterday I caught her reaching for a knife from her high chair while shifting her eyes over to me...what the hell is all that about." She says with wide eyes.

"Come on Kenzi." I laugh. "She probably just liked that it was shiny."

"Hmm, we'll see." Kenzi says slowly sitting down while not taking her eyes off Ava. She hands me my cup of tea and relaxes back on the sofa.

"Thanks."

"So what are these then?" She asks pointing to the files that are laid out on my coffee table.

"I've been feeling like getting back into work, Dyson dropped them off last night." I shrug.

"You've been getting into it again?" Kenzi grins.

"Yep."

"Bo that's amazing."

"I thought it was time y'know, I've been daydreaming about cases for a couple weeks now, so I decided to give it a go."

"When did you start?" She asks scanning through the cases.

"I started thinking about coming back to it last week."

"Does that mean you might be coming back to the office?" Kenzi asks shocked but a big grin comes over her face.

"I think so. I've missed it, I can't stay at home anymore." I nod feeling my mood drop. It's been just over a year since Hale, Evony and I hired our private search team and there's still been nothing, they've told us they're pretty much working around the clock but still coming up empty handed...not even so much as a bit of wreckage from the plane.

"It's okay you know." Kenzi says grabbing my hand. "Just because you're moving forward doesn't mean you're leaving Lauren behind."

"I'll never stop looking."

"I know Bo and so does she."

 **A/N: I know there has been a lot of Bo POV lately, but it's pretty hard to write someone stuck on a desert island, there is really only so much they can do, I understand now why the movie just skipped 5 years ;) Also want to set it all up for when Lauren gets back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews…they're such a big help.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DAY 730**

 **BPOV:**

2 years. I can't believe its been 2 years since my beautiful Lauren went missing.

I pull up next to the other row of cars that are gathered outside the Dhal, when I hop out I'm greeted by the soft concerned smile of Kenzi who is waiting by the door for me. Today I just wanted to sit at home with a pint of chocolate Ice Cream and a litre of vodka, but the amazing people in my life wouldn't let me.

"How you doing?" She whispers.

"I've been better." I shrug heading towards the group. Hale is sat at the bar with Trick while he bounces Ava in his arms, Dyson is at the other end with Evony and a few more from the dark. I look around the bar some more and I can't help the bright smile that comes across my face when I see a group of people from the light compounds medical wing, I really don't think Lauren ever knew how appreciated at her old work place.

"I can't believe everyone's here." I say choking up slightly.

"No one wants to be anywhere else." Kenzi says leading me over to the bar.

"Thank you so much for this."

"Of course Bo, we all want to be here." Hale says trying to keep Ava steady as she tries to grab his drink on the bar.

"We're just missing one important girl." I say reaching up and grabbing the necklace Lauren gave me.

"For now." Trick says handing me a beer.

"For now." I nod.

Dyson walks over to me and clinks his beer bottle against mine. "To Lauren and her safe return home." He announces lifting his beer.

"And for her to hurry the hell up because we miss her so damn much." Kenzi adds.

"To Lauren." We all echo before taking a drink.

"Now...how about some food." Kenzi asks nodding towards the large tables of food they've all set up.

"Sounds good." I nod as Trick turns up some music in the bar. "Thanks." I smile when Kenzi hands me a plate. In this moment I look around and see how lucky I really am, most of the time I feel so lonely without Lauren by my side but seeing how everyone dropped whatever they had to do on this Wednesday afternoon and came to keep my company on the 2nd year, really does shows my how loved Lauren and I are. "I wish you could see this Lo."

.

.

.

"Having fun Succubus?" Evony asks taking a seat next to me at the bar.

"Yeah." I nod. "It's nice seeing everyone." I smile looking around the room at everyone having a good time. It's crazy how life just goes on for some people, at first there's shock and sadness but soon it all goes back to normal. While I'm stuck in the same place I was 2 years ago.

"Listen, I've got my skype update call at the office with Richard tomorrow, you can come along if you want. Sit in on what he's got to say, considering there's no recent updates I doubt there'll be anything different from a few months ago…but still." She shrugs.

"I'd like that, thanks."

"No problem."

I look at Evony for a couple minutes sipping her vodka and still feel amazed that we can sit together calmly. "You know I never properly thanked you." I tell her.

Evony turns to me with a confused look. "For what?"

"A lot of people gave up, they thought Lauren was gone and it should be over…but you kept looking. You haven't given up on her. So thank you."

"Well it gives Richard and his team something to do, usually they just sit on their arses doing nothing." She says waving me off.

"No, it's more than that." I say studying her. "You care for Lauren, Evony and she cared about you too. You're both Chalk and Cheese but somehow it worked." A small smile comes across my face thinking about the types of stories Lauren would come home and tell me. They would both butt heads constantly, but it never got in the way of their fondness for each other.

"That woman is infuriating, disobedient, bossy, stubborn and sneaky." She huffs. "But most of all she's absolutely incredible, and completely worth every minute and penny of this search...and I promise you Bo, that we will not stop until she's found." Evony states firmly.

I just nod at her for a moment, not able to get past the lump in my throat. "Thank you so much." I say trying to keep the tears at bay. Evony clearly sees my struggle, so she just gives my shoulder a pat before getting up and disappearing into the crowd.

.

.

.

"Have you enjoyed yourself BoBo?" Kenzi asks slapping my thigh.

"I have actually. It's been good to get out of the house." At this point the bar is down to its last few patrons, obviously me and Kenzi included. Hale left a few hours ago with baby Ava, while Dyson left with Evony to talk about wanting the Darks help on a case he was working on. Right now there are only a few people that I recognize, so Kenz and I have snuggled up in a booth.

"Good." She nods happily, clinking her glass against mine. "We'll gather everyone again when Hotpants is back."

"You know, last night when I left your house, I decided to go get some food shopping done for the house, I've been getting a bit few up of ordering in." I say getting her full attention. "So I went to the stores, did my shopping, but when I came home and took out all the shopping, I realised I'd bought all of Laurens favourite things."

"Oh Bo." Kenzi sighs.

"Yesterday for about 30 minutes I completely forgot that she was gone." I scoff. "I had her shampoo, shower gel, white chocolate and that whisky she likes."

"It must be common Bo, a way of your mind protecting itself…they say people do that when traumatic things happen." Kenzi tells me.

We both sit in silence for a few minutes, both getting lost in our thoughts. I swirl my beer around in my glass and think about the last time Lauren and I were in this bar. It was Christmas Eve and Trick invited us all for some drinks, it was so long ago now but I remember it like it was yesterday. Hale and Lauren joking at the pool table, Kenzi not drinking because she was pregnant and none of us even realising, while I sit at the bar with Trick while he tells me all the things he's done through the years, I've always loved Tricks stories. As I look over towards the pool table, I can almost still see Lauren with her head thrown back in laughter as Hale tells her something funny. "How has it been 2 years Kenzi?" I sigh looking away from the pool table.

Kenzi turns to me with a sad look on her face. "I don't know, I wish I could bring her back to you Bo." She says shuffling closer to me on the couch.

"Yeah me too."

"But we will." Kenzi says trying to catch my eye. "I don't know how, but Lauren will come back to you…she's far too stubborn not to come back."

"Yeah, Evony spoke about her stubbornness." I laugh.

"We all know that." Kenzi nods. "This is the woman who took on the fae multiple times, single-handedly and most of the times came out on top. She's the Dark Fae's lead doctor for god sake."

"She's one hell of a woman." I nod feeling pride flow through me at all my girl's achievements.

"Exactly...and that incredible woman is out there."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"I think that's not too bad." I nod looking at my latest creation. Right now on the Island is storm season, I'm getting so much water in my raft, that there's plenty left over. So this morning I decided to make some sort of shower. Not that it isn't nice having the ocean a few feet away, but I'd like some fresh water on my body, even if there's no soap.

"You'd be proud babe." I grin giving it a small shake to make sure it's sturdy.

My yellow raft...that has surprisingly not fallen apart yet, is being held up by eight large sticks that I've dug deep into the sand to keep everything stable, two pieces of wood are crossed over and tied together, and places at each corner. With the raft filled with water and raised off the ground, I had to figure out a way to make the shower aspect of it. Yesterday I went deep into the trees and found some hallow bamboo, using the ice-skates I managed to carve out about 5 circles along the bamboo and then knock them out, creating a shower head for myself. Now for actually getting the water to flow through to the bamboo, but not all the time. The way I figured this out is to rest one side of the bamboo in the water, with the other one going down at a 10-degree angle. It's was finished off with a separate plank of wood at the top of the bamboo to keep the water from leaking when I'm not here.

Just when I think about giving the shower a test drive, the heavens open and torrential rain pours down on me. "At least it'll be full for tomorrow." I shrug. I grab my skates and my dinner before heading off to my cave and see out the rest of this stormy night under shelter.

As I enter my cave, I find my small fire that I left this morning still burning away slightly. I place everything down and start adding some wood to make my fire larger, nice and toasty for cooking my fish dinner. Thankfully due to the placement of my cave, the wind doesn't get to me or the fire, sadly the same can't be said for the chill that comes at night.

I skewer my fish on a stick and hold it over my growing fire. I pull my locket off one of the rocks I hung it on before I left. "Couldn't risk losing you could I." I say kissing her picture and hanging it round my neck.

I scoot closer to the fire as the cold air starts to sweep through the cave. "God, I wish I had a blanket right now." I say shivering as the cold bites at me bare arms and legs. "Well actually I wish I was home now, snuggles up in bed with my Bo." I sigh leaning back against the wall letting my imagination run wild, just like every night.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"And that's everything?" Evony asks as she closes her notebook and putting her pen down.

" _That's all we have to report on I'm afraid Boss."_ Richard says through the Skype link. _"I'm sorry Miss Dennis."_ He adds obviously seeing my dejected face.

"It's fine." I sigh falling back against my chair.

" _Hopefully I'll have some better news next month."_ He says.

"Thanks Rich." She says ending the call.

"Well I did hope we'd be told more."

Evony gets up from her chair, heads over to the drinks cabinet and pours us both a double vodka. "It'll take time Bo." She says handing me the glass.

"I know. I just thought we'd have something by now."

Evony comes and sits back down next to me, and whirls her ice round her glass. "You've got to understand Bo, every piece of metal they come across they have to check out, that means getting the gear and diving for it, which can take hours. Miles and Miles of ocean are being searched by them remember."

"I know...I know. It's just hard." I down the rest of my drink while so many different scenarios run through my mind. Lauren alive living somewhere happy with no memories of us, Lauren waiting for us to find her, Lauren stuck somewhere hurt and scared, Lauren…I shake my head to remove that final thought. She's fine, we'll bring her home.

"Just try and keep your chin up Bo." Evony says clearly seeing the change in my face. "She's out there, you'll see." She says, and I'm not sure if it's me or herself that she's trying to convince more.

 **A/N: I know it's been a lot of Bo lately but don't worry, there will be lots of Lauren in the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **This will probably be the last chapter until after New Year as I'm away on the 27** **th** **to Paris for New Years, but regular updates will start up again for 2019.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DAY 1062**

 **LPOV:**

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." I scream at the tree for what feels like the 50th time. We've been having a slight bit of wind today, but not so much that it needs to be blowing around like that. By now I'm able to tell that this is the start of the windy season on the Island, after being there for nearly 3 years the weather is now pretty easy to predict.

I can feel my anger rising at a fast rate as the wind starts to pick up and sand is blown in my face. "Ugh it's too hot for this shit." I groan standing up. I pull my clothes off and head towards the sea, so I can cool off before I totally lose my mind. I step into the cool ocean and feel my anger start to lower along with my temperature.

"Deep breaths Lauren." I tell myself while falling back and just letting my body float along the waves. As usual whenever I have some down time my mind goes to my beautiful Bo. My God I miss that smile, what I wouldn't give to enter our home and see that gorgeous face greeting me. "I miss you so fucking much Bo...so fucking much." I don't think I've spent one night here without dreaming of her and our life we built together.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Is this everything babe?" Bo asks pointing to the last of my boxes._

" _Yep...all of my books."_

" _Nerd." Bo says with a wink before carrying it out to the rental truck._

 _Today is the day Bo and I move in together. Almost every night I've been staying at the crack shack or Bo round my place, so we decided to cut out the middle-man and get a place together. We got ourselves an apartment down town close to Bo and Kenzi's office, with equal distance between the light and dark compounds. We found a lovely modern three-bedroom apartment that's on the 18_ _th_ _floor so we've got an amazing view that comes with it._

 _Yeah...this doesn't feel like home anymore, anywhere that has Bo is my home._

 _I take one last look around my old place and close the door on some amazing memories and look forward to the new ones I'm about to create with the love of my life._

" _All done beautiful?" Bo asks when I get in the truck._

" _Yeah." I sigh looking back to the apartment._

" _A lot of good times in that place." Bo says rubbing my back._

" _A lot of bad ones too." I add._

" _Well there won't be in our new place." She says grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss._

" _All good stuff." I smile looking over to her._

" _All good stuff." She nods. "You ready then?"_

" _Definitely." I nod leaning over and giving her a kiss._

" _Good...because I want to break in our new place." She grins flashing me her blue eyes._

" _Then step on it." I laugh giving her thigh a squeeze._

" _Yes Doctor."_

 **FLASHBACK END**

I think that was one of the happiest days of my life. We were so happy, it was actually our second year of living in our new place that I really put thought into proposing to Bo, and then soon it became all I could think about, so next came the ring. It took me quite a while to find the perfect ring to rest on her hand, the jewellery shops surrounding us weren't the best and they were all ran by fae that knew Bo and myself, but thankfully I was sent to Dubai by Evony for some work and I found an 1895 solitaire ring that she deserves. As soon as I got home, I hid the ring in a place I knew Bo would never go near, my old medical journals, but I wonder if she's found it yet.

I wipe my face when some big wave come over and splash against me, bringing me out of my thoughts of sliding the ring on Bo's finger. Before I can get too lost in my head again, I hear what sounds like meatal being smashed together, I pull myself up and look around. After a few moments of scanning I spot something white hitting the rocks, I swim closer and see what looks to be some sort of door. I wipe some muck from the door and see the Darks emblem printed on it…the jet, the door from the jet. "Holy shit." I gasp. It took this long for it to reach me.

I grab hold of the top of the door swim back to shore with it. When I set it down on the sand, I see that it's still in pretty good condition, aside from the odd scratches around the edges it's completely fine. I run my hands along the long door and find myself staring back out to the sea. My eyes dart between harsh waves and the door as an idea pops into my head. "All I'd have to do it get over the big waves." I mumble reaching up and grabbing my locket. "That's it." I nod. "This is it."

I race back to my cave and gather up my fishing net. "I can do this Bo, as soon as I get past those waves it's smooth sailing. I'll flag down a ship in no time." I say wrapping up some coconuts, clothes, skate blade and my small spear. After securing them tightly I run back to the beach and place it on the door.

"Okay." I sigh before taking a deep breath. I lick my finger and hold it up, slight wind today facing me, I'll have to work twice as hard. After double checking the door, making sure it's sturdy, I head over to the trees to find some sort of paddle.

"I'm coming home Bo." I say lifting the locket and giving it a kiss before pushing the door towards the ocean. I push it out to sea and wait until the water is up to my chest before lifting myself on it, after a couple wobblily moments I get my balance and begin paddling towards the crashing waves.

"Come in Lauren...you've got this." I big myself up as the monstrous waves get closer. The first wave hits me, knocking me back slightly but I keep at it, pushing myself harder and harder. The next two waves bring more of the same, I push my wet hair back from my face and feel a bit of panic roll through me at the sight of the next one. "Faster." I grunt paddling on both sides of me as the large waves gets closer and closer. I put my paddle down and grip onto the sides of the door and I ride over the wave, I take in about a litre of sea water but other that I make it over.

"Nearly there." I laugh. For a moment I look back towards the Island and strangely feel a bit of sadness run through me at the face that it'll be the last time I see this place, even though most days are hell, it's been my home…but it's not my home, Bo is home. I feel the locket knock against my chest and that gives me all the power I need to keep moving forward.

Last hurdle. I paddle closer to the final wave and feel my stomach drop when I see the size of it. "Now or never Lauren." I go as fast as I can, ignoring the burning muscles in my arms as the sea looms over me and find myself riding up the gigantic wave. I grip onto the sides again as I feel myself continue to go up.

"Oh fuck." I scream before I flip backwards and crash to the ocean. I fight underwater for a few moments, feeling my back scratch against the coral before I break through the surface and try to take in as much oxygen as I can. "Jesus Christ." I gasp just before another wave comes barrelling down on top of me, sending me back down to the bottom, as I roll around, trying to get back to the top I feel a horrific sharp pain in my leg. I go with the pull of the sea and let myself float to the top. "Fuck me." I cry out looking at the pool of red surrounding me. I look back and see I'm back to the island, I kick my arms and one good leg to the shore. I reach the sand and drag myself to safety.

I collapse back on the sand, panting and trying to breathe as much air as I can into my lungs. Soon the adrenaline wears off and the pain in my leg starts to make itself known. "Shit, shit, shit." I hiss sitting up and looking down at my leg and the blood leaking out of it. "Not good." I groan placing my hand over it. The gash is only about 4 inches but clearly very deep.

"Okay Lauren, think, think." I try and push the pain to the back of my mind and focus on fixing my leg, leaving a wound like this open will not be good. "No needle or thread…but fire." I sigh thinking back to my army training. "It's the only way." I nod clenching my jaw. I pull myself up from the floor, drag the door back onto land and slowly make my way back to the cave.

Thankfully my fire from this morning is still burning away slightly so I only need to add some more sticks to get it up going again. I get myself to the ground as gently as possible, ignoring the pain in my back as I rest against the stone. I grab the ice skate blade from the floor and clean it. "Not too hot Lauren, just enough." I remind myself while holding it over the fire. "To cauterize a wound, you hold it on the skin for no more than two seconds." I say going through the steps in my mind. "Just enough to close it off and stop the bleeding."

I can clearly see the metal blade heating up, so I grab a stick from the ground and place it in my mouth to bite down on. "Straight on, don't let it cool down." My hand begins to shake as I take the blade from over the fire. "1...2...3." I mumble over the stick while quickly pulling back and press the scorching metal on my wound.

"AHHHHHH."

.

.

.

 **DAY 1186**

 **BPOV:**

"Ahhhh...what the hell." I laugh as Ava squirts her little water gun in my face. "You cheeky girl." I growl playfully towards her.

"Ava...go shoot your friends." Kenzi tells her with a stern look but I can see the smirk playing at her lips. Ava giggles and runs off to where all her friends are gathered.

"No denying she's your daughter." I say whipping the last of the water off my face.

"I know." Kenzi grins proudly. "Can you believe she's almost 3."

"I can't believe she's 2 and a half now, she's growing up way too fast." I sigh looking at her running around with all the other kids. Today is the anniversary of the light fae clan being created, I was told the number of years earlier but there were too many to remember. So Hale decided to put on a get together for everyone to enjoy at the compound, manly families are here, so Hale decided to get a bouncy castle for the kids and we've not been able to get Ava off it…except when she gets off herself to torment whoever she wants with her water pistol.

"She'll be a teenager before we know it." Kenzi winces, most likely thinking back to all the stuff she got up to as a teen.

"Good luck with that." I laugh heading off to the adults drinks table in the corner.

"Hey there." A deep voice says from behind me as I'm grabbing myself a beer.

I turn around and find a guy in a black suit, with his hair slicked back and a creepy smirk playing on his lips. "Hello." I nod taking a sip.

"What's your name? I'm Lucas." He says holding his hand out."

"I'm leaving." I smile patting his arm and heading back to Kenzi.

"Woah hold on now." He laughs running and stopping in front of me. "I just want to talk, there's no need to run away."

"You were the only one running buddy." I say trying to step past him.

"What's the rush." He says stepping in front of me.

"I'm just not interested…no point in wasting our time."

"You don't even know what I want." He grins.

"I think the fact that your eyes were glued to my chest a couple seconds ago is a bit of a give-away." I sigh trying to side step him again, but he gets in my way again. I really don't to fight in front of these kids.

"Lucas." I hear Kenzi say sternly from behind his large shoulders.

His eyes go wide, and he stands up straight. "Yes Miss Malikov."

"Are you bothering my bestie." She asks placing her hands on her hips, the exact same way she tells Hale and Ava off.

"Not at all...I...I was just seeing if she was enjoying the party." He stammers.

"Well it looks to me like my BoBo is enjoying it just fine. So how about you run along, or I show you why I was nick-named the nut cracker in high school." Kenzi says narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes Miss." He nods before disappearing into the crowd.

"What was that." I laugh.

"That was Lucas, part of Hales new security team…he's dumb as a rock but harmless." She shrugs. "And terrified of me for some reason." Kenz says joining in with my laugher.

"Mama look." Ava says running over to us both.

"What's that." Kenzi gasps.

"Doggy." She says holding up the toy dog.

"Awww, isn't he cute." I say crouching down to her. "What's his name?"

"Doggy."

"Well that's lovely." I nod lifting her into my arms. "Shall we take a picture of your new doggy?" I ask fishing my phone from my pocket.

"Ya." Ava nods already holding him up and smiling.

I open up my phone and immediately hear Ava laugh with joy. "LoLo." She grins pointing at my phone screen. I look down and smile at the picture of me and Lauren on my lock screen.

"Yeah Ava, that's Auntie LoLo." I say giving her head a kiss. Even though Lauren isn't here she's always been a presence in Ava's life, there are plenty of pictures oh her in mine and Kenzis homes, not to mention I always include Lauren in her bedtime stories when I have her. My little Ava loves hearing stories about her super Auntie LoLo.

"Smile baby girl." I grin holding the phone up and taking a picture of us both to add to the collection to show Lauren when she comes home.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all have an incredible Christmas and a lovely New Year…I'll see you in 2019**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR. Hope you all had an incredible Christmas and have an absolutely amazing 2019. Also sorry for the delay in posting, caught a pretty nasty cold when visiting family at Christmas.**

 **I know many were hoping that Lauren would be home for Christmas, but don't worry, we're almost there ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DAY 1274**

 **LPOV:**

I relax on the rock I'm perched on and keep my eye on the fish I've been tracking for a minute or so. When I see it slow I rear back my hand that's holding my spear and keep my focus on the fish. It slows for a second, so I take my chance and throw my stick. My spear glides a few feet through the air before dipping and planting itself in the fish. "Bingo." I wink shooting at the dead fish with my finger. "That's five out of five now Bo." I laugh patting my locket and heading towards my lunch. "Bit of a pro now."

"Here we go." I place my fish on a stone and stoke my morning fire that I have set up on the beach. It's been so nice for the past few days that I've hardly left. As I prod at the fire some embers peel off and float towards me, I quickly bat them away from the before they can reach my skin. After what I had to do to my leg, I'm still not completely comfortable around the fire. I look down at my now healed thigh, running my finger along the line of raised skin, sadly due to me being stuck on the fucking island without any medication it took longer than normal for it to heal, while leaving a pretty big scar…but at least I'm alive.

"Nice and crispy." I peel back the skin on the fish and munch on all the insides. My god I want some proper food so bad. I thought my cravings would lessen with me being here so long, but most days when dinner time rolls around I'm still dreaming of a big fat juicy steak.

"When I get off here Bo, I'm eating whatever I want when I want, no more time wasting."

I take my locket and open it up to see her stunning face. "We'll do everything we planned Bo, finally go on that holiday we spoke about."

 **FLASHBACK**

" _I want it to be somewhere hot." Bo says coming back from the bathroom and cuddling into my shoulder as I scroll on my laptop._

" _Agreed." I nod. "Hawaii?"_

" _Possibly, what about one of those private huts over the water? Then we don't have to get dressed and get a tan." She grins running her hand over my thigh._

" _I thought you wanted me in a bikini?" I laugh slapping her hand away._

" _Well we have to go to the beach a couple times, but for the rest of the time I want you naked." Bo nods._

" _Okay then." I say opening a new page. "I think we need to be looking at the Maldives."_

" _Oooooh, that sounds fancy."_

" _It's supposed to be beautiful." I nod._

" _Let's have a look shall we." Bo says grabbing her phone and googling it herself. "Oh my god Lauren, we have to go." She begs showing me all the pictures. "Ugh look at the blue sea."_

" _Wow...very nice." I nod picturing Bo laying on the hammock over the sea. "When should we go."_

" _Apparently February is hot with little rainfall."_

" _February it is."_

" _Oooh Lauren we're actually doing this." Bo grins pushing the computer away and jumping on my lap._

" _We are." I nod bringing her in for a kiss._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"But like most things it didn't happen." We were both so excited about going on our first proper trip as a couple, but as usual fae things got involved. Bo and Kenzi set up their office and got lots of jobs, I became lead doctor at the dark and traveling for work.

The only real thing we managed to do as a couple was move in together, and don't get me wrong that was incredible, but we've missed out on so much. "I wasted too much time Bo and now I'm stuck on this fucking hell hole." I huff throwing my stick onto the fire.

I just want to go home. I was so close last time, if I was on something a bit heavier, I could've gotten over those fucking waves.

"More weight and I could've got over it…I know it." Those waves are a beast, even with the added wind behind me the door was far to small and light. I look over to the door that I have laying on the sand, the day after a cut my leg I came down to give it a clean and found the door resting on the sand with only a couple scratches, I thought for sure that the sea had ripped it apart.

I begin drawing a boat in the sand, the same boat that I've been dreaming of finding me since I've been here. As I look out to the ocean, I feel an idea scratching at the back of my head, it's the same feeling I'd get when I was close to a breakthrough with the dark…a feeling I've not had in a long time.

"Just more weight." I say looking towards the trees behind me.

"Oh fuck...I can do it."

I jump up from my spot on the beach and sprit over to my cave. I grab my stone that I use to draw off the floor and being sketching and writing up plans. "I can build a raft, I can build a raft myself."

"I'm coming home Bo."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Well like I said, the more information about Sammy's whereabout the week prior would be a great help." I tell my latest client on the phone.

"Okay come to the office Monday, myself or Kenzi will be here. Okay, bye." I hang up on Mrs Dean. Her 16-year-old daughter has been missing for the past 3 months, she came to us a couple weeks ago after getting fed up with the police dragging their feet and not bringing in her ex-boyfriend. So, she came to us, and I have to say I agree with her on thinking the ex might be involved, he's a couple years older and from what I've found out has quite the temper.

"Now what." I huff looking around the empty office. It's Saturday afternoon and Kenzi is at home with Hale and Ava, since the birth of Ava it's rare that she comes in on the weekends now. Not long before that I wouldn't come in, even before Lauren went missing…the weekends were our time, but now with her gone for 3 years I hate being at home alone. I used to never want to leave home, feeling like it brought me closer to Lauren somehow, but over the past year it just feels like a reminder of how alone I am.

I glance at the clock and see it's **13:03**. "Lunch time I guess." I hop out my chair, lock the front door and head into the busy street. I think of trying something new but like every other day I head to my usual sandwich shop.

"Hello Miss Dennis."

"Hi June." I smile at the little old lady that runs th shop.

"Working another weekend I see." She says giving me a disapproving look.

"Business is business right." I grin. "You're working too."

"I'm 68 dear, I've got nothing better to do with my time. You're a beautiful young lady who has the world at her feet…go out and see it." She says making my food.

"Maybe another time." I smile tightly. June nods, clearly catching on that I don't want to talk about it. She finishes off my food, making my smoothie and puts a chocolate muffin on my tray with a wink.

"Thanks June." I hand over the money and take a corner table near the window, so I can people watch. As I look out at all the people enjoying their Saturday afternoon, my eyes fall on a couple of older women sitting on a bench, soaking in the sun and laughing with one another.

For so long I'd picture mine and Laurens future, during the later years it looked a lot like these women, sitting on a bench on a beach somewhere, just enjoying each other's company in our old days. Obviously that was just a dream, so many times I wished I'd have the antidote to stop making me fae, so I can grow old with Lauren but every time I brought it up Lauren would stop me in my tracks, taking about how the fae needed me.

"I only wanted you Lauren." I sigh leaving half my sandwich and starting on my smoothie. I should've been firmer in letting Lauren know what I wanted, I've let her put aside her needs too many times. I knew she wanted me to grow old with her, but Lauren thought she was helping me in putting off the conversation.

I shake my head of these thoughts, not wanting to bring myself down more than I already am. I finish off the rest of my drink and take the tray back to June. "Wasn't as good today?" She asks nodding to my half-eaten sandwich.

"Just not as hungry as I thought, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." June says patting my hand. "I know I'm just an old lady but I'm quite a good listener, any time you just want a chat you know where to find me."

"I know June, thanks. I'll see you Monday." I tell her with a wave as I head out the shop.

I walk down the road back to my office and stop just before the crossing, I really don't want to go back there. The only thing that's going to greet me is silence, just like at home. "A stroll it is." I decide heading round a corner towards a busy street.

"Might even get some colour on my cheeks."

About 25 minutes into my afternoon walk I come to a stop outside a large grey building, I look at the signs outside and I feel a grin come across my face and some happiness build up as I walk inside. "Just what I need."

.

.

.

 **KPOV:**

"Ava here comes Aunty Bo." I call out to my daughter when I see Bo's car pull up from my kitchen window. I hear her excited squeal from the Livingroom and unlock the front door for Bo.

"BoBo." Ava shouts running to the door.

"You wait for her to come in, don't go out there." I tell her. Ava stops in her tracks at looks at me with a frown firmly in place. "No frowning at me you little devil." I laugh heading back into the kitchen to finish dinner…well watch Hale finish dinner.

"She gave you the frown again did she." Hale laughs as he stirs the stew.

"She did, for the 5th time today."

"You know it's your fault, if you hadn't shown her..."

"A PUPPY." Ava squeals from the hall cutting of our conversation.

"A what?" I ask turning to the door.

"Surprise." Bo says holding Ava in one arm, and a brown and black fur ball in the other.

"You got a dog?"

"I got a dog." Bo grins walking into the room and placing Ava on the counter. "I was feeling pretty down and fed up with how quiet home is, then I walk around in no real direction and find myself outside I dog shelter."

"Puppy mama." Ava laughs as the dog licks her hand.

"I see that. Jesus Bo look at the size of it's paws, this thing will be huge." I walk over and reach for one of the huge black paws.

"I know the woman at the shelter said he'd be a big boy, up to 130lbs."

"What kind of breed is he?" Hale asks rubbing behind the dog's ears.

"A estrela mountain dog. Great for guarding apparently. I thought he'd be great for the office and when we're out on jobs…if that's okay with you of course." She says giving me a mini pout.

"He's a friendly little guy." Hale laughs as the dog seems to love our little girl.

"Well he is cute." I shrug. "And it would be pretty nice having a friendly little pup round the office." The look on Bo's face is all I need to fall in love with this dog, since Lauren went missing there's been nothing except Ava that puts a smile on her face and if this little pup is what does it then he's staying. I always worry when Bo goes home and is all alone, at least now she'll have a friend by her side always.

"Yeah we can train him together." Bo nods waving his paw at Ava.

"That's not a bad idea, a little guard dog to let you know if anythings wrong. So what do we call him?" Hale asks.

"I don't know yet, they were calling him doodles at the shelter but I'm not fond of that." Bo says holding him up. "What should we call him Ava?"

"Doggy." Ava says pointing at him.

"Maybe not." Hale laughs lifting her into his arms.

"What about Doc." I suggest watching Bo's reaction.

A slow smile comes across her face and she nods. "I like it...Doc the dog."


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy**

 **DAY 1319**

 **LPOV:**

"96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104." I lay the last bit of tree rope on the floor with the rest. "104 lashings Bo, that should do it." I nod looking over to all the piles I have at the ready to build my raft.

"The plans coming along."

I've spent the past month chopping down all the trees I could for the wood I need for the raft, I counted 17 trees yesterday. So far my plan for the raft is consisting of a base of 4 long logs that I'll use for the top and bottom floors, and that will have 14 logs each. Due to me only having one ice skate left it's taken longer than I would have thought, each evening I'm having to sharpen it on a rock. "Now the real challenge begins." I need to make sure to tie all this together correctly, not only do I need to get this thing over those waves, I need to last out at see for god knows how many days.

"Fuck me it's hot."

I wipe away the sweat that's dripping down my head and decide to take a quick break. I give my back a long stretch while making my way over to the sea, my hands have become pretty raw over the last few weeks with all the tree peeling I've done. "I can't wait to get some moisturiser on these hands, I'm like a builder." I huff rubbing at the blisters.

After washing up for a couple minutes I head back to my campsite and eat some fish that I caught this morning. "I honestly think I can get this raft done 3 months minimum Bo. The tying is going to take the most time, making sure it's nice and sturdy. Who knows how many tries that's going to take. "I'm pretty sure making the oars and using the door as some type of sail will be the easy part, it's just making sure the thing actually works and getting over the waves.

"So, if everything goes to plan I should be hopefully leaving in about 4 months, as soon as the heatwave ends, the storm season begins, and I catch the early winds to get me home as fast as possible. "I can't believe it Bo, in 3-4 months I could be back home with you."

"This is going to work Bo…I can feel it." I nod finishing off my water, time to get back to it.

I make my way over to my multiple piles of wood and sperate them into three sections and get started on the 4-log base. "And so it begins."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Don't go far Aves." Kenzi calls out as Ava runs around with Doc. It's a beautiful sunny Sunday afternoon and Kenzi called to tell me that her and Ava were heading to the park for a picnic and if I wanted to come along with Doc. Of course, I jumped at the chance to spend some time with my girls, and Doc loves them to bits also.

"She's getting so big." I sigh watching Ava cuddle Docs tail.

"They both are, is he supposed to be that big already?"

"Apparently." I nod. "He was one and a half months when I got him and now he's three months, so I guess this is really when the growing starts." Doc has completely doubled in size since I first got him.

"How big will he actually be?" Kenzi asks popping half a brownie in her mouth.

"Woman at the shelter said two and a half feet." I huff thinking about the giant that is soon going to be trotting around my house. I never really was a dog person until I saw his fluffy little face, and I've got to admit he's been a total life saver. Every inch of mine and Laurens home was filled with silence and sadness, obviously I had the good memories, but they were being over shadows by the fact that she wasn't there, but then Doc came along and brought light back to the place. It's like I have a new lease of life, instead of waking up to Laurens side empty I wake up to puppy kisses and his little eyes begging for breakfast…he's given me something to live for.

"Well at least he's a gentle soul, especially with the size he's going to be."

"That is until I get him trained, I'll have Doc protecting Ava and growling at men." I wink.

"Nice." Kenzi nods with a laugh. "We'll have to take him to Vex when is training is complete."

"Deal." I agree clinking our beer bottles.

"I'm actually really glad you got Doc BoBo." Kenzi says after a couple minutes of silence.

"Come on Kenz, you've got the kid, let me keep the dog." I laugh giving her a shove.

"I don't men it like that." She huffs turning to face me. "Ever since what happened to Lauren I've absolutely hated you being on your own. I know you come to ours and I stay with you when I can, but I know since Ava was born I've not been there for you as much."

"Kenz…"

"Not let me Bo." She says placing her hand on my leg. "We've been through a lot of shit together but after what happened to Lauren…I've never seen you that way and I honestly didn't know what to do for a while." Kenzi says with her eyes filling up. "You were like a zombie and I was so scared that something bad was going to happen, but you did it, you got through it all and pulled yourself out of the other side. This past month has been a completely new you and I'm so happy Bo, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I'm sorry I worried you." I shift closer and grab her hand.

"I didn't mean it as a guilt trip."

"I know Kenz. It's been hard, more than hard. Ever since Lauren went missing it's like a part of me went also, I was so fucking lost Kenzi and I didn't care anymore. Every week it was bad news, nothing I could do. I'm still hurt, I always will be, but I'll admit that you all make it easier…Doc is making it easier."

Kenzi nods and gives my hand a squeeze. "And there's nothing wrong with that, you can be happy Bo."

I know that, that's all everyone's told me since Laurens plane went missing. "Like you said Doc and Ava have been helping with that." I say looking over at Ava throwing Doc's favourite squeaky toy.

"Mama look." Ava laughs running over to us with Doc, she jumps on Kenzis lap and throws his toy again, Doc goes running after it, causing another round of giggles to leave Ava.

"Is Doc funny Aves?" I ask Ava as she continues to giggle.

"Yeah." She laughs getting of Kenzi. "You go." She says trying to pull me up. I stand up off the grass and follow her to Doc.

"Good girl Ava, you play with Aunty Bo." Kenzi grins pulling her glasses over her eyes and laying back on the grass.

I shake my head at her and turn back to my two little loves. "Okay, what are we playing?"

.

.

.

 **DAY 1328**

"Now Doc, you've not met Dyson yet and I know he might smell a bit odd, but you've got to be a good boy." I tell him as we walk down the busy street towards the office. Dyson called me this morning and asked me for some help on a missing case, I told him I would as long as we met at the office. I'm in the middle of Doc's training and want him to be used to the office as much as possible.

"Hey Bo." Dyson calls out with a wave. I spot him outside the locked office and feel Doc perk up when he hears a stranger call my name.

"Hi, how you doing?" I smile keeping a tight grip on Doc as he tries to get to Dyson.

"I'm good thanks, so this is the dog Hale was telling me about." He says walking over to me and slowly putting his hand out for Doc to sniff.

"Yep, this is my boy…Doc."

"Doc?" He laughs pulling his hand back when Doc seems to have no problem with him.

"Yeah Doc the dog, it was Kenzis idea." I shrug.

"I like it." Dyson nods. "Is her as smart as the real Doc?"

"I don't think anyone is as smart as Lauren, he does pretty well for himself though." I say digging out my keys and opening the door. I let Doc off his lead and he runs straight over to his toy box. "So what's this case then?"

"My new partner has the details, she's just parking the truck." He says while taking a seat on Kenzis desk.

"A new partner?"

"Yeah the boss was getting fed up of me being alone and getting my ass kicked."

"That's nice." I hear the door open and turn to see a blonde walk in and come towards me.

"Hello there." She smirks holding her hand out to me. "I'm Tamsin."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my Christmas cold came back with a vengeance when the snow arrived, I really tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could.  
**

 **Enjoy**

 **DAY 1339**

 **BPOV:**

"Shall we order pizza? I'm starving." Kenzi says opening my fridge and pulling out the wine.

"You're always hungry."

"I'm a working mother Bo, it takes a lot out of me." She huffs grabbing the glasses.

"Order what you want." I say sliding over my phone.

"Yay." Kenzi scrambles for my phone and quickly puts the order in for her usual meat lover's pizza.

"So I hear you've got an admirer." Kenzi teases as she pours us both a glass of wine.

"And who did you hear that from?"

"My Haley. Dyson was talking to him today about a certain blonde that's been asking about you all week." I give her a look and grab my wine before making my way over to the couches.

"Not this again."

"I hear she's a sexy young thing, piercing blue eyes that zoned in on you the second she walked in."

"I don't want to hear it Kenzi." I sigh resting back against the couches and running my hands through Docs fur when he jumps up next to me.

"Come on BoBo." Kenzi grins jumping onto the couch next to Doc. "Don't you feel a bit excited."

"Excited about what?"

"About Tamsin." She shrugs.

"Kenzi we've been through this, I don't want anyone else."

"I'm not saying marry the girl, but you deserve some fun Bo."

"Who say I'm not having fun?"

"I do. I know that no one will ever be able to take Laurens place but that doesn't mean you need to stop living. You're human Bo…well human-ish and humans need human contact, maybe this Tamsin is just what you need." She shrugs.

"I don't think I'm ready." I sigh leaning back against the couch.

"It's been 3 years Bo."

"I know that."

"Why don't you just give it a try. Go out with her once to see if you are really ready or not…and if it's a no then it's a no." Kenzi smiles giving me a poke.

"One meet up and you'll leave me alone?" I say narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll call Dyson tomorrow and get her number…but this is not a date so wipe that smile off your face." I warn.

"I'll be good." She grins scratching behind Docs ears.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"Damn it, there's not enough here at all." I groan throwing down the logs. The past week I was able to make the 4 logs that will hold the top and bottom bases, but it took more lashings than I thought.

Yesterday afternoon I started on the bottom base, I only completed five of them before the exhaustion came over me and I had to call it a day. It was only this morning that I realised that I would soon be running out of lashings to tie everything together.

"I've got time." I nod. "Plenty of time Bo, now I've got a good strategy on how to tie it strong enough, I'll just focus getting more lashings for now."

"But first lunch." I head over to my little camp site and grab my spear. "I'm in the mood for crab today."

I sharpen my spear as I look around the rocks for anything to eat. "I had the most amazing dream last night Bo." I say as I clock a big boy resting on the rocks. I creep closer, raise my spear and throw it straight towards the crab. "Gotcha." I grin lifting up my spear with the crab on the end.

"It was nothing fancy like most of my dreams of us. We were just spending the day at home together, like we've done so many times." I stoke my beach fire and place the crab over it. "We had on the on the old Friday the 13th movies and you were cuddled up against me, hiding your eyes." I laugh thinking about how Bo was never a fan of my horror collection."

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Do we have to?" Bo whines rubbing her hand along my back as I scan my DVD pile._

" _It's my night to choose the DVD, those are the rules Bo."_

" _But I hate horror movies." She whines scratching at me._

" _Bo they're not real, how can you fight against real life monsters but scream like a kid whenever Freddie Kruger comes on the screen." I laugh batting her hand away and pick out a movie._

 _I hand Bo the DVD and keep my smile at bay while she reads the cover. "Saw." She frowns._

" _Technically it's not a horror, I'd say more Thriller/Mystery." I shrug plucking it from her fingers and taking it to the TV._

" _Isn't it gory?"_

" _Since when have to been afraid of blood?"_

" _Punching someone in the face and watching their nose bleed, is a lot different than watching someone cutting their own leg off." She winces._

" _Like I said it's not real…and it's a classic so get over it." I grin hopping back onto the couch and pressing play._

" _Fine, but I get to go upstairs to bed first and you have to turn the lights off." Bo huffs snuggling closer to my while pulling the blanket up to her neck._

" _You've got yourself a deal." I nod wrapping my arm around her as the opening music starts up._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"And unlike most mornings I didn't feel crappy when I woke up. I didn't feel heartbroken that I only see you in my dreams anymore…because I know I'm coming home."

.

.

.

 **DAY 1364**

 **BPOV:**

"Cheers." Tamsin smirks tapping her shot glass against mine.

"Cheers." I nod before throwing the tequila back. I wince at the burn and take a look around the dark fae bar Tamsin has brought me to. After my chat with Kenzi 3 weeks ago I've been seeing Tamsin a few times a week, but I've made sure to keep it casual, making sure to meet at the Dhal or coffee shops…not that she hasn't tried to invite me back to hers a couple times. Obviously at first I was hesitant, Lauren is still constantly on my mind and I couldn't fathom letting someone in.

"You want to dance?" Tamsin says pulling me from my thoughts.

I nod, letting her grab my hand and lead me to the sea of bodies moving to the pounding base. The dance floor is completely packed so we end up with our fronts pushed together. Tamsin seems very pleased with this as she wraps one arm around my waist and begins to move to the music.

I will myself to relax and just enjoy myself like everyone else here. "You look amazing." Tamsin says into my ear. I feel a slight shiver run through me as her lips brush my ear. I take a deep breath to try and calm my succubus. With the tequila that's running through me, along with all the sexual tension that's in this club tonight, my succubus has practically been clawing at the surface.

We dance together for a few minutes, our bodies being pushed together as the dance floor becomes much more crowded. "Shit." I groan quietly as Tamsin grinds her body against me and breaths against my neck.

"Oh…found a weak spot have I?" Tamsin laughs.

I freeze when those words leave Tamsin's mouth and my mind wanders back to Lauren saying those exact words to me during our first time. We were on our 3rd round when Lauren rubbed her hand along the back of my knee, causing me to shiver against her. _"Have I found a weak spot Miss Dennis?"_ She laughed into my ear before sending me into a fit of giggles as she tickled the back of my leg.

With Lauren flashing through my mind, I feel my body pull away from Tamsin. "You okay?" She asks with a frown.

"I'm sorry." I say with a shake of my head and push through the crowd and out the bar. I think I hear Tamsin call out to me over the noise, but I exit the club and into the cool night air. I quickly head to the taxi rank and make my way home.

"What the fuck was I thinking." I groan trying to keep the tears at bay. Of course it was a stupid idea to do this, I should never have listened to Kenzi, there's no way I'm ready. There isn't a day that goes by that Lauren isn't on my mind, how the hell could I have thought I could let someone else in.

Thankfully I arrive home pretty quickly, and I can't help the smile that comes across my face when Doc greets me with a wagging tail. "Hey buddy." I lean down and give his head a quick kiss. "You want a walk?" Doc jumps up at me before heading to the door. "Let's go then."

I look down at my phone when I arrive back home with Doc and see Tamsin is calling again. This has to be the 15th time she's tried since I left the club, I reject the call like all the others and turn to Doc who's staring up at me. "Bed time." I nod heading upstairs with my pup following after me.

After washing the evening off me I climb into bed next to Doc and stare at Laurens picture on the bedside table. "I'm so sorry Lo." I say finally letting all my built-up emotions out and the tears fall.

 **BANG…BANG…BANG**

I feel myself jump awake at the banging at the front door and Doc hop up with a growl. "Easy boy, Kenzi has probably just forgot her keys." I say giving his back a pat.

"Fuck sake Kenz." I groan when I see the clock show **8:14** "It's a Sunday." I whine climbing out of bed and heading downstairs.

"Why did I even bother giving you a key if…" I open the door and stop dead when I see blonde hair greet me instead.

"Hey." Tamsin smiles holding up a bag and coffee.

"How?"

"I called Dyson this morning and begged for your address." She shrugs. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I nod opening the door for her.

"Woah…he's getting big." Tamsin says looking at Doc who is staring right back at her.

"Yeah…he's not even fully grown yet." I grin scratching his head as I walk past him into the kitchen.

"Well I don't think he likes me." She says slowly walking past him.

I look over and swear I can almost see him glaring at her as he stonily watches Tamsin head towards me. "Don't worry he's harmless." I laugh. Doc's never been like this with anyone.

Tamsin comes into the kitchen and places the food on the counter. "I know you weren't expecting me, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She shrugs placing her hands in her coat pocket.

"Thanks…and I'm sorry about last night."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry if I pushed you too far, I just need to know where I stand Bo." Tamsin says moving around the counter and stopping in front of me. "I feel like you want this Bo but for some reason you're holding me at arm's length. What aren't you telling me?"

I take a sip of the coffee that Tamsin brought round and think about what to say next. She's not wrong, this isn't something that I just want to throw away, maybe if I actually open up it'll be easier. "You're right." I nod grabbing her hand and taking her towards the couch. Doc follows us and lays down in his bed while keeping his eyes trained on Tamsin.

"Yeah he doesn't like me." Tamsin says giving my dog a side glance.

"I have been keeping something from you. There was a reason I didn't want to be with you Tamsin. Before you I was with someone, her name was Lauren…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy**

 **DAY 1384**

 **LPOV:**

"Come on you fucker." I groan as I reach out for the coconuts. Over the past few weeks my raft has been coming along nicely, I was able to make more lashings soon after I found out I was running low and now I'm over half way done on the raft. Today the heat wave has really been hitting hard and it's practically unbearable to be on the beach...where my raft is located, so I decided today would be a scavenging day, hence why I'm about 13ft off the ground in a tree trying to collect coconuts.

I lose my balance slightly and have to grip onto the slim branch that I'm laying on. "Shit." I hiss gripping onto it tightly. I try to calm my heart as I stare at the ground that seems so far away from me right now.

After a moment I finally collect my breath, find my balance and continue with my task of collecting the coconuts. With my new tight grip I manage to pull down a few more coconuts for my pile. "A couple more then I'm done." I nod reaching out for the last few ripe ones.

"Easy does it." I whisper as the branch I'm balanced on wobbles.

I get on more down and reach for the final coconut. It's a little bit out of reach so I shimmy forward slightly and stretch my arm out. "Nearly there." I groan stretching my arm out.

Just as my finger tips brush the shell I feel myself jolt and the sound of bark snapping reaches my ears. I whirl my head back and see the branch I'm resting on is slowly snapping. "Oh shit."

I try to scramble backwards but before I know it I'm falling towards the ground. I crash onto the ground land harshly on my right shoulder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I cry out as a burning pain shoots through my arm.

I haul myself up into a sitting position, look over my right shoulder and see nothing looks out of place. "No dislocation." I breath a sigh of relief. That would not be pretty at all. I prod around and feel what seems to be a sprain. "I can handle that."

I collect my breath for a moment then lift myself off the ground and head down to the beach, along with what feels like a sprained shoulder I can feel bits of bark lodged in my skin, I can already feel the blood running down my back. "Well I've had worse." I hiss pulling them out, my mind goes back to when I completely sliced my thigh open, some days I swear I can still feel the burn. When I get the final piece out I walk into the ocean to clean the wounds.

Thankfully the cool sea air sooths the pain in my shoulder, but I know the second I get out the sea the pain will be back full force. I try to move my arm under the water, but the pain is too powerful. "Fuck sake." How the hell am I supposed to finish the raft with my shoulder like this.

I flip through all my medial training and remember what I learned about sprains. "A shoulder sprain is a tear of shoulder ligaments, the tough bands of fibrous tissue that connect bones to one another inside or around the shoulder joint. Healing time could take from 3 to 6 weeks, with heat packs, ice packs, stretches and over the counter medication. I guess one out of three isn't too bad."

"I guess it would be too good to be true if there weren't any setbacks." I sigh sitting down in the sea with the cool waves gently brushing against my shoulder.

.

.

.

 **DAY 1398**

 **BPOV:**

"You sure Bo? I know you've had a busy week." Kenzi says placing Ava down.

"Of course, I live for the weekends with my girl." I nod watching Ava run over to Doc and cuddle into his fury neck. "Tamsin wasn't too pleased, but I've already told her my family comes first."

"Hmmm and how are things going with everyone's favourite Valkyrie?"

"Fine." I shrug.

"Oooh." Kenzi laughs. "That sounds great."

"She's just a bit much sometimes. A tad pushy."

"Pushy...she's not pressuring you into anything is she?" Kenzi demands dropping Ava's weekend bag on the floor.

"No nothing like that. Sometimes I just want a quiet night in with Doc, and she's blowing up me phone with invites to some party."

"A bit too keen is she." Kenzi grimaces.

"Yeah a bit, but it's been nice to have someone near, to talk to and stuff."

"You've got me." Kenzi pouts.

"Alright...let's keep the jealousy to a minimum shall we." I laugh pushing her towards the door. "Now get lost, I want to spend some time with my babies."

"Okay, okay. You be good Ava." Kenzi calls out as she opens my front door. "I'll see you Sunday." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek and closing the door behind us.

"Right my baby girl, what shall we do?" I ask Ava.

Ava looks at me for a moment before letting go of Doc's tail and running to her weekend bag. She drags it over in her little hands and points to it. "Something in here Aves?"

"Yea." She nods causing her curls to fall across her face.

"Okay then." I laugh brushing them clear. I open her bag, move aside her clothes and pull out a DVD, causing her to squeal in delight. "Oh god Aves, you still obsessed with this." I groan looking at the cover of Frozen. "I thought we'd moved onto Toy Story by now."

"No BoBo." She frowns.

"Fine." I sigh heading towards the TV.

Ava giggles and hauls her little body onto the couch next to Doc. "Elsa Doccy." She grins patting Doc and pointing to the TV.

"You want some juice kiddo?"

"Juice." She nods.

I head into the kitchen and make Ava some juice and grab her a small bag of sweets, I know Kenzi would chew my ear off for giving her sugar this late, but it's my job as her aunty to do all the fun stuff. As I look over at Ava laughing away as the two young characters appear on the screen, I can't help but let my mind wander to it being mine and Laurens little girl on the couch watching Frozen for the 50th time.

"Don't go there tonight Bo." I shake my head of those thoughts and go back into the living room. "Okay angel, here's some juice and sweeties...just don't tell mummy." I whisper.

Ava nods with a big grin and focuses back on the TV. For most of the movie I find myself just watching Ava as she giggles as gasps her way through the film, she definitely has her mothers flare for dramatics when somethings on the TV. As the credits begin to roll she just looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Again?" I ask fighting off my smile. She just nods and turns her attention back to the screen with a smile just like Hales. What I wouldn't give to go back to a time of feeling as content as she looks.

.

.

.

 **DAY 1423**

 **LPOV:**

 _ **Another airplane**_

 _ **Another sunny place**_

 _ **I'm lucky, I know**_

 _ **But I wanna go home**_

 _ **I've got to go home**_

 _ **Let me go home**_

 _ **I'm just too far**_

 _ **From where you are**_

 _ **I gotta come home**_

 _ **Let me come home**_

 _ **I've had my run**_

 _ **Baby I'm done**_

 _ **I wanna come home**_

I sing as loud as I can as I work on the raft. I think that might be the only good thing about being stuck on a deserted island, I can sing as loud as I want with no one judging my croaky singing voice.

"But you always liked my voice didn't you Bo, I remember you having some dream about me singing in French at one point." I laugh thinking about watching Bo moan my name.

I tie off the log I've been working on and give my back a stretch, when I hear the satisfying cracks I give my shoulders a roll and sigh when no pain flares up. "Still all good." I sigh in relief.

After a month of resting my shoulder is finally better. I'm able to move it without being in pain or stiff…and thankfully that means I'm back to finishing up the raft. Now all that's left it finishing half of top layer, make the oars and the sail.

"I can't believe I did this Bo." I laugh as I tie the logs together.

"With how the weather's looking now I should be right on schedule." Before my accident it looked like I would finish a few weeks before, giving me plenty of time to double and triple check the raft. But now I'm going to be done exactly when the stormy season arrives.

"As long as I keep up this tempo of working from sun rise to sun set I should be good. I can get this done."

A cool breeze blows against my sweaty skin and I look up as the waves start to crash on the sand a bit harsher. "The days are getting cooler also, for the first time in months I had to sleep in the cave last night with a fire going. I used to dread the cold seasons here, but now it just means I'm a day closer to being home with you."

.

.

.

 **DAY 1431**

 **BPOV:**

"I'm not going over this again Tamsin." I sigh carrying our empty plates to the sink.

"I just don't understand why you won't hear me out on this."

"Because I don't want to. I've made my mind up and you need to respect that."

Tomorrow is mine and Laurens 5th anniversary and since Lauren went missing I usually spend it with the gang, but this year feels different, this year I just want to spend it on my own. Sadly, Tamsin doesn't seem to understand why and has been whining in my ear for the past hour about how she wants to be there for me.

"I respect everything about you Bo, I just think it's time you let me in more."

"Jesus Christ Tamsin, you're acting like we're a couple."

"Aren't we?" She demands.

"No." I scoff turning away from the sink and towards her. "It's only been a few months, and I told you what this was when it started. So, if you don't like it you know where the door is."

"You're joking right. I try and be there for you and you kick me out." Tamsin says with anger lacing her voice.

My god does this woman ever listen. "I'm not kicking you out Tamsin, I'm giving you a choice. Grow up or leave because I'm not doing this all night."

"Bo can you..." Tamsin tries to continue going around in circles but I'm really not in the mood today.

"Can you just back off Tamsin." I snap slamming my hand against the table. "I've really had enough now. Tomorrow is mine and Laurens day and I won't have anyone ruining it so just back off. Being this needy isn't good, it's getting pathetic now."

"I'm pathetic." She scoffs with a laugh.

"A bit." I nod.

"That's rich coming from you Bo, because I'm not the one pining after a woman that's most likely dead...it's pretty sad honestly." She says staring me down.

As soon as those words leave her mouth I feel a fire grow inside me and my succubus rise up. "Get the fuck out." I say trying to keep calm.

"Bo..." She tries.

"You need to leave now." I warn. "Because if you stay I won't be responsible for what happens next." I growl feeling my eyes flicker blue.

Tamsin nods and backs away from me towards the front door, she passes Doc who gives her a growl of his own. "I'm sorry." She mumbles before opening the door and slipping out.

I let out a breath as I begin to calm down, my succubus also goes back into her cage, happy that the enemy has left. "How the fuck could she say that." I say moving to my fridge and grabbing a bottle of beer.

"Maybe it's my fault Doc." I say looking down at my boy who's followed me to the couch. "Have I given her the idea that I've given up Lauren because we spend some time together." Doc just whines and rests his head on my thigh. "Because I haven't...and I never will." I say looking towards the photos of me and Lauren on our mantel piece.

.

.

 _ **KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK**_

I pause the latest episode of The Crown and make my way to the door. Doc lets out a warning bark to whoever is on the other side before laying back down in his bed. "You should be by my side you know." I scoff, some guard dog he's turning out to be.

I open the door and I'm first greeted with a bunch of flowers. They move down and I see Tamsin sorry looking face staring back at me. "I'm so sorry Bo."

"I've been ignoring your calls these past couple days for a reason." I sigh.

"I know, and I understand if you slam the door in my face. I just want to apologies."

I stare at her for a moment before opening the door and letting her in. Doc notices who enters our home and lets out some soft growls. "Down boy, I come in peace." Tamsin says holding her free hand up.

"Be good Doc." I tell him. He looks between us both before giving up and laying back down but making sure to keep his eye on her.

"I think I brought a present for the wrong person." She says slowly sitting down next to me.

"No offence but I don't think it would work, he just doesn't like you." I shrug.

"Fair enough." Tamsin nods turning her attention to me. "These are for you."

"Thanks." I take the flowers from her and lay them on the table.

"I'm really sorry Bo, I was such a bitch."

"You were." I agree making her laugh slightly. "You fucked up big time yesterday Tamsin, what on earth made you think to say that?"

"If I'm being honest I was jealous, I really like you and I just feel like I'm never going to be able to live up to Lauren."

"I wanted to rip you a part when you said that about Lauren. You had no right."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry about that again." She winces. "I was a fucking asshole, I was just lashing out because I was worried you didn't want me."

"I didn't want you right then, and that's something you need to get used to."

"I'll work on that, if you still want anything to do with me."

"I'm not going to lie to you Tamsin, you said you were worried that you couldn't like up to Lauren, and you were right, you won't ever be able to live up to Lauren, no one will ever be able to live up to her. She's the most incredible woman I've ever known and ever will know...and if I'm being honest I don't ever want anyone to live up to her. Lauren's the love of my life."

Tamsin nods and stares down at her legs. "So where does that leave me."

"That's up to you. You need to decide if you can handle the fact that I may never be able to feel anything for you." I shrug trying to be honest as possible. "All I can offer you right now is coffee dates, pizza and romcoms."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. You're a bit of an asshole but I'm not going to lie, you've put a smile on my face these past few months."

"Then I'll take what I can get." She nods with a smile coming across her face.

"Good...but I promise you, if you ever speak about Lauren that way again I will kill you."

"Noted." Tamsin says with wide eyes.

"Okay then. You order the pizza and I'll pick the film."

.

.

.

 **DAY 1442**

 **LPOV:**

"I can't believe it."

I step back and admire my work. "It's done." I laugh.

"It's actually done." I feel some tears prick at my eyes as I look at the completed raft.

After months of hard work…full of blood, sweat an tears I finally did it. "I wish I had a camera right now, there's no way anyone would believe me if I told them I made a real-life fucking raft to get me home." I laugh.

"Just one final thing to do." I say reaching for a stick that I've tied part of clothing to. Today the strong winds are blowing it towards me, completely the opposite way that we need. Over the past weeks the wind and rain has been picking up, it lit a fire under my arse honestly, I knew I needed to get this done fast.

"Give it a week I say. A week for the winds to pick up and head in the direction we need."

"We're nearly there Bo." I sigh lifting her locket and giving it a kiss.

.

.

.

 **DAY 1454**

My eyes shoot open as a gust of wind blows through my cave. I sit up and look as daylight starts to peak through and the birds chirp in the sky. I crawl over to the opening of my cave and can't help the huge grin that comes across my face when I see my calculations were spot on. The clothing on my stick is blowing strong towards the sea, exactly what I want.

So today is the day. I take a breath and sit back down into my cave. "Arrange your thoughts Lauren." I say trying to calm my excited heart. I haven't felt like this in so long.

"First breakfast to get my strength up, the wind will only do so much." I had a feeling that last night that today would be the day, so yesterday I done all my fishing for the next couple days. Without any type of storage while I'm out at sea there's only so much cooked fish I can take, so if I don't find any boats or people straight away I'll have to be living off coconuts, just like when I first arrived.

I scoff down as much fish as I can and drink half a litre of rain water that I collected during the evenings of this past week. "When I get home I never want to see another bit of fish ever again."

I begin to pack away my skate, spear and put out my cave fire. I take one last look around the place that's kept me warm and dry for so long, the place that's kept me sane by allowing me to dray my beautiful Bo on the walls. "Time to go." I nod heading out to the stormy weather.

I get to my raft and triple check everything is tied on. My food is secure, my equipment is secure, and the sail is ready. "This is it." I stare out at the rough seas and feel some panic run through me, some flashbacks of the last time I tried this run through my head.

"We can do it." I wrap my arms around the raft and drag it towards the sea. The waves try to push it back, but I keep pulling, as soon as the water reaches my waist I climb on top and begin rowing towards the waves.

"It's working." I shout kicking my feet in the sea.

I feel myself jolt forward as I reach the larger waves, I look over my shoulder and see I've some more rowing. I row as hard as I can as the waves batter against my back. "Come on Lauren."

"Just hold on." I groan as they continue to hit me.

I look back over my shoulder and see us approaching the wave that nearly killed me last time. "Not yet." I say rowing a few more times.

"Get ready." I give one last strong row and turn myself around to face the wave. I grip onto the line holding the sail down.

"Nearly there, hold on."

"HOLD ON." I shout before giving the line a tug and letting the door fly up and catch the wind. I hold on for dear life as it sends me sailing up the wave. "OH FUCK." I scream as we practically fly over it and onto calmer seas.

"I think we did it." I laugh grabbing onto my oars again. "I think we did it Bo." I'm nearly crying as I continue to row away.

The sea is practically flat now. "Oh my god we did it."

I wipe the water from my face and look towards the island as it gets further and further away from me. I slow down slightly and feel a lump form in my throat and I just stare at it, I've never seen it like this before, how amazing it looks. "Goodbye." I whisper as the tears gather in my eyes. No matter how badly I hated it there, it's been my home. I wipe my tears and pick up my speed again.

"I'm coming Bo."

 **A/N: FINALLY…SHE'S COMING HOME. I know it's been a long time coming and I appreciate all your patience. I know this chapter my have had a lot of time jumps, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting anymore...let's bring our favourite Doctor home.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again for all the patience, all your reviews have definitely been giving me a laugh…the passion you all have is quite lovely.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DAY 1454**

 **BPOV:**

I glance around the Dhal and feel warmth spread through me at all the happy faces. Today Trick invited us all to come round to the Dhal for some lunch, I've really not been spending as much time with him as I should, so I happily agreed and let Kenz and Hale pick me up.

As soon as the four of us sat down Dyson and Tamsin entered with matching grins. "Hey, I didn't know you two were coming."

"We finished our case early so thought we'd come to celebrate." Dyson says. "Hale told me about the gathering, so we invited ourselves."

"More the merrier."

"You want a drink?" Tamsin asks.

"Beer please." I nod.

"Come on wolf boy, we'll get the drinks in." Tamsin says pushing him towards the bar.

"So...how are things going with you two?" Kenzi asks giving me a bump.

"Good I think, things still going slowly along." I nod turning to her.

"It's been a few months now right."

"Yeah, it's gone so fast. You know she actually invited me away with her next weekend, she's got some job in the middle of nowhere and asked if I wanted to keep her company."

"Ah, and how do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure if I want to go." I shrug.

"What a naughty weekend of fun isn't your thing anymore." She grins wiggling her eyebrows.

"No Kenzi." I hiss looking around making sure no one heard.

"What." Kenz laughs.

"It's not like that."

"You mean you've not..." Kenzi trails off, giving me a pointed look.

"No, we have not."

"Oh wow."

"I know it might be weird, but I just can't go there emotionally with someone. Feeding with someone is different, I don't even look at them half the time and I actually have to, I can't help but feel guilty. I just don't want to be with anyone."

"I get that." Kenzi smiles grabbing onto my hand. "But you don't need to feel guilty about just spending time with someone Bo."

"I guess."

"I'm being serious and the person who would understand that the most would be Lauren, she's been there herself. Remember everything with Nadia, Lauren loved her so much and felt guilty about wanting someone there, but she needed human contact just like everyone else."

"That was different, it was me and Lo...we're meant to be."

"Fair enough." Kenzi nods. "But if there's nothing to worry about then you can go with her, it'll probably do you some good to see some new sights."

"But it's in the middle of nowhere. What if you all need me for something, I might not even have service." I look over at Tamsin who is laughing and joking at the bar with Hale and Dyson.

"Stop Bo, I can man the fort for a few days. I'm not that useless."

"You sure about that?" I tease.

"Yes."

"Maybe it would do me some good to get away." I agree."

"Great, go away and get some fresh air. I'll handle everything here. I mean, what's gonna happen." She shrugs.

.

.

.

 **DAY 1456**

 **LPOV:**

I continue to row steadily through the ocean, trying to keep to a straight line as much as I can. "I'm gonna have arms like Arnie when I'm done with this Bo." I laugh, trying to ignore the burn.

It's been two days at sea so far.

Two days of wind, rain and cold nights. Thankfully the rain has been a light drizzle and only during the days, it's been hard though. I got this raft built and the excitement completely over took me, in my mind I was going to row a bit then a fishing boat or something would find me.

"This morning I thought we were going to have a bit of sunlight today, but as usual I have the worst fucking luck in the world." I place the oars down and reach for of my food.

"How is this real life?" I sigh eating some of my fish as I stare out at the endless ocean. "Things on the island weren't so bad but being here is so surreal."

I move my hand through the dull choppy ocean, being out this far is so different from the clear blue seas of the island. I guess the horrid weather doesn't help. "There's just nothing for miles Bo."

"I've got to admit I am getting kinda worried about the food, the fish I cooked can only last for so long. If I don't find someone soon it's back to coconut for me, just like when I first arrived."

"I know I could fish, but I don't really want to take the risk." I can just see me eating some raw fish and then a few hours later spewing my guts up.

"I remember the last time I got food poison, you were by my side all weekend."

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Oh god, this isn't good." I groan as I empty my stomach for the 5_ _th_ _time today._

" _I'm sorry Lauren, is there anything I can do?" Bo asks rubbing her hand up and down my back._

" _You should go, this is disgusting."_

 _Bo tuts and continues her soothing. "Nothing about you is disgusting."_

 _I move myself away from the pan and rest my back against the cool bath tub. "I mean it Bo, this isn't great. You don't need to see me like this."_

" _Have you forgotten all the times you've helped me. I've looked horrific so many times and you've not turned your back on me, so don't even think for a second that I'm leaving you." She smiles moving a few loose hairs away from my sweaty forehead._

" _Only if you're sure."_

" _I'm more than sure. Now if you think you're done shall we get you into the shower, then spend the rest of the day in bed watching TV."_

" _I'd like that." I nod._

" _Okay gorgeous, let's do this." Bo helps me off the ground._

" _Ugh." When I stand up I catch sight of myself in the mirror and it makes me want to throw up all over again._

" _Stop it." Bo laughs resting me against the sink while she starts up the shower._

" _I look horrific."_

" _You look beautiful." She smiles, walking over and taking my clothes off._

" _Ooooh kinky." I grin as she pulls my pants down._

" _Come on you goof."_

 _I shiver against the warm spray and let Bo wash all the sweat off me. "I'm never touching sushi again." I whine. Bo just nods along with all the crap coming out of my mouth while giving my hair a wash. I thought it was fine, but Bo said there was some sick in it._

" _Okay Dr Lewis, bed time." She says drying me off. Bo leads me to the bedroom and lays me down. "You need anything else?"_

" _Just you and my Lord of the Rings boxset." I can see Bo flinch slightly when I mention Lord of the Rings but she just nods, we only just watched the trilogy last weekend._

" _Anything for you." I hold back my laugh as Bo walks over to the TV as slow as possible._

" _I love you."_

 _Bo turns to me with the biggest smile. "I love you too."_

 **FLASHBACK END**

"I swear that if I get out of this and home to you Bo, I'll never make you watch Lord of the Rings again."

.

.

 **DAY 1458**

After five days of being at sea there's still been no sign on life. I continue to row against the heavy rain as the sun begins to go down. The sea is a lot rougher tonight so I know I need to make up as much ground as I can, well as much ocean as I can.

"Fuck me it's really getting cold." I pull my feet out of the ocean and curl them under me. I watch as the sun begins to set on another day, the part of the day that I hate the most.

"I really thought I'd find someone by now Bo. Some sort of boat should've passed me by now." I groan, trying to fight against the harsh waves. "But I'm not giving up…I've got to find something soon."

"Then I'll be wrapped up warm in bed with you." I sigh letting my mind wander to being home.

I row languidly as I happily get lost in my thoughts, it's insane about all the things that used to bother me at home that I know now won't piss me off in the slightest now. A loud rumble in the distance pulls me from my thoughts, I open my eyes and see an evil dark cloud approaching from the distance. "Fuck."

I start to row a bit faster, I was to get as far as I can before I'm hit by the storm, who knows what way that's going to take me. "Come on Lauren." I fight against my burning muscles and try to put as much distance between me and what's bound to be heavy rainfall.

"That's enough." I pant after a couple minutes of rowing. The storm is moving to fast for me, I tie up my oars and begin preparing for the storm. As the winds and rain picks up I make sure to secure all my food and water, that's the last thing I want to lose.

"That should do it." I fasten the knots as tightly as I can.

When I look over my shoulder towards the storm the sky is quickly lit up with lightening. "It's definitely a bad one." I say over the loud thunder and rain that's started to pour down.

"Time to just hunker down I guess."

I grip onto the raft as the waves get bigger and bigger. "This is fine, with the amount of tying I did on this raft I could get through 5 of these storms…I hope."

I almost get knocked off my raft as a large wave sends me up to a 90-degree angle. "No, no, no." I hear the sound of ripping and look over to see the wind catching my sail. I try reach out and grab hold of it but I'm too far away, the only way I can get to it is too let go, and that can't happen.

"OH COME ON." I watch my sail completely rip off my raft and fly into the air as the wind catches it.

During the day I can only row so much, the sail has been a fundamental part in getting me across the ocean, losing that is such a big blow. I tuck my head into my arm to block the wind and do everything I can to keep my grip.

"Please help me, anybody."

.

.

 **DAY 1463**

"It looks like I got my wish." I groan as the sun beams down on me. I cover my face as best as I can, but I can feel my body burning up. Yesterday I woke up after a storm to find myself pushed back into a heatwave.

I've lost count of how many days I've been out here now, my raft is half gone and only being held together by a few threads, these night time storms have really been hitting me hard. "I'm just so tired Bo." I flail my arm out and scoop some cold water onto my heated skin.

"I'm sorry, I really did try." I promise gripping onto my locket.

I can already feel my body suffering from lack of nutrients, my food ran out four days ago and my water supply ran out not long after that. For the past few hours I've been in and out of consciousness, no food hasn't been the worst issue but with the current climate I'm not sure how much longer I can last without water.

"I just wish I could see your face one more time Bo and tell you how much I love you. You completely changed my life for the better." I whisper as I feel myself begin to slip back into the darkness.

As usual all my dreams are filled with Bo, but now when I wake up I'm not as happy as I was on the Island. I'm not sure how long I was passed out for this time, but I'm soon woken by splashed on water on my face. "Go away." I groan trying to turn on my side.

A big spray hits my body again and soon a loud noise reached my ears. "Please stop." I beg. I just want to go back to sleep.

Seconds later more water hits me, and the sound gets much louder. My interest gets the better of me and I manage to turn over. I feel my heart stop at when I find in front of me. What looks like to be a 300-meter cargo ship passing by me. It's happened, it's finally happened.

"Help."

"Help me please." I whisper gathering the last of my strength and holding my arm out.

The last thing I hear before passing out is a loud siren.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow…the feedback to this story has been incredible, I'm still cracking up when I open most of the reviews, it's nice to see how much some of you care about this story. I know you're all waiting for the reunion, I promise we're very close and I'm trying to get this chapters out as quick as possible.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"Miss, miss do you hear me?" I feel someone poking my stomach while another person tries to open my eyes.

I try to twist and turn away from the people speaking to me in broken English and go back to sleep. I just want to go in peace.

"She alive."

"Can you wake up?"

"Please stop." I beg trying to push their hands away.

"Help will be here soon."

"Bo…Bo are you here?"

"It's okay, we have you now." Someone says stroking my arm. "You relax, we'll take good care.

I crack my eyes open and find myself surrounded by a group of people. They all look at me with worried looks while one covers me with a blanket. "Where am I?"

"You're on our ship." One says.

"I'm safe?"

"Yes, now relax." A woman tells me, and I feel myself drifting back under.

.

.

A loud banging noise soon wakes me. "Get off." I shout pushing at the hand that's holding my arm.

"Easy Doctor Lewis." An accented man in a white coat tells me. He gently pushes me back down onto the bed with a kind smile.

I look around and see myself in some sort of Emergency Room. "What is this?"

The doctor begins to attach an IV to my arm and insert what looks like a syringe of morphine. "Don't worry we have you now, but you need to relax, you've got injuries and very bad 2nd degree sunburn."

"Am I really back?" I whisper as I feel the cold liquid enter me.

"You're back." He nods as I begin to feel myself slip away. "You just sleep Dr Lewis, your people are coming."

.

.

The next time I wake up I'm in a sterile white room. I look down at my arm and see I'm attached to three IV's, most likely fluids, vitamins and minerals. I'll be back to myself in no time. I try to move my legs around but feel them very tight, as I pull my covers back I see them wrapped in white gauze, that must be for the burns the doctor was talking about. I look around my room and see a chair has been pulled up to my bedside but is currently empty.

"I can't believe I'm back." I sigh relaxing back against my pillows.

"Neither can I." A voice says from the door.

I look over and see Evony walking into the room. "Evony." I whisper feeling the tears well up at seeing a familiar face.

"Welcome back Lauren." She smiles sitting down next to me and taking my hand, I see tears gathering in her eyes as I lay here in shock at seeing a familiar face for the first time in years.

"Is this real?" I ask feeling the tears now flow freely down my face.

"I hope so, I didn't come all this way for nothing." Evony says squeezing my hand.

"Where am I exactly?" I ask looking outside the window.

"A private hospital in Indonesia, Jakarta to be exact. You were found by a cargo ship in the middle of the Indian ocean, floating on that stick contraption…and just as well, you were extremely dehydrated with awful sunburn."

"Jesus Christ, I was lucky then."

"In a way, we wouldn't have found you of you didn't make that stick raft."

"It worked then." I grin, the hard work actually paid off. I knew it would Bo…wait Bo. "Is Bo here?" I ask looking towards the door.

Evonys smile drops slightly and her eyes look away from mine. "No. As soon as I found out about you I tried to call her but didn't get through, I guess she was busy with something, so I left a message with Hale."

"Oh okay…so how is she."

"Good." Evony nods still not meeting my eyes. Oh.

"Evony." I say knocking her hand with mine. She reluctantly meets my eyes and I can see pity shining it them. "Is she happy?"

Evony clears her throat and sits up straighter. "I think so." She shrugs. "We don't really talk about that stuff, I just know that somethings going on."

"Good." I nod looking up at the ceiling trying to keep my emotions at bay, the last thing I want to do is lose it in front of Evony over Bo. Not really like I can blame her, it's been 4 years for god sake, everyone must've thought I was dead.

Evony gives me hand a shake, bringing my attention back to her. "I'm sure she would've been here if I had gotten through to her Lauren. When we're together we mainly talk about you and your search party."

"My search party?"

"Yeah, we've had one going since the day you went missing. Bo refused to stop looking."

"How did you even find me, it was a cargo ship not a fae boat."

"You really think I didn't have my ear to the ground and I'm not hacked into every system. When a skinny, blonde, white woman is found floating in the middle of the Indian ocean then I hear about it." She smirks proudly.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"I had fun this weekend." Tamsin says as she drives me back home.

"Yeah me too, it was nice to get away." I nod fishing me phone from my bag and turning it back on. Just like I thought there was absolutely no signal when I was with Tamsin. I turn my phone on and soon my screen is filled up with missed calls from Kenzi, Hale and Evony…but mainly Kenzi. "I knew she couldn't last a few days with out me." I laugh calling her back.

" _Finally Bo, I've called you like 20 times."_

"Yeah I know, my phone lit up like a Christmas tree when I turned it back on. What's up?"

" _Oh…nothing much, just come to ours first will you."_ She says hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

" _Yeah no problem see you, okay bye."_ Kenzi rushes out and hangs up on me before I can say anything else.

"Well that was weird." I mumble placing my phone down.

"What's up?"

"Just Kenzi being her usual self. Can you take me straight to Kenzi's though, I guess it'll save time because I have to get Doc anyway."

"No problem." Tamsin nods.

While we drive towards Kenzis home I try and give Evony a call but it goes straight to voicemail, it was most likely just an update on Laurens search party, I'll try her again later. The roads have been pretty clear this evening so it only takes another 20 minutes to arrive.

"Thanks for this weekend, it was fun." I nod reaching back and grabbing my bags.

"Me too. You want me to wait?" She asks.

"No thanks. I need to catch up on what's been happening while I was away."

Tamsin smiles with a nod and I see her eyes flicker down to my mouth. I feel a bit of panic run through me. "Well bye." I rush out and exit the car.

I wave Tamsin off as she drives away and heads up to Kenzis front door. As I enter their home I'm quickly greeted by my big fluffy boy. "Ahhh Doc, I've missed you buddy." I kneel down and scratch behind his eyes as he greets me with slobbery kisses. "Where is everyone buddy."

Doc barks and runs off towards the kitchen. I enter the room and see Hale and Kenzi whispering by the fridge while Ava stuffs spaghetti in her mouth. "BoBo." She squeals while waving her tomato covered hand.

"Hey pretty girl." I walk over and give her a small kiss on the head.

"Hi." Ava grins.

"Bo, I didn't hear you come in." Hale says giving me a tight smile. "How was your trip?"

"Pretty good thanks, it was nice to get my mind off work for a couple days." I nod heading over to them both. Hale brings me in for a hug and I look over his shoulder to see Kenzi looking like she's seconds away from passing out. "You okay Kenz?"

"I'm good." She smiles before giving hale a pointed look.

"Well I'm going to take this little monster for a bath, shout if you need anything." He says to Kenzi. I wave at Ava as Hale lifts her from the chair and goes upstairs.

"So, what's up?" I ask turning back to her. Kenzi looks away from me for a moment and wrings her hands together. I don't think I've ever seen her this nervous before.

"Let's sit down."

She is really looking scared. I walk closer to her, feeling myself begin to panic. "Kenz just tell me. Are you sick?" I whisper.

"No, no I'm fine." Kenzi reassures. "Please sit down though."

"Kenzi just tell me. Whatever it is I can handle it."

"Okay." She nods taking a deep breath. "Evony tried to call you yesterday…"

"Yeah I know, I tries to call her back on the way here but there was no answer."

"That doesn't surprise me." She sighs. "When Evony couldn't get a hold of you she called Hale, who came home to me where we both tried to get through."

"Kenzi what's going on?" I ask feeling my heart start to speed up

I see Kenzi's eyes tear up as she comes closer to me and grabs my hand. "They found her Bo, they found Lauren, alive."

I feel like the ground has been pulled out from underneath me and my lungs have been ripped out. "They found Lau…" I feel my vision start to blur and the last thing I hear before I hit the ground is Kenzi screaming out my name.

 **A/N: I know this chapter wasn't the longest, but I just really want to keep moving towards the reunion.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: WOW another update aren't I amazing ;) I felt bad for leaving you all hanging so I thought a nice long chapter would make you all like me again.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **BPOV:**

"Bo."

"Can you hear me?" "

"Bo?"

"Come on Bo wake up for me."

"Kenzi?" I mumble opening my eyes.

"What is it with you and fainting." She smiles lifting the cold flannel from my head.

"Was it a dream?" I ask feeling the tears roll down the side of my face.

Kenzi shakes her head with her own tears falling from her eyes. "She's alive Bo, she's okay."

"Oh my god." I sob sitting up and covering my face.

"Deep breaths Bo."

Kenzi falls onto the floor next to me, takes me into her arms and just rocks us both as we cry, I hear Doc whine behind me as he bumps his head into my back. "What happened?" I ask after a couple minutes of just tears.

"With Lauren?" Kenzi asks and I nod. "The plane did crash, but miles and miles from where everyone was searching. She was then washed up on an island, lived and survived there for the past 4 years, until I guess one day she'd had enough and built a raft. A ship found her close to death just drifting in the middle of the sea and got her to hospital." She explains. "I've not spoke to her yet, but Hale gave me the run down from Evony."

Oh my god…she's alive and okay.

"I gave up on her."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"That's very good Doctor Lewis." My physiotherapist says as I hold the weights out in front of me for a full 30 seconds.

"You hear that Evony, I'm doing very good." I call over my shoulder to Evony who is leaning against a wall.

"I heard, well done dear." She mumbles still typing away on her phone.

For the past week I've been healing up in the hospital, it's mainly been the burns on my legs and torso that have been having to heal, along with the malnutrition and dehydration…miraculously I didn't have any infections. So it's all been pretty straight forward. Yesterday I was finally allowed to start building my strength up and Evony arranged for me to get started on Physio, it's been hard, but I just want to get home.

I've not spoke to anyone from home yet, it's not that I didn't want to but Evony and my Doctors think it would be best to get better physically and mentally before throwing myself back into all the chaos. I'm handling everything pretty well but according to the therapists delayed trauma is a very common thing with traumas like this…and to be honest I don't know what I'd even say to be. I'm not sure how I can go from talking to Bo everyday for 4 years to not having a clue about what to say.

"You've made great progress Lauren, I think if you keep this up for the next few days then we can discharge you." She smiles handing me a bottle of water.

"Really." I beam.

"That's wonderful news." Evony joins us and gives me a pat on the back but draws her hand away with a frown when she sees the sweat.

"So I might be home by the end of the week?" I ask my physiotherapist.

"I think it's a real possibility." She nods before leaving the room.

"Oh my god Evony I can't believe it. I never thought I'd be going home again and now I could be there in days."

"Indeed." Evony smiles. "But before any of that how about you go for a shower." She says leading me back to my room. "I'm going to make a couple calls." Evony leaves my room as I enter my shower room.

"I'll never take this for granted again that's for sure." I sigh as the shower starts to warm up. I remember when I took my first one a couple days ago, I nearly cried when I saw that clean water exit the shower head. I make sure to keep the water to a luke warm as my legs are still a bit sensitive. Thankfully the burns didn't blister that much so I shouldn't have anymore scaring on my legs then I already have.

As the water runs down my back my mind wanders to Bo, just like always. I can't even begin to think about how she must've felt to find out I was still alive, and I hope she doesn't think I've not called out of cruelty, I just don't think I can face all that right now.

"I'll be back soon Bo."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Is this a joke Hale, I've been trying to call Evony for nearly two weeks and I've heard nothing. "What the fuck is going on?" I ask Hale, pacing up and down his office.

"I don't know what to tell you Bo, we're all in the same boat. All I've had from Evony are a few texts saying everything is fine and they'll be home soon." He shrugs.

"Why is she doing this, I've called her like 100 times. All I want to do is talk to Lauren and see if she's really alright. I don't even know where she is for fuck sake."

"She is alright Bo, we know that now. I'm sure it's just a bit overwhelming for her and they're taking everything slow for her." Hale says coming around his desk and pulling me to a stop. "I know it's hard but you just need to be patient."

"I should've been there Hale, when they found Lauren I should have been by her side…but instead I was off in the middle of nowhere with Tamsin." I feel my anger begin to rise again at my stupidity.

"Well that's my fault." Kenzi pipes up from the corner of the office.

"No it's not Kenz, I'm a grown woman and I made my own choice."

"But I pushed you, I just wanted to see you happy Bo." Since we found out about Lauren still being alive Kenzi hasn't left my side. For the first day I could hardly speak, just crying and mumbling apologies to Lauren, since then I've been trying to get in touch with Evony and Lauren, but still no luck.

"What's going on with Tamsin?" Hale asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"She's tried to call me a few times, but I just can't deal with that right now. I already know what she's going to say, and I've not got the temperament to hear it right now."

"You think she knows about Lauren?" Hale asks.

"Of course. Not only is she dark fae but her and Dyson are bum buddies."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Put it off for now, as soon as I know Lauren is okay I'll deal with it…that is if Evony ever answers her stupid phone." I growl throwing my phone onto Hales couch.

"I'm sure she'll be in contact soon." Kenzi says rubbing my back.

"Oh god." I gasp. "What if they're ignoring me because Lauren thinks I'm officially with Tamsin."

"No, that can't be it."

"What if it is. Maybe Evony told her about Tamsin and now Lo wants nothing to do with me. I mean Evony is Queen of the dark, she must know that something has been going on with me and Tamsin, those dark fae are the biggest gossipers I know. What if she doesn't know it was completely platonic…on my side at least. This is a disaster." I rant before collapsing on a chair.

"You need to calm down Bo, you're getting yourself into a state." Kenzi says trying to calm me down as my breath starts to come faster.

"Listen Bo." Hale says pulling a chair in front of me and taking a seat. "What's done is done, you've done nothing wrong and when you see Lauren in a few days you can explain all that to her…but until then you need to get everything in order. Talk to Tamsin and let her know completely where you stand, all this needs to be taken care of before Lauren comes home, she needs to be your only focus." Hale finishes.

"That was hot." Kenzi smiles.

"I know. I'll call Tamsin tonight and talk it through."

"Good stuff. Now if you'll both excuse me I've not two meetings to make up for that you both made me miss." He kisses me on the head and Kenzi before heading out the room.

Kenzi waves him off before turning to me. "How about we head to the office and finish up all our work for when Lauren gets back. It'll get your mind off all this as well."

"Let's do it, we can pick up our babies on the way." I nod.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

I stare out of the plane window and try to calm my pounding heart as Evony tells me we'll soon be coming in for landing at the airport that changed my life 4 years ago. It's been 2 long weeks since I was rescued from my raft in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

"Is your belt on Lauren." Evony asks.

"It has been the whole flight." I smile lifting my jacket and showing her my belt secured around my waist. For the entire flight I've hardly moved, I didn't think I'd have a problem with it but as soon as the plane took off I was right back in the other plane.

"Okay then, we'll be coming into a land in a few minutes." She tells me going over to her own seat and putting her belt on.

I take a deep breath and hold on tightly to my seats arm rest as the plane starts to slowly descend towards the ground. "We made it Lauren." I whisper to myself, wishing it would just be over already. I peak out one eye and see the ground getting closer and closer, and after a few tense moments I feel myself jolt in my seat as the wheels firmly hit the ground. I let out a shaky breath and finally let go of the tight grip on the arm rests, after a couple of minutes we pull up and the plane stops.

"Here we are Doctor Lewis." The pilot says coming out of the cockpit.

"Thank you Mr..." I nod undoing my belt and standing up.

"Adams, Mich Adams. It was a pleasure to bring you home Doctor." He smiles holding his hand out.

I shake his hand. "Thanks again Mich." I give the stewardesses a wave before making my way off the plane with Evony close behind me. "Home sweet home." I grin breathing in the fresh air of home for the first time in 4 years.

"Shall we head to the dark headquarters so you can get settled in." She says leading me to her Rolls Royce.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"I thought you've been avoiding me." Tamsin says as I let her into mine and Kenzis office. As usual she looks over to Doc who is staring back at her from his bed, with the hint of a growl rumbling from him. I've grown to ignore it by now.

"I have."

"Bo…"

"No, I need you to listen Tamsin. I know you've heard about Lauren, everyone in the fae world has heard." I say and I see her eyes drop. "She's going to be my full focus now Tamsin, I can't see you anymore."

"Oh come on Bo." She scoffs.

"I'm serious Tamsin. Lauren's the love of my life, she's all I care about right now."

Tamsin takes a deep breath and walk towards me. "So it's like me and you never happened, I'm just your dirty little secret. How is that fair." She demands.

"I never said you'd be a secret, I'm going to be completely honest with Lauren when she comes home…and I know it's not fair for you, but nothing happened between us Tamsin, this isn't a break up because there's nothing to break up…I'm just letting you know where we stand now." I know it might sound harsh but I need to put my foot down now, before I was just going with the flow and nodding to what everyone was saying…no more.

"I can't believe this." She mumbles. "I have feelings for you Bo."

"I know you do, but you also know that I don't."

"But you could."

"No I couldn't. It's Lauren I love Tamsin, it's always been Lauren."

Tamsin looks at me heartbroken for a few seconds before turning away and rubbing her face. "I need some air." She says heading towards the door.

"I am sorry Tamsin, I never wanted to hurt you."

She opens the door but pauses in the door way and turns to me. "I'm not giving up Bo, I'll fight for you."

"There's nothing to fight for." I tell her. She gives me one last look before leaving my office. I fall back onto my desk with a long breath. "Could've gone worse I guess." I say to Doc.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"This is so surreal." I laugh shaking my head. I look around Evonys office and feel like I was just here, but at the same time it feels so long.

"Yes, the doctors said it will take some time for you to get used to everything again." Evony says placing her bag down and taking a seat. "So I'm sure you're chomping at the bit to go see Bo, but I'd suggest getting settled first, maybe a bit of rest. I've set up a room for you downstairs. I already had people pick out some clothes for you, just until you get everything sorted." She sighs taking her heels off and rubbing her feet.

"Thank you Evony, I really appreciate everything you've done."

"Don't got getting sappy on me Lauren." She winks. "Now go away, I have some people to torture."

I exit Evonys office and decide to talk a walk around the compound. I make my way down to the medical wing and feel myself get thrown into the past, it would seem we've had an equipment update but other than that everything looks the same.

"Welcome back Doctor Lewis." A young nurse smiles at me.

"Thank you." I nod.

As I walk around the medical wing I get so many well wishes from people from 4 years ago and many new faces, it would seem my story has reached all kinds of people. Say what you want about the dark, but in the end they really do look out for their own.

I look down at my watch and see it's about to hit 7pm, Bo might be home at this time. There's no more putting this off, I have to see her. I know Evony offered me a private car, but I think for now I'll just take a cab, I'd rather tell her how everything went than a nosey driver.

"I can't believe I'm home." I mumble as I watch the familiar town go by me, the route still logged in my head from the Dark compound to our home. There are a few new restaurants that I already know I want to try.

"Here we are miss." The driver says.

I feel the air leave my lungs as our apartment building appears in front of me. "Thank you." I whisper handing him the money.

"You okay? You need me to wait?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine." I wave off the driver and make my way into the building, thankfully the door code is still the same.

"Come on Lauren, you can do this." I take a few deep breaths to try and calm my heart but somehow it just makes me dizzy.

I walk up to our front door and raise my fist, but it won't move. "You tackled the Indian Ocean on a tiny raft, you can knock on a fucking door." I shake my hand out, count door from three and finally knock on the door.

I hold my breath and listen out for movement. After a few seconds of silence I knock again. "Come on Bo, I had a panic attack to get here. Please be home."

Again, there's nothing. "Damn it." I groan, falling forward and banging my head against the door.

"Where the hell are you?" I sigh. As I rest against the door it pops into my head. "Her home away from home…the office." I leave our building and follow the old route back through town.

The walk takes me a big longer than it used to, but I finally arrive and just as I thought the light is on inside. I turn the handle and find it unlocked, my heart begins to beat out of my chest when I see my beautiful brunette hunched over her desk, writing away. I can hardly see her face, but I know she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, it's like a breath of fresh air.

I hear a yap come from the corner and look over to see a big brown dog staring at me with a tilted head. "What's wrong Doc?" I hear her angelic voice say for the first time in 4 years, I've missed that voice. Bo looks up from her work, spots me standing at the door and freezes.

We both just stare at each other for a moment. I see Bo's eyes flash across my face and the tears already beginning to gather. "What have I told you about leaving that door unlocked." I say trying to break the ice.

That seems to break the spell she's under and in seconds Bo's up from her desk and crashing into my body. "Oh my god Lauren." She sobs into my shoulder as I hold her tightly against my body.

"Bo." I sigh breathing her in. The love of my life is back in my arms.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

I hold onto Lauren as tightly as I can. She's here, she's really here.

There's nothing more I want to do than hold onto her forever, but I need to see her face again. I pull back and look at my girl. "You're so tanned…and blonde." I laugh stroking my fingers across her face.

"That's what living on an island for 4 years does to you." Lauren smiles. Her voice is a lot huskier too.

"I'm so sorry Lauren."

"No, no, no…don't you do that. You have nothing to apologies for, you've done nothing wrong, well unless you crashed the plane?" She winks. I didn't know what kind of Lauren would return, but she's just as perfect as before.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking over her body.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm really good actually, a bit sore here and there but I'm getting stronger every day."

"Amazing." I grin with my eyes not moving from her stunning face. "I knew you were still alive Lauren, I fucking knew it." I say feeling the tears rush back. "You're too strong."

"It was you thinking that way that got me home." She says leaning her head against mine. I hold her body close and just get lost in her again. I can't believe she's home…my Lo is finally home and back in my arms.

"Can we talk Lauren? I know you've probably god 101 things to so but…"

"I'd love to." Lauren says thankfully cutting off my rambling.

"Are you free tonight because we could…"

"Bo?" I look over Laurens shoulder and see Tamsin enter my office. What the fuck is she doing here. I open my mouth to tell her to leave but I'm too shocked for anything to come out.

Lauren looks between us both before stepping away from me and towards Tamsin. "Hi, I'm Lauren." She says holding her hand out.

"Tamsin." She nods to Lauren with a tight smile.

"I'll leave you two to it." Lauren says stepping towards the door. "We'll talk soon Bo."

Seeing Lauren walk away from me again snaps me out of the shock and I move towards her. "Lo wait." I call out as she walks out the door.

"Bo stop…I need to talk to you." Tamsin says stepping in front of me and grabbing my hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I hiss ripping my hands from her. For the first time I hear Doc get up and approach Tamsin with a growl.

"Bo please."

"Stop. I can't fucking believe you." I shove Tamsin out my way and leave my office. I look around for Lauren and see her entering a cab at the bottom of the street. "LAUREN." I call out but the cab pulls away.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

When I exit my cab, I head straight through the dark compound and to Evonys office. "Lauren. I didn't think you'd be back tonight." She looks up from her paperwork with a surprised face. "Couldn't you get any rest?"

"Neither did I, but I need your help with one more thing."

"Name it." She nods.

"Tell me everything you know about this Tamsin that's trying to steal my girl."

Evony gives me her signature smirk and motions to the chair at her desk. "Please take a seat."

 **A/N: I was going to end this chapter after the Tamsin/Bo talk but I thought that might be a bit to cruel. Maybe not the steamy reunion that some wanted but this felt right and at least know you know there will be Doccubus in every upcoming chapter.**

 **The next one will be a little longer wait I'm afraid. I leave for a 3 day work course on Monday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ugh I love the lot of you...well except the odd couple ;) the hate for Tamsin really makes me giggle, I've got to admit I was also never a fan of her in the show...she was always far to clingy. My heart always belonged to Doccubus the second Lauren ran her hand down Bo's back.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **BPOV:**

"Will you just fucking move already, I need to see Lauren."

"I've already told you, you're not coming in. I've got nothing scheduled for you today Miss Dennis." The lump of meat at the security gate tells me.

"And I've told you that if you don't move your fat ass and let me through I'll rip your eyeballs out." I growl stepping up closer to him.

"You could try." He smirks.

I feel my succubus rise to the surface as this man tries to keep Lauren away from us. I step up closer to him and wrap my hand round his throat, sending my influence through him. "Now you either open these gates and let me see Lauren or we end your life."

"I'll open the gates." He nods with a dopey smile.

He reaches over to type in the pass code, but a voice stops us both. "Bo stop it." I look up and see Lauren exit the compound with Evony not far behind her.

"Hi." I smile letting go of the oaf and moving towards the closed gate. I still can't believe she's here, I'm looking at Lauren.

The senses seem to come back to the guard and grabs me from behind. "You little bitch." He growls while squeezing my shoulder.

"Clive…release her now." Evony demands. I see Lauren breath a sigh of relief when he leaves me alone. I can hear the idiot huff behind me, but I keep my full focus on my girl.

"She tried to break in." He reasons but lets go of me.

"I don't care. Miss Dennis is always welcome here, now open the gate and get back to work." Evony tells him before spinning around and going back inside.

The gate slides open and now there's nothing keeping us apart. "Are you okay?" Lauren asks me as I walk closer to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to see you. Last night was a complete misunderstanding, I'm not with Tamsin." I rush out. "Can we talk somewhere?"

"I've got a few things to do." She says. I feel my heart drop, what if she doesn't believe me. "But I'm free after that, I could come around the apartment at about 5?"

"That's amazing. 5 o'clock it is." I nod feeling joy spread through me.

"Okay good." Lauren nods with her own smile. "I'll see you then." She waves me off and heads back inside.

My god I'm so lucky. I turn back around and walk out the gate. "Bye Clive." I grin while giving him the middle finger when I pass him by. He gives me a dark look that I can't help but laugh at.

Time to make everything perfect at home.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

I take a deep breath and knock on the front door. As I wait I straighten out my shirt and flatten my hair down. I laugh at the pitter patter of dog feet heading towards the door, looks like I'm officially going to meet Bo's dog. "Get back Doc." The door swings open and I'm greeted by the most beautiful sight.

"Hey." Bo smiles. "Welcome home." She says opening the door for me.

I walk into our home for the first time in four years and feel calm walk over me. It all looks the same, apart from the odd new picture here and there, it's still home. "DOC NO." I hear Bo shout before I'm almost knocked down by the fur ball jumping up at me.

"Hello there." I laugh as he plants his paws on my chest and licks me.

"I'm sorry Lauren, he's usually more well behaved." She says while pulling him off me.

"Don't worry about it." I lean down and giving him a scratch behind his ears. "So his names Doc then?" I ask grinning up at Bo.

"Yeah it was Kenzi's idea."

I laugh and stand back up with Doc pressed against my legs. "Of course it was."

"So I got the usual in." Bo says nodding towards the couch.

I look over and see a large pizza and a six pack of beer on the table. "Perfect." I walk towards the couch but Bo's hand on my arm stops me.

"I uh...can a have a hug?" She asks nervously. I nod and instantly feel Bo pressed against me. She wraps her arms around my neck and tucks her head into my shoulder. "I still can't believe you're home." She says against my skin.

"Neither can I." I laugh squeezing Bo tighter. We both just hold each other for a minute or so before my rumbling stomach interrupts the moment.

"Let's open that pizza." Bo laughs.

We head to the couch and Bo opens a beer for me while I dig in. "Oh god…I've missed this." I groan chewing on the cheesy goodness.

"You haven't had any pizza yet?" Bo asks grabbing herself a slice.

"No, I've had to slowly wean myself back onto food. So sadly I've not been able to binge on everything I've missed." I tell her and I see Bo staring at my lips.

"That's a shame."

Doc barks, breaking the tension between me and Bo. "No Doc, you're not having any." She scolds. He growls lowly at her and walks over to me, resting his big head on my lap. "Don't fall for it Lauren." Bo says keeping her eyes on Doc.

"Not even a crust?" I pout dangling it in front of Bo.

She looks between us both giving her the puppy dog eyes and huffs. "Fine but only the crust, he'll stink out the house if he gets any cheese."

"Wooo…here you go boy." I grin giving Doc the crust. He scoffs it down in seconds and gives my hand a lick in thanks.

"Looks like I've been replaced then." Bo smiles looking between us both.

"When did you get him?" I ask scratching the head that has laid back down on my lap.

"About six months ago. I couldn't deal with the quietness at home anymore." She says playing with the rip in her jeans.

"Is that how things started with Tamsin?"

Bo freezes and looks up at me with wide eyes. "It wasn't anything Lauren I promise. I've not even kissed her." She pleads.

"Bo I'm not accusing you of anything." I laugh placing my hands on hers to try and calm her down. "I was gone for 4 years, I wouldn't blame you if there was someone else." Obviously it would hurt, but I could never blame Bo for needing some human contact.

"There wasn't." Bo says shaking her head. "I had to feed every now and then but you're all I thought about Lauren, everyday you were on my mind, I was wishing you home."

"So what happened?"

She takes a deep breath and shuffles closer to me. "I was working a lot and I mean a lot, late nights and all weekends. Then four months Dyson comes to the office for a case and I meet Tamsin, she tries to get my attention for a while, but I let her know I'm not interested. Kenzi tells me to go for it, just for a bit of company and to get me out of the office…and I promise that's all it was Lauren. We went for coffees, to the Dhal for drinks and I went away with her for one weekend to help with a case, but it never went further…I couldn't go there with anyone else."

"So why did she burst in?"

"I have no idea. When I found out you were back I told Tamsin I couldn't see you anymore and she didn't take it well. I've been trying to call her and clear this all up, but she's been ignoring me." Bo huffs.

Wow…when Evony said there was someone else and Tamsin burst in that night I really thought I may have lost Bo and I'd have to fight, but it looks like this Tamsin is doing all the fighting. Bo's still always been mine. "That's good to know." I smile breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry you ever thought I'd given up on you Lauren."

"You're the reason I'm back Bo." I tell her.

"What?"

"On the island there were so many times that I wanted to give up, so many things that kept pushing me back down you were what I thought about, you were what picked me back up. I built the raft for you, I came home to you." Bo leans forward and rests her head against mine while stroking my cheek.

"I knew you were alive." She says tearing up. "I begged every night for you to come home and you heard me."

"I heard you." I nod wiping away the tears that are spilling over.

"I've missed you so much Lo." She whispers leaning forward and resting against me.

"I've missed you to beautiful."

Bo and I sit in silence for a few moments, both just enjoying the feeling of having each other back in our arms. At some point Doc jumps up next to me and joins the cuddle. "Not that I'm not enjoying this Bo." I say after a minute. "But I'm still starving." Bo laughs against my chest and sits up.

"Then let's get you fed." She says leaning over and grabbing me the biggest slice.

"Thank you."

"So I heard a bit of the story from Kenzi, but how about you tell me what the fuck happened?" Bo asks grabbing her own and leaning back against the couch.

"Well how long have you got?" I laugh.

"As long as you want."

"Okay then." I nod getting comfortable myself. "We were about 5 hours away from Cambodia when a storm was approaching so Jim took us off route, so I went to the toilet to freshen up a bit, and that's when all hell broke loose…"

I spend the next two hours telling Bo about life on the island, we laughed and cried together as I told her about all the ups and downs. She was especially impressed when I told her all about how I made a sort of shower for myself and when I made the raft. "So you'll be the handy-woman around the house then." She grins.

"Oh yeah." I smirk showing off my muscles. Bo's eyes drift down to my arms and I swear for a second I see her eyes flicker blue.

"Come home Lauren." She whispers grabbing my hand.

"I will." I nod. "Just not right now. I have more P.T to do at the dark, and I can't have anything hanging over us Bo, whatever this is with Tamsin needs to be dealt with."

"There's nothing…"

I cut her off and grab her hand. "I know there's nothing going on Bo, but she needs to get the message also."

"Okay…I'll sort it." Bo nods. "But you should at least stay here, I'll go stay at Kenzi's for a while."

"No it's fine, Evony's put me up at the dark's compound. I wouldn't want to up root this little angle anyway." I grin giving Doc a nice scratch, he's been pressed up against my side all night.

"You know he doesn't like Tamsin." Bo tells me.

"Oh really." I say trying to keep my smile at bay.

"Yep, growls every time she's in the same room as him."

"Good boy." I whisper petting his head.

We get lost in conversation again but are soon interrupted by Bo's door swinging open and Kenzi bursting through. "Oh my god Lauren." She screams running towards me.

I stand up just as Kenzi's body slams into me. "Carful Kenz." Bo says placing her hands on my back so I don't fall over.

"Hello." I laugh holding her tightly.

"I can't believe you're back Hotpants." She says pulling out of the hug.

"Me either."

"Jesus Kenz you could've waited for us." Hale says coming through the door with a little girl in his arms.

"Oh my…is this your baby?" I ask walking over to them both.

"This is our girl." Hale grins proudly.

"This is Ava." Kenzi says coming up next to me. "Ava Lauren Santiago."

"Ava Lauren?" I ask feeling the tears sting at my eyes.

"Of course." Hale nods. "We had to have our daughter named after one of the strongest women we know."

"Look Ava it's LoLo." Bo says grabbing her from Hale. She tucks her head shyly into Bo's neck. "You remember Auntie LoLo." Bo says taking her phone out and showing her the lock screen of her phone.

"LoLo." Ava mumbles pointing at the phone.

"Yeah, look she's here now." Bo says holding the phone up next to me.

"Hi Ava." I wave giving her a smile.

She looks between me and the phone for a minute before letting out a giggle. "It's LoLo." She laughs waving back at me.

"Clever girl." Kenzi says clapping.

Ava wiggles down from Bo's arms and grabs my hand. "Hi Doc." She says pulling me over towards him.

"Is this your doggy?" I ask watching her climb onto the couch and pet Doc.

"Yeah he mine." She nods.

"How about we order in some food, we've got 4 years to catch up on." Hale suggests closing the door.

"We already ate." Bo tells them.

"Then we'll order you two deserts, because I'm not leaving and I'm hungry." Kenzi says coming to the living room.

"I could go for some chocolate fudge cake." I grin.

"Okay then, chocolate cake it is." Bo nods sitting down next to me while Hale orders our food.

It's good to be home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"Come on Lauren, give me five more." Viv says.

"Ah fuck." I groan holding out my medicine ball and doing my squat.

"Five." She shouts.

"Four." Oh god this hurts.

"Three."

"Two…almost there come on Lauren."

"Last one." I pant as the sweat drips down my face,

"And one." She cheers as I stand back up and throw the 20-pound ball to the floor.

I can't believe it's been a whole week since I've been back home. Since then I've been staying at the dark compound, even though Bo has been offering me our home every day, it's just easier to stay here considering I've been having my health checks and physiotherapy here.

"You're sure?" I grin.

"I am. I can officially give you the all clear Doctor Lewis. You've made great progress, just make sure to keep up your physio in your own time."

"Will do. Thank you Viv." I nod to my physio therapist. Every day I've been working on putting weight and muscle back on. Evony has a private gym that she's been letting me use in the mornings.

"My pleasure, good luck with everything." She says and leaves the room.

I get dressed, grab my phone and send a text to Bo to see if she can celebrate tonight.

 _ **Just got the all clear from my P.T…want to meet for dinner?**_

 _ **L x**_

As I wait for Bo's reply I see a text from Evony.

 _ **When you're finished with Viv come up to my office so we can discuss your new contact.**_

Last week Evony offered me my position back at the Dark as head Doctor, obviously I told her I needed to heal and have some time. Evony said that she would do whatever I wanted to get me back. So I don't start for a few months, no travel and weekends off except emergencies. If I'm going back I need to have some boundaries, my life needs to be my main priority.

My phone chimes with a new text from Bo.

 _ **CONGRATS!**_

 _ **Can we meet at the office in an hour? I've got something to deal with?**_

 _ **Xx**_

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Here we go again." I sigh entering the police station that Tamsin and Dyson work in. For the past few days I've been trying to get in touch with Tamsin, but she's been avoiding me at every turn. I call her she doesn't answer, I go to her house and apparently she's not in, I arrive at the station and Dyson says she's just left. I don't know if she's scared that I'm going to kick her ass for the stunt she pulled at the office, or if she knows that when we talk this is finally it. But I need to get this done, I can't have Lauren thinking that Tamsin will always be in the background, this needs to be over so Lauren and I can move on.

"Where is she?" I ask stepping up to Dysons desk.

"Bo." He looks up at me with wide eyes. "I though you were going out of town today." Dyson says looking around the room.

"I had Hale tell you that so you and Tamsin would have your guard down. Now where is she." I demand leaning closer to him.

"I don't know." He whispers not making eye contact.

"Bullshit." I hiss looking around the office.

I see a flash of blonde hair through the window of the interrogation room trying to duck behind the door. I storm over and slam the door open, Tamsin is trying to shield her body behind the TV set. "Hi Bo." She says with a tentative wave.

"I've been calling you for 2 days."

"I know, I've just been busy…so what's up?" I can see the nervousness in her whole demeanour. I thought Tamsin was ignoring me because she didn't want to face the reality that we were nothing, but now it looks like she was to scared to face me.

"We both know that's not true. Now you want to tell me what the fuck you thought you were doing the other night." I say crossing my arms and blocking the door.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"I don't care. I am so done caring Tamsin, what you did was nasty. I tried to let you down gently, but you had to take it further. I hadn't seen Lauren in 4 years, and you decide to interrupt in some stupid jealous rage."

"I was drunk and upset Bo, I'm sorry."

"Bullshit, you left hours before saying you were going to fight for me." She looks down with guilt written all over her face. "Listen I'm not doing this again okay, I won't go around in circles like last time so I just need you to listen."

I can see she wants to say something but smartly keeps her mouth shut and just nods.

"I love Lauren, I have always loved Lauren. If you think for some reason you could change my mind and make me feel something for you…don't because it won't work, just go out there and ask Dyson how that worked out for him." I say pointing out the window at Dyson who is trying to act like he's not listening. "Now I'm not sure if you're just lonely or crazy but I don't care…"

"Bo can I just say…" Tamsin tries.

"NO." I shout banging my hand on the table I hear the station go quiet outside the door. "I've been nice but this is enough, I'm sorry if I made it seem like we would be something more but we never will be. So please just move on and stay away from Lauren. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Good." I nod and leave the room. I ignore all the looks I'm getting from the officers and leave. All I want to do now is leave and go to Lauren, I've wasted enough time here.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

I jump out my cab and run towards Bo's office as the rain pours down on me. I hold the bag full of Chinese food close to me so no water drips through. When I open the door I'm instantly greeted by a very happy Doc. "Hey there." I give him a scratch. "Where's your mum?"

"Here she is." Bo says exiting the back room.

Doc runs over to Bo and barks, as if to let her know that I'm here. "You get everything done?" I ask placing the bag on a desk.

"I did." She nods walking over to me. "Tamsin got the message. It's just me and you now."

"That's good to know." I wrap my arms around her. "You still like special fried with sweet and sour chicken." I ask nodding to the bag of food.

"I do."

"So can we go home?" I ask

Bo nods, brings her hand up and rests her hand on my cheek. "I've been waiting to bring you home for 4 years Lauren." She smiles.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

I open the door to our home and let Doc off his lead. Lauren and I are both drenched from the rain, so I head grab us both a towel. "Here." I hand Lauren her towel. "Oh god Lauren you're soaked." I laugh as she pushes her dripping hair from her face.

"Well someone asked me to get her stuff from the back seat." She huffs.

"I had Doc." I shrug.

"Mhmm." Lauren rubs at her head furiously to try and dry it off.

"You need to get out of those clothes before you get sick."

"Trying to get me naked already Miss Dennis." Lauren winks.

I take the Chinese food from her and give Doc a treat. "Already…it's been 4 years." I laugh pulling her into our bedroom.

"This is crazy." Lauren says looking around the room. "Everything's the same."

"Well I changed the sheets."

"Oh yeah, they're a midnight blue now instead of a navy blue." She winks.

"I'm glad you noticed." I grin throwing her some shorts and a top.

Lauren catches them before throwing them onto the bed. "I don't think we'll be needing them." She says walking towards me, taking my jacket from my shoulders and running her hands down my arms.

I feel my heartbeat speed up as I feel Laurens touch. "Lo." I breath out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to work you up." She says running her hand down my sternum. "Do you think you could just hold me tonight."

"I'd love to." We slowly take each other's clothes off, reacquainting ourselves with each other's bodies. I can see the odd mark on Lauren body in the low light, but I don't ask, there will be plenty of time for those stories. For now I just want to hold my girl again. I climb into bed first and pull back the covers completely for her, she lays next to me and I pull the covers tightly around her, making sure she's warm enough. As our bare bodies touch again for the first time in four years we both sigh and I feel a shiver run through her. "Are you warm enough?" I ask wrapping myself around her.

"I'm perfect now." She says against my chest.

 **A/N: There will be the reunion you've all been waiting for next ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know the last chapter wasn't the longest, but I just want to get them out bit by bit, not have all the story clumped together.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"No doc." I huff pushing away the nose that is at my neck.

I hear a husky laugh and a hand caress my arm. "Good morning beautiful." I feel Bo whisper against the back my neck. In the middle of the night we must've turned over.

"Hi." I whisper back having a stretch.

"How'd you sleep?" She asks rubbing her hand along my bare back.

"The best I've had since I've been home." I grin rolling onto my back and looking up at Bo who's now leaning over me. I've had the odd nightmare since I've been home, every time I'm stuck back on the Island.

"Good." Bo looks down to my lips and I can see the want swirling in her eyes, and I feel exactly the same.

I bring my hand up to the back of Bo's next and pull her head down towards me. Her lips slowly come down onto mine and when they finally touch for the first time in four years, I feel Bo whimper against me. She wraps her arms tightly around my body as our lips move against each other. "My god I've missed you." I say against her lips as we pull back for air.

"So have I gorgeous." She smiles brushing my hair back. "Every night I used to wish you were back here with me, now here you are." Bo says before joining our lips again.

We kiss passionately for a moment, our breaths ragged. I nudged her hip with one hand, and Bo rolls over onto her back, wordlessly obeying my silent command, understanding that I need to control this. I moved above her and ran one hand from her neck down between her breasts and across her stomach. Her body arched in response, and she whimpered in pleasure. I detach my lips from Bo's and look down at her bare body. "You're so perfect." I breath brushing my hand down her stomach. I could feel my body beginning to flush and the need for release beginning to rise. My body has been burning for Bo 4 years and now I'm here…but all that didn't matter nearly as much as that whimper my Bo made when I stroked her body. "Feeling sensitive baby?" I grin brushing my fingers against her side again.

"Mhm." She nods biting on her bottom lip. "It's been so long Lo." Bo moans grinding up against me.

"I know, I've got you." I pant kissing her neck and grabbing her wrists, I move her arms above her head and pinned them there with my hands. I then kissed right between her perfect breasts, making her gasp and grip my shoulders. My lips find the sensitive spot on her left breast, and I kiss and tease her mercilessly.

"Lauren." She whines as I slowly I drag my tongue up her breast and stopped just short of her nipple. After a pause I stretch my tongue out and flick her nipple with it, and Bo moans in response. I blow softly on the now slightly wet nipple, knowing that the coldness would make her tingle. "Oh God." She exclaims bucking underneath me. Bo half-tries to wrestle her arms out from my grip, but I held tight and refuse to free her arms. Using my tongue, I circle her nipple twice without actually touching it before engulfing it in my mouth.

Bo's body thrashed underneath mine, and for a moment I almost lost my grip on her arms. I bit her nipple gently once before moving my lips next to hers. Her eyes were locked on mine as I moved my lips close to hers, almost but not quite touching. I brushed my lips against hers. Bo immediately rose up to meet them, but I pulled away just enough that she couldn't reach. "I forgot how evil you were in bed." She smiled at my playful teasing for a moment, but then I kissed her for real until she couldn't breathe.

I released her arms at last and moved myself to where she wanted me the most, slowly I placed myself in between her legs and lowered my face to the level of her shimmering pussy.

"Yes Lo." She whimpers while watching me with hooded eyes as I take a deep breath and then breathe hot air onto her pussy, making her tremble. Her breaths were erratic and shaky. Slowly, I snaked out my tongue and softly licked the entire length of her slit, sliding the tip of my tongue over her clit at the end.

"I forgot how good you taste." Her whole body trembled and whimpers while gripping onto my head. I did it again but this time when I reached her clit with my tongue, I cradled it in between my lips and sucked gently. I pull back for a second and look up at Bo. "Do you need to feed?" I ask kissing her thighs.

"No just touch me Lauren…please."

"Okay baby." I nod attaching my mouth back onto her hard clit.

"Oh my god Lauren." She pants brushing her hair from her face. "Fuck me." Bo moans throwing her head back and putting her hands over her eyes in pure ecstasy, her body shaking uncontrollably. I released her clit and probed her pussy a little more with my tongue and lips. "I'm close Lauren." She pants. After a moment I sucked her clit back into my mouth. It didn't take much. Bo was so turned on that when I patted her clit with my tongue while sucking, she came immediately, her hips bucking while loud moans leave her parted lips.

"That's my girl." I grin slowly rubbing her throbbing clit.

I kiss my way up her trembling body and nuzzle myself into her neck while she comes back down. "You're so good at that." Bo laughs running her hand up and down my back.

"I'm glad I could be of service." I grin pulling back from her neck.

"That was an incredible service. Now let me return the favour." Bo winks rolling me over

"Yes please." I sigh relishing in the feeling of her warm body on mine. Bo kisses me as she slowly trails her hand down my body, reaching where I've been craving her for so long. Thankfully Bo has never been as much of a tease as me.

"God, I fucking missed you so much." Bo whispers against my lips as her fingers began to teasingly slide between my wet lips. When Bo's fingers began to delve deeper into me I feel my whole-body tremble in pleasure. "You feel so good." Bo moans as I feel myself already tighten around her fingers.

"You feel fucking incredible."

Bo continues to pump her fingers inside of me and I feel my body tighten up, like Bo I'm approaching the edge quickly. "I love you." Bo says looking deeply into my eyes as her fingers curl upwards and find that sweet, little spot inside me.

"I love you too gorgeous." I cry out gripping onto her back as I rock against her.

At those words Bo hold me tightly against her as my hips began to pump and grind against her penetrating digits and the soft, smooth palm gently putting pressure on my clit. Bo didn't have to guess at what this meant, nor did she waste even second of thought on it. Bo simply whispers. "Come for me beautiful." Into my ear knowing full well that it would do to me. I pull her into another passionate kiss as Bo pumps her fingers more aggressively into me.

"Oh god Bo…I'm right there." I moan against her neck, before digging my teeth into her collarbone.

"Let go baby." She groans pushing a bit more. I dig my nails into her back as I shout my release. "Oh fuck." Bo sighs as I clench around her perfect fingers. Bo fucks me slowly as I come down.

"I thought I knew how much I missed that…I was so wrong." I laugh as my body tingles with that amazing after orgasm feeling.

"Me too." Bo says rolling over next to me while holding onto my hand. "You hungry? I can make omelettes now."

"You don't think we're done do you." I grin leaning up on my elbow.

"Oh really."

"Yep. Prepare yourself Dennis, we've got 4 years of worth of orgasms to make up for." I roll onto Bo and silence her laughter with a kiss.

.

.

"It was honestly a blessing I didn't break anything when I was there, the amount of times I tripped when taking a pee in the middle of the night."

"What about this one." Bo asks pointing to the long scar on my palm.

"That happened not long after I arrived on the Island, I was trying to make my first fire and sliced my hand open…I was not happy." I laugh before munching on some more of the omelette Bo made, and it's actually not that bad.

"You made fire." Bo gapes.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty impressive now." I brag before sipping on my orange juice.

"Please…you've always been impressive." Bo scoffs giving me a shove. "What happened here?" She asks running her hand along my thigh. I feel a shiver run through me at the memory of that day. "I'm sorry." She says pulling her hand back.

"No, it's fine." I grab her hand and place it back on my thigh. I take a deep breath as Bo runs her thumb along the scar. "It had been a couple years, I was having a really bad day, pretty much just losing my mind so I decided to go for a swim to cool down and found the door from the plane crashing against the rocks. As soon as I saw it a wave of inspiration and decided to try and get off the island, I grabbed what I could and hit the waves. It was going well at first and then I got to the big ones, they knocked me completely off and I got pulled down to the bottom, I was scratched up a few times, hence the small scars on my back but my leg really got sliced up by the coral." I see Bo wince and she grips my leg. "The cut was so deep and bleeding like mad, obviously I didn't have anything to stitch my leg up with, so I had to cauterize the wound…"

"Is that when you have to…"

"Yes." I nod cutting her off.

"Jesus Christ…I'm so sorry Lauren." Bo says with her eyes filling up. "You went through so much."

"It wasn't great." I nod. "But I'm home now."

"You are, and I'll never let anything hurt you again." She says bringing my palm up to her lips and laying a kiss on it. "Now how do you feel about a nice long bath."

"That sounds amazing. I'll take the plates down while you run it." I give her a quick kiss and head downstairs. I leave everything in the kitchen and listen out for the running bath. As soon as I hear the water splashing around the tub I run into my office. Bo told me she hadn't touched anything in my office, so the thing I'm after should be still where I left it.

I turn on the lights and see it's been cleaned since I was last here but like she said everything is in the same place. I head over to the pile of boxes in the corner and grab the 3rd one from the bottom, I empty some of the old medical journals and spot the little black box I've been thinking about for years. I flip it open and grin at the ring that shines back at me. "There you are."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Happy one-week home anniversary." I grin handing Lauren a cupcake with a number 1 candle in it.

"Oh wow." Lauren laughs taking the cupcake from me and blowing out the candle. "Was I supposed to make a wish?"

"Uhh…up to you I guess." I shrug sitting down next to her.

"Well I didn't, because I already have everything I wished for."

"Aww, you're so cute." I grin giving her a kiss on the cheek and try to take a swipe at her cupcake.

"No, no…mine." She smirks holding it above her head.

"Lo." I pout running my hand along her thigh.

"I don't think so." She says looking away from my face.

"Come on baby, we live together…what's yours is mine." I say nibbling on her ear.

"No." Lauren growls trying to fight against my powers of seduction, but I know how to get under this woman's skin. I spot her arm starting to get sore and she rests it on the arm rest but keeps it out of my reach.

"Yes." I whisper.

She turns to me with a wicked smirk. "You couldn't take this cupcake from me even if…DOC NO." Lauren shout as he jumps up and snatches the cupcake from her hand.

I leap off the couch and chase after him. "Come here you." I demand skidding into the kitchen.

I see Lauren jump up and stop at the other side of the kitchen island to cut him off. I tell her he's coming around to her and she hold her arms out. "Got ya." Lauren grins as he trots towards her. I think we've got him, but Doc speeds up and ducks under her legs. "Shit."

"LAUREN." I shout trying to slow down but I run right into her, knocking us both to the floor.

"Oh fuck." Lo groan as I land right on top of her.

"Are you okay?" I laugh kissing her cheek.

"I'm good." She nods wrapping her arms around her. "I'm just glad I broke your fall."

"My hero."

I lean down and kiss my girl, but we're soon interrupted by Doc trying to join in and licking us both. "Doc no." Lauren groans as he tries to slip her his tongue.

"Ahhh how cute. My two loves making out." I sigh as she glares up at me.

"Can we get up now. I've spent enough time laying on the hard ground." I nod and hop up off Lauren, offering her my hand. "Thank you." She says as I pull her up. "Did you get anymore cupcakes? I've got a sweet tooth now." Lauren asks with an added glare at Doc.

"Lucky for you I bought a box of six."

"Yay." Lauren cheers running into the kitchen.

My god I love this girl.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"Look LoLo." Ava says pointing to the mermaid on the next page of her colouring book.

"I see that, shall we colour her tail blue?" I ask Ava who is sat on my lap.

"Yeah." She nods taking the blue pen from my hand. Ever since I met little Ava in Bo's apartment a couple weeks ago I've been completely obsessed with her, she's an amazing mix of her mum and dad.

"Well isn't this lovely." Bo says stroking her hand down my back. I look over to her and see a soft smile on her face, the same smile she'd get when we'd talk about our future.

"It is lovely, I'm having a great time." Kenzi grins sipping on her whisky. "Now Hotpants is back Ava has double the babysitters, that means Mama can enjoy some day drinking." Kenzi invited Bo and I to the Dhal for lunch and I thought it was for a nice meetup but now I'm starting to doubt that as she sips on her 3rd whisky and Hale plays his 5th game of pool…not that I mind, this little girl is amazing.

"I can see that." Bo laughs.

"Well so am I." I nod giving Ava's little head a kiss.

"Ugh…you're both so cute." Bo sighs grabbing her phone and taking a picture of us both.

"You hear that Aves, we're…" I feel myself stop mid-sentence as a blonde I was hoping to avoid walks into the Dhal.

"Oh god." Bo groans quietly.

Tamsin and Dyson both stop and look over to our table before Dyson gives Tamsin a light shove towards the bar. Well that's just put a downer on my mood. "Red LoLo." Ava says slapping my hand and pulling me out of my staring contest with the back of Tamsin's head.

"Here you go kiddo."

"Just ignore them ladies." Kenzi says giving them both one final glare of her own. I guess Bo told her about Dyson hiding Tamsin from everyone. You do not want to be on Kenzis shit list, he should definitely know that by now.

"Fine by me." I nod taking a sip of my beer.

Hale must've seen the police duo enter and joined us back at the table. "So how does everyone feel about coming back to ours after lunch? It's a nice day so how about we move this party to our backyard and fire up the grill tonight." Hale suggests sitting down next to Kenzi.

"Sounds good to me, you in Bo?" I ask keeping my eye on Ava colouring all over the page. I get no answer and I look over to Bo who is glaring towards the bar. To no surprise I see Tamsin staring right back.

"She keeps looking over here, I'm going to have a word with her." Bo says beginning to get up.

I place my hand on Bo's arm and gently push her back down on her chair. "Let me. Can you sit with Auntie Bo for a minute?" I say lifting Ava and placing her on Bo's lap.

"Lauren…" Bo tries.

"Don't worry." I drop a kiss on her head before walking towards the bar.

I see Dysons eyes go wide as he notices me approach and he gives Tamsin a nudge of warning. "Welcome back Lauren, I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner." Dyson says patting me on my arm.

"Thanks Dyson." I nod before turning to Tamsin. "Have we got a problem?"

"What?" She asks looking around confused.

"You keep looking over at my table, so I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with."

Tamsin looks me up and down for a moment before staring me in the eye. "Look I don't want any problems."

"Then keep your eyes to yourself." I shrug. "I know you and Bo had a little thing going on when I was gone, but I'm back now and she's made her choice…so you need to back off because it's getting pretty desperate."

"Listen Doc…"

"No, you listen." I say holding my hand up. "I've been in love with Bo from the second I laid eyes on her, so I understand why you're holding on so tightly, but I'm telling you it's a waste of time. Bo is the love of my life, my soon wife to be and the future mother of my children so I'm telling you to back the hell off…because I might be human but I'm a human that knows a lot about fae, and I know a lot of ways to really hurt you." I finish leaving Tamsin staring at me with wide eyes. "You understand?"

"I understand." She croaks before clearing her throat.

"Good stuff." I nod. "Have a nice day." I grin giving Dyson a hard slap on the back before heading back to my table.

They all stare at me in shock before Kenzi breaks out into a happy laugh. "That was f-ing amazing Lauren."

"Agreed." Hale nods.

"Thank you." I grin relaxing back onto my chair as Ava climbs back onto my lap. I look over to Bo and see her looking at me with a sly grin. "What?"

"Soon to be wife." She says with a grin.

"If you're lucky hot stuff." I wink turning back to the half-finished mermaid picture.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

"And here it is." Lauren grins sliding the paper over to me.

"That's insane Lauren." I laugh looking down at the drawing Lauren handed to me. We've been going over everything that happened on this island since she's been back and today she drew me a diagram of the raft she built to come home in. "You fucking made this."

"I know. Now I'm off the island I'm pretty shocked I actually did it."

"It must have taken you forever."

"Yeah, some days it felt like I was making no progress…but I did it." Lo smiles proudly.

"Is it bad that I want to go out and buy a load of wood. I realize that building this would have been horrible and traumatic, but I really want to see you build something." I say looking at her still toned tan arms.

"Oh really." She grins flexing them slightly.

"Really." I nod biting my lip.

I see Laurens eyes darken and she pushes her drawings aside, before pulling me from my seat and lifting me onto the table. "Maybe we can do that later, right now I want to make you scream." She says before ripping my shirt off, sending buttons everywhere.

I wrap my legs round Laurens waist as she pulls me in for a deep kiss. How did I last 4 years without having her lips on mine, any time Lauren is near me my body goes crazy. "Mmmm you taste nice." I say pulling back and licking my lips slightly.

"I had a strawberry smoothie before coming home." Lauren winks pecking my lips quickly.

"Delicious."

Lauren pulls me back in for a kiss and pushes my shirt from my shoulder. "So fucking perfect Bo." She whispers before trailing kisses along my shoulder and down my chest.

I can't help the moan I release when she cups my breast in her hand. "Jesus Lauren." I groan when she attaches her teeth to my neck.

"As much as I'd love to take you on this table, I'd really like to spread you out on our bed." She says pulling my thighs tighter around her waist before gripping my ass.

"Lead the way hot stuff." I grin wrapping my arms around her waist.

Lauren gives me a cheeky grin and lifts me off the table and turns towards the stairs. "BoBo, you in?" Kenzi calls out opening our front door.

"Bo…LoLo." I hear Ava's little voice call out.

"Oh shit." Lauren hisses dropping me onto the floor and spinning towards the door.

"Ahh, Lauren." I groan at the pain in my ass.

"Oh, this is beautiful." Kenzi laughs looking at me on the floor.

"Yes it's hilarious." I send Kenzi a glare and lift myself off the floor.

"I'm sorry." Lauren winces sending me an apologetic look.

"Boobies." Ava giggles pointing to my chest.

"Yeah Ava…it's Auntie Bos beautiful boobies." Kenzi winks as Ava runs towards us. "Sorry to interrupt, it looks like I should give my key back now Lauren is back."

"How about just calling beforehand." I suggest picking my ripped shirt off the floor.

"LoLo…where Doc?" Ava asks looking around the room sadly.

"He's at the groomers kiddo, getting all nice and clean." Lauren lifts Ava into her arms and tugs gently on her little pouted lip until a smile comes across her face.

"So what can we help you with? I wasn't expecting a visit on this lovely Saturday afternoon." I ask Kenzi.

"Well Ava and I got some tickets for Disney on Ice and my girl wanted her two favourite people to join us."

"Ahh, you want us to come to Disney." Lauren smiles happily at Ava who nods back with a matching grin.

"Okay then. We'll go get dressed quickly." I say holding my shirt across my exposed torso.

"Yeah you do that. Come on Aves, let's watch some toons while Auntie Bo finally puts some clothes on." Kenzi fake-whispers lifting Ava out of Laurens arms and heading into the Livingroom.

"Yeah Bo, cover yourself up…we have company." Lauren scoffs before sending me a wink and running upstairs.

I stare at her in shock for a moment before snapping myself out of it and chasing after my girl. "You little shit."

.

.

"I'm so sleepy." Lauren says through a yawn.

"That girl really has some energy." I smile thinking about how Ava had Lauren chasing her all around the park this afternoon.

"Too right, I feel like I could pass out for a week." She sighs burying herself deeper into the covers.

"Then get some sleep." I tell her, smiling at her cute face. I close the book I've been reading and turn on my side to look at my girl.

"But I love this movie."

"And it'll still be here tomorrow." I laugh grabbing the remote from her hand and switching the TV off.

"Okay. Nighty night." She mumbles leaning up and kissing me.

"Goodnight gorgeous."

"Night Doc." Lo mumbles before completely passing out.

"Look at you." I whisper running my hand down Laurens soft cheek. She's been back in my life for almost 3 months now and I'm still in awe.

Lauren scrunches her nose in her sleep and I remove my hand from her face, I want her to sleep as much as she can. I know Lauren is fully healed and rested since she came back but I still worry about her. She's been through so many horrible things and she came through the other side, I know for a face I wouldn't be able to do half the things she did, I would've most likely given up after the first week. But not my girl, she's strong…the strongest person I know.

"You never fail to amaze me Lauren." She's done incredible since returning home. I remember every one telling me to be patient because she might be different, but she's just the same old Lauren, she has the odd nightmare about still being on the island but other than that, she's perfect.

"I never want to be apart from you again Lauren." I snuggle up close to her, leaving no room between our bodies, this is where I belong.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

I let out another long sigh as I throw Doc his favourite red ball across Bo's office. "Lo…can you please just tell me what's wrong." Bo asks for the 3rd time. I look over at her as she types away on her computer, every now and then taking her eyes off the screen to look at me.

"Nothing." I sigh once again.

"Lauren." She laughs.

"Yes Bo?" I ask turning my head towards her with a small pout.

"What's the matter baby?" She asks finally getting up and walking over to me. I pull my legs down from where they've been resting on Kenzis desk before Bo sits herself down in my lap.

"I'm bored." I groan falling forward and resting my head on her sternum.

"You want me to call in a half day? We can go out and do something?" She suggests playing with the baby hairs on the back of my neck.

"I'm not bored with you, I'm bored in general. My mind is going mad and I've got nothing to keep it occupied with."

Bo pulls my head back and tilts my face up to look at her. "Have you maybe thought about taking Evony job offer up. It's been a month now." She shrugs.

"You think I'm ready?"

"I think you'd know if you're ready or not…and it's not like you have to work the hours you used to, just do a few hours a week and see how you feel." Bo suggests but I can see the hesitancy in her eyes.

Since I've been back, we've rarely left each other's sides. I know me going back to work it not something that Bo wants right now, but she knows it may be exactly what I need. "Maybe." I nod wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'll give Evony a call tonight."

"Good." Bo nods before clearing her throat. "Well if I'm going to be losing you during the days how about I take that half day. We can go down to the river with some food and let Doc chase the fish in the shallows." She suggests.

"Sounds good." I nod looking out the window at the sun shining down on the busy street.

"Alright let me finish up this report and we'll head off." She says hopping off my lap and going back to her desk.

"You hear that Doc, we're going to see the fishes." I call out to the dog that's wrestling with his teddy in his bed. I've got to admit I was pretty surprised when Bo told me he was a guard dog, but they all said I've not seen him at his prime yet, Kenzi suggested inviting Tamsin round and have her shout at Bo.

Doc pops his head up from his bed at the sound of my voice and trots over to me happily. "Looks like he agrees." Bo says sitting back down at her desk.

"Should we invite Kenzi and Ava?"

"Maybe we'll pop round after, I want to have lunch with just you today." She says typing away a bit quicker.

"And Doc." I remind her scratching under his chin.

"And Doc." Bo nods.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"I really don't like this Lauren." I whisper hiding behind my hands.

"Shhhh." She says slapping my thigh while not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Can we just put on something else."

"Shhhhhhh"

"Oh god." I groan quietly shuffling closer to her. Since Lauren went missing obviously there's been a lot of movies released, more importantly a lot of horror movies that Lauren has been dying to see. Everyone knows I've never been a fan but it's not like I've even been able to say no to Lauren either, so when she asked for a horror night in front of the TV, I immediately agreed…but now I'm regretting it as the Conjuring 2 plays.

"You know this is a true story Bo." Lauren says reaching for some popcorn.

"WHAT?"

"Yep…the Enfield Poltergeist, it was all over the British papers in the 70's. Many didn't believe it, thought it was all a hoax and the family just wanted the money, but some still believe it was all real to this day." She explains and sends me a quick evil grin.

"Oh that's nice." I whisper pulling the blanket tighter around me and looking around the room.

"Don't worry Bo, if there was a ghost here I'm sure we'd know already."

"Yeah I know that." I scoff but subtly take one last look around the room. I turn back to the TV when the volume goes down. The young girl is sat on the floor in her bedroom while all the crosses start to flip upside down. "Oh no." I whimper as the ominous music let's me a know a jump scare is coming.

"Oh yes." Lauren grins with her eyes glued to the TV.

All the crosses continue to flip, moving towards the dark corner. Soon the sound stops and Laurens phone rings loudly just as that scary old man pops out from the dark. "JESUS CHRIST." I scream covering my face.

"Bo…you made me jump." Lauren tuts reaching over and grabbing her phone.

"I made you jump…are you joking." I say snatching the remote off her lap and pausing the film. "Why is your ringer so loud, I nearly had a heart attack."

"Shhhh." She puts her hand over my mouth and answers her phone. "Evening Evony."

I push Laurens hand from my mouth and call over to my side of the couch. Since the beginning of our movie night he was cuddled up to Lauren, even though I'm sure he knows I don't like horror films…traitor. Doc lifts his head from Laurens leg and gives me a sleepy look before tucking his head back up against her. "I'll remember this you little bastard." I whisper.

"Not much, just terrifying Bo with the latest horror films." She says sending me a wink. "Aha, yeah I know right."

"What did she say?" I ask but Lauren just shakes her head at me.

"Okay. Yeah, that's right." I see Lauren's face drop and begin to feel worried. "Really…okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She says before hanging up.

"What's wrong Lo?"

Lauren turns to look at me and I can see the colour has completely drained from her face. "They uh…they think they've found the island."


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"We're not far now everyone." Cal, who's driving the boat calls over the loud noise.

I look back and see the team double checking all the equipment. Evony gave us her top team to bring Jim home, she assured me he would be taken care of with the upmost respect.

The wind blows in my hair as the boat speeds towards the island. I grip onto Bo's hand tightly as we near the place that was once my home. When Evony called me last week to say that her search team thought they'd found the Island I nearly collapsed, for the past month I'd been trying to put it all behind me and now here it was again…and I knew I'd have to come back.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _They what?" Bo whispers._

" _They think they've found the Island, Evony's had them searching for the island since I've been back, due to where I was found they had a whole new area to look."_

" _Okay…so why is she telling you?" Bo asks grabbing my hand._

" _Because I told her to if they did, but I didn't actually think they would."_

" _Why do you need to know? Is not like you have to go back." Bo must see the look on my face because hers drops. "You can't go back Lauren, what reason could you possibly have to go back to that place."_

" _Jim's still there Bo."_

" _So they can bring him back, that's good."_

" _I have to go with them, I need to bring him back Bo…someone needs to be there with him." I explain but I can see Bo still doesn't get it. "Carol was at the light compound the day after I got back Bo, asking about Jimmy, begging me for some news and I had to tell her what happened to him. She collapsed in my arms with grief."_

" _She can't go." Bo nods._

" _And her boys are just young. Maybe this will give me a bit of closure too, help with the nightmares."_

" _Are you sure?" She asks with a worried look on her face. "It's only been a month, you've not even started back at work yet. You'll be throwing yourself back in at the deep end."_

" _I'm not sure." I admit. "But I need to. I buried him Bo, I put him in the ground…I need to bring him home."_

" _Okay." She sighs. "Well you won't be going alone, I'll be right there with you."_

 **FLASHBACK END**

"You okay?" Bo asks squeezing my hand.

"I'm good." I say taking a deep breath.

We drive through the clouds and I feel the boat slow as the waves get rougher. "Oh my god, we're here." I whisper as the island comes into view.

"Wow."

"I know." I nod agreeing with Bo's amazement. "If I didn't hate it so much it'd be amazed at its beauty."

"I can't believe this is where you were for 4 years Lauren." Bo says shaking her head with her eyes still locked on the nearing island.

We jolt up as the speed boat hits the waves. "Hold on." Cal says as the waves get harsher.

"Jesus Christ." Bo groans gripping onto my hand tighter.

Soon the waves become calm and the boat slows. "Here we are." I stand up as the boat comes to a slow stop about 20ft from the shore. My eyes sweep across the white beach and feel my heart almost beating out of my chest. I can't believe I'm back here, when I finally got off this hell hole I decided I'd never come back, I'd spend the rest of my life at home loving Bo…and now here I am.

"You ready Doctor Lewis?" Jane asks. On the plane here we all got to know each other. She's the head of this excavating team, along with three others. Matt, Lou and Jack. they all seem really nice too and eager to bring Jim home.

"Let's go." I nod before hoping out the boat and into the ocean. It only comes up to my waist, but I still reach up and help Bo out. The rest of the team grab the gear and hold it over their heads as we make out way to the shore.

"This is so fucking crazy Lauren." Bo whispers grabbing onto my hand as we make it to the sand.

"I know." My eyes sweep the beach and see everything is still where I left it, except the shower I made has been completely destroyed the storm used to leave the island. "That's the shower I was telling you about." I say pointing to the crumpled pile of logs on the floor.

"Holy shit. It's real, it's all real."

"You didn't think it was?" I ask turning to Bo who is still looking around the island.

"No, of course I knew it was real, but it's like a story you know…somehow doesn't seem real."

"Yeah I know."

"Dr Lewis." Jane calls out. I look back and see everyone gathered on the shore with all the equipment ready. "Where is he?"

"This way." I walk across the beach, leading them to where I buried Jim. We walk about 20 yards down the beach, and we come to the huge rock face where I buried him, I look at the familiar writing as I come to a stop. "Just here." I say pointing to the rock-pile.

I can tell everyone else is reading the rockface too because they all go quiet. "This is lovely Lauren." Bo says after a moment. She kisses my arm and rests her head on my shoulder.

"How far down is he?" Jane asks laying out the body bag.

"Just over 5ft I think, I didn't want to risk it with the tide."

"Okay. Let's get to it." She announces. The rest of the team put on their suits and each grab a mask.

"Let me show you around. This might take a while." I suggest to Bo, the last thing I want to do is have her see this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on." I nod to Jane and lead Bo back down the beach.

"So you lived here?" Bo asks as we make it back to the main area.

"Mhmm…that's where I washed up and spent the first couple of days panicking." I tell her pointing to the far end of the beach. "And here is where I made my first fire." I say holding up my hand and showing her the scar on my hand.

"Oh yes. I remember that story." She pouts lifting my hand up and kissing my palm.

I pull my hand back from her mouth and place my lips on hers instead. "Come on. I'll show you my cave."

"Ahhh, the famous cave." Bo calls in amazement as I pull her towards the cave.

We get to the jagged rocks that leads up to the cave opening and I keep a told hold on Bo, I remember tripping a few times myself on my first try. I'm glad I told Bo to wear appropriate footwear, it seems the rough sea had chipped away at some of the rocks, they're a lot sharper now. laugh as Bo stumbles up the rocks. "How are you doing this so easily." She huffs.

"I've climbed this hundreds of times Bo." I laugh again as she stumbles for the 10th time.

"Yeah, yeah." She grips onto my tightly as I practically pull us both up the rest of the rocks.

"There we go." I sigh when we reach the top.

Bo look down what we just climbed and huffs. "I do no what to climb back down that."

"At least it's not raining, then we would really be fucked." I say ducking my head and entering the cave. I hear Bo follow behind me as gasp when we joins me.

"Lauren." She whispers looking around. "This is where you slept?"

"Yeah." I nod sitting on the cold ground. I relax against the familiar wall, pull my knees up to my chest while looking around. "This was home." Bo goes quiet and I guess she's just taking it all in. My eyes lock on the drawing I made of Bo a few months in. I remember when I drew that, I still had hope that someone was coming, that a drawing on the wall would tide me over until I'd see my girl…I'm not sure what I would've done if I knew then it would be another four years. Sniffing at the other side of the cave pulls me from my memories. "Bo?" I ask.

She has her back turned to me, but I can see her shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry." Bo whispers.

"Bo." I sigh pulling myself up.

Bo turns to me and I see tears streaming down her face. "I'm so, so sorry Lauren."

"It's okay." I whisper walking towards her.

"You had to fucking live her Lauren, you had to sleep on the cold hard ground, starving and lonely while I was warm in our bed at home. It wasn't fair and I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner." She cries.

"I know baby." I nod pulling her into my arms.

"You were all alone and I couldn't save you." Bo wraps her arms around my neck and continues to cry. "I'm sorry." I hold Bo tightly for a few minutes, just letting her cry and apologies into my neck. I guess seeing this in real life really hit her hard, since I've been back, I've seen this guilt lurking behind her eyes, she's been holding something back…and I suppose finally seeing some of what I went through finally broke through the barrier.

"You okay now?" I ask placing multiple kisses on her temple.

"Yeah." She whispers placing her own kiss on my neck. "I'm sorry for breaking down. This must be hard enough for you without me being needy."

"It's fine Bo, I would've reacted the exact same way if the roles were reversed."

"Let's sit. You can tell me about all these." Bo says pointing to the walls. She sits down and a grimace instantly paints her face. "Jesus Christ, how the fuck did you sleep here." Bo groans scowling at the uneven ground.

"Come here." I laugh sitting down next to Bo and pulling her onto my lap.

"I am doubling up on your back rubs when we get home." She promises kissing my cheek.

"I'm good with that."

.

.

Over the next hour Bo and I talk about pretty much everything. I told her a lot about what went on here when I got home, but she really wants the details now, she especially loved hearing about me drawing again. Bo always wanted me to get back into drawing but the fae and science became my life, that just took a back seat.

"I don't care how good the views are up on the mountain Lauren, I'm not going up there."

"Suit yourself." I laugh.

"I will." She nods wiggling on my lap.

"Well if you won't go up there maybe we can…" My eyes shoot towards the cave entrance when I hear a whistle. "They've got him." I tap Bo's thigh and she gets off my lap. While we were in here I almost forgot why we were on the island in the first place.

We slowly make our way down the rocks, with Bo gripping onto me every step of the way again. "That wasn't so hard." Bo breaths out as we get to the bottom.

"Okay." I scoff.

"What?"

I laugh at the put out look on her face and pull her along the beach. "I'm going to have bruises for weeks with how long you were holding me."

"Shush." She pouts. I plant a big kiss on her cheek and that puts a smile back on my girls face. "Lets go."

We jog the rest of the way and arrive just as Jane is zipping up the body bag. "All done Doctor Lewis." Jane smiles sadly.

"Thank you." I nod crouching down to the bag. "Let's get you home Jimmy." I whisper patting the bag gently.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"You want anything to eat?" I ask Lauren when we enter our home.

"Yeah I guess so." She nods walking into the living room and collapsing onto our couch.

"Anything in particular." I try.

"Nope." She mumbles tucking her feet under her and resting against the armrest of the couch.

"Okay…leave it to me." I head back into the kitchen and send Kenzi a text asking her if Hale can drop Doc off. It might perk her up a bit. She texts me back seconds later saying our boy is on his way. I can tell Lauren doesn't seem to have much of an appetite so I leave it for now, I can easily whip us both up something later. I watch for a couple minutes as she just flips through the channels before settling on some friends re-runs.

With the sound of Ross and Rachel arguing in the background I get lost in my thoughts of everything that went down at the dark compound.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Welcome back." Evony says greeting us both at the dark compounds entrance. "How'd it all go?"_

" _As good as it could." Lauren shrugs keeping a hold of my hand._

 _Evony looks over our shoulders and sees the medical examiners bringing in Jim's body. "Is that him?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Well Carol is here." Evony sighs._

" _What…she can't shouldn't have to see this." Lauren groans, nervously rubbing her hands together._

" _I tried to tell her that but she wanted to be here when he arrived. I think she felt guilty that she couldn't go to the island." Evony rushes out before an older blonde woman comes round the corner._

" _Lauren." She calls out walking up to her. "Did you get him." She asks with tears in her eyes._

" _You don't have to be here Carol." Lauren tells her softly, gently grabbing onto the woman's hands._

" _Did you get him?" She asks again._

" _We got him." Lauren nods holding in her own emotions._

" _He's home." Is all she says before completely breaking down. Carol collapses in Laurens arms. I feel myself flinch at the pure wail of pain that leaves her mouth as Lauren catches her. Lauren lowers them both to the floor and just holds Carol as she cries into her chest._

 _Evony and I just look on helpless as Carol cries out on the floor, Lauren tries to whisper strength to her, but nothing seems to help. I'm sure all this time she was holding onto some shred of hope that her love might come home to her, instead Jim's come home in a body bag._

 _After about 10 minutes of Carol crying and Lauren holding her securely, she begins to calm down. "What do you need?" Evony asks crouching down to their level._

" _Can I see him?" She asks wiping her eyes._

" _You don't want that." Lauren suggests. The look of his decomposed body._

" _I don't need to actually see him." She nods understanding what Lauren what insinuating. "But I need to see him."_

" _They brought him in round the back, maybe we can set something up." Lauren asks Evony who nods._

" _Give me 10 minutes."_

 _I watch Evony leave and in a way wish I was going with her. If the day Laurens plane went down differently it could've been me in this position, finding out that the love of my life was never coming home to me, and I know it's so horrible and selfish to think like this but it's a nightmare that's played out in my head many times…it would've broken me. "Come on Carol." Lauren says breaking me out of my thoughts. "We'll go see Jimmy."_

 _Carol nods and wraps her hand around Laurens, as if she's anchoring her to the ground. "Thank you."_

 _Lauren looks back and I can see the pure pain in her eyes. "You can wait here Bo."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Yeah." She says nodding to Carol, I guess she knows Carol will break down again and won't need an audience._

" _I'll be right here." Lauren nods and leads Carol to the medical bay._

 **FLASHBACK END**

They were both back there for an hour, and when Lauren came back there was just nothing behind her eyes. We said our goodbyes to Carol and drove home, with Lauren being silent the whole ride, I tried to get something out of here but there was nothing…and now here we are at home with still nothing from her.

I look towards the door when I hear a quiet knock, I send a glance over to Lauren and see she's still not moved a muscle. "Hey Bo." Hale smiles as I open the door. "I've got a very excited boy here for you." He laughs handing me Doc's lead who dances happily around my legs.

"Hi baby boy." I lean down and give him a couple kisses before letting him off his lead. "Go see Lauren." Doc runs off as soon as he hears Laurens name, and a smile comes across my face when I hear my love say a quiet hello as Doc jumps all over her.

"How's she doing?"

"Not good." I sigh. "It was really hard on her."

Hale nods sympathetically and gives my hand a squeeze. "Well I'll leave you to it, you know where we are if you need anything."

"Thanks Hale." I wave him off before closing the door and heading towards Lauren. I look over the back of the couch and find her now spread out along the whole of it with Doc laying on top of her. "Any room for me?" I ask causing them both to raise their head and look up at me.

"Yep." Lauren says lifting her legs. I scoot underneath them and place her legs back down on my lap.

I find myself just staring at Lauren as she watches the TV with a blank face. I can't even imagine what's going on in her head. Lauren's always been a string person, but what happened today is enough to break the strongest. The way Carol screamed today will never leave me, god knows what it was like to be in that room. The face that Carol was even able to get up and walk out of that compound today amazed me, I know that if it was Lauren on that slab, I would've just gone mad, maybe even killed everyone in the room with grief.

I look at her perfect face and I can't ever imagine being without Lauren and all her brilliant quirkiness, I just love her so much. Sadly with me being fae I always had to get used to the fact that I'd outlive those that I loved, and I had a taste of that when Lauren went missing…but I can't deal with that again, I never want to go through that, or even feel anything close to that again. I just can't live without Lauren Lewis.

I need to talk to her about changing again, I need to talk to Lauren about becoming human.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I've got to say a massive thank you to every review I get, it brings a smile to my face, I love seeing that you're all enjoying what I'm writing.**

 **I always know a few hours after I post a review from a few usual's will pop up, and I appreciate all of you that have been here since the beginning and continue to review…but I've really got to give props to FrenChi, it's honestly like you're in my head every chapter, you always know what's coming, it's really amazing to see what you think, so thank you.**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

"I'm full." I groan leaning back in my seat and pushing my plate away. "Jesus Christ I've been a pig tonight." Tonight, we celebrated Lauren being home for 3 months, so I made her the thing she said she was craving the most. A big fat juice steak.

"Me too." Lauren laughs as I continue to groan and rub my full stomach.

"Thank you, it was delicious." Lauren says getting up and placing a kiss against my head. "I'll do the dishes." She grabs our place and heads into the kitchen.

"No Lauren I will. This is your night."

"Sit yourself back down. You cooked, I clean." Lauren calls out.

I watch her go and can't help but feel pride flow through me. It's been a week since we got home from the Island and it would seem I finally got my girl back. It took about 3 days for Lauren to get back to normal, she wouldn't really talk or eat and then a few days back I woke up to Lauren looking down at me with a gentle smile on her face, she whispered thank you and gave me a kiss. Since then it's been slow and steady but she's getting there, I can see it in her eyes.

I walk up behind Lauren and place a few kisses on her shoulder. "How about I run us a bath? Finish this night off properly."

Lauren looks over her shoulder at me and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "Sounds good to me." She nods. "I'll be up in a few."

"See you in a few." I give her hip a squeeze and make my way upstairs with Doc trailing after me. "You be a good boy for me." I throw his toy into his bed that's at the corner of the room, and he runs over happily and begins to chew on it.

I strip off in our bedroom before heading into our bathroom. "Where are you?" I huff hunting around the cupboards for Laurens favourite vanilla and honey bubble bath. When I find it, I turn on the hot water and pour some of the liquid under the hot stream. Almost immediately the soothing smell fills up the bathroom, I only add some cold water because I know how hot Lauren loves her baths.

"That smells so good." Lauren smiles leaning against the doorframe.

"We'll both smell good soon." I grin walking over to her. "As soon as you get these off." I tug at her top, pulling her further into the room.

"Have at it." She winks holding her arms out wide.

"Lazy." I mumble tugging at her belt. Lauren lets me completely strip her down and lead her to the large tub. When we were looking for places to live the only thing Lauren wanted was somewhere with a big tub.

"Ooooh that's nice." Lauren sighs as she stands in the tub. She takes a seat at the back before holding her hand out to me. "Come on beautiful."

"Thank you." I step in after Lauren and settle myself between her legs, resting my back against her front.

"Perfect." Lauren whispers against my neck while placing small kisses there.

I shuffle slightly and lean my head back against her shoulder. "You comfy?" I ask holding onto the hand that's resting on my stomach.

"Very." She nods holding me tighter.

We both just enjoy each other's company in the quiet. I close my eyes as she strokes her fingers up and down my stomach, I feel the small bubbles pop against my skin as she goes up and down.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" Lauren whispers against my neck.

"Work." I sigh sadly. "Kenzi told me this morning that she had a new case for us. A big one apparently so I might be busy the whole weekend."

"Anything I can help with?" She asks.

"No, it's fine, you just stay at home and relax." Lauren mentioned last week that she was thinking about starting up work again. So I really want her to get as much rest as she can before she goes back to that mad place.

"Well there is a new show I've wanted to see." Lauren hums. "A horror show about some house."

"Yeah you can watch that while I'm not here."

Lauren lets out a laugh and kisses my neck. "Deal." Her kisses start to get a big stronger as her hands start to wander under the warm water.

"I'm starting to prune…how about we take this to the bedroom?" I stand up and turn to Lauren as the water trickles down my body.

"Yes please." She grins running her hand up my soapy thighs.

I hop out the bath and turn to my girl. "Then come and get it." I grab a towel and run out the bathroom with Lauren calling out after me.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"So, you want anything particular for dinner? I'm out at the shops right now." I ask Bo heading up the steps.

" _I'm not sure. What shop are you in?"_

"Oh…just the corner one. You need anything?"

" _No I'm fine, maybe we can order in?"_ Bo suggests.

"Sounds good to me. I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese."

" _Chinese it is."_

"Good stuff. Right I'm nearing the check-out so call me when you're nearly home and I'll put our order in."

" _Okay Lo, I'll see you later. Love you."_

"I love you too gorgeous." I hang up as I arrive at where I need to be. I hate lying to Bo, but sometimes it needs to be done…and this is a good lie.

As I walk to Hales office I smile at the usual's that are still here since I left all those years ago, a few stop me every now and then to ask if I'll be coming back to work for the light…I heard a rumour going round that I was joining the light, but I soon put that to rest. The dark is where I belong now, I like it there and I know I could never turn my back on them after all they've done for me.

"Good morning Emily." I smile to Hales assistant.

"Morning Doctor Lewis. Is he expecting you?" She asks with her usual bright smile.

"No."

"Well would you mind waiting a moment, he's in with someone right now."

"Not a problem." I nod.

"You want anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

I only have to wait a couple of minutes before I hear movement at Hales office door. I make my way over when it opens, and I come face to face with Tamsin, I guess she's in here in place of Dyson, they must be working on a case for the light. She looks at me for a few seconds before ducking her head and moving past me. "Doctor Lewis." She nods on her way past.

"Detective." I nod back watching her go. When Tamsin is a few feet from me I see her pause and look back at me as if she wants to say something, but after a moment she seems to change her mind and continue walking.

I shrug it off and go back towards Hales office. "Knock knock." I say poking my head into Hales office.

"You know Doctor Lewis you're supposed to actually knock and wait for my permission to enter." Hale says giving me a smirk as he continues to type away on his computer.

"I know, I just don't care." I grin sitting down opposite him at him desk. "You been busy today?"

"Very busy." He says finishing what he was typing on his computer and turning to me. "With summer ending and Christmas round the corner everyone is trying to book time off already." Hale huffs leaning back in her chair.

"Poor you." I laugh getting up and going to the bar in the corner of his office. I hold up a bottle of whisky to him and he nods.

"Bit early for you isn't it."

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." I shrug pouring us both a small glass.

"Thanks." Hale nods when I pass him the glass. "So, what can I do for you Doc?" He asks leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you think I want something?"

"No ones come here today without wanting something." He says narrowing his eyes playfully at me. "So spill it."

"You're right, I do need something from you." I nod leaning forward and placing my glass on the desk.

"Of course, you do." He nods with a laugh. "What is it?"

"I'm going to ask Bo to marry me, and I need your help."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Okay Lo, see you later. Love you." I hang up the phone just as Kenzi comes back onto the office with our lunch.

"Love you Lo." Kenzi mocks. "You're so cute."

"Shut it."

"Okay I got you a chicken blt with light mayo." Kenzi says throwing my sandwich on my desk before going to hers.

"Thanks." I close the file I've been looking at and open up my lunch. Doc trots over to me with his nose in the air but one look from me sends him Kenzis way. "Greedy little shit." I laugh shaking my head.

"So what was so important that I couldn't work from home today. You know I'm hungover." Kenzi pouts before taking a huge bite of her baguette.

I finish my bite and roll myself over to her desk. Might as well just come out with it. "I'm thinking of turning human."

Kenzi freezes while chewing and just looks at me with wide eyes. "You're what?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"I want to talk to Lauren about becoming human." I tell a still shocked looking Kenzi.

"But why?"

"I need to be with her Kenz, I can't spend anymore time without Lauren. There's know way I'd live if I lost her again." I tell her and I know Kenzi knows this, she saw how I was when Lo was gone.

"This is not what I thought you'd be telling me today." She mumbles placing her food down on her desk. "This is really what you want?"

"It is. I want to old and grey with her by my side."

Kenzi nods but I can still see her confused. "Have you spoke to Lauren about this at all?"

"We spoke a little about it before the plane crash, but nothing now." I shrug. I need to have a full plan of attack before I go to Lauren, and Kenzi has always been good at getting what she wants. So I'm hoping for a few tips.

"What about Lauren turning fae. She's kinda done it before."

"Yeah and look how well that turned out. We know she can turn people human successfully."

"Oh yeah with her and Evony." Kenzi laughs wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, thank you Kenzi, I don't need to be reminded." I shudder.

"Okay. No harm done." Kenzi laughs. "This is what you want." She asks seriously.

"It is."

Kenz looks off into the distance for a moment before turning to me and nodding. "Well okay then. When do you plan on telling her?"

"I was thinking about next week. She's been talking more and more about going back to work, I don't want to add anymore stress."

Kenzi nods and picks her sandwich back up. "Makes sense. How do you think she'll react?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sure she'll fight me in the beginning but after we have a good talk, I'm sure she'll get it. That's kind of why I told you first, you've always has a way with words."

"Why thank you." She brags and rolls herself over to me. "Lets put together a plan then shall we. I say start of with some sex, limber her up." Kenzi grins.

Oh god. This was a mistake.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was on a Hen Party at the weekend and I've still not fully recovered.**

 **Hopefully this Chapter can live up to everything you've all wanted.**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

" _Calm yourself Lauren. Kenzi is a pro at getting shit done on the down low."_

"So you're sure you know what you need to do then?" I whisper on the phone to Kenzi.

" _Don't worry Hotpants, I've got this covered. You just focus on your stuff and leave the rest to me. This is supposed to be a great day for you. Just enjoy it."_ Kenzi tells me again. Since I told her my plan I've been a panicky mess, and she's always told me to calm down and enjoy this.

"Okay okay." I say taking a breath. "She's almost done in the shower, so call in like 10 minutes."

"I've got it." Kenzi sighs.

"Alright, I don't mean to be OCD, I just want everything to go right. I've been planning this for so long and I want it to be perfect for her."

Kenzi laughs a little before reassuring me some more. "I've got you Lauren, I know all the hard work you've put into this and she'll love it. Like I said, just try and enjoy tonight."

I hear the water shut off and tip toe out of the bedroom and back down the stairs. "She's finished." I whisper down the phone. "I'll text you later." I loiter around the bottoms of the stairs and listen out for Bo's phone. After a minute or so I hear Bo's usual ring tone.

"Hey Kenz."

I hear her shuffling around a bit before she answers. "No, I'm just back from the gym and out the shower. What's up?"

"I think me and Lo are just having a quiet night in, why?"

"Tonight, really? Can it not wait till Monday?" Bo pleads.

"Yeah I guess that's not good."

"Okay." She sighs. "I'll see you soon."

I listen out for a few more seconds before I hear her walking towards the stairs. "Oh shit…run Doc." I whisper shooing him away from the stairs. Doc and I both quietly run over to the couch and leap over the back. We only just manage to settle down before Bo arrives at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Lo." I look over my shoulder and see Bo half dresses in some jeans and a vest top.

"Hey gorgeous. Ready for the movie?" I ask turning back to the TV with a smirk. "I've found a couple good rom-coms…unless you want to watch a horror?"

"Yeah, about that. Kenzi just called."

"Oh?"

Bo sighs and comes round the to the front of the couch. "She needs me to come into the office for an hour or so. I promise I won't be long." She says crouching down in front of me.

"It's fine." I smile leaning over and kissing the frown from her face. "We'll be here when you get back."

"Thank you." Bo says giving me one more quick kiss before running back upstairs.

"Good work, you didn't give anything away." I grin giving Docs ears a scratch.

Bo rustles around upstairs for a few minutes before stomping back downstairs. "This better be good." She huffs grabbing her coat from the back of a chair. "I'll see you later." She leans over and places a couple kisses on my lips.

"Bye beautiful, see you soon." I watch Bo walk out the door and jump up when it fully closes.

"We did it." I whisper-shout to Doc. Doc joins me and jumps up on the couch. "You did so good buddy."

I calm myself down after a minute and quickly scan the room. "Now you remember what you need to do, don't you or do we need another quick rehearsal?" Doc looks up at me with that usual dopey grin

"Okay. We've not got long so let's get everything ready." I head out the living room with Doc hot on my heels.

I make it into my office and open up the locked bottom draw. Thankfully my science still seems to repulse Bo, so she never asks to many questions or needs storage space. I pull out the package that's filled with what I've been working on this past few weeks. As the contents spills onto the table I feel my heart beat a little bit faster in my chest. "No going back now Doc…let's go."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Lauren I'm home." I call out closing the door behind me. "It wasn't even anything worth leaving the house for, she mainly just talked for an hour." I laugh shrugging my coat off and hanging it up. "Lo?" When I shout her name again all I get is silence in return.

I hear a bark from upstairs and let out a whistle. "Doc…come here boy." I whistle some more and soon hear the familiar sounds of his nails running across the floorboards. "Here's my boy." Doc comes bounding down the stairs with a blue bow tie on. "What is that?" I laugh crouching down to his level.

Doc trots over to me and licks all over my face happily. "Okay, okay…thank you." I laugh pushing him away. "Where's Lauren?" Doc tilts his head at me before running into the living room. He comes back a few seconds later with an envelope in his mouth. When the hell did he learn to do that.

"What's this then." Doc lets me take it from him and open it up.

 _ **To my gorgeous Bo,**_

 _ **I'm sorry I couldn't be here to welcome you home**_

 _ **But I need you to come to the place where you were first**_

 _ **Introduced to After Hours Lauren**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Lauren xxx**_

"What are you up to?" I whisper with a smile pulling at my lips.

I think back to all those years ago, drinking tequila shots with my beautiful girl and calling her after hours Lauren. I've got to admit, when I called her after hours Lauren, it wasn't just taking tequila shots with her that was on my mind. All I could think of was having her under me.

"I guess I'm heading to the Dhal." I stand up and grab my coat again. "You be a good boy Doc." I blow him a kiss before leaving the house.

I hop in my car and make my way to the Dhal. "Let's see what she's got planned shall we." Tonight the roads are pretty quiet tonight so I make it to the Dhal in good time. I practically sprint into the pub in hopes to see my blonde beauty waiting for me. When I enter, I scan the bar for Lauren but come up short.

"Bo." I hear my name called and look over to see Trick waving me over.

"Have you seen Lauren tonight?"

"My instructions were clear. I'm to give you this." He smiles giving me a similar envelope to the one Doc gave me.

"Lauren gave you this?" I ask.

"She did." Trick nods. I open my second envelope from Lauren and scan the new message she's wrote to me.

 _ **To my gorgeous Bo,**_

 _ **I hope you're not tiring of this little already.**_

 _ **Anytime I think of the Dhal, you pop up right along with it. Not that I don't love everyone else involved in that pub, whenever I go there without you, I feel like something is just off.**_

 _ **There're so many special memories there for us, and I hope we continue to make many more…now don't tell Trick but one of them is me taking you on that pool table.**_

 _ **I hope you're ready for your next clue,**_

 _ **Come to the place that is never locked…even though you know it drives me crazy.**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Lauren xxx**_

"The office it is." I nod.

"Thanks Trick." I wave goodbye to my grandfather and head to the office as quickly as possible, I need to get down town. And off we go...I have no idea what Lauren is up to tonight, but I've got to admit, I'm really liking it. We've never done anything like this before and I'm actually really surprised, I thought Lauren had been quiet the past few days because she's been thinking of going back to work. I guess it was about this little treasure hunt.

There's a bit of traffic when driving down town, everyone out at the pubs and clubs on this cool Saturday night. When I arrive in town I have to park a street away from the office the traffic is just too bad, and I don't want to wait anymore. I want to see my girl.

"Here we go." I lock the car and jog round the corner to the street our office is located. As I approach the office, I see it's completely dim, no lights are on at all.

"Are you hiding from me Lauren?" I reach for the handle but find it locked.

"Lauren?" I call out knocking the door. There's still no movement in the office when I continue to knock. I reach down to my pockets to grab my keys and notice the same envelope I've been getting all night tapped to the door.

"You sly devil." I laugh ripping it open.

 _ **To my gorgeous Bo,**_

 _ **Sorry for the tease, I'm guessing you thought I'd be here**_

 _ **But don't worry, we're nearly back together.**_

 _ **I remember when you told me you and Kenzi were opening your own office in town, I was so unbelievably proud of you (and still am) Although it feels like to me that you've not had this office for long, you have and are still killing it.**_

 _ **This place has become so special to me, it feels like yesterday I walked in after those long 4 years of not seeing that perfect face, and just knew I was home.**_

 _ **Now go to our old place. It may have been a shithole,**_

 _ **But it was once a sanctuary for us**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Lauren xxx**_

The crack shack.

"Let's go." I practically skip back to the car and make my way back out of the busy streets. As I drive down the street I can't help but feel so giddy, I've got butterflies erupting in my stomach every mile I drive. Lauren really has gone above and beyond tonight, I'm definitely going to have to thank her big time when I find her…maybe even plan one of my own.

I come to a stop outside the crack shack and feel my mood drop slightly when I don't see Laurens car parked anywhere outside. When I head into the building, I see the door slightly ajar, with a low light glowing through the crack. I push open the door and see fairy lights scattered around the room. As I scan the living room I see a single red rose on the table with that envelope sitting under it.

 _ **To my gorgeous Bo,**_

 _ **We're almost there my love, soon I'll have you back in my arms.**_

 _ **The crack shack was one of the first places that actually made me feel safe in a long time, which is an odd thing to say due to the missing windows and rusty lock on the door…but I realised it wasn't the house that made me feel safe…**_

 _ **It was you.**_

 _ **You always opened the door whenever I needed a safe haven,**_

 _ **You always made me feel so safe Bo, even in a world with creatures that could end my life in seconds, I knew I'd be safe here…with you.**_

 _ **Now come to the place where we danced while I told you I was living my life long dream…the place where we made it count.**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Lauren xxx**_

"I love you so much Lauren Lewis." I wipe away the tears that have fallen and hold this note to my chest. This place really was such a momentous part of our lives, no matter what homes we make over the years, I know nothing will mean what this place meant to us.

I honestly thought the clues might be getting a bit harder, but I guess every time with Lauren is just burnt into my memories. Holding Lauren close to me and we whispered to each other in the room, and as usual things went how they usually do…with the two of us not being able to keep our hands of each other.

Even though that night was so memorable, it was such a weird time in our lives. Our relationship was rocker and I saw Evony as one of my enemies. I can remember that night so vividly, it's crazy to think there was a time when we didn't trust Evony, now there's not really anything I wouldn't trust her with.

Time to go to the dark.

When I make it to the compound the guards immediately wave me inside. I park in Lauren assigned space and make my way in and towards the medical wing. A few people that are there this time of night look at me oddly, they're clearly not used to seeing me here without Lauren.

I head towards that room I haven't been in since that night and thankfully find it empty. I look around the room but don't see any envelope laying around, I continue to scan the room but still nothing. "Maybe Evony has it in her office." I mumble. Just when I think there's nothing here, I spy something white on the bed that we spent that evening in.

"There you are." I open up the door and snatch up the note.

 _ **To my gorgeous Bo,**_

 _ **You've done amazing. I hope you've enjoyed going down memory lane as much as I have.**_

 _ **I remember seeing you for the first time after I joined the dark, we could hardly keep our hands off each other. Then you heard the news that I was officially apart of the Dark and it didn't go down well.**_

 _ **But as usual you stood by me, you came around and understood my decision. You continued to love me no matter what and I promise to do the same.**_

 _ **In darkness you find the light. Come to where it all began…**_

 _ **I'll be waiting**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Lauren xxx**_

"I'm coming Lauren."

I peel out of the darks compound and speed towards the light, maybe going a bit more over the limit than I should be. As much as I've enjoyed tonight, all I want to do is see Lauren. Thinking about all these old times has made me crave her so much, I'm not letting go of her all night when I see her.

Soon I arrive at the light compound in record time. Hopefully I won't be getting any speeding tickets in the mail, but I'm sure Lo will forgive me if I do…it's kind of her fault after all. I come to a skidding stop outside, rip my belt off and run inside.

I receive a few odd looks as I run through the compound, just like at the dark, but no one says anything…I guess people have finally learned not to mess with a succubus on a mission. As I reach the medical wing I stop outside, try to catch my breath so I'm not a panting sweaty mess when I come face to face with Lauren. After a few moments I calm down slightly and open the door to where I first met Lauren. "Lo?" I call out.

The room is lit up with fairy lights like the shack, but here there's also soft music playing in the background, candles and rose petals scattered around the room. "Oh my god." I clutch my hand to my chest and look around the room in awe.

"Hello beautiful." I spin around and see Lauren stood off to the side.

"Lauren." I grin running into her arms. She pulls me into a deep kiss and I completely melt into it. "What's going on?" I ask when we both pull back. I can already feel my cheeks starting to ache from all the smiling I've done today.

"Just a little something for the love of my life." Lauren smiles back.

"It's incredible Lo." I whisper looking around the room again. "Tonight has been so amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." Lauren pulls me to the middle of the room, and we gently sway with each other.

After a few minutes of just swaying and kissing Lauren pulls back slightly. "I've got to admit, I did have an agenda tonight." I look up at Lauren and see her nibbling on her lip nervously. She takes a couple deep breaths before getting down on one knee and holding up a black box.

"Oh my god." I gasp.

"Bo Dennis." Lauren begins with a smile pulling at her lips. "I love you so much, you're the absolute love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine spending anymore time without you as my wife. We've been through so much together, so many things have kicked us down into the dirt but every time we get back up, we find our way back to each other and I know that's because we're meant to be. You're it for me Bo, I want to hold you tightly at night when we sleep and wake up every morning with you next to me, I want to bring you pizza in bed when you're hungover, I want to laugh as you hide behind your hands at one of my horror moves…but most of all I want to start a family with you Bo. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." She finishes with tears glistening in her eyes, and I can feel my own running down my cheeks. "So, will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me Bo?" Lauren opens up the box and a stunning diamond ring shines up at me under the lights.

I feel the words get stuck in the lump in my throat for a moment, before I push it down and shout out my answer. "YES...YES…YES. I'd love nothing more." Lauren beams up at me before jumping up and pulling me into her arms.

"I love you Bo." She says into my neck while spinning me around.

"I love you too." Once Lauren puts me down, she slowly slides the ring onto my finger. "A perfect fit." I whisper flexing my fingers.

"You like it?" She asks nervously. All I can do is nod and pull Lauren in for a kiss. Lauren backs me up against the desk and lifts me up onto it.

"Shit Lo." I groan as she moves her lips down my neck.

Lauren pulls back and steps between my legs, running her hands along my thighs. "I've been waiting for you all night. I was worried I'd be waiting longer with the dark clue." She says leaning in and kissing me softly again.

"I remembered." I tell her shaking my head. "I remember everything with you."

"Lucky me." She grins looking down at the ring on my finger.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Asking you to marry me or the clues?" Lauren asks.

"Both."

"I thought up the plan with the clues a few weeks ago, I was so panicked on how I was going to do it." She laughs.

"Well you did amazing, it was perfect." I say kissing her cheek. "What about this?" I ask holding my left hand up.

"I bought this ring 4 years ago." Lauren says with a sad smile.

"What?" I whisper pulling her tighter to me.

Lauren gently strokes my cheek before holding onto my hand. "I bought that summer 4 years ago. I was planning on proposing on New Year's when I got home, but you know why that didn't happen. The ring was sitting in a box with all my old medical journals, a place I knew you'd never look." She winks.

"Jesus Lauren."

"I know." She nods. "But none of that matters now. We're looking to the future, our future."

"You're right…Mrs Dennis." I smirk.

"You sure about that Mrs Lewis?" Lauren grins back.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that actually." I nod causing Lauren to laugh.

"If you say so beautiful." She smiles pulling my legs tighter around her waist. "Now how do you feel about doing at with your fiancé?" Lauren grins.

"With that romantic offer how could I say no." I laugh.

"Only the best for you." Lauren says before swiping the desk clear and laying me down on it. "I love you Bo." Lauren leans down and presses her lips against my neck again.

"I love you too." I sigh as Lauren does what she does best. And I really do love this woman.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"Can't we just go straight home?" Bo pouts gripping onto my thigh.

"We won't be there long. Kenzi has been blowing up my phone all night asking if I'd done it yet." I laugh grabbing her hand off my leg and giving it a kiss.

"Fine." She huffs.

I can't help but laugh at my grumpy girl. I should've known that quick fumble in my own office wouldn't be enough for her, but Kenzi had been begging me since I told her of my plan. "Don't worry. I promise we won't stay long."

"We better not." She mumbles.

I put my foot down to get us there faster. I'd like nothing more than to make Bo happy and take us both home to spend the rest of the night in bed, but I know we wouldn't get a second of peace if we ditched. Thankfully I make it to the Dhal quicker then usual, maybe Kenzi will let us off earlier. "Here we go babe."

"Lets do it."

I run around the car and grab onto Bo's left hand, loving the feeling of her ring bumping against my fingers. "Hold on a second." I pull Bo to a stop before we reach the doors.

"What?" She smiles.

I push some hair back from her face, and run my hand down her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Bo leans in and attaches our lips.

I kiss her for as long as I can before air becomes an issue. "I just wanted some more alone time." I whisper before pecking her lips a couple more times. "A little longer of you having you to myself."

"You could have me all night, we can just hop back in the car." Bo grins wiggling her eyebrows.

"Come on." I laugh pulling her into the Dhal.

"Ahhh come on Lo…it's not to late." She whispers as we walk down the corridor.

"Yes, it is." I nod turning the corner and into the bar.

"CONGRATULATION." Everyone in the bar shouts.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Bo screams jumping back in fright.

"Surprise." I grin turning to Bo.

"This was you?" She gasps.

"Mainly Kenzi, but I knew." I shrug just as the party planner comes running over.

"CONGRATS BOBO." She screams jumping into Bo's arms.

"Thank you Kenzi." Bo laughs with joy holding onto Kenzi tightly. "This was all your idea then."

"Yes." Kenzi smiles triumphantly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You like?" She asks motioning to all the decorations. In the Dhal there's a huge banner above the bar with **'CONGRATULATIOS BO & LAUREN'** written on it, streamers and love hearts placed all around the bar and a table with food and champagne bottles. I knew Kenzi was throwing a little celebration, but I didn't think there would be this much, she's done amazing.

"It's incredible Kenz, thank you."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, this really is amazing Kenzi. You didn't have to do all this."

"Only the best for my favs." Kenzi shrugs. "Now come on. Ava is at a sleepover tonight so mama wants to get her drink on." She says bouncing over to the bar where Hale and Dyson are stood.

"Congratulations Doc." Hale grins pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Hale. You played a big part in this."

"I'd do anything for you two." He nods handing me a beer.

"Back at you." I say clinking my bottle neck against his.

"Lauren." I look over when Dysons deep voice calls my name. "Congratulation." He says holding his hand out.

"Thanks Dyson, it's nice of you to come." I say shaking his hand.

"Of course. I'm happy for you and Bo. You both deserve all the happiness in the world." Wow, he's definitely matured in these past four years. Before when we'd hang out, he was usually quiet and didn't look over at me and Bo. Now he's at our engagement party.

"I really appreciate that. Have a good night." I pat his arm and make my way to Bo who is chatting with Kenzi and Trick at the bottom of the bar.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss along the back of her neck, feeling her shiver under my lips. "Hello fiancé." She says leaning back into me.

"Hello fiancé." I grin holding her tighter.

"Uhhh…young love." Kenzi sighs smiling softly at us both.

"Congratulations Lauren." Trick nods from behind the bar. "I know you both will have an incredible marriage."

"Thank you very much Trick." This week before I proposed to Bo, I was thinking about asking Trick for his blessing, due to him coming from a different time but in the end I decided against it. It's an outdated tradition and I knew he'd say yes anyway. He'd never get in the way of Bo's happiness.

"I'm glad we came now." Bo say spinning in her chair to face me.

I can't help but laugh at Bo's dopey expression. I've only left her for a couple minutes and I bet Kenzi's already got five shots down her neck. "Good. I knew you'd have a good time when we got here."

"Yeah." Bo nods in agreement while circling her arms around my neck. "But I'm still dragging you into that bathroom within the hour and having my way with you." She grins wickedly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **A/N: WOW…one of the longest chapters I've done in a long, long time I think. Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you thought if you can and I'll see you next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I was worried the proposal was going to fall flat but I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Another thank you for participating in the poll. I heard what you all wanted, and I'll do my best to deliver.**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

How am I this lucky? Just months ago I was still stuck on the island, hoping and praying everyday that I'd find my way home to Bo, but now I'm back and looking down at the sleeping woman that's going to be my future wife. If I could have it my way we'd already be married, the second I saw Bo in her office I wanted to get down on one knee and wind a paper clip around her finger or something. Then we'd honeymoon in our bed for the next 2 weeks, before starting our family together. She's going to be the most incredible mum. I can see her so clearly rocking our baby to sleep, keeping them safe from the outside world.

"Stop staring." Bo mumbles snuggling deeper into her pillow.

"I can't help it. You're stunning." I laugh as Bo just sticks her tongue out at me with her eyes still closed. "You still tired?"

"Yeah…you tired me out last night, I thought I was supposed to be the succubus." She says cracking one eyes open.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Mmmm kinky." She grins while stretching. "How long have you been up?"

I can't help but smile about how cute she looks and lay back down next to Bo. "About an hour. Evony called to congratulate us and to tell me I can start work next week if I want."

"Oh good."

"Yeah…I think it's time." I nod. "Also, Kenzi called to tell you to take the week off work."

Bo perks up and turns to me with a bright smile. "Really?"

"Yep."

"So, we get to stay in bed all week?" She asks rolling on top of me.

"You can count on it." I growl gripping onto her perfect ass, causing Bo to moan and grind down onto me.

Bo leans down and bites along my jaw. "Then get to it."

.

.

"Oh fuck Lauren." Bo moans as I push her up against the shower wall.

I grip onto her hips and attach my lips to her neck as the water cascades down on us. "I can't get enough of you." For the past 3 days Bo and I have hardly left the house. I don't know why, but something about me putting that ring on Bos finger has made our want for each other sky rocket. I've got to admit the thought of Bo being my wife does drive me crazy.

"Please Lo." Bo begs pushing her hips against mine.

"Please what?"

"Lauren." She whines.

I lean back slightly and run my hand down her chest, her stomach and where she wants me most. "Here?"

"There." Bo nods spreading her legs more.

"Are you sure?" I pull my hand back and laugh at the whine that leaves her mouth. Her voice gets stuck in her throat, so she just nods. "Then show me how you want it."

Bo opens her eyes and I grin as those electric blue one flash back at me. She runs her hand down my arm, grips onto my hand and leads me down to where she wants it the most. "Right here." She whispers.

"Right here? You sure?" I ask moving two of my fingers through her lips and into her wet heat. Bo just nods and throws her head back against the shower wall again. I press my fingers a bit harder, loving the way Bo closes her eyes and bites her lip.

"Lauren." Bo moans with a small whine mixed in as I continue to move my fingers slowly through her, just loving the feeling of her wetness along my fingers. But I soon decide to stop teasing my girl and bring my thumb into the mix. I press it against her throbbing clit, causing Bo to buck her hips up and grip onto my shoulders.

"Inside Lo." She groans. I press my body full against hers and rest on of my arms above her head as I set the pace that I know will drive her crazy. As I slip two fingers inside of Bo, I instantly feel her grip me, like she's begging for me not to leave my place inside of her. "Fuck, yes."

"You're so fucking perfect Bo." I groan into her neck. Bo wraps one of her legs around my hips as I pump my fingers harder into her.

"Lauren, Lauren…faster baby." I do as she wants and know I'm heading in the right direction as she scratches down my back. I feel the slight sting and sink my teeth into her neck in response, and that gets her going even more. Bo uses her one leg on the ground and the grip she has on my back to fuck herself against my fingers, slamming her hips back and forth.

"Good girl." I whisper into her ear before biting on the lobe. Her moans continue to grow as I pull back from my spot at her neck and look at my girl. As I feel her begin to tighten round my fingers, I rub my thumb more firmly over her clit. "There we go baby, come all over my fingers." When those words leave my mouth I feel Bo clench and grind herself harder. "Come on baby, take it, take it all."

"Fuck Lo." She moans.

"That's it." I work my fingers harder inside her, both of us chasing her orgasm.

"FUCK…right there baby, please." She begs. Bo rides me harder while panting and begging in my ear. I reach my arm down that was resting on the wall and grip her ass tightly, pulling her closer to me while I curl my fingers deeply inside of her.

"Feed baby." I say leaning in for a kiss.

"You sure?" She pants against my lips. I nod and attach our lips, Bo grips the back of my neck and I instantly feel her start to pull. I love the feeling of absolute euphoria that comes over me. I remember reading about how it can sometimes be painful to have a succubus suck your chi, but I don't think I could live without this feeling.

Bo soon cries out, detaching her mouth from mine and digging her nails into my back as she shakes through her orgasm. "Lauren." She whimpers against my neck.

"I've got you." I slowly stroke inside of her a couple mire times before gently pulling my fingers out.

"Jesus Christ." Bo whispers falling onto me.

"Easy gorgeous." I laugh wrapping my arms around her. Bo leans her head against my shoulder, and I place kisses on her head.

After a minute Bo lift her head out of my neck and looks up at me with a doped-up smile. "That was amazing."

I can't help but hold her close and want kiss that dopey smile. "You're amazing. Now turn around."

"I don't think I can go again." She groans stepping back.

"I'm gonna wash your hair Bo." I laugh spinning her around myself. "Then we're going to get tucked up on the couch, order Chinese to get our strength up…and then we'll go again." I tell her before placing a kiss on her shoulder and grabbing my strawberry shampoo that Bo has started using herself.

Bo leans back against me for a moment and wraps my arms around her waist. "I love you."

I pull tightly against me and rest my hand over hers, running my thumb over the engagement ring. "I love you too."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

Todays the day, the day I finally speak to Lauren about wanting to become human. I know we only got engaged a couple days ago but I feel like we need to talk about this now. I don't want Lauren to feel like I've been keeping anything from her, she's soon going to be my wife and I need to let her know everything that's going on. There are many ways I thought about doing this. I know Kenzi said get her in bed, rock her world and then spring the news…but I know my girl, and I know the way to her heart, aside from science is through her stomach.

So here I am in the kitchen working away at the homemade garlic to go with our lasagne. I sent her up for a bath while I cook everything, so she's completely relaxed and open for the conversation.

As I start the side salad, I hear Lauren get out the bath and enter our bedroom. "Okay Bo. Feed her, pour a glass of wine and just say what you feel." I mumble to myself as I lean down to put the garlic bread in and check how the lasagne is coming along. I decide to let it continue to crisp at the top until Lauren comes down and begin setting the table, I made sure to get Laurens favourite wine this morning…and a bottle of vodka in case it doesn't go well.

"Hey there." Lauren says walking into the room and making me jump out my skin.

"Jesus Lo." I laugh resting my hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry." She laughs back. I give her a pout and walk into her open arms. "This all looks incredible. You need a hand with anything?"

"No, I've got it covered. I'll pour you some wine and you just relax on the couch until everything is ready."

I drop a quick kiss on her lips and head into the kitchen. "What have I done to deserve this?" She asks following after me.

"Well what haven't you done." I say causing Lauren to look at me strangely. "In nearly the past five months you've come home from surviving on a desert island by a raft that you built with your bare hands, you still love me when you get back, you're incredible with Ava, you go back to the island and bring home your friend when his wife couldn't and then to top it all off you ask me to be your wife." I finish holding up five fingers. "If anything, I think you deserve a lot me than me cooking you a meal every other night."

"Bo." Lauren blushes giving me a loving smile. "You kept looking my search party going for four years, and have agreed to be my wife. I'm the one that should be doing all this."

"Well tough because I am." I pour her a glass of wine and shove her out the kitchen. "Now get lost hot stuff, I'll call you when it's ready. It should only be a couple minutes now."

I watch as Lauren plants herself next to Doc on the couch and turn on the food channel, I guess my girls hungry. I quickly finish setting the table as the oven soon starts to beep, letting me know that everything's ready. I take the salad through before opening the oven and getting hit with a wall of heat that makes my eyes water, I never learn to step back for a moment. I place our personal lasagnas on a plate with a few slices of garlic bread. "You're dinner is served my lady." I announce taking our plates to the table.

Lauren and Doc both look over to me and hop off the couch at the same time. "Oooh this smells incredible." She says dropping a kiss on my cheek before sitting down at the table.

Doc walks over to me and bumps his head against my leg. "I'm flattered you like the smell of my cooking, but you can get lost. I fed you 20 minutes ago." I shoo him away and take my seat opposite Lauren at the table. She pours me a glass of wine and hold hers up to me. "Thank you."

"No thank you." She says gently tapping her glass against mine. "This looks and smells absolutely incredible Bo." Lo says grinning down at her food.

"Then dig in my love." Lauren and I get started on our meals and talk about our day. While I was out shopping and panicking for our dinner tonight, Lauren headed to the dark compound to sign her new contract for starting up work on Monday. Obviously one of Laurens conditions in her contract was no traveling, Evony didn't have a problem with that at all, I actually wouldn't be surprised if it was Evonys idea herself. So on Monday Lauren will return as the head of medical. When she got home Lauren told me that the guy Michael that took over when Lauren went missing, wasn't too happy to find out that Lauren would be back in charge, but there's no way he would be dumb enough to kick up a fuss, everyone knows Lauren is Evonys golden girl.

It doesn't take Lauren that long to get through her whole meal, and even finishing off mine. "Amazing, just amazing." Lauren sighs happily, rubbing at her stomach. "Give me 10 and I'll wash these."

"No, it's fine. I washed as I went so there's only these." I say pointing at the dishes on the table in front of us. "You take our drinks to the couch and I'll put these in the dish washer."

"Thank god." Lauren groans pulling herself off the chair and waddles into the living room.

Doc follows me into the kitchen and gives me the biggest puppy dog eyes while I load the dish washer. "Here you go you brat." I laugh throwing him a slice of garlic bread that Lauren couldn't fit in. "Now you be a good boy, I need to talk to Lauren."

"You want a movie on?" Lauren calls out.

I make my way into the living room and find Lauren laid out on the couch. "Any room for me?"

Lo nods and just lifts her legs up. "Always." I slide under her legs and place them down on my lap. "So, a movie?" She asks again.

"I was thinking we could talk for a little while." I suggest.

Lauren turns to me with a slightly confused, concerned look. Since she's been back, we always do our talking in the morning and over meals. Our evenings have always been reserved for our downtime, usually TV or sex…unless it was something important. "Of course. Is everything okay?" She asks pulling her legs off me and siting up.

"Yeah." I nod also turning myself towards her. "I've just got a few things I need to talk about." I tell her before taking a big deep breath.

"Okay." Lo nods. "You know you can tell me anything Bo." She says grabbing my hands

"I know babe, I know. Before we get into this, I want you to know that I've given this a lot of thought. This isn't a spur of the moment thing, it's something I've been thinking about for years and after what happened to you, I knew I needed to finally get on with it." Lauren nods along with what I'm saying but I can still see concern seeping into her face, with her chest rising faster. My poor girl looks like she's about to have a heart attack. I can't drag this out.

"What Bo? Please just tell me."

"I want to become human Lauren." I blurt out.

Lauren stares at me with wide eyes and opens her mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. I just wait for everything to process for her. I'm sure this isn't how she thought her night would go at all. "You…you want to what?" She mumbles.

I almost want to laugh at the shocked look on her face. "I think it's time for me to become human. I know we've tried to talk about it in the past, but it didn't really go anywhere. I'm ready now Lauren, this is what I want."

"I wasn't expecting this." She says reaching for her wine and taking a big sip. Lauren puts her glass back down and turns to me. "Why Bo? You don't have to do this for me, I love you the way you are. You should be proud to be Fae."

"I am proud to be Fae, but it doesn't define me Lauren. For much of my life I thought I was human, and I liked it."

"Obviously we spoke about it before your plane crash and nothing ever really came of it." I shrug with Lauren nodding in agreement. "But then your plane went down, and I thought I'd lost you, and I really don't think I can go through something like that again. I want our family Lauren, I want to grow old while we watch our kids and grandkids grow."

"We can still do that." Lauren whispers with tears gathering in her eyes.

I shake my head, lift her hands to my lips and place kisses along them. "Everything that's happened has shown me what I truly want Lauren…and I can't live in a world that you're not in. I wouldn't be able to survive without you Lauren, you're the love of my life." I tell her before wiping away my tears that have fallen.

Lauren looks away with a nod and I can see her swallowing down her own emotions. "Maybe I can turn fae." She suggests after a moment of thinking.

"No way." I reply shaking my head firmly. "You remember what happened last time Lauren. I won't risk you."

"It's been years since I last tried Bo, the science has come along way since then." Lauren reasons.

"Lo." I sigh. "I just don't think…"

"Listen for a moment." Lauren says placing her hand on my chest. "Let me try okay, let me do my research and see if it's possible. When I go back I'm going to have every bit of science at me disposal, we should at least try. I mean wouldn't you prefer hundreds of years together, than just 60 more…if we're lucky." Lauren smiles.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be careful." Lauren promises. "Let me try this…for us."

"Okay." I nod. "But we only try if you're sure there's no risk to you." I tell her seriously.

"Deal." Lauren grins happily. My god she's such a little science geek. "I guess it's a good thing I'm back to work in a few days."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Not the longest chapter this time around…just a bit of a filler for the big stuff to come next time…and I'm sorry for the delay, work has been mental this past week, I've had many late nights and I'm writing whenever I can.**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

"Stop pulling." Bo says slapping my hand away from my shirt. "You'll stretch it out."

"It feels weird being back in clothes." I groan tugging on the bottom of my shirt. "This week you got me back into the habit of hardly wearing anything."

"I've got my own little Tarzan have I." Bo laughs grabbing my hand and placing it on her leg.

"Are we getting food there?" I ask Bo as we drive to the Dhal. Since Bo and I got engaged we've not spent much time out of the house, Kenzi gave her the week off and we've just been enjoying each other at home. But as usual, Kenzi doesn't really know how to live without Bo for very long and began to get impatient and demanded that we meet at the Dhal for some family time. Bo suggested just going to their house, but of course Kenzi wanted the Dhal.

"If you want. We'll probably be there a while so it's best to eat." Bo nods.

"What about our plan? Obviously Kenzi knows you were going to talk to me about becoming human. She'll have questions about that."

"Well I didn't tell her it would be this week." Bo shrugs. "And you know the second she finds out that you might be turning fae she'll want in on that. So maybe we should keep it to ourselves for now, I don't want to get her hopes up until we have good news."

"Good idea." Like me Kenzi has had some failed attempts in trying to become fae. So I'm certain that with Hale and possibly Ava being fae she'll also want to turn, hopefully I can make this happen for the both of us.

We arrive at the Dhal and I can already see Kenzi and Hales car parked outside. "Weren't we supposed to get here before them?" Bo laughs.

"Well you know what Kenz is like." I laugh along with Bo as we get out the car and walk into the Dhal.

"LoLo." Ava shouts and runs towards me on her little legs as soon as we walk into the pub.

"Hello my little angel." I lift her into my arms and place kisses on her little chubby cheek.

"Hiya." She then dives into Bo's arms and begins to babble on about her day. I leave them both to it and head over to the table where her parents are sat.

"Good evening." I give them both a kiss on the cheek and sit down.

"Hey Doc. How's your week been." Hale smiles handing me a beer.

"Amazing. It was so nice to just live in our happy engagement bubble." I sigh happily looking over at Bo as she laughs with Ava. "I still can't believe we're getting married."

"I know." Kenzi squeals bouncing in her seat. "I'm so excited."

Hale laughs and shakes his head at her. "It's really all she's talked about this week."

"Because it's a big deal Haley." Kenzi huffs. "Our best girls are getting married."

"Are you more excited about the wedding or hen party?" I ask. Kenzi looks away from us and takes a drink. "That's what I thought." I laugh watching Bo walk over to the table.

"I think our little lady misses Doc." Bo says sitting down next to me with Ava in her lap. "She was looking over my shoulder for him."

"Bless her. You want to come round ours this weekend and see him Aves?"

"Oh we've already arranged her visit." Bo informs me.

"A day out at the park?" Any time we have Ava she always wants to take Doc to the park, nothing makes her happier then running around with her furry friend.

"Of course. There's nothing else she likes to do with us anymore." Bo laughs.

"She's getting too big." Hale mumbles with a frown. His baby girl is growing up.

"She'll be 16 and sneaking out before you know it." I tease causing Hale to give me a pointed look.

"That wont be happening. I'll put bars on her window if I have to." He says with Kenzi nodding in agreement.

"It must be some karmic justice that I had a daughter." Kenzi groans. "I was such a little shit as a teen."

"No, Ava will always be our perfect little angel." Bo says kissing her head.

"I'll be happy as long as she's an angle tonight." Kenzi sighs looking at her daughter.

"Oh yeah, her first night with Val." Hales family have never really wanted anything to do with Ava, due to them not agreeing with Hale falling for a human, but Val soon realised her mistakes and got into contact about a year ago. Since then she's seen Ava whenever she was in town, and now that Val's moved back, she's wanted some more time with Ava. So tonight is Avas first night staying over her Aunties house.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. They adore each other." Bo says trying to calm Kenzis worries.

"Yeah I know. I think Val is taking her to a trampoline park to tire her out." Kenzi laughs. I look over to Hale and see a soft smile gracing his face. I remember when his family rejected his relationship with Kenzi and how much that hurt him, but it must've absolutely killed him to have the same happen to his daughter. He must be overjoyed that Val is now in Avas life.

"So mama and papa get to have a late night, do they?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah we do." Kenzi grins finishing off her beer. "Get in another round babe." Hale nods and heads off to the bar.

"Here we go." Bo whispers.

.

.

"AND SOME CHICKEN WINGS." Kenzi screams to me from the table.

"And some chicken wings please Trick." I laugh.

Trick laughs back with a nod. "Yeah I got that. So chicken wings, 3 portions of chips, onion rings, nachos and chicken strips."

"Yes please." I say trying not to drool. We've been here four hours and are only now ordering some food.

"Okay, I'll put that order in. Anything else?"

"Just another round please."

"On it." I lean against the bar and look back to my table. Ava left about two hours ago and already Kenzi and Hale are pretty tipsy. I guess there tolerance went down over the years. "Heads up Lauren." I hear Trick mumble.

I turn back to him and see his eyes flicker towards the entrance. "Ah, lovely." Tamsin has just entered and coming right this way.

"Evening Trick." Tamsin nods stopping next to me. "Dyson's on a date tonight and asked me to drop these off." She says placing a file on the bar.

Trick looks between us and takes the files. "Thank you, Tamsin."

Tamsin lingers for a moment and out the corner of my eye I see her turn towards me. "I heard about your engagement, congratulations."

"Thank you." I nod turning myself towards her.

Tamsin is quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I want to apologies. I acted like a dick when you got back, I wasn't thinking about you or Bo, just what I wanted. I hear about everything you went through, and Dyson gave me a good talking to, showed me that you and Bo are meant to be. So, I'm really sorry." She says holding her hand out.

I take Tamsin's hand in mine and give it a shake, I wasn't never really one to hold a grudge anyway. "I appreciate that. It's not like you were to know, you didn't owe me anything."

"No but I should've listened." She shrugs with a guilty look.

"Fair enough." I nod. "I guess I owe you my own apology. I may have gone a bit OTT in the Dhal, I was still pretty pissed from our first meeting in Bos office. I'm sorry about that."

"No need." Tamsin says shaking her head.

"There is. You were there for Bo when I couldn't be, and I know that time you spent together meant a lot to Bo, she doesn't let people in easily. She must've loved your company, so maybe one day we can all go for a drink someday…get to know each other better."

"I'd like that." Tamsin smiles. "Well I need to get going. Have a good night." She sends Trick a nod, a small wave to our table and leaves the bar.

"Woah." Trick laughs sliding our drinks towards me. "I was not expecting that."

"Me either. I'm glad it happened though." I grab the tray and head back to my group. Who are all looking at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell what that?" Kenzi demands as soon as I sit down.

"What was what?" I tease.

"Lauren." She warns.

"Just burying the hatchet." I shrug, leaning back in my seat and wrapping my arm around Bos shoulder.

"Really?" Bo asks.

"Yep. It's all good." I nod. "Tamsin apologised for the way she acted when I got back, so I suggested that we all go for a drink sometime."

Bo leans in and kisses my cheek. "Look at you being all mature."

"I'm going to be a married woman soon, got to get my act together." I wink before giving her a kiss.

"Yeah you are." Bo mumbles against my lips.

.

.

.

"You sure you're ready?" Bo asks pulling up outside the dark compound.

"I'm sure." I nod grabbing my bag from the back seat next to Doc who gives my hand a lick. "I need to get back into the real world, I feel like my brains beginning to melt…not that I don't love hanging out with you and Doc every day."

"No, I get it." She says with a small pout playing at her lips. "I'll just miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I lean over and give Bo a kiss. "I'll call you at lunch." I mumble against her lips.

"You better." She says before giving me a couple more pecks.

"Bye buddy." I give Docs head a scratch and exit the car.

I wave Bo off before entering the building. As I walk through the compound, I'm greeted with smiles and messages of welcome. I make my way to Evonys office so I can talk to her about possibly turning fae, I'll need her approval for all my materials and research. Evonys office door is open when I arrive, and I spot her writing away at her desk. "Morning." I announce walking in.

"Lauren." She smiles setting her pen down. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." I sigh happily taking a seat at her desk. "It already feels good to be back, a bit surreal to be here again…but still good."

"Wonderful." Evony nods pulling out a large envelope. She empties the contents onto her desk. "Here is your new key card, ID badge and credit card." I take everything from her and clip my ID badge to my shirt while pocketing my key card and credit card. "Your jacket will be in your new office."

"Ooooh new office."

"It's been nearly 5 years Lauren…of course I renovated."

"Of course." Evony's always been the same. Every few months there would need to be something new added because apparently it was last season. Thankfully she left the medical wing alone most of the time. Just adding the latest medical equipment, which isn't a bad thing for us.

"You all set then?" She asks picking her pen back up.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about actually." I say leaning forward.

"Okay." Evony nods slowly and putting everything aside, clearly catching onto my tone.

"Last week Bo sat me down and asked me to turn her human." I tell Evony.

She looks at me with wide eyes and lets out a breath. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"You and me both."

"Why does she want that?" Evony asks getting up from her desk and closing her office door.

"Bo says she doesn't want to loose me again. She wants us to have a family and grow old together." I tell Evony as she comes to sit next to me.

"She wants the serum that you made for me."

"Yep."

"This is crazy. Are you going to do it?" She asks still shocked. "I know things have quieted down for you all but there will be some people that will take advantage of that."

"I was pretty surprised myself was she asked, never did I think those words would come out Bos mouth. But I told her to take some more time, I'm with you…I don't think this is a good idea."

"Good." Evony nods.

"So I told her I'd try and become fae again." Somehow Evonys eyes get wider and she tries to speak.

"Wha...h..how?" She stutters.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with that. I'm going to need a lot of supplies and a research team." I tell her. "I almost did it last time, I'm sure with a few tweaks I could get it perfect this time."

Evony falls back onto the chair and just looks off into th distance. "The possibility to turn people fae." She whispers with a laugh. "What an incredible feat. We would be even more superior to the light than we are now." She grins.

I can't help the small laugh that leaves me. Of course, that would be her first thought. "Not really about that but sure."

"Okay." Evony nods. "But if you're successful I want to look at a new contract, all sorts will be trying to poach you from me and you're mine."

"A lifetime contract?"

"Something like that." She nods with a wicked smile. "You think you can do this Lauren, and I'll give you whatever you want."

"You've got yourself a deal." I nod. It's not like I was ever planning on leaving the dark anyway. The type of freedom I get here is amazing.

"Okay then." Evony says standing up. "Let's make you fae."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Work is going to be insane for the next few weeks, so the updates will be taking longer than usual. They will come though.**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

"You want Wine or beer?" Lauren calls from the kitchen.

"Beer please." I reply throwing Doc his toy and making my way to the table.

Lauren sits down next to me and slides my drink over. "Here we go."

"I've got to admit, I have absolutely no idea what I want." I laugh as Lauren slides a pad and pen in front of me.

"Yeah me either." Lauren nods sitting down next to me. "And I know its soon but maybe it'll be a good idea to just get a foundation." She shrugs. "With everything going on at work I'm not sure how much time I'll have."

"Good idea." Lauren opens up her laptop and goes onto a few different websites. This morning over breakfast Lauren and I got into a chat about our wedding, throwing some ideas back and forth about what kind of thing we'd want, but we both had no idea. So when Lauren got home from work an hour ago, she suggested actually sitting down and doing some research.

"Okay then." Lo sighs scrolling through some websites.

"Have you got any idea of when me or you would be changed?" I ask.

Lauren stops scrolling and looks to me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you can turn fae or I turn human, when should we do it? Before or after the wedding."

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Maybe on our wedding night." I shrug. "It could be a complete fresh start."

"That could be nice." She smiles. "We'd have to completely plan our wedding around it though."

"Yeah good point."

"Look we'll come to that when we come to it. First things first…any date in mind?" She asks.

"I've had a bit of a think about this today at work and I really don't mind Lo. All I want is to be your wife." I shrug.

A small smile comes across Laurens face as she stares at me with those loving brown eyes. "That's all I want too." She says while reaching over and taking my hand in hers.

"Good...because this is never coming off." I hold my hand up and wiggle my ring finger at her.

"Fine with me." She grins turning back to her computer. I look at her screen and see the website she's on is pretty extravagant. The bride has a big puffy white dress, with what looks like 200 people grinning as she walks down the aisle. "Yeah don't worry, this doesn't look great to me either." Lauren laughs. How I was feeling must've been very obvious on my face.

"Thank god." I sigh. "Not that I'm not looking forward to our wedding…I'd just like it to be nice and personal."

Lauren stares down at me hand with a smile and runs her fingers over my hand. "You think Kenzi would kill us if we eloped?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"Elope?"

"Yeah." Lauren shrugs with a small smile. "You, me and Doc can just go to a nice little spot…and we can get married."

Could we do that? The two of us just disappear and get married. I always just assumed that Lauren would want a proper wedding, the way she would talk about having a family one day. I've got to admit though the thought of packing up and leaving with Lauren to make her my wife does send bolts of excitement through me. "You'd really want that?"

"Why not?" Lauren shrugs with a smile. "I didn't ask you to marry me for the wedding, I asked you to marry me because I love you and I want you to be my wife…but you don't need to decide right now. Let's keep looking while you have a think about everything."

"Sounds like a good plan." I nod leaning in and giving her another kiss. Now when I'm thinking of marrying Lauren, I can just see the two of us saying what we feel and getting married, no fuss worrying about who to invite, what they can eat, who can our can't sit next to each other. With Lauren being so high up in the dark we'd definitely have to invite some people we weren't too fond of. But if we elope it could just be us, that doesn't sound too bad to me.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"You really have to go in tonight?" Bo pouts up at me from our bed.

"Just for a few hours. Anni got back today so we need to go over a few things." I tell Bo, tying up my boots before turning to my girl.

"We're not even married and you're already picking other girls over me." She sighs rolling onto her back.

"No Bo…I'm picking one girl over you." I grin.

"AHHH." She cries out dramatically while gripping onto her chest. "How will I ever recover."

I crawl across the bed and plant my hands next to her head. "I'm sure you'll be fine." I say before leaning down and giving her a kiss. There's nothing more I'd like to do then stay in bed with my girl, but Anni called me and told me to get my ass down to the dark compound.

"I guess." Bo sighs patting the bed for Doc, he perks up slightly and shuffles over next to her.

"Oh, it's like that is it." I laugh as Doc spreads out in my place.

"Yep." Bo nods giving Doc a kiss on the head.

I give them both a glare and point at Doc. "Well don't get too comfy…I'll be back."

"Alright Arnie calm down." Bo winks. "You've lost your spot now, this is Docs for the rest of the evening."

"Mhmm…we'll see about that." I say grabbing my phone and purse off the night stand. I lean down and give Bo one more kiss. "See you later."

"See you tomorrow morning." She replies.

"I'll be back tonight." I tell her again, but Bo just gives me the look. The look that tells me she knows me better than I know myself…and whatever is happening at the Dark will keep me there for a while.

"Have fun." She says waving me off.

"Bye gorgeous." I blow Bo a kiss, run downstairs, grab my keys from the kitchen counter and make my way to the dark.

I arrive at the dark compound just as the clock hits 7. I give a few nods to the staff that are heading home for the night and make my way to the medical wing. "Evening Dr Lewis." Anni smiles from her place at the computer.

"Evening Anni." I smile back placing my bag on my desk. When I started back here Evony gave me a list of potential assistants, along with all the state of the art equipment and resources I would need. When I got the list I was immediately drawn to Anni. Anni is only 23, but she has so much talent already and even more potential. She's also a shifter like Dyson, but Anni turns into a panther, which is actually a very rare type of fae…most usually turn into mutts like Dyson. Aside from her fae abilities Anni is an exceptional scientist and in the short time we've been working together she's had some amazing ideas about how to turn me fae.

"Sorry to call you in so late. I hope Bo wasn't to pissed."

"No, she was fine." I laugh. Anni was a bit start struck when she first met Bo, she'd grown up hearing the stories of the infamous unaligned succubus. "So, what's up?"

"I've got new samples for us." Anni grins nodding towards the table.

I look over and see multiple vials on the table. "Where did you get these?" I lift the vials and see them all labelled with different types of fae. "How did you get all these?"

"Some people were paid, some from the medical wing even offered. Everyone is so excited about what we're doing here." Anni tells me.

"So, it was all consensual?" I ask, knowing full well how Evony works.

"Of course it was…well mostly." She winks.

I nod bringing over my chair. "Let's get started then shall we."

.

.

"Okay." I sigh rubbing tiredly at my face. "So how much of the fae DNA reacted well to being mixed with human?"

"Out of the 7 we tested tonight…only 2, and even they weren't perfect." Anni winces. "But I've got more coming in over the next week. A lot more powerful DNA coming in, none of this Nymph shit. Maybe if they're stronger they'll handle being connected better."

"How powerful are we talking?"

"Very powerful." Anni grins. "But I'll surprise you."

"If you say so." I laugh stretching in my seat. I look over to the wall and see it showing **6:42**. "Oh fuck."

Anni follows my eyes and groans herself. "Shit is that the time."

"How have we been here that long and not realise." I walk over to my bag and grab my phone. I see one missed call from Bo and a text after that.

 _ **I guess you're lost in your work, like I thought ;)**_

 _ **See you in the morning gorgeous. Bring pastries.**_

 _ **Love you xx**_

"Home time I think." I take off my lab coat and put my leather one back on. Bo will be up soon with Doc, so taking home some food and coffee will keep me in her good books.

"Good plan. I'm going to finish off some paper work and leave too." Anni tells me.

"If you want, but don't stay here too long, go home and get some sleep soon." I tell her. "I'll give Evony a call later and tell her what we've been up to, so there's no rush back to work."

"Thanks Lauren." I wave goodbye and head out the compound.

After a quick stop at the pastry shop, I arrive at home just after 7. I quietly open the front door and listen out for any sound, a smile soon comes across my face when I hear the radio coming from the kitchen. I walk in and see my girl giving Doc his breakfast, I guess that's why he didn't come to the door for me. "Well look who it is, a dirty little stop out." Bo says looking over at me.

"Who me?" I ask innocently pointing to myself. "No, I just woke up before you and went for some breakfast." I tell her holding up the bag of food and coffee.

Bo raises her eyebrows at me while leaning on the counter top. "Oh wow…I guess I'm a heaver sleeper than I thought."

"I guess so." I shrug walking over to Bo. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Bo connects our lips in a soft kiss. "Good night at work?" She asks.

"Very good. Anni and I made some good progress."

Bo takes the bag from me and puts everything on a plate. "Really?"

"Yeah. No big breaks yet but we're getting there." I sigh sinking down at a seat at the breakfast island. Bo slides me a plate of pastries and I thank her through a yawn.

"What time do you have to be back?"

"Probably not for a while. Evonys been pretty lenient due to what we've been doing. I told Anni to rest up anyway." I tell her before digging into my food.

"Ahh…how is little Anni." Bo smiles teasingly.

"She's good. Quiet worried at first that you'd be pissed at her for calling me in." I laugh.

"She's such a sweetheart."

"Yeah she's a good kid. A genius also, there's no way I'd be as far as I'm along now without her." I let out another yawn and Bo smiles at me over the rim of her coffee cup.

"Time for someone's bed?" She asks.

"I think so." I nod. "What time have you got to be at work?"

"Not until the afternoon. Why don't you go for a shower while I talk Doc for a walk, and I'll meet you in bed." Bo suggests placing our empty plates in the sink.

"Sounds like a plan." I nod getting up from my chair. Bo walks round the counter and I pull her into my arms. "I might be asleep before you get back." I mumble against her shoulder.

Bo rubs one hand up and down my back, while the other one scratches at the nape of my neck. "That's fine, just get some rest." Bo pulls back and places a few kisses on my lips before heading to the door with Doc on her heels.

"Hey." I call out as her hand rests on the handle. Bo turns to me with that gentle smile that always on her face. "I love you."

Bo's smile gets bigger at my words. "I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Tried to get this chapter out early because there will be another short break due to work.**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

"Anni, take a break." I tell her down the phone. I've been getting messages from her every 30 minutes with new formulas, but today is our day off and Anni needs more rest than I do. "Go for a walk, get some food and sleep. You're no use to me exhausted and malnourished."

" _I just thought…"_

"No more thinking. Things have been hectic at work and I don't see that going away any time soon."

" _Okay."_ She sighs.

"Good…now enjoy the rest of your weekend. I'll see you Monday." I hang up my phone and place it back in my bag.

I let out a happy sigh as the last of the summer sun sinks into my skin. For the past few weeks I've been slammed at work, myself and Anni have been working late night after late night just trying to get somewhere with the serum. We've made some great progress, but we still can't stop the fae DNA from completely attacking the human, or some of the fae DNA would work in perfect harmony with the human, but not last, somehow the human DNA would completely take over after a few hours. As soon as we can the human and fae DNA to accept each other and mix, we've done it.

"DOC NO." I hear Bo scream out and I look up to see her chasing Doc, who is chasing a poor little squirrel. Her chase soon comes to an end when it surreys up a tree, leaving Doc to bark up at it.

"YOU NEED A HAND?" I call out with a laugh as Bo is hunched over out of breath. All I get in response is her middle finger. Bo grips onto Doc collar and begins to pull him over to me.

"Come here boy." I grab his long lease and attach it to his collar before wrapping it around my ankle.

"He's being a pain today." Bo pants falling down next to me on the grass. I hand her a bottle of water and pour some on mine into Docs bowl.

"I think he's just excited to have us both back." With me being at the dark so much, whenever I get home Doc goes crazy, jumping all over me and flinging all his toys across the room.

Bo shuffles closer to me so we're bumping shoulders. "He's not the only one."

I wrap my arm around her and place a kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry I've been working so much."

"It's okay. I know it's for us."

"We're getting closer Bo. Every other day Anni and I are figuring out new things, right now it's just trail and error." I explain.

"I get it." She nods turning towards me and laying her legs across my lap.

"We're going through the elimination process." I nod, but I'm not really sure who I'm trying to convince more now.

"You'll get there…you always do." Bo says running her hand along my arm. "I honestly don't think I've ever met a smarter person Lauren, the things you've done since I met you are incredible…and you found your way home from a desert island for fuck sake. You've got this Lo."

"It means so much to hear you say that." I whisper leaning my head against hers.

"I'll always believe in you Lauren." She whispers back before placing a kiss on my lips.

This woman is so perfect. Any time I feel some self-doubt, all I have to do is look into her eyes and see how much she believes in me. "I love you Bo."

"I love you too." She smiles back at me.

As usual when I find myself lost in her eyes, my mind turns to Bo becoming my wife. Honestly when I'm not thinking about work, this is what's on my mind…adding another ring to her finger. "Have you had anymore thoughts of eloping?"

"I have actually." She nods. "I think it's the right thing."

"Really?"

Bo laughs at my excited face and grabs my hand. "Really. We both don't want a big wedding and we both can't wait to be married any longer. It seems like the perfect idea to me." She shrugs.

"Are you sure?" I ask shuffling closer.

"I'm sure." Bo nods confidently.

I surge forward and bring Bo in for a deep kiss. Bo wraps her arms around my neck as mine go round her waist. "You're amazing." I say after a few moments.

"You're amazing, and you're soon going to be my wife." She grins.

"Hell yeah. I can't wait Mrs Lewis." I wink.

"Oh, it's Mrs Lewis is it?" Bo asks raising her eyebrows.

"It's got a nice ring to it…Bo Lewis." I shrug giving her my best smile.

"Hmmm, we'll see." She smiles back. "So, when shall we do this?" Bo asks wiggling excitedly.

"I still want to wait until we've cracked this serum. I know we're close Bo, I wouldn't make us wait if I wasn't sure."

"Okay. If you're sure, then I believe you."

"I really think it will be right around the corner, yesterday Anni found…"

Bo slaps her hand over my mouth and looks me square in the eye. "Lauren, I said I believe you. Now enough work talk. I want some fun time with my girl."

"I can do that." I mumble against her hand before rolling her over onto the floor.

"Lauren." She squeals falling back against the grass.

"Yes." I say moving down her neck.

"We're in a public park."

"Kinky."

"No, not kinky." Bo laughs pushing me off her.

"Fine." I fall back myself against the grassy ground.

Bo slaps my thigh and sits up. "Don't get pissy with me Doctor Lewis."

"I'm not." I huff.

"Sure. Now up you get…I'm hungry and Docs bored." I look up and see Doc with his head on his paws, looking around the park like he's feeling very sorry for himself.

"I guess it's time to feed my loves." I nod hoping up and holding my hand out to Bo.

"Yes please."

"We've both been living on take always for the past few weeks, so how does stir fry sound?"

"Amazing." Bo moans.

I pull Bo against me. "Ooooh, I like that sound."

"Make me a delicious dinner and I'll guarantee we'll both be making it in a couple hours." Bo winks.

"What are we waiting for then." I unwrap Docs lead and drag them both out of the park.

"Lauren." She laughs running along with me. "Will you just slow down."

"NEVER." I shout running ahead with Doc.

.

.

"No." I groan ripping out another page of my journal.

"Am I actually tick?" I sigh.

"Have all these years of being a scientist been a lie?" I just can't get this formula right. For the past 3 weeks Anni and I have been running ourselves in circles, just trying to figure this out. Bo's been worried about both of us, saying we've been working to hard, not getting enough sleep and missing meals. She even told me last night that if we don't get anywhere by the end of the month, she's calling it off, Bo said she wont have us making ourselves sick, especially when there is another option.

"Come on Lauren, think." I roll myself back over to the table and look through the microscope. Today I mixed my DNA with Anni's, seeing if that would be a fit…but things didn't work out. My cells started attacking Anni's as if it was a virus in my body. We just need to find that balance.

"Next." I sigh reaching for the next vial of fae DNA. Evony acquired some fire fae DNA from a friend of hers last week. I wasn't too sure about even trying this one, these types of fae tend to have many issues, server anger being one of them and that's not something I want in me.

I place both the human and fae DNA on the blood slide, before slipping it under the microscope. "STOP RIGHT NOW." Anni screams running into the office just as I lean down, causing me to bash my eye.

"Jesus Christ Anni." I groan rubbing at my eye.

"I fucking did it." She grins walking over to me.

"Did what?" I ask looking at her through my good open eye.

"Oh shit. Sorry about that." Anni winces pointing to my eye.

"Don't worry." I wave her off. "What are you talking about?"

"The formula, I've figured it out Lauren." She nods.

"You've what?"

"I've done it. I was up all-night figuring this out. I just knew there was something we were missing, we were focusing so hard on doing what you did last time, mixing the human DNA with only the faes." She rambles before catching her breath. "We should've first been mixing the fae DNA together."

Never did I think to mix those two together. "Why Anni?"

"You know how some of the powerful fae DNA would attack the human cells, while others would work but only for a short amount of time. Well I thought what if we mixed the two DNA fae samples. The powerful DNA would last, while the other could fight back, stop it from attacking the human cells, and make the changing process a lot smoother."

"That could work." I nod.

"Yeah." Anni nods back opening up her bag and pulling out papers and samples. "Like I said, I've been up all night…and I think I've found the perfect combination."

"What is it? What kind of fae is it Anni?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay, work has calmed down now and I can finally get back to writing. Thank you for all being so understanding about the delays, it was a real sigh of relief to not have any upset reviews. The updates will be back to normal from now on.**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

"You want any packed?" Kenzi asks shaking the small bottle of whisky in my direction.

"I'm driving." I laugh.

"Suit yourself." Kenzi shrugs.

"And we're on a job."

"I'll be fine, it's not like I plan on drinking the whole bottle." She huffs. "Just something to keep me warm."

"That's what the blankets are for." I tell her pointing to the pile in the corner.

"Okay…but don't coming whining to me when you have nothing to warm your bones."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Kenzi nods and stuffs her bottle into her bag. Tonight we're both on a good old fashioned stake-out. Hale actually hired us, he thinks some of the guards are pushing drugs through one of the fae prisons. So, after Kenz and I followed them around for a week or so we've learnt their habits, routines and have discovered that five of them like to meet up for a weekly card game…or so they like to call it. "You ready Kenz?" I call out while taking my phone off charge.

"Let me go pee first." She says before running into the back.

"We'd better text Lo, Doc. She'll have to fend for herself tonight." I take a seat at my desk and send Lauren a quick text.

 _ **Hey gorgeous,**_

 _ **Hale has decided tonight is the night. Kenzi and I will be watching the guards most of the night.**_

 _ **Doubtful I'll be home tonight, and I know you'll most likely be busy at work, so I'll keep Doc with me.**_

 _ **Love you xx**_

Doc lays his head on my lap and looks up at me with his big brown eyes. "Don't worry, I'll bring your blanket so you don't get cold." I say scratching at his head. "I know you miss Lauren, I do too. We'll do this, go home and the three of us can snuggle on the couch."

Doc rubs his head into my hand as my phone pings.

 _ **Not sure I'll be home either tonight, things are really happening here. Anni thinks she may have found a breakthrough. I'll keep you up to date on how it goes.**_

 _ **Be safe**_

 _ **I love you xxx**_

"Looks like we're definitely keeping you tonight."

 _ **Good luck Lo**_

 _ **No matter what I'm so proud of you xx**_

Kenzi comes skipping out the back room and grabs her bag. "You ready BoBo?"

"Lets go." I nod slipping my phone into my pocket. "Come on Doc." I grab my own bag and head out with Kenzi.

We drive to Gabe Millers house, the man that Hale believes is the leader of the pack. I park outside and we only have to wait 10 minutes before Gabe exits his house, get in his truck and leaves. "I wonder where the card game will be held tonight." Kenzi muses as we follow him through town. So far we've had houses and bars that were open after hours, no where we've been able to get into.

"Hopefully somewhere we can have a peak this time. I'm fed up of not going back with any new information." Hale has been so amazing these past few weeks. I never thought he'd trust us with a case this big, we'd always helped out the police and face…but this is the first time we've officially worked side by side with them.

"Don't worry, he understands." Kenzi says patting my knee.

"Five kids have already died because of these drugs Kenz, we have to find something soon." All the victims that have died from taking these drugs in the prison have been 18-21, they'd not even started their lives.

"We will." She nods confidently.

After following Gabe for about 20 minutes, he beings to lead us out of town. Not long after that we come to a slowing stop outside a row of warehouses. "Well this isn't suspicious at all." Kenzi mumbles and begins to take pictures of Gabe as he enters the warehouse. "I don't think they could be more obvious."

"I know. A tad cliché." I park us a few warehouses away from the one he's inside. "We'll wait a little while, see if anyone else turns up before scoping the place out."

I shuffle down in my seat slightly as we wait to see if anymore of the team show up, and I think they will. This feel like the night.

Kenzi takes a few more pictures of the warehouse and Gabe car before placing her camera down. "And so it begins." She sighs shuffling down like me.

I take a quick glance at my watch and see it nearing 9. "If they're coming, they shouldn't be too long."

Kenzi reaches down and grabs her bag. "Good thing that I know the perfect way to pass the time." She says while pulling her bottle of whisky out. Kenzi takes a deep swig before offering me the bottle, I shake my head and watch as she places it on her lap. "Warming me up already." She winks.

"Doc and I are fine with our blankets." I nod pulling one out for my boy. I lay it over him.

Kenzi looks back at him and lets out a small laugh. "He looks so pitiful."

"He misses Lauren." I sigh turning back to the front. "We both do."

"She still working all hours at the dark?" Kenzi asks.

"Yep."

"At least it's for a good cause." She says taking another sip of whisky. "How is all of that coming along?"

"Slowly. She's working so hard Kenz, her and Anni are. Lauren text me tonight and said they might have something, but they've said that before." I really do hope they've got it this time, it breaks my heart to see the disappointment in Laurens eyes when she comes home.

"Well if there's anyone that will do it, it's those two." Kenzi says confidently.

"I know." I see the hope in Kenzis eyes too. With the likely possibility of Ava being fae I think turning is on her mind more and more every day.

After a moment Kenzi turns her head and looks over at me. "I'm so amazed by her Bo."

"Lauren?"

"Yeah." She says turning to me. "I mean it's not even been a year yet and it's like she's completely readjusted."

I can't help the smile that comes across my face. "She's phenomenal. I'm in complete awe of her every single day Kenz." With everything that she went through on that island, to just come home and re-start her life. What a woman. "My girl really is something."

"Cheers to that." Kenzi nods lifting the bottle. "And what about that?" She says looking down

"What?"

"That." She says tipping the bottle towards my hand.

I look down and see I've been twirling my ring. Maybe now isn't the best time to tell her about our possible eloping plans. "Ahh. Well we've both decided to wait until after Lauren turns." Or I turn.

"So everything will come after that." She says wiggling her eyebrows. "The baby making." Kenzi smirks while wildly thrusting her hips, before realising what we're doing here and ducks down.

I roll my eyes at her dramatics. "Yes of course children will have to wait, but at least we're both on the same page…we both want babies in our future."

Kenzi sighs dreamily and hugs the bottle to her chest. "You two will have the cutest babies, not as cute as mine or Hales but still little cutie pies."

"Yeah we will." I grin proudly.

"My girls are all grown up…cheers to you." She raises the bottle and takes a swig. This girl really needs no excuse to take a drink. I don't know how she still handles it.

As Kenzi drinks I see more headlights approaching. "Don't have too much…looks like we'll be needing a lot more pictures." I tell her as two cars pull up besides Gabes car.

"Here we go." Kenzi mumbles giddily, lifting her camera and snapping the other men as they enter the warehouse.

"So, we now have inside the warehouse Gabe, Dan, Harv and Will."

"Just Michael to go." Kenzi nods. "That's if he shows, he always did seem like the weasel of the bunch to me."

"Preach." I send a text to Dyson, letting him know how everything is going. At first I was a bit pissy about being asked to be on the freezing cold stake-out, but when Hale told me Tamsin and Dyson were able to get a contact to get them into the morgue after hours, and that's where they would be all night, my attitude soon changed.

"Shall we hold out for a little while longer? See if the weasel shows his face." Kenzi asks placing her camera back down.

"Yeah, it's not like they're going anywhere any time soon."

We both end up waiting in the car for a couple more hours before a van arrives. "And here comes the weasel." Kenzi sings are Michael jumps out of the van. "I wonder why he traded in his lovely Honda for the van? I wish Dan had the van...then he could be white van man Dan." She pouts while taking the pictures.

I give Kenzi my own grin and open my door. "Lets find out shall we?" Kenzi and I both jump out the car and I open up Docs door. The three of us quietly run round the side of the warehouse, seeing if there's anyway to get a peak of what's going on inside.

"Shit." Kenzi hisses looking up at the window that's about 12ft above us. "I'm gonna go ahead and guess there isn't a ladder laying around."

"I think you'd be right." I nod looking at our surroundings. I spot a dumpster in the corner and decide it'll have to work. "Keep a look out boy." I tell Doc and he lowers himself to the ground with his eyes trained ahead of us. "Gimme a hand with this Kenz."

We both slowly, and as quietly as we can roll the dumpster below the window, before hopping on top of it. "We're still about 8ft short." Kenzi whispers.

I crouch down slightly and hold out my hands. "That's what I'm for. Take off your shoes."

Kenzi slips off her boots, slips the camera strap over her neck and climbs up onto my hand. "You sure about this?" She asks as I lift her.

"Of course I'm sure. Just use the wall to keep your balance." I groan raising my arms and settling her weight on my shoulders. I know this girl might look like she weighs 90 pounds, but she is solid. "You see anything?"

Kenzi thankfully finds her balance and my legs stop shaking. "Give me a sec…this window is filthy."

"Anytime today Kenz."

"Okay, okay." She huffs. "They're all in there. Three of them are sat down while Gabe and Dan are gathered round a table. Oooh I can see some packages on the table that look to be filled with little while things, and I don't think it's candy."

"Can you get some pictures?" I ask trying to hold her steady.

"Way ahead of you BoBo." Kenzi says and I soon hear the sound of the camera clicks. "We've got you now you fuckers." I stay as strong as I can and let Kenzi take as many pictures as possible.

The clicking soon stops and I pray its over. "We good?"

"We're good…sooo how are we gonna do this?"

Shit. I didn't think about this part. "Maybe if I crouch you can jump off?" I suggest.

"That could work."

I place my hands on the wall and begin to slowly lower myself, my thighs burn and shake but I manage to keep my balance. "This low enough for you?" I ask. I don't think my leather pants will let me go any lower.

"I think so." She hesitates for a moment before hoping off my shoulders. Kenzi lands a lot louder on the dumpster than I thought she would and we both just freeze, staring at each other with wide eyes. "You think they heard that?" She whispers with a panic in her voice.

I just give her a shrug and turn to Doc. He's still laying in the same position, but to my relief his ears are resting against his head. "I think we're safe."

"Lets not push our luck then." Kenzi says before grabbing her shoes, jumping off the dumpster and running back to the car.

Doc and I follow after her and we all settle down back in our seats. "I'll let Dyson know what's going on."

 _ **The 5 of them are in the warehouse.**_

 _ **We've got pictures of them arriving and gathered in the warehouse with some sort of white packages on the table.**_

 _ **What do you want us to do?**_

"Oh god." Kenzi says through a big yawn. "I'm not used to these late nights."

"It's 11:30." I laugh.

"Yeah and my kid is up at 6 every morning. I pass out at 9 most nights." She says fishing out her bottle.

"Yeah I can see you're really suffering."

Kenzi rolls her eyes as she takes a big sip. "I've already told you, it's to keep me warm." She smirks.

"Mhmm." I grab a blanket for myself and snuggle under it just as my phone vibrates.

 _ **Great work.**_

 _ **We're not finished here just yet. A couple more boys to examine.**_

 _ **Can you both stay there for now? Just until we're finished, or they leave.**_

I text Dyson back, letting him know its not problem. I think Kenzi is enjoying relaxing with her bottle for now. "We're gonna be here a little while longer." I tell Kenzi, who just gives me a salute.

"Fancy a game of eye-spy?" She suggests after a few moments.

Oh god.

.

.

.

"LO…YOU HOME?" I call out. I didn't see her car out front, but she's caught a cab home some nights when she's been too tired to drive.

"LO?"

"I guess not." I sigh when silence is all that greets me.

"There we go buddy. That's for being a perfect boy tonight." I place some treats in Docs bowl for him and finally kick my shoes off. The couch looks so pleasing to me right now, but I know the second I sit myself down on it I won't get back up. "Come on Bo." I pull myself upstairs and into our bedroom. I collapse down onto our bed and feel my back relish in the soft feeling, sitting in my car for the past 5 hours wasn't great. After Dyson's text Kenzi and I spent the next 3 hours outside waiting for them to leave. Thankfully they didn't make us wait all night and they all left at quarter past two.

Doc comes trotting up after me and jumps up to Laurens side while giving me a look. "Yeah I don't know where she is bud." I've been trying to contact Lauren all night but there's been nothing, not even a text.

"Let's try her again." I lay back next to Doc and give her a call…but as usual all I get us her voicemail. "Hey babe, me again. Just wanted to let you know that I'm home, everything finished up well and I'm just waiting for you now. Please give me a call. I miss your voice. Love you, bye." I throw my phone down and I hope I kept the worry out of my voice. It's been pretty normal for Lauren to get lost in her work most nights, but I always at least get a text from her.

Maybe I should go down there. I feel Doc paw at my hand and nudge me with this head. "Okay, I'll try once more." I reach for my phone and call Lauren again.

This time before it completely rings out, she picks up. "Jesus Lauren, I've been calling you all night baby." I laugh.

 _"Bo?"_ I hear an out of breath voice say.

"Anni?"

 _"Yeah hi."_ She pants.

"Where's Lauren? I've been trying to reach her for hours."

Anni whispers something to someone before clearing her throat. _"Sorry about that. We've had a bit of an emergency here."_ She says just before I hear a loud crash in the background, followed by a pained groan. _"Shit…"_

I sit up as my heart rate speeds up, with Doc shooting up by my side. "Anni, what the hell is going on?"

 _"Oh nothing bad…we've had a work emergency. A…uh, a lot fae were attacked at a bar and everyone's been rushed off there feet trying to treat them."_ Anni says over some more noises in the background. _"Laurens not had a moment to herself. I had to rush out for a pee break when I heard her phone ringing."_

"So, everything's fine with Lauren?" I can't help but feel somethings off with her.

 _"Yes, yeah everything is perfect. She's just got about 15 patients and not enough hands."_ She laughs awkwardly.

"Anni…what's going on here. You sound weirder than usual."

Anni just breaths down the phone for a few seconds before clearing her throat. _"You caught me."_ She sighs. _"I wasn't on a pee break, I was scared. I've never seen injuries like this Bo, I'm worried I'm out of my depth."_ She whispers.

Ahh Jesus. Sometimes I forget she's only 23. "Lauren speaks so highly of you Anni. There's no way you'd be where you are today if you couldn't keep up with the best of them. You've got this."

 _"Thanks Bo."_

"I'm serious. Now is there anything I can do? Come down there maybe?" I suggest.

 _"NO"_ She shouts. _"I mean no thank you. There's already to many cooks right now, and Lauren would kill me for dragging you out of bed to deal with this after your long night. We've got it covered, you just get some rest so you can deal with tired, grumpy Lauren tomorrow."_ Anni again laughs awkwardly.

"Okay then. Can you tell Lauren I called, and everything went well tonight." I ask.

 _"Will do."_ She says just as another loud crash sounds. _"Gotta go, bye."_ The dial tone buzzes down my ear and I pull my phone back with a frown.

"Man that kid is weird sometimes." I sigh falling back onto the pillows. "I guess everything is okay then Doc." He stares at me with a tilted head for a moment before curling up next to me. Everything is fine I tell myself as I soon lose my battle with sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry if this is another tease, but I felt like I needed some Bo/Kenzi time because it's going to be very Doccubus heavy for a little while…and don't worry all will be revealed very very soon.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: The big reveal. I really hope you'll all be happy with this one.**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

"Doc, no. Wake up Lauren." I whine as his wet nods prods my cheek.

After the long night I had in that cramped car all I want to do is sleep. I feel myself slip back into my dream, but before I can fully enjoy Lauren in her red bikini, Doc noses at my face.

Ugh, why me. "Lo, can you get him." I reach my arm over to shove Lauren awake but all I feel is a cold pillow on my right side.

My eyes open and I confirm that Lauren isn't here. "LO…YOU HOME?" I call out. I wait a few seconds, but silence is all that follows. Where the hell is she. Even with all the late nights she has, Lauren's always home by now.

Doc yaps loudly at me, pulling me from worrying about Lauren. "Fine, fine…I'm getting up." I huff throwing the covers off me and swing my feet out of the bed. I reach for my phone to check if Lo called or sent me any texts but there's nothing.

"No...somethings not right Doc."

I try to call Lauren, but it just goes straight to voicemail. "Lauren…I've woke up and you're not here. I know I can over react sometimes babe, but I've got a really bad feeling, so please just let me know its all good over there. I love you."

"Fuck sake." I throw my phone back onto the bed and stare at Doc.

"Nope…fuck this." I jump up from my bed and head straight to my wardrobe. "I knew something wasn't right last night." I mumble to myself while throwing on some clothes. "I should've just gone to the dark, but no, I was tired and lazy and now Lauren could be in trouble."

Doc just stares at me with a tilted head and an active tail. I think he wants to find Lauren just as much as I do. "Lets go get our girl." As Doc and I begin our decent down stairs, I feel myself stop just as I get to the last step…something feels off. It's like there's another aura hanging around.

"Oh god…I hope it's not another ghost."

I do a quick scan of the livingroom and kitchen but find everything just as I left it when I went to bed. I look down and find Doc frozen next to me, his body placed right up against mine, his own eyes looking around the house. I reach down for my knife that's always attached to my thigh, and slowly creep into the open space.

Doc puts his nose to the ground and trots off round the corner towards our dining room and Laurens office. I see the door slightly ajar and begin my slow steps towards it. I gently click my fingers twice causing Doc to stop in place, the last thing I want is for him to get hurt if there's something in there. "Good boy."

I raise my arm slightly as I reach the office door, as I lay my hand on the door and being to slowly push it open, I feel a weird pressure from behind me and suddenly, a hand clamps itself down on my waist. "Morning gorgeous."

"JESUS CHRIST."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"JESUS CHRIST." Bo screams spinning towards me with her knife raised.

"Its me." I call out raising my hands in surrender.

Bo closes her eyes and breathes heavily before dropping the knife to the floor. "Lauren." She pants.

"I'm sorry." I laugh placing my hands on her waist.

"Fuck me Lauren…I nearly had a heart attack." She hisses shoving me by my chest.

I stifle my laughter and stroke my hands along her bare arms. "I really am sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Bo groans slightly and face plants against my shoulder.

"I was so worried about you Lauren." She whispers after a few moments of me just holding her.

"I'm sorry about that too." I mumble against the side of her head and place a few soft kisses against the same spot. I pull Bo closely against me, giving her some time to get her heart rate down.

Bo lets out a deep breath and pulls her face out of my neck. I guess this is the first time she actually gets a good look at me because her eyes go wide and panic spreads across her face. "Lauren…what the hell happened?" She rushes out. When I arrived home, I wasn't exactly in the greatest conditions. I know that my shirt is crumpled with multiple rips in them, and my right sleeve being completely ripped off. My hair is a mess, but I'm sure the most worrying part is the gash leading up to my hair line, I can feel my head being to itch with all the dried blood in my hair.

"I'm fine." I say grabbing onto her shaking hands.

Bo looks at me like I've got completely mad and steps closer to me. "You're not fine, you've…"

"I promise I'm…"

Bo continues to talk over me and reaches out for my head. "Look at all this blood. I can…"

"Bo listen to me." I say cutting her off. She frowns but keeps her lips clamped. "We did it." I smile.

Bo tilts her head and continues to frown. "Did what."

I can't help the grin that comes across my face as I tell her the words I've been dying to say for weeks. "I'm fae Bo. Anni and I did it." I nod.

Bos eyes go wide as she freezes in shock. Her eyes scan all over my body, as if she's the terminator trying to get a read on me. When her eyes reach mine again her blinks and finally lets out a long breath. "You…you…you're fae?" She stutters.

"I'm fae."

"H…how? When?" Bo asks still stuttering in shock.

"Last night. Anni figured out a way and we were testing it out before finally giving it a go." I shrug.

Bo brings her hand up and brushes it against my cheek. "Is this real?" She whispers.

I place my hand over hers and nod. "It's real."

"What kind of fae are you?" She asks. I take her hand and lead Bo over to the couch. She's going to need a seat after I tell her this story…and hopefully she doesn't kill me.

"Well…"

 **FLASHBACK**

" _What is it? What kind of fae is it Anni?" I ask._

 _She looks at me worriedly for a few moments before walking over to the microscope and laying down the vials. "Now I want you to keep an open mind about this."_

" _Okay." I nod slowly. What the hell does she want to turn me into._

 _Anni grabs the first vial and holds it up for me to see. "The first DNA sample is the from a Serket. I know that was on the pros list, so this was one of the first I checked."_

" _The Serket works?"_

 _Anni nods in confirmation and hands it over. "With another one added to it."_

 _I look it over and see in fact that it has been labelled as a Serket. When Anni and I were deciding what type of fae is should be, becoming a Serket was always one that stood out for me. A Serket is a Fae that thrives on giving life, healing, restoring vitality and youthfulness. They're pretty much everything a Doctor stands for. Sadly, when we tested the Serket DNA against human it didn't last very long, somehow the human DNA completely over took it._

" _What has it been mixed with for it to work?" I ask._

 _Anni bites at her bottom lip and grabs at the second vial on the table. "This is where I want you to keep an open mind. I tested it like 10 times last night Lauren, and it works. I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't sure."_

" _Okay." I nod. "I trust you Anni."_

" _That means a lot." Anni hands the vial over to me. "It's an Incubus Lauren."_

 _We both just stare at each other for a moment before I find my voice. "Incubus?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _As in the male counterpart to the Succubus." I ask just making sure I heard Anni correctly._

 _Anni takes the vial from me and hands me her research papers instead. "I know it might sound a bit odd, but this can work Lauren."_

" _The Incubus are male fae Anni."_

" _Usually, yeah." She shrugs._

" _No exclusively. Have you ever met a female Incubus?" I scan her pages quickly and see all the tests have come back positive. The male Incubus DNA has perfectly mixed with human and Serket female DNA._

" _No, but someone has to be first Lauren." Anni takes the papers from me and shows me the second page. "There is absolutely nothing here showing any risk to doing this, even with part of the DNA being male."_

" _So I'm not going to sprout a dick or anything." I wince at the thought of it._

" _No." Anni laughs. "Many women have been born with the Y chromosome and lived completely normal lives." Obviously, I've seen many cases of people born with different types of chromosomes that haven't suffered, but this is fae DNA. We'll need a lot more testing to be done._

" _This is crazy." I mumble looking at all the test results. When Anni and I were looking at possible fae, the thought of an Incubus never entered my mind._

" _I was just as shocked when I discovered it worked."_

" _What on earth made you think it?"_

" _You and Bo." She shrugs. "Nothing was working, as you know. I found myself spiralling, looking at old ones we've already tried and they obviously still weren't working. Then I thought about what would be best for the both of you and for some reason turning you into an Incubus just popped into my head…and when you think about it, it's perfect. An Incubus and a Succubus would be the perfect mates, the reason you so rarely see it is because Succubi are rarely monogamous, but Bo is already committed to you. As an Incubus you would never tire or deteriorate from her feeding, you'll be her perfect match." Anni tells me. "As you know we tried it with a Succubus, but you've got bad history with that, so this is the next best thing."_

 _Wow. Being everything Bo needed has been something I've dreamed about for nearly a decade. She's done so much for me over the years, maybe now I can finally do something for her. "Okay." I sigh scanning the papers once again. "We'll need to do a lot more testing."_

" _Of course." Anni nods bouncing on her feet slightly._

 _I hear my phone ping and I look to see a text from my girl._

 _ **Hey gorgeous,**_

 _ **Hale has decided tonight is the night. Kenzi and I will be watching the guards most of the night.**_

 _ **Doubtful I'll be home tonight, and I know you'll most likely be busy at work, so I'll keep Doc with me.**_

 _ **Love you xx**_

 _My god I miss them so much. All I want to do is get this done so I can get back with my family._

 _ **Not sure I'll be home either tonight, things are really happening here. Anni thinks she may have found a breakthrough. I'll keep you up to date on how it goes.**_

 _ **Be safe**_

 _ **I love you xxx**_

 _My phone sounds again and I see a reply from Bo._

 _ **Good luck Lo**_

 _ **No matter what I'm so proud of you xx**_

" _She is so perfect." I sigh placing my phone back in my bag. I know that she means it also, I'm sure I could go home tonight with nothing, but more bad news and she'd take me into her arms and hold me for the rest of the night…but that won't happen today. I'll be doing it for us._

" _Right then…let's get to work." We begin gathering some more human samples to test it against and this time I slip my own in here. I want to see if this is really going to work._

" _You want a drink?" Anni asks as we prepare everything._

" _Coffee please." It's going to be a long night._

 _._

 _._

" _Done." Anni says looking at the samples. "Just like before. The DNA is working perfectly together. We can get started on trials now."_

" _I want to try one more." I tell Anni while grabbing my own sample._

" _We don't need that yet Lauren." Anni says with furrowed brows as I hand her the samples._

 _I watch Anni mix all three DNA samples and wait to see how they react. "I just want to check if my DNA will accept those two. I am the subject after all." My heart is beating out of my chest as I wait for Anni to tell me the results. This could be it, everything I've worked towards._

" _It's perfect." Anni whispers with her eye still up against the microscope. "The cells aren't attacking each other. We've done it Lauren." Anni turns to me with a giant smile and I finally let out a breath._

" _Oh my god."_

" _We've fucking done it." She squeals, practically jumping into my arms._

" _You've done it." I smile squeezing her tight before pulling back. "Thank you Anni."_

" _There was no way I could've done this without you Lauren. I would've had no idea where to start if it wasn't for your base line formula." Anni shrugs shyly._

" _You still made this possible. I'll never forget this, and I know Bo won't either." I wink causing a blush to move up her neck._

 _Anni clears her throat and turns back to the samples. "Well we've got people lined up for this. We'll get the trials started right away."_

" _What?"_

 _Anni turns to me with raised eyebrows. "You don't really think you were the only person to fall in love with the fae. When it got out what we were doing here, people were practically throwing themselves at us."_

 _I walk over to Anni and place my hand over the samples she's trying to collect. "Anni, no."_

 _She turns to me with a confused look. "What's wrong?"_

" _If anyone's going to be taking it, it's going to be me."_

" _That's too big of a risk Lauren."_

" _Why? We already know that my DNA will accept the fae DNA." I reason._

 _Anni sighs and rubs her hand across her face. "With your past…we don't know how your body will react to this. It's best to try it out on others first." Anni tells me. "Look it's nearing one am, why don't we go get some rest and talk it over in the morning."_

" _No."_

" _Lauren…"_

" _If I've reacted badly in the past then it doesn't matter who we try it on. No matter what happens with them my body could react differently. It's best to try it on my first with my record, then we'll know for sure if it'll work on others." I say but Anni still looks unconvinced. "I can't have human trials Anni, if anyone's going to be putting themselves at risk then it'll be me. This was all my idea, I'm the one that's got peoples hopes up…I have to do this Anni."_

 _Anni stares at me for a few moments, searching if this is something that I really want. "Argh, fine." She groans. "Go lie down."_

" _Thank you." I walk over to the bed at the back of the room and raise my shirt. A couple of minutes later Anni arrives behind me and cleans the area._

" _You sure about this?" She asks one last time._

" _I'm positive."_

 _Anni grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. "I've got the antidote ready, just in case."_

" _Okay." I nod. "I'm ready."_

" _Slight pinch." Anni laughs nervously. I feel the large needle pierce my skin and I have to bite my lip to stop me from crying out. I take a breath as it enters my body. "Almost done Lauren." Anni says as I feel the burn of the DNA entering my body. "There we go." She says while pulling the needle out of me. Anni gives the area another wipe._

" _Thank you." I pant trying to push through the pain._

" _You did it Lauren…you did it."_

 _I hold my hand up and let Anni grab onto it. "We did it." I sit up slowly with the help of Anni._

 _Anni grabs her stethoscope and gives my heartbeat a listen to. "Elevated heart rate." She mumbles and makes a reach for her pen light. "Your pupils are also dilated. How are you feeling?"_

" _I'm not sure yet." I say taking a deep breath. "When I sat up a sudden wave of dizziness came over me and my body is starting to heat up." I tell her while trying to control my breathing. I can definitely feel something happening. I close my eyes and grip onto the table._

" _Calm you breathing Lauren." Anni tells me while undoing a couple of my shirt buttons to give me some air._

" _I'm trying." I pant. "My whole body feels like its vibrating, like there are thousands of ants running under my skin."_

" _Fuck…I knew this was a bad idea." Anni walks over to the cabinet and pulls out the antidote._

" _No…not yet." I call out as my body begins to heat up even more. I get off the bed and try to walk over to Anni, but my legs start to wobble, and I stagger over to the other wall._

" _Lauren, get back on the bed." Anni walks over and tries to pull me back over._

" _No." I groan shoving her off. "It's just my body adjusting." I tell her while scratching all over my head._

" _Lauren this isn't good. Let me help you." She says gripping onto my arm and giving me another pull._

" _I said NO." I shout pulling my arm back. I hear a rip and see Anni holding part of my sleeve. "Oh well done."_

 _Anni looks at me with wide eyes before throwing the sleeve back at me. "That was your fault. Now get back onto the bed. I promise not to give you the antidote…just lie down for fuck sake." She says pulling my arm over her shoulder and helping me back to the bed._

" _That's the first time I've ever heard to swear." I mumble._

" _Well I'm stressed." She sighs._

" _Don't worry it's just…" I stop myself mis sentence as I hear my phone begin to ring. "Bo…"_

 _Anni pushes me back down onto the bed as I begin to get up. "Don't even think about it."_

" _But Bo…" I say struggling against her hold that I'm too weak to fight._

" _I'll talk to Bo. You just stay." She says laying my back down fully._

 _Anni runs over to my bag and answers my phone. "Bo? Yeah hi." I watch as Anni talks to my love and I slowly move towards the edge to try and pull myself up._

" _Don't fucking move Lauren." Anni whispers to me._

 _I give her the thumbs up and let her get back to Bo. "Jokes on you." I laugh to myself. I decide due to my lack of energy and weak legs the best thing is to swing my legs up and off the bed. "One, two…oh fuck." I end up swinging myself to hard and completely fall off the bed and onto the floor, but not before cracking my head off the medical draw that was next to it. "Ahhh."_

" _Shit." Anni hisses looking at me. I wave her off and try to pull myself back up, but all I do is send more things crashing to the floor._

" _I'll just wait here." I tell Anni, finally accepting my fate._

 _I watch as Anni moves to the other side of the room to continue talking to Bo. Ugh, my head. I reach up and feel wetness under my fingers, letting my know that I've cut my head open. I look around the floor and see that I've knocked over a medical tray that had some gauze on it. "Bingo." I reach out but find them just out of my reach. "No." I whimper just as Anni shouts the same to Bo._

 _With my head continuing to throb and the dizziness getting even worse by the second, I decide I've had enough time on the floor and try to pull myself up again. I grab onto the draws that cut my head open and pull myself to my feet. As I completely stand up a wave of sickness rushes over me and as I lean on the top, I end up knocking a few more things off. Thankfully a few seconds later Anni is by my side._

" _Why couldn't you just stay on the bed." She groans leading me back over._

" _I can't remember." I whisper feeling light headed._

" _You better tell Bo this was your idea. I do not want to be in her bad books." Anni pleads._

" _Anni…I don't feel so good." I tell her just before everything goes dark._

 _._

 _._

" _Lauren…Lauren, wake up." A voice says while tapping at me cheeks gently._

" _Wha…" I jump awake and find Anni looking down at me._

" _Morning." She smiles._

 _I rub at my eyes and look around the room. "What happened?"_

" _You went a bit mad after I injected you." Anni laughs. "It was like looking after a drunk 2-year-old. You bashed you head and passed out. Do you remember?"_

 _I think back and find everything coming back to me piece by piece, some of it a bit blurry. "Yeah." I nod._

 _Anni nods happily and I can see her let out a breath. "Good. We can rule out any brain damage then. I gave your head a looking over while you were sleeping anyway, it wasn't too deep, and you don't need stitches."_

" _Thanks."_

" _Your temperature and heart rate also wend down to normal while you slept, and your eyes are back to size. Physically you seem fine." Anni tells me._

" _It worked?" Or did Anni give me the antidote while I slept. But I feel good…really good._

" _I kept my eye on you for a few hours. Then once your body returned to normal, I took a blood test." She says with a smile coming across her face. "You're fae Lauren, it worked."_

" _It worked?" I whisper feeling tears prick at my eyes. "I'm fae?"_

" _Your fae." Anni nods with her own tears falling._

" _Oh my god." I sit up and place my face in my hands. I hear Anni get off her seat and before I know it her arms are wrapped around me._

" _Congratulations Dr Lewis." She whispers._

 _I pull her against me as we both just cry. "Thank you Anni." We've been through a lot together. After weeks and weeks of no sleep, no food and so much disappointment we finally did it._

 _Anni pulls back and give me a grin. "Now I'd like to do some more tests obviously, but I think you should probably go home." She says while nodding to the clock that reads_ _ **8:23am**_

" _Oh fuck. Bo will kill me." I hop off the bed and over to my phone that's completely dead…just my luck. I grab my keys and head towards the door, but before I leave, I turn back to Anni. "Thank you, again."_

" _My pleasure." She grins._

" _Now you get home too. I think you've earned more than enough time off." I tell her before running out the room and home to tell Bo the good news._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"And then I came home to my fiancé trying to stab me." I smile hoping it will make her go easy on me. Bo just continues to stare at me in shock just like she has throughout the whole story. "Bo?" I whisper tentatively.

She looks at me for a few more seconds before smacking my arm. "Are you fucking insane." She shouts.

"Owww." I whine rubbing my arm.

"Don't you 'Owww' me Lauren Lewis, you could've died." Bo says getting off the couch and begins to pace.

"Well that's a tad dramatic." I laugh but shut up when she turns back to look at me. After a few moments of silence, I get up and stand in front of her. "I know it sounds bad, but I was completely safe Bo, the science said so."

Bo shakes her head at me and takes a breath. "I don't care what the science says Lauren…I care about you. If you were doing this I should've been there. How do you think I would've felt if something had happened to you, and all I got was a call from Anni saying you weren't here anymore."

Shit. I didn't really think about that. Bo's already lived through one of those moments, I never want her to feel that way again. "I'm sorry." I whisper pulling her closer to me. "I had the opportunity in front of me and I took it, I should've thought about you more. I just didn't want to come home and disappoint you again with news of me failing."

"Lauren." Bo sighs cupping my cheeks with her hands. "You could never disappoint me. I'm amazed by how incredible you are everyday of my life." She finishes while resting her forehead against mine.

I pull Bo closer to me and press my lips to hers. I kiss Bo deeply before the need for air gets in the way. "Just think…now you have a lot more days to be amazed." I grin.

Bo lets out a laugh and shoves me away from her. "Don't think you're forgiven just yet."

"Of course not." I nod.

Bo stares at me while taking my hand into hers. "You're really fae?"

"I'm fae."

"An Incubus?" She asks confused.

"Yeah I know...it's a bit weird, but it works and I'm still me."

"And you feel okay? Everything is good?" She asks.

"I feel incredible." I say pulling Bo against me. Her body melts against mine as I press my lips to her neck. "It's like all my senses are heightened." I whisper hotly against her. Being this close to Bo is insane, she's completely enveloping me. "Is this how you feel all the time?" I ask before gently nipping her.

"All the time." Bo pants.

I place a couple more kisses on her neck before pulling back and staring at her flushed cheeks. "I don't know how you ever thought you had bad control. I wanted you the second I walked into here, I could smell and feel you everywhere." I go to kiss Bo again, but she puts her hand up to my mouth.

"There'll be plenty of time for that, but right now you need some rest." She frowns looking at the dried blood on my head. I pout against her hand but she just shakes her head. "I'm serious Lo, you've been through so much. When we do this, I'm going to need you at full energy levels." Bo smirks.

"Fine." I mumble against her hand.

Bo nods happily, takes my head and leads my upstairs to bed. I let Bo strip me off, and I have to bite my tongue when she brushes against my throbbing body. "Calm down baby." She says gently pushing me down against the bed.

"Easy for you to say." I huff pulling the cover over my body.

"No, it isn't." She says wrapping her arms around me from behind. "Now get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up my brilliant girl." Bo whispers in my ear.

"Night night." I mumble already feeling myself doze off.

"I love you Lauren." I hear Bo say before sleep completely takes over.

 **A/N: I hope this extra long chapter makes up for all the teasing on the** **previously couple.**

 **I know some wanted Lauren to become a shifter, but I already kind of have shifter Lauren in another one of stories, and I didn't really fancy her as a Succubus, so I thought outside the box and the Incubus seemed like the perfect match up.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm so happy you're all happy with the direction I've gone with this. I really appreciate the reviews.**

 **This chapter will be living up to its M rating, so if that's not your thing…beware ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

Lauren's fae.

How is this real? I still can't believe Laurens done this so quickly. When she would come home with bad news, I was honestly starting to think it would take years. This woman is truly amazing.

I gently run my fingers down Laurens bare back as she sleeps. She's been sound asleep for the past 8 hours, not even turning in the slightest. I guess it's to be expected, I'm not a science girl myself but I'm sure turning human to fae must take some sort of a toll on the body. So I'm happy letting her rest for another 8 hours if she needs it.

As I continue to stare down at my girl, I see Doc trot into the room and take a seat by the door, just staring at me with his heat tilted. Time for his afternoon walk. I place a soft kiss on her shoulder before sliding out of bed, placing my jeans on and heading downstairs with my boy.

The two of us head down the road and towards Docs favourite dog park. "Lets pick up a few things for dinner also Doc. Lo will be starving when she wakes up."

We arrive and I wave at a couple of the usual owners that are handgun around and let of off his leash and allow him to run around the park with his other four-legged friends. I sit myself on one of the benches and pull out my phone to call Kenzi. With Lauren fast asleep and staying that way for god knows how long, I really need to talk to someone about all this.

It only rings a couple times before Kenz picks up. _"Hey hot stuff."_

"Afternoon Kenz. I need…"

" _One sec Bo."_ She tells me before scolding at someone in the background. I swear I hear Kenzi tell Ava to put the knife down. _"So, how's everything? What time did your girl finally make it home?"_

"Not until early this morning…with some very surprising news."

" _Ooooh what?"_ Kenzi asks giddily. _"She's not preggo is she."_

"No." I chuckle. "She's fae."

I hear Kenzi take in a small breath and silence follows for about 10 seconds. _"Sh…she's what?"_

"They did it. Lauren and Anni did it last night. They turned Lauren fae."

" _Wow…I don't really know what to say."_ Kenzi mumbles.

I know how much all this meant to Kenz. I'm sure she's just as surprised. "I was pretty shocked myself?"

" _How is she? Did everything go okay?"_

"She seems fine to me. Lauren said Anni did some tests and everything looks good, it all worked out fine. Obviously more tests will have to come, but so far so good." I tell her happily. If everything works out well for Lauren this will be such a great thing for all out family. Kenzi wont have to worry about anything anymore.

" _Could…can they do this same for me?"_ Kenzi asks tentatively.

"I don't know all the facts yet Kenz, but I don't see why not."

" _Oh my god…OH MY GOD."_ Kenzi squeals. _"This is incredible Bo. How the fuck did they pull this off?"_

I can't help but laugh at her excitement and feel the happiness run through me again. "Lo didn't really go into the science because I wouldn't understand that, but she said Anni figured it out by mixed two types of fae together that worked with Laurens DNA." I tell Kenzi as Doc trots over with some other dogs ball, I take it from his mouth and kick it up in the air.

" _This is crazy. I can't believe she's done it…not that I didn't believe in her of course."_ Kenz rambles. _"Wait until I tell Hale, he's going to flip."_

"Just make sure he keeps it on the low. Lauren isn't even awake yet from it all, I don't want any stress of people banging on the door for help while her body is getting used to everything."

" _Of course. It'll stay between the two of us for now."_

"Thanks Kenz." I can always count on her.

" _Anything for my girls."_ I hear Ava start screaming in the background and Kenzi huff. _"I've got to go. I'll give you and Lo some space, let her get used to everything. Just let me know everything's okay."_

"Will do. Give Ava a kiss from us both, talk soon."

" _Love to Lauren also, bye."_ Kenzi hangs up and I rest back against the bench. After talking to Kenz I feel some of the weight lifted off my shoulders.

Doc runs around for another 3o minutes with all the other dogs before walking over to me and laying down at my feet, his signal to let me know he's all done. "Shall we go get some food then see Lauren?" I ask Doc while putting his lease back on. He happily bumps his head against my leg when I mention Lauren. "Lets go then."

When we arrive I scan the shop quickly, but not really seeing anything that takes my fancy for dinner tonight. So I just grab a few things we can pick at for lunch, that's if Lo even wakes up before tonight.

We make our way home on foot and arrive home just after 3:30. As I place the shopping bags on the counter, I hear some movement coming from upstairs. "Go see Lauren Doc." I tell my boy. He drops his teddy bear and sprints upstairs after her. Doc starts to bark happily at Lauren and I hear the pair of them playing around in our room. While the two of them play upstairs I decide to put out some food for Lauren, there's no way she's not starving. I doubt she's had anything real to eat since yesterday afternoon.

I hear them both calm down upstairs and I can already smell Laurens strawberry shampoo before she reaches me. "Afternoon beautiful." Lauren husks in my ear, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Good afternoon." I lean back against her and hold up for her a piece of pineapple I've just cut up.

Lauren takes the pineapple from my fingers and licks off some of the juice left behind. "Yummy."

I turn in Laurens arms and see her in shorts and a vest top, with her hair still slightly damp from the shower. "When did you get up?" I ask before giving her a quick kiss. I feel myself get lost in her warm aura, it always shines so bright but since she changed to fae it's on a whole other level.

"As soon as you left. I could feel you not here anymore." She pouts pulling me tighter against her body.

"I'm sorry, our boy was crossing his legs."

"Fair enough." Lauren laughs. "Evony called me when you were out."

"And?" She better not be calling Lauren in. There's no way her body is ready for work.

"Calm down." Lauren laughs clearly seeing the look on my face. "She's told me to take the rest of the week off. I need to have a full report on her desk Monday though."

"So I've got you to myself till Monday, that's four whole days." I grin popping another piece of pineapple in her mouth.

Lauren nods and buries her head into my neck. "Yep." She mumbles before placing kisses on my neck.

I feel her hands grip onto my hips as she presses me up against the counter. I let Lauren have her fun for a few moments before pushing her back. "You need food my love." I say pushing her own hips back slightly. Lauren growls into my neck and places a gently bite there, before pulling back with a grumpy frown in place.

"Fine." She huffs grabbing the plate of food and stomping off to the couch. I follow after her with my smaller plate and take a seat next to her. As Lo munches happily at her food I find myself just staring at her, apart from her blazing aura she still looks like my Lauren…I really thought she'd be different.

"You're staring." Lauren smirks while finishing her sandwich.

"I'm just making sure you're still you." I smirk back.

Laurens eyes soften and she places her hand on my thigh. "I'm me." She nods. "Just a couple of things have changed for the better. I live longer, I'm stronger, healthier and now apparently have the libido of an 18-year-old." She says with her eyes flickering down to my chest.

"Definitely for the better." I nod watching her aura heat up. "Can you read me too now?"

"No. I can just feel you, like my body has a tracker on yours." She says with her eyes piercing mine.

Even for me the look in her eyes is too much for me and I have to look away. "I'll clean all this up." I tell her jumping off the couch and heading into the kitchen, but before I even reach the sink, I feel her behind me.

Lauren grabs my arm and pulls me back against her. "Later…you've made me wait long enough." She whispers hotly into my ear before biting it.

"Fine with me." I turn quickly in her arms and jump up, wrapping your legs around her waist. Lauren holds me up and kisses me hard, kicking her way past every obstacle and taking you both upstairs to the bedroom, where she lays me down on the bed. I pull Lauren along with me while not detaching our lips. I grip onto her strong back while she grinds herself against me, even just kissing her I can feel the power flowing through us.

"Lauren." I groan against her lips…feeling myself getting hotter by the second. Ever since we met, just touching Lauren could turn me into a puddle.

She pulls back from my lips and looks down at me with dark eyes, she's feeling this too. Lauren stands up from me and takes all her clothes off, I reach down to unbutton my jeans, but Lauren stops me. "No." She says in a low voice. "Let me."

Lauren bends down to take off my boots and tight jeans before kissing her way my calves, using her tongue to lead her way upward. I feel a shiver run up my back as she scraps her nails along the back of my legs, while holding back a whimper at the bites she leaves. When Lauren reaches the apex of my thighs, she rips off my black lace panties with little effort…the muscles of her arms barely twitched.

Lauren clearly feels how needy I am for her as she instantly spreads my thighs and dives in. "Oh fuck." I groan throwing my head back. Her tongue flicks out to press itself to my throbbing clit and she carries on by licking a long strip from bottom to top, teasing me with her nose. I can't help but whimper and wiggle, Lo just grabs my hips to keep you still. "More baby, please." I beg while pulling my top and bra over my head, freeing the rest of my body to her.

She puts her whole mouth over my slit and sucks, gently at first but gaining intensity as she continues. I can't control the gasp that leaves my mouth as my legs already begin to shake. "Yes Lauren." As I tangle my hands in her hair she reaches up and kneads my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples between her fingers. One hand makes its way back down my body, Lauren gently puts two fingers inside my pussy, curling them and rubbing that delicious place only she's ever been able to find.

"Oh my god Lauren." I sob grinding my hips up, trying to take more of her perfect mouth and fingers. "I'm nearly there baby." It's been so long since we've had more than a quickie, that my body can't take all the sensations.

I hear and feel Lauren moan against me as she picks up speed. I'm almost crying over how good all this felt, every time I'm still so amazed. No one I'd ever been with was as good as Lauren at finding all my sweet spots. She could have me cumming so hard in less than two minutes, if she really wanted.

"Oh, fuck." I moan pushing myself deeper onto her fingers. "Faster baby." Lauren hears me and starts to suck harder on my clit, while running her tongue across it every few seconds.

"Yes, yes…yes Lo." I gasp, grasping my breast that she doesn't have hold of.

My breath completely leaves me as my orgasm rushes over me. All I can do is groan out my pleasure as my whole-body shakes and bucks. Lauren slows down her movements, but continues to lick at me gently, gathering up all the cum leaving my body. "Fuck." I sigh feeling my body go limp.

"Delicious." Lauren says before placing one last kiss on my sensitive clit and moving up my body.

"You're incredible." I pant wrapping my arms around her. Lauren rests her body completely on mine as I pull her down for a lazy kiss. I run my hands along her back as my body hums and vibrates in the post orgasm haze, I could live here forever.

Lauren pulls back from the kiss and looks down at me with a smile. "Don't you get cozy yet," She said. "I'm not done with you." Lauren settled on top of me and warm skin met warm skin as she spread my legs once more, but this time connecting her hot wet pussy to mine. "Yes." Lauren sighed.

"Jesus…fuck Lauren." I gasp, gripping onto her thigh as an electric shock runs through me.

"I've been dreaming about this." Lo whispers not moving yet, just looking down at me with wantful eyes.

"Fuck me Lauren."

Somehow her eyes darken more, and she finally rolls her hips against mine and I can't help but cry out again. The heat, the friction, the slickness of Lauren…it was more than I thought I could handle. As Lauren fucks herself against me, I find myself transfixed by the way the afternoon defined the lines of Laurens muscles. The sharp angles of her cheekbones, it's like I'm seeing her in a whole new way. The raw desire apparent in her face as she grinds against me at a steady pace, slowly increasing in speed as I continue to moan and grip her thigh for leverage. I feel more waves of arousal flow through me as the sound of our fucking hits my ears, our two bodies trying to become one.

"You're so wet." Lauren moans, grabbing my leg and pulling it up against her chest, rocking harder against me. A crease soon appears between her eyebrows and she begins to bite on her bottom lip, a sure sign that she's close.

"All for you baby." I say while reaching up and giving her perfect tits some attention.

"Ahh Bo." She cries out pushing her chest out to me.

Soon the headboard starts banging against our wall as Lauren chases her orgasm. Slamming her pussy against mine, hitting her clit against mine perfectly on every thrust. "Right there Lo, don't stop." I beg digging my nails into her.

"Never." She pants looking down at me. After a moment Lauren releases my leg and bends her top half down, our faces now inches apart. "Feed baby." She whispers gripping onto my hips, thrusting harder as we both reach our peak.

At those words I feel my Succubus come to the surface, realising it's equal is offering itself up to us. "I love you." I tell her before attaching our mouths. Lauren's tongue plays with mine for a moment before I pull back slightly and being to take deeply from my love. As soon as Laurens chi enters me, I feel the most powerful orgasm crash into me. My whole-body bucks and shakes against Laurens, and I want to scream out in pure pleasure, but I continue to take from Lauren who is now coming on me also. We grip onto each other tightly and whimper as our orgasm continues.

I'm not sure how long it all lasted for, but I'm brought back to earth with Lauren rolling off me and collapsing onto the bed. "Oh my god." She pants. "Wow. That was…wow."

"Yeah." I nod not being able to find words myself. That was like nothing I've ever experienced before. It felt like I was talking pure power and lust from Lauren, never has anything felt like this.

"You feel okay?" Lauren asks after a few more moments of silence.

"I feel incredible." I laugh.

Lauren props herself up on her elbow and looks down at me. "That's the Incubus DNA for you." She grins running her fingers along my stomach.

"No…that was all you Lauren. I mean obviously it felt like more than last time, but I still tasted you."

"I'm glad." She smiles while leaning down and kissing me. Lauren rests back against the pillows, pulls me with her and I rest my head against her chest, still thinking about what just happened.

We both lay in silence for a while, running our hands along the soft skin we find and placing kisses wherever we can. After a while I find myself beginning to doze off, feeling completely full and sated…when Lauren starts playing with the ring on my hand. "You still want to stick to our plan?" She asks.

"More than anything." I nod.

Lauren is silent for a moment before clearing her throat. "You do know I'm talking about our marriage plans right?"

I can't but laugh at the slight worry in her voice. "I do." I tell her sliding up slightly and facing her. "I'd marry you this second if I could."

"I've got four free days." She shrugs still looking slightly uncertain. No matter how many times I tell Lo that I don't want a big wedding, she always seems to feel bad that we won't be having that.

I lean in and kiss Lauren soundly before pulling back and holding her hand. "Let's go get married."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Still means so much to see you're all enjoying this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

 _ **Wise men say**_

 _ **Only fools rush in**_

 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you**_

 _ **Shall I stay?**_

 _ **Would it be a sin**_

 _ **If I can't help falling in love with you?**_

 _ **Like a river flows**_

 _ **Surely to the sea**_

 _ **Darling, so it goes**_

 _ **Some things are meant to be**_

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Take my whole life, too**_

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

"NO WAY." Lauren shouts over my singing.

"No?"

"No." Lauren nods.

I frown at her as she turns the radio down. "What? It's a classic."

"I'm not saying it's not a good song, but it's so overplayed and I bet thousands of people have it. It's to cliché." She says shaking her head firmly.

"Aren't they supposed to be."

"No…it's supposed to be something that will warm our hearts whenever we hear it." Lauren reasons.

"Well we need to pick a wedding song Lauren. We're only a couple hours away." Yesterday when Lauren asked me if I was sure about sticking to our plan and I wholeheartedly agreed, we immediately started looking for locations to get married. After a couple hours of searching we found this perfect little place, they hold their ceremonies on the cliff side by the mountains, looking over a stunning lake. In the package they include a little cabin for the night. So, after getting a marriage license this morning we set off now our journey. All that's left now is to pick out our rings and a song…if we can ever decide.

"Let's just stick to the radio plan." She says turning it back on. "One will jump out at us soon enough…and we still have to get the rings remember, we've got plenty of time." Lauren smiles and grabs onto my hand. "We did this, so we'd have so stress Bo, let's just see where today takes us. I'm just happy to be marrying the girl of my dreams today."

I feel myself melt at Laurens words and try to calm down. She's completely right, we decided to elope because we didn't want all the hassle that comes with planning a wedding, and here I am losing my shit over a little wedding song. In a few hours I'm going to marry the love of my life, I need to enjoy it. I lean over the gears and place a few kisses on her soft cheek. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Lauren just places her hand on my thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze as the next song starts up. The gentle tones of John Legends song starts up and Lauren groans, turning the radio down again. "Is this the radio station of cliché wedding songs." She huffs turning down the dial again.

"Shall I just plug in my phone?" I suggest.

"Please do." Lo nods. "At least we'll have thousands of songs to go through that we actually like."

As the music starts to fill the car, I place Laurens hand on my thigh while I scroll through the jewellery shop that we plan on stopping at for our rings. Due to me already having a shining engagement ring I've decided to just go with a plain white gold band, but Lauren has never been a big jewellery person, so she's just also going to wear a white gold wedding ring with a few diamonds lined along the top. "How about this one?" I ask turning my phone to Lauren.

She scans the phone for a few seconds and nods while turning back to the road. "It's nice, not too big or too many diamonds."

"That's what I thought." I grin showing Doc who's laid out in the back seat. I look over at Laurens left hand, which is resting on the steering wheel and feel myself get butterflies at the thought that in a few hours a ring will be present of her finger for the rest of our lives.

"What's got you all smiley?" Lauren asks squeezing my hand.

"I'm just still so amazed Lo." I laugh happily. "You've turned fae and we're getting married. A few days ago, we were like ships in the night and now everything's happening all at once. I'm just so happy…and you made it happen, I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you."

She looks over at me with pure love shining in her eyes. "Just say I do this afternoon and I'll be the happiest woman to ever live." Lauren says stroking her hand. "And it's really Anni you should be thanking, she was the true brains behind this."

"Well remind me to buy her a bottle of wine or something."

"I think a simple kiss on the cheek would make her year." Lauren laughs.

"Wine and a kiss." I nod.

"On the cheek." Lauren repeats with a mock frown. "We're not even married yet and you've planned to run off with someone else."

"My god you're dramatic." I laugh slapping her thigh as she pretends to wipe away a tear. "You're the only one for me."

"Good." She pouts before placing her hand back on my thigh.

We both settle into a comfortable silence for the next 30 minutes, enjoying each other's company as the scenery turns from city landscape to forest and mountains. Lauren decides to stop the car on the side of the road for a little while to let Doc stretch his legs and relieve himself. Lauren lets Doc out and he instantly takes off into the forest. "Not too far Doc." She calls out. I settle against the side of the car with Lauren as we watch Doc run around.

"How long left?" I ask while resting my head on her shoulder.

Lauren place her arm around my wait and lays a few kisses on my head. "About an hour and a half. The traffics been pretty good."

"I can't wait." I sigh into her neck. We've not even gotten married yet and I already know this is the best decision I've ever made.

As we continue to watch Doc sniff around, I hear my phone start to ring in the car. I run round to the passenger seat and see it's Kenzi who's calling. "Should I tell her." I wince holding up mu phone. "She's my best friend, I don't want her feeling like I didn't want her involved."

"She'll understand." Lauren smiles calmly. "This is Kenzi we're talking about."

I nod and answer the phone. "Hey Kenz."

" _Good afternoon my love. I know I said I'd give you and Hotpants some time, but I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."_ She says cheerily.

"Yeah everything's good here. Lauren's done amazing, had a few wobbles but overall she's still just as perfect." I say sending my girl a wink. "Evony has given her the rest of the week off to get used to it all."

Kenzi lets out a relieved sigh and laughs gently down the phone. _"That's incredible Bo. I'm so happy for you both."_

"Thanks Kenz." She starts to ramble about what types of things Lauren can do, and to let her know when they can all meet up. "Listen, I need to tell you something." I say over her rambling.

" _What's up?"_

"Lauren and I aren't at home." I look to Lauren and she gives me an encouraging nod. I just need to come out with it. "We're actually on our way to get married."

I hear her take in a sharp breath before she begins to stutter. _"I..w…w…I…what?"_

"Well we've been thinking about eloping for a while now, but we decided not to do anything until Lauren got somewhere with becoming fae…and now she has so we just decided to go for it. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you Kenz, it just all kinda happened. I promise that when we get back you can kick my ass. It really was…"

" _BO."_ Kenzi shouts now cutting off my rambling. _"You don't need to apologise for marrying the love of your life."_ She laughs.

"Are you sure?"

" _Of course I'm sure. This is incredible BoBo. My two favourite ladies are getting married."_

I let out a relived breath and laugh along with her. "I'm so glad you're okay with this."

" _Of course I'm okay with it, you're getting married Bo."_ She squeals. _"Are you going to the town hall?"_

"No we found this little place a few hours away. They marry you on the mountain tops and offer you a cozy little cabin for the night."

" _Nice…a cabin in the woods where no one can hear you scream."_ Kenzi chuckles and I know there's a dirty look plastered across her face.

"Yeah something like that."

" _Well don't let me keep you…go marry that hot piece of ass."_ Kenzi says with that giddy voice.

"Oh I will." I grin staring at that hot piece of ass as Lauren bends over to throw a stick for Doc.

" _When are you home?"_ Kenzi asks.

"Tomorrow. We're going to hold off on the honeymoon until Lauren is used to being fae, and she perfects the formula."

" _How about if you're no too tired from screwing each other's brains out…can you come to the Dhal at about 6?"_

Even though Kenzi said she's fine with not being here, I can't help but feel bad, the least I can do is let her celebrate with us. "I can definitely do that."

" _Excellent. Well don't let me keep you. Congratulations gorgeous, give Lauren some loving from us all."_

"Thank you Kenz. I'll call you tomorrow."

" _Bye bye."_

I end my call with Kenzi and throw my phone back onto my seat. "She took it well then?" Lauren asks walking back over to the car.

I wrap my arms around Lauren neck and lean into her. "Kenzi took it amazingly. She even asked us to come to the Dhal and celebrate tomorrow."

"That'll be nice." Lo nods. "Now how about we get back on the road? I want to finally be able to call you my wife." She grins.

"Let's go get married Lewis."

"Your wish is my command Dennis."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

This is it. I take a few deep breaths as I stand on top of the mountain and wait for Bo. "You ready?" Margery smiles, clearly sensing my nerves. When we arrived, we were greeted by a lovely old woman who informed us that she's be officiating our wedding. Buying our rings took a bit longer than we thought so when we arrived Margery already had everything set up for us. Bo ran off to the cabin to settle Doc while I sort the certificate…and now here I am waiting for my soon to be wife.

"Oh yes." I nod standing up straighter.

"Good luck. I'll see you up there." Margery walks over closer to the edge where a flower archway stands, looking over the incredible lake view.

I find myself admiring the view again, getting lost in my thoughts about how perfect all this actually is. I've been dreaming about marry Bo Dennis for more than 5 years, and now that day is finally here. We've had so many things holding us back, keeping us apart and we completely blew through the lot of them. I'm really starting to understand why people say this is the best day of their lives…and I've not even said I do yet.

"Hello Doctor." I hear Bo whisper in my ear.

I spin around and find my bride to be wearing a thigh length, lace white dress. "Wow." I mutter looking her over. I don't remember us discussing outfits. I guess this is why she offered to take Doc to our cabin.

"I wanted to surprise you." She shrugs shyly. "We may not be having a wedding, but you at least deserve your bride to make some effort." Bo winks while cocking her hip.

"So do you." I pout looking down at my simple outfit.

"You're all I need." She says while grabbing my hand and turning us towards the alter.

I feel something cold nudge at my hand and look down to see Doc staring up at me excitedly with a black bow round his neck. "Well look at you." I laugh. I lean down at give Doc a couple kisses. "Even the dog has made more of an effort than me." I wince.

"You're perfect." Bo tuts, pulling my hands away as I tug at my top. "Ready?"

"Ready." I nod. We both walk up the small path where Margery is waiting for us both. Bo squeezes my hand as we reach the top. Bo and I reach her and turn to one and other, both wanting to finally get on with this.

Margery smiles at us both as she begins. "Lauren, Bo and loved ones." She smiles nodding to Doc who is sat between us, looking proud as punch in his bow-tie. "We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of you both. I am honoured to be here today to share with you, this very significant moment in your lives as you become a married couple. The most wonderful of all things in life is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most marvelous thing, it cannot be found by looking for it or by passionately wishing for it. It is a sort of perfect accident, which brings new meaning to the lives of those who experience it." I feel myself sinking into Bo's eyes as Margery continues to speak to us both. "Bo and Lauren, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life. A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a haven for each of you to become your best self." Margery finishes and Bo and I have matching grins on our faces. "Now how about some Vows? Why don't you begin Bo."

My girl looks me in the eye and takes a deep breath. "Lauren…the first day we met there was an instant connection and I knew I liked you. You were the first person that made me feel something that I just knew I couldn't fight, even though I tried a few times…there was no use, you were constantly in my head and my heart. So today I make my vows to you that I promise to never break."

"I vow to always put you first

I vow never take you love for granted

I vow to always make you feel loved and appreciated

I vow to give you a massage after a long day at work

I vow to never cheat at pool

I vow to get up with Doc in the morning when we're both hungover in bed

I vow to watch horror movies with you, even though I hate them so much

But most of all I vow to love you with all my heart, until the end of time." Bo finishes with tears gathering in her eyes.

"I love you too." I whisper before bringing her hands up to my lips and placing kisses all over them.

"I'll pass it over to you now Lauren." Margery says.

I bring Bo's hand back down between us and begin my own. "All my life I've felt like the odd one out. Even when I was at the forefront of things, I still felt like I was looking in from the outside, never really getting an invite…and then I met you. And for the first time I felt like I was being seen. I felt like someone truly cared for me, not for what I could give them, just for me. I knew in that moment we had something special, and there was no way I was ever letting you go. The world has tried to throw a lot of crap at us, but we got through it…we'll always get through it, because we're meant to be. So I also make these vows to you." I swallow the lump in my throat and begin to make my promises to her.

"I vow to love you without condition

I vow to laugh with you every day

I vow to comfort you when you need it

I vow to cherish every moment with you because I know how special they are

I vow to be the designated driver when you've had a bit too much with Kenzi

I vow to take out the garbage even when its raining and freezing cold

I vow to never hog the covers...unless you hog them first

I vow to only make you watch a horror film on special occasions

And I vow to always be here whenever you need me, because you're the love of my life Bo, you're all I ever want and need." I finish holding back my own tears. My god I want to kiss her so badly.

"That was really beautiful ladies." Margery says with her own bright smile. It must be nice to be surrounded by love for a living.

"It was beautiful." Bo whisper stroking my hands.

"You're beautiful." I whisper back.

Margery take out my ring from the boxes we gave her and hands it to Bo. "Now Bo, will you take Lauren to be your wedded wife? Will you love, protect and honour her for as long as you both shall live?"

Bo slides the ring onto my finger with a bright smile. "I do."

I take Bo's ring and place it at the tip of her finger. "And do you Lauren take Bo to be your wedded wife? Will you love, protect and honour her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I nod while sliding on her ring.

"Then by the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. Ladies, you may kiss your bride." As soon as those words leave Margery's mouth, I grab Bos waist and pull her towards me, immediately attaching our lips. Bo wraps her arms around my neck as we hold each other as close at possible.

When Bo begins to slip her tongue into my mouth, I remember that we have an audience. "Later." I whisper against her lips and pull away from her. I straighten my hair and turn to Margery with my hand out. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, congratulations to you both." She says shaking both of our hands. "I'll be at the reception if you need anything, but there will be a small newlywed package in your room, from us. Enjoy the rest of your stay." Margery sends us both one more smile and leaves us be.

"We did it." Bo squeals and jumps into my arms.

"Yeah we did." I grip Bos luscious ass and hold her against me while Doc jumps up at us. We end up just kissing on the mountain top for a few minutes, Bo soon get impatient because she starts to grind her hips against my stomach. "Now how about we go consummate this marriage." I ask giving her a squeeze.

"That's a wonderful idea wife." I let Bo down gently and we make our way back to the cabin. I've just married the girl of my dreams, yet somehow I know this day is going to get better and better.

"Oh and we still need a wedding song."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Time for the wedding night ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

Bo pulls me down the trail towards our cabin. "Slow down Bo." I laugh pulling her to a stop and back into my arms.

"Lauren." She whines burying her head into my neck. "It's right there."

"Don't you want to enjoy the views some more?" I ask teasing my girl some more.

"No I don't." Bo pulls back from my neck and gives me her best death stare.

"You worked up my love?" I ask pulling her hips firmly against mine.

"Yes." She groans pulling me closer to the cabin.

I stare into her piercing eyes for a moment before scoping her up into my arms and walk down the rest of the pathway to our door. "Then lets go."

"LAUREN." She squeals wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I have to carry you over the threshold…they're the rules." I say walking up the porch steps and to the door.

"If you insist." She laughs unlocking the door and swinging it open.

I walk us both inside and twirl us in a circle. "Welcome home-ish my love." I say while leaning in and attaching our lips.

Bo wraps her hand in my hair and holds my head against her own. "I love you so much." She mumbles against my lips.

"I love you too." I place Bo down on the ground and wrap my arms around her waist. "How about a nice bath? We can wash off that car journey."

"Sounds amazing." Bo nods. She turns towards the bed and I see the newlywed package Margery was telling us about. "Awww, look Lo." There's a ice bucket with Champagne, strawberries, chocolate, candle and massage oils. "Maybe after the bath I can get started on my vows." She winks.

"Yes please." I nod smelling the sweet almond oil. "Why don't you go run the bath and I'll join you in a minute."

Bo grabs me by the shirt and pulls me forward for another kiss. "Don't be long wifey." She throws me a wink over her shoulder and heads into the bathroom.

I find myself transfixed as she shimmy's out of the white dress and it pools at her feet. "Focus Lewis." I mumble shaking my head. "Well first things first." I set out all of Docs things, putting his bed in the corner while getting him his toys and treats to keep him occupied for a few hours. "You be a good boy for me." I give him a scratch and throw his ball across the room.

"I'll pour us both a glass." I call out to the bathroom while peeling my own clothes off. I set my phone to shuffle and leave it on the bed near the bathroom door to set the mood some more, before popping the champagne, pour us both a cold glass and head in after Bo.

I enter the bathroom and feel myself stop for a second and just look down at my wife relaxing in the bath. I'm so incredibly lucky. Bo looks up at me with a soft smile and take the glass from my hand. "Come on then, I'm getting lonely in here." She says holding her other hand out to me.

"Thank you." I take her hand and step into the bath, lowering myself so I'm sat opposite her.

"Cheers." Bo says tipping her glass towards me once I settle.

"Cheers to us gorgeous." I tap my glass against hers and we both take a small sip.

Bo places our glasses on the floor and slides herself towards me, resting her legs over mine and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You're my wife." She says with a huge grin.

"You're my wife." I echo with my own smile.

She leans forward and rests her head against mine. "I'm so happy Lauren."

I grab her waist and slide Bo completely onto my lap. "You're my world Bo…you've made me the happiest person alive today. I can't imagine being without you."

"Well thanks to that big brain of yours we never have to." She smiles and brings me in for a kiss.

We both move up a little to meet halfway. I wrap my arms around her waist as our kiss is full of urgency, both of us feeling the love and want for each other in this moment. I can feel my Incubus clawing at the surface for me to just turn Bo over and take her hard, but I push it down, there is plenty of time for that all I want to do is take this slow for now. Bo nips at my bottom lip as we both pull back to take in some air. I push Bo's hair back from her face, which immediately sticks to her neck due to both the steam in the room and what we've been doing. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Bo?"

"You tell me enough." She shrugs with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You're pure perfection." I whisper in awe while running my hand down her sternum. Bo arches into my touch and whispers my name as goose bumps appear on her skin.

"I want you Lo." Our lips met again, and Bo grabs the back of my neck to bring me in closer as my hand begins to venture lower. Her tongue moves along my bottom lip, teasing and asking for entrance, I happily grant her wish by darting out my tongue to meet hers. I slowly part Bo's legs and scoot myself between them, wrapping her legs around my hips. Our nipples graze together as Bo slowly begins to grind herself against my stomach, even with water slowly sloshing around me I can easily feel Bo's own hot heat against me. As Bo pants against my lips I decide to not keep her waiting today and instantly move my hand lower, slowly caressing her slick heat.

"Oh yes Lo." She breathed.

My fingers briefly passed over the hard, swollen nub between her thighs and played outside her entrance, dipping in ever so slightly. "I can feel you trying to pull me in." I mumble against her lips.

"Baby please don't tease me." Bo pants gripping my shoulders.

"I didn't realise I was." I pass my fingers over the pulsing clit a few more times making Bo whimper. Then all at once I slide two fingers into Bos clenching pussy, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She pushes herself onto my hand, forcing my fingers further inside her hot heat.

"Oh god." Bo moans, clutching her partner's shoulders and gyrating her hips as she felt herself being filled over and over. Jo added another finger and began to thrust into her with more force.

"Harder." She groans into my ear while bouncing herself on my lap slightly. I respond by picking up speed, fucking Bo hard, curling my fingers against her walls. "Deeper baby." She begs clawing at my back.

"Anything for you." I say against her neck before sinking my teeth in. I pound my fingers deep and hard into my girl, my thumb bumping her throbbing clit.

"Right there." She moans rocking herself against me. Bos breath starts to come quicker, and I can feel her walls clenching around me.

"Come for me Bo." I say wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against me. I soon feel her clamping down as she came violently, her body rocked by spasm after spasm.

"Oh god Lauren. Yes baby." Bo clutches deeply onto my back. I slowly cease thrusting as Bo slows down her movement, but I gently rub her clit until she stops moving completely. Bo rests her head on my shoulder and sighs happily into my ear. "That was amazing." Bo mumbles weakly, barely having the strength to speak above a whisper.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" I suggest while rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"Yes please."

.

.

"Holy fuck." I pant as I come down from my high. Bo kisses my shaking thighs as I release my grip on her hair. "That was amazing." I sigh happily.

"I could do that for the rest of my life." She grins resting her head on my thigh.

"I'm counting on it. Now get that sexy ass up here."

Bo pushes me back firmly against my chest and climbs onto my body, straddling my waist so I feel her wetness spread against my skin. I run my hands along her strong thighs as she leans down to kiss me, gently planting kisses on my mouth. "I love you." She whispers against the corner of my mouth.

"I know." I smirk scraping my nails along her thighs.

Bo sits back up and narrows her eyes at me. "Now's not the time to get cocky Dr Lewis. Keep that up and I'll only let you watch."

"That doesn't sound too bad to me actually." I say, watching her hand skim across her lower stomach.

"You want to watch me touch myself?" She asks.

"Please." I nod.

As soon as Bo spreads her legs some more, I'm wondering why we've never don't this before. Bo gently pushes two fingers into my mouth and I immediately suck hard and deep, pulling in her fingers, swirling my tongue around them. After a few moments Bo gently removes her wet fingers. Now there are no more words, just an aching need. Right now there is nothing more than I want to see my wife please herself.

Bo then rises, standing on her knees and takes the two fingers that are slick with my spit and slides them between her legs while keeping her eyes locked with mine. Her mouth goes slack, with the sexiest groan releasing from her throat. "Jesus Christ Bo." I gasp at the sound of her fingers playing with her wetness and her hips jolt against me when she makes first contact with her clit. She works her fingers, quick and hard, sliding, pushing, grinding against her clit.

"Lauren." She starts to moan. Bo lowers herself to trap her hand between my stomach and her dripping pussy.

"That's it." I whisper not taking my eyes off her working hand.

"I need…" Bo groans.

I look up at her face and see a desperation in her eyes. "What do you need baby?"

"I need it to be you." She begs. "I need you." Bo's eyes begin to flash blue and I instantly feel my incubus come alive…our mate needs us.

I rip Bo's hand away from her clit and lift her hips off me while spreading my legs so we can cum together. "Spread your legs baby." Bo kneels for a moment before positioning herself over my centre.

"I love the way you feel against me." She sighs happily when we finally connect while leaning down, so we're face to face.

"Me too." And I really do love the way that Bo feels, so wet and hot against her. Bo slowly slides herself along me, blending our wetness. I grip Bo's hips to grind us to the ending we both need. Bo soon presses down, rubbing their sensitive nubs together, moving faster.

"I'm so close already." Bo pants against my cheek.

"Cum for me baby."

Bo moves faster and I can't wait for the moment to feel Bo cum on me. "You want to feed baby?" I ask praying she says yes. There's such an urge in me to give it to her, to put myself inside of her.

"Please." She begs. I grip the back on Bo's head and move my mouth to hers and push my life essence into Bo before she even gets a chance to pull anything from me. The second my chi enters Bo's body she shudders against me and moans into my mouth.

As Bo feeds and I finally feel her cum is when I let go at the thought of Bo's wetness spreading all over me, into me, while I put something of myself inside of her. After a few seconds Bo breaks the connection and falls beside me with a gasp. "Oh my god." She pants and rests her head against my chest. "That was…something else."

"Yeah." I relax back onto the pillow and run my fingers through Bos hair as we both relax for a moment. The slow melody of Fleetwood Mac fills the room and I feel myself begin to drift off with Bo gently rubbing my leg and humming along to the music. I'm not sure how long I snooze for, but I'm soon awoken by with wife sinking her teeth into my arm. "Ahhh…what?" I groan pushing her face away from my leg.

"I've been calling your name." She laughs kissing my hand that's still resting on her cheek.

"I was just having a quick power nap." I rub at my eyes as Bo begins to crawl up my body.

"What song is this?" She asks dropping a kiss on my lips.

I listen out and feel a smile come across my face as one of my favourite songs fills the room. "It's a Paul Weller song."

Bo rests herself completely on me and lays her head on my chest. "I like it." She sighs just listening to the song.

 _ **You do something to me**_

 _ **Something deep inside**_

 _ **I'm hanging on the wire**_

 _ **For a love I'll never find**_

 _ **You do something wonderful**_

 _ **Then chase it all away**_

 _ **Mixing my emotions**_

 _ **That throws me back again**_

 _ **Hanging on the wire, yeah**_

 _ **I'm waiting for the change**_

 _ **I'm dancing through the fire**_

 _ **Just to catch a flame**_

 _ **An' feel real again**_

As the song continues to play, I feel Bo hum and tap her fingers against my chest. When the song beings to end I reach over for my phone and start it all over again. The piano intro of the song starts off and I flip Bo over. "May I have this dance?"

Bo smiles up at me and runs her hand down my cheek. "You may." She nods.

I hop off the bed and hold my hand out to Bo, who grabs it right away and lets me pull her into my arms. Her arms wrap around my neck as mine come to rest around her smooth back…and we just sway to the music with no space between our bodies. I lean down at attach my lips to her sensitive neck. "I love you so much Bo. I never thought I could feel so complete, and you've done that for me."

Bo pulls my head back from her neck and strokes her thumbs along my cheeks. "You did this Laure…you did all of this. You fought to come home to me, you proposed, you made yourself fae for us and you made me your wife. Everything good thing has come from you, and I promise to forever show you how grateful I am that you allowed me to go on this journey with you."

"I'll always come home to you."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted…the next chapter will be up super duper fast to make up for it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

"No."

"Bo." She groans.

"Lauren." I groan back.

She tries to give me a firm look but I can see the smiles breaking through. "I'm being serious."

I huff against my pillow and pull my wife closer to me. "I said no."

"Well tough."

"Please don't go." I whine gripping onto Laurens waist.

"I've got to." She laughs rolling over to face me. "Anni and I are so close Bo, I can feel it. Anni took an all nightery last night to test the formula we both came up with…and a couple meetings that I can't miss."

It's been a few weeks since Lauren and I got married. We both agreed that we would hold off until Lauren and Anni perfected it for the masses. It would seem they got pretty lucky mixing two types of fae with Laurens. Every other time they've tried it with some other DNA, they've completely attacked each other. So they've had to tweak it a bit. "I guess I can't argue with that then."

"I guess not."

"You go shower and I'll make some breakfast, need to fuel that big brain." I say letting go of her.

"You're the best." Lo gives me a kiss before rolling out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

I watch her for a little while from the bed as she strips out of her clothes and hops in the shower, sending a quick wink my way. There's nothing more I'd like than to hop in there with her. I really can't wait for everything to settle down at work for us both, so I can grab my wife and whisk her away somewhere. I must've got lost in my thoughts about stripping and having my way with her for days in some hotel room because soon the shower turns off and Lauren is stepping out. "Hey lazy." She laughs as I hop off the bed and run out of the room.

I make my way downstairs and being cooking up my wife's breakfast. Even saying that now still amazes me…Lauren Lewis is my wife. It's not even been a year since Lauren came home and so much has already changed. As the bacon and eggs begin to cook, I sort out our little pup who is really not so little anymore. "How are you still getting bigger?" I laugh as Docs tail being to wag as a put out his food.

Doc ignores me and chows down his food in under a minute. He licks at his mouth and looks up for some more. I can't help it when he gives me those puppy dog eyes and I put a couple more scoops in his bowl. "That's how he's still getting bigger." Lauren says as Doc finishes off the rest.

"I just don't want him to go hungry."

"He's not the one that's going to go hungry." She smirks while eyeing the bacon.

I turn around and see smoke coming from the pan. "Oh fuck." I take the pan off the heat, but the damage has already been done. "Shit, shit, shit."

"It's fine." Lo laughs. "I'll grab something on the way to work."

"But…"

Lauren cuts me off by kissing away my pout. "It's honestly fine babe. I'm almost late as it is."

"I just wanted us to have a nice breakfast." I sigh leaning against her.

"How about a nice dinner? I'll make sure I'm done by 5 today, so that I can take my beautiful wife for a romantic meal." She says with that smile that always makes my knees go weak.

"If you're sure…I know how busy work has been crazy."

"You're more important." Lauren says before giving me another kiss. "Now I've got to go." She grabs her things and heads to the door. "I'll see you at 5 gorgeous." Lo gives me a wink and leaves for work.

I sigh happily and lean back against the counter. "What a woman."

Doc barks and paws at the lower cupboard where is food is stored. "Just a little bit more." I relent. Doc begins to happily much on the food and I give his neck a scratch before heading upstairs. "Now be a good boy, I need to get ready for work."

.

.

"So he's cheating." I sigh putting down the photos Kenzi gave me.

"Sadly." Kenzi nods taking a seat on my desk.

Usually these types of cases don't bother me. People cheat, it's just something that is most likely to happen now days. But the woman who came to us with this job has been through so much. Katherine came to us a couple years ago with the case of her missing daughter. The police were working on it, but she wanted a couple outside opinions…sadly before we could really sink our teeth into it her daughters' body was found, but the person who did it never was. And now her shitty husband is screwing his colleague and hiding funds from her. "What a piece of shit. Okay call her up, tell her to come to the office. The least we can do is give her some information on lawyers if she chooses that route."

"Will do."

I head into the back to make myself and Kenzi a cup of coffee while she makes the call. Whenever it's bad news we have to deliver we take turns, thankfully this time it's her and not me. I come out a few minutes later with two steaming cup and see Kenzi just hanging up the phone with a down-trodden look. "How was she?" I ask gently.

"Heartbroken." She sighs sadly. "The poor woman could hardly talk. I didn't want to drag it out, so I just told her th basics then advised to get out the house, stay with a family member or friend for the night and then get back in touch with us if she needs anything."

"Good."

"I hope she'll be okay." Kenzi mumbles while taking the coffee from me.

"Katherine will be. We'll give her all the documents she needs to take everything she's owed from that prick."

"Too right." She nods firmly.

"You want to go get some lunch?" I suggest, still seeing the sadness in her eyes. Kenzi just shrugs and continues to stir her coffee. When we first met Katherine and she told us her story it really hit Kenz hard, I could tell little Ava was constantly on her mind. A parent's worst nightmare. "Come on, we can head to that little Italian place over the road…I'll even get you an extra-large calzone."

Kenzi's eyes flicker to me and I can see I've got her interested. "The Philly cheese steak one?"

I try not to wince at the thought of her onion breath and give her a happy nod. "Whatever you want."

"Okay let's go." She nods while grabbing her jacket and heading to the door. I throw Doc one of his treats and lock up the office. "I'm actually starving." She says as we walk across to the restaurant.

"Me too. I haven't had any breakfast." I open the door for Kenzi and wave to Danny, our usual waiter. He nods to our table by the window. I watch my friend as she stares out to the street, her mind clearly still on Kathrine. "You okay Kenz?"

"Yeah." She sighs, turning to me with a small smile.

"You sure?"

"I just want everything to turn out well for her." She says fiddling with the menu.

"It will. Look at everything she's been through, she is one strong woman. And we know she has a good support system around her." Kenzi nods at my words, clearly trying to arrange her feelings. "Now perk up, you've got a calzone to demolish."

"Okay." Kenzi sits up straighter and lets and easy smile come across her face when Danny arrives at our table.

"Afternoon ladies. How are we doing today." Danny smiles as he pours us our water.

"Good thanks Dan, how about you?" Kenz asks.

"Can't complain, my favourite customers are here." He winks.

We both roll our eyes at his antics, more then used to him by now. "We know your tricks Danny, winks for tips." I tell him.

He gasps dramatically and grabs at his chest. "I would never…unless it's working."

"It's not." We both say.

"Damn. Well then never mind." He pouts. "What are you both having."

"I'll have a large Philly cheese steak calzone." Kenzi grins. "Oh and a side of fries."

Danny nods and begins to write on his pad. "Drink?"

"Diet coke please."

"Okay, and what about you Bo?" He asks.

"Lasagne and Diet coke please Danny."

"Coming right up. I'll bring your drinks and some bread for the table."

"Well this is nice, we should do this more often." I smile.

"We should." Kenzi agrees. "How about aside from all the other things we do together, every two weeks we have a day…just me and you." She suggests.

"I like that. You've got yourself a deal."

Danny arrives with our drinks and cheers our drinks. "So how's Laurens work going?" She asks with some nervousness in her voice.

"Really good." I try to assure. "She thinks by the end of today they'll have it all completed and can start taking clients."

Kenzis eyes light up and a grin appears. "Wow, that's amazing."

I lean across and take her hand in mine. "I don't want you to worry Kenz, you're first priority."

"Thank you, Bo."

"You don't have to thank anyone Kenz. You're my family, I'd do anything for you."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"How'd the meeting go?" Anni asks while looking up from her microscope when I enter our lab.

"Surprisingly well." I nod taking a seat opposite her. "I told her all our conditions for this project and she actually agreed. Obviously, it's Evony so she had some of her own."

"Like what?"

"Like if people from the light want the serum, and they refuse to move over to the dark then they have to pay." I say with an eye roll.

"Of course." Anni laughs. "That's not too bad I guess."

"Exactly, she was actually understanding." Today I had my big meeting with Evony about what to do with the serum to turn humans to fae. Anni and I both knew from the start that we'd have to be firm with her, this is the dream of any fae leader, the immense power to have over a huge group of people. Thankfully I think she knew that wouldn't fly with us both, there's no way we would let her use this for evil. So we spent a couple hours going over the do's and don'ts with this. At the end of it we pretty much agreed with each other's wants for this project. I did have one condition that was non-negotiable, I will turn Kenzi fae first and foremost, and if she doesn't want to join that dark she doesn't have to. Evony pouted for a moment before rolling her eyes and relenting, saying she doesn't want that annoying child apart of the dark anyway.

"A bit too understanding…you think she has something up her sleeve?" Anni asks.

"Doesn't she always." I laugh. "I doubt it'll be anything too bad, no way she'd piss off her two geniuses. We're her cash cow."

"True."

"So how's this going?" I ask pointing to the DNA.

"Really well, the weaker fae DNA isn't attacking the human DNA. Still not able to make one as powerful as yours yet, I don't understand why we can't mimic it."

"Maybe I'm just special?" I grin.

"Maybe." Anni nods mockingly.

"Anyway. How many have we got completed."

"8." Anni grins happily.

"Nice." I give Anni a high five and look at the completed list of fae and human DNA mix. I scan the list and think I know what one will suit Kenzi. "Okay. Let's finish off the rest of these because I've got a date."

.

.

I enter our home just after five and find my girl putting some water in Docs water bowl. "Hey good looking." I call out.

Bo looks up and greets me with a big grin. "Hey yourself."

"You just in?"

Bo nods and makes her way over to me. "About 5 minutes ago." Bo wraps her arms around my neck and bring me in for a kiss. "How was your day?"

I keep my arms around her waist and hold her close, wanting to share the joy that I'm feeling. "Amazing…we did it Bo. The formula is perfected. We can change Kenzi."

"You can?" Bo gasps.

"We can."

"Oh my god Lauren." Bo laughs and jumps into my arms. "You're incredible."

I grip Bo's thighs and revel in the kisses she's placing all over my face. "No you're incredible."

"I didn't even do anything." She frowns.

"You didn't have to." I sigh loving the feeling of Bo in my arms.

Her hands being to play with the hairs at the back of my neck as she moves her face closer to mine. "I know we were planning on going out for dinner, but I'd really like to take my genius wife upstairs and have my way with her all night." She suggests before biting her lip and staring down at me.

"We can always order pizza." I whisper as she begins to grin her hips. "Yeah lets go." I stride over to the stairs and run up as fast as I can. This is going to be a good night.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I know these chapters haven't been the longest, I just want to get some things out of the way before the big things happen in the next chapters ;D**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

"CHEERS…TO THE TWO SMARTEST WOMEN OF ALL TIME." Kenzi cheers from where she's stood on top of the Dhals bar top.

"CHEERS." Everyone echoes while smiling towards Lauren and Anni. We all down our shots and I turn to my girl who has a dopey, drunk smile on her face. Lauren and Anni are sat in a corner booth with a few dark far doctors, their conversation first started off professional but now their all just laughing about university experiences and the shit they all got to back in the day.

"The Mrs looks like she's having a good time." Kenzi says once she jumps off the bar.

"Yeah." I nod with a smile. "She definitely earned it."

"Yeah she has. I don't think I've ever met a more hardworking person." Kenz says shaking her head. "Not to make you jelly BoBo, but I'm giving your girl one hell of a kiss when all this is over."

I narrow my eyes at my friend for a moment before giving a slight shrug. "I think that's fair."

"Oh there we go again." Kenzi laughs as another round of drinks are placed in front of Lauren and Anni. All night people have been buying them both drinks, them all being completely amazed with what the two of them have accomplished.

"I'm gonna have to carry her out of here tonight." I wince as my wife takes another shot.

"Yeah but look how happy she is." Kenzi coos as Lauren giggles about something with her team.

"I'm so fucking proud of her Kenzi."

"And so you should be." She nods. "She's completely changed all our lives Bo. This time next week I'm going to be able to spend the next few hundred years by Hale's side…I'm going to see my little girl grow and have her own family, and them have their own family. It's incredible, I don't know how to ever thank her." Kenzi says with joy written all over her face.

"Lo doesn't want thanks. You've been her priority because you're her family, she knows what this means to you."

"I'll still get her a bottle of something." Kenzi shrugs.

"Fair enough." I signal trick down for another beer for myself and Kenzi. "What is it your becoming again?"

"A wood nymph." She says while holding her arms out as if she's God. "I will have connection to the forest, and I can control wood, bending it or snapping…soon nothing will keep me away from that top shelf." Kenzi grins while running her hands over the wooden bar top, most likely imagining snapping it in half.

"Looks like I'll need to invest in some steel." Trick says while placing our beers in front of us.

"No fair." She pouts.

"Tough." Trick winks before sliding a try of drinks towards me. "These have been ordered for Lauren and Anni."

"Holy shit. They're going to get alcohol poisoning."

"Nah, those fae genes will fight that off." Kenzi says waving me off while stealing a shot off the tray.

"I'll go deliver this then." I make my way over to the table that my wife is sat at will the crowd slowly moving away.

"BO." Lauren cheers happily when I come to a stop in front of her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too gorgeous. I have some more drinks."

"YAY." Anni cheers.

The last of Laurens work colleagues leave and I'm not able to sit next to Lauren. "How you doing babe?" I ask rubbing my hand up and down her thigh.

She turns to me with a dopey grin. "I'm very drunk Bo." Lauren nods.

"I can see that, but do you feel okay?"

"I feel great." She says with that grin still in place.

"That's good, as long as your feeling alright." I bring my hand up and stroke her flushed cheeks. "You've been very popular tonight."

"I know." She whispers…very loudly. "They won't leave me alone."

I can't help but laugh and kiss off the pout that has appeared on her lips. "It's because of how incredible you are."

"But I just want you."

"Well you've got me now." I cuddle up closer to Lauren and just relax after being on my feet for so long.

"When did they get here?" Lo asks after a few moments of silence.

I look over towards the bar and see Dyson stood with Hale and Kenzi, but Tamsin is at the other end laughing with Anni, who keeps resting her hand on Tamsin's bare arm. "Must've been recently."

"Hmmm. They look close." Lauren mumbles with her eyes on Anni and Tamsin.

"Yeah." Looking at the pair of them now laughing together, it seems like a perfect match…but based on Lauren frown I'm not too sure she agrees.

"How old is Tamsin?" Lauren says with a hiccup.

"She's 28, so you can calm down Mama Bear. Tamsin won't hurt your girl." I laugh.

"I just want to make sure she has the best intentions." Lauren mumbles. "Anni deserves the best."

"I know baby but let them have their fun."

"You're right." Lauren nods but soon a smirk comes over her face. "How about we get out of here and I can have my fun." She winks.

I know for a face the second Lo gets to our bed she will be passed out for the night, but playing along for now wont hurt. "Ooooh, sounds good to me hot stuff."

"Then how about we…"

Before Lauren can even finish her sentence a load of the dark employees rips her from her seat and pull her towards the pool table. "DR LEWIS, WE NEED YOU." Lauren looks over at me with wide eyes and hold up 1 finger, I'm not too sure what it means so I just nod and let her go have some fun.

.

.

"Evening Bo."

I look up from my phone and see Tamsin stood there with a hesitant smile. "Hey Tamsin." I smile back, nodding to the empty seat next to me.

"I see the Doc is having a good night." She laughs looking over at the pool table where Lauren is being cheered on while she chugs a pint of beer.

"Yeah…but she'll regret it in the morning." I laugh. "It would seem she's not the only one, I saw you with Anni at the bar."

Tamsin looks down with a smile as a slight blush comes across her face. "She's really cool. I can't believe we've not met till now."

"Well she's been a busy lady recently, hardly ever leaves the lab."

"Thankfully I've managed to get her to agree to leave it on Friday night." Tamsin shrugs with a smile.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." I tell her.

Tamsin nods down to my rings and bumps me gently with her shoulder. "I'm really happy for you too Bo. I know I was a bit of a dick when Lauren came back, and I'm sorry about that. You two really are meant to be. I wish you both the best."

"Thank you, Tamsin." I rest my hand on hers and give it a slight squeeze. Even though it didn't work out for us two she did mean a lot to me at one time. "Maybe if everything goes well with Anni, the four of us can double date." I suggest.

"That would be great, I've missed hanging out with you…and all I ever hear about is how amazing Dr Lauren Lewis is, I'd like to meet her officially for myself." She smiles.

"Sounds good."

"You think Doc might like me now Lauren is back?" She laughs.

"Maybe. He has mellowed slightly, and he does like Anni." I shrug.

Tamsin nods and watches Anni re-enter the bar. "I'll be sure to bring him treats next time, give myself more of a chance."

Anni waves from the bar and asks if Tamsin and I want a refill, I begin to nod but before I can a very, very drunk Lauren stumbles in front of me. "BO…BO HOME TIME."

"You had enough?" I laugh as she holds onto the table for balance.

"Yep. They keep beating me at pool and making me drink…I can hardly see straight anymore." She whines.

"Okay, let's get you home then." I stand up and grab both our jackets from the back of our chairs.

"Yay…sex time." Lauren cheers before noticing Tamsin sat next to me. "Hello Tamsin."

"Hey Lauren." She smiles back.

"We're leaving now, but I think I should tell you that I think Anni likes you." She loudly whispers again.

"Oh really." Tamsin grins.

"Mhm…I saw her checking out your ass at the bar at least 5 times." Lauren winks.

"Time to go." I say grabbing onto Laurens arm and pulling her towards to door before she can do any more damage.

"BYE EVERYONE." Lauren shouts over her shoulder as we leave the bar.

"You're really going to regret this in the morning my love." I laugh trying to keep her steady as we walk down the road towards our home.

"Maybe." Lauren mumbles cuddling closer to me as we walk. "But it was worth it."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"How long will it take?" Bo asks for what feels like the 100th time.

"If everything goes well, which I'm sure it will, Kenzi should be home by the evening." This is the 6th time my wife has asked me about the procedure to turn Kenzi fae, I give her the same answer every time, but it doesn't seem to be enough. Obviously I get why she's scared, it's a big thing to go through and Kenzi is one of the most important people in her life.

"And you're sure?" She asks nervously.

"Bo." I sigh. "I promise you she will be fine."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." I pull Bo into my arms and place a kiss on her head. "This is a simple procedure that Anni and I have gone over a hundred times. Now go sit with Hale, I'm sure he's just as nervous as you. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay…go be amazing." Bo pulls me in for a deep kiss before letting me get to work.

"See you soon." I call out and head into the medical wing.

I enter the room and see Kenzi laying on the bed with Anni taking her vitals. "How you feeling Kenz?" I ask.

"Good…a bit nervous but mainly excited." She smiles.

"Well don't worry. It'll be quick and easy. Anni will put you to sleep and you'll wake up in a few hours as fae."

Kenzi nods and plays with her hands. "Just like that huh?"

"Just like that." I promise. "How is she looking?" I ask Anni.

"All good, vitals are good. Ready whenever you are." Anni says.

"Okay Kenz, you ready?" I ask.

Kenzi takes a deep breath and nods firmly. "Let's do this Doc."

"Alright." I help Kenzi get into a comfortable position on her side, making sure she's turned enough that she won't roll over during the procedure. "Comfortable?" I ask and get a smile in return. I nod to Anni and let her put the sedative into Kenzi's IV. "Okay Kenz, count backwards from 10 for me."

"10, 9, 8, 7…." She soon slurs the last number and her eyes close.

"She's under." Anni nods.

"Right…you keep watch of her vitals and I'll inject the serum." I tell Anni. Anni comes over to my side to keep an eye on Kenzi and the monitors when I head over and grab the injection.

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" Anni asks as I walk up to Kenzi.

"No, I've got it." I need to do this. I couldn't let this fall on Anni's shoulders if something were to go wrong.

"Then lets give Kenzi her happy ever after." Anni grins.

I try and absorb some of Anni's confidence and prepare myself in sticking a huge needle and injecting a possibly fatal substance into a very important person. A person that is the love of Hales life, little Ava's mother, a woman that's partially my wife's sister and someone that has become one of my best friends. "Here we go." I lower the needle towards her lower back and gently push it in. Whe I feel it's deep enough I begin to inject all the fae DNA into Kenzi. Anni and I both wait with bated breath, watching to see how Kenzi's body reacts to the DNA.

"Elevated heart rate." Anni says with her eyes locked on the machines.

"Normal." I say.

"No abnormalities." Anni confirms.

We still both wait a couple more minutes, watching Kenzi's heart rate continues to climb like mine did. Thankfully after a few minutes it seems to calm and pick a constant rhythm. "How's her temp?"

"Warm but nothing to be concerned about." Anni smiles. "I think she's good Lauren."

I finally let go of the long breath that I've been holding for the past 5 minutes. "Okay. Let's get her up to the recovery room to get her comfortable. We'll keep an eye on her up there and carry out the rest of our tests, see if Kenz is actually fae."

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"How long's it been?" Hale asks while pacing his office.

"1 hour and 55 minutes." I tell him without even looking at my watch, it's only been about 30 seconds since he last asked me.

"Is it bad we've not heard anything yet?" He says with worry in his eyes.

"No. Lauren would have come to us immediately if anything went wrong."

Hale takes a breath and finally stops. "You're right." He nods. "I'm just freaking out a bit here." He mumbles sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"Me too." I get up from my seat and bring him in for a hug. "Our girls strong Hale, she'll get through this."

"I know." He sighs. "I just can't help but…" Hale stops dead and his eyes go wide. I spin around and see Lauren poke her head into Hales office. She smiles when she spots us both at his desk and walks further into the room.

We both stumble towards her and she holds her hands up calmly. "Everything went great." Lauren smiles. "We have her in the recovery room to rest up. We've done all our test and it was a success."

"She's okay?" Hale confirms.

"She's doing incredible." Lo nods. "The sedative should wear off soon, but her bodies had a big shock so and it's got a lot to get used to, she might be out for a couple more hours." Hale gives Lauren a quick hug before rushing out of the room.

"It worked Lauren? Kenzi's fae?"

"It worked babe." Lauren grins. "We did it."

"Oh my god." I jump into her arms and give her the biggest hug. "You're fucking amazing."

Lauren buries her face into my neck and hugs me just as tight. "I'm so relived this worked Bo."

I run my hands through her hair and pull her back for a kiss. "I never doubted you for a second." I just kiss and hold my wife for a few minutes. I feel the tension slowly leave her body, I can't even begin to imagine the type of stress she's been under today. I pull away from Lo and run my hand down her arm. "Not that I don't love kissing you, because I do, I could do this all day…but I'd really love to go see my best friend."

Lauren laughs and places one quick kiss on my lips before pulling me towards the door. "Let's go see her."


	36. Chapter 36

**Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

"Jesus Christ." I squint against the snow that gets blown in my face from the gust of wind. "Let's head home boy, this is getting a bit too much."

Doc barks and tries to shake the snow from his body, but more just continues to fall from the sky.

"Yeah, home it is." I hook Doc back up and we leave the dog park. We make our way through the thick snow and I find myself dreaming about a warm hot chocolate for when I get in. Thankfully the park is only round the corner from us, so it doesn't take long to get home and out of the cold wind.

I let Doc off his lead when we enter our home and watch him shake the snow off his body. "It's getting bad out there." I shiver stripping myself of my boots and jacket. With Christmas and winter looming closer the snow has started to fall, thankfully the blizzard hasn't hit yet, so I was able to take Doc on his nightly walk.

Bo laughs at my pout and lifts the blanket she's relaxing under. "Come here, I'll warm you up."

I head over and join Bo on the couch as Doc lays himself down in front of the fire and begins to lick his wet paws. I climb over Bo and squeeze myself between her and the back of the couch. "Ah, that's better." I kiss the back of her neck and snuggle up to her warmth as Home Alone 2 plays on our TV.

"Your nose is cold." Bo whines.

"You're right, thanks for letting me know." I move my head into the back of her neck and rub my freezing nose against her warm skin.

"LAUREN." She cries out while trying to pull away from me.

"Bo…it's Christmas, a time for sharing." I hold Bo against me as she tries to move. "I'm your wife, so what's yours is mine."

"Oh is that how the saying goes?" Bo asks with a laugh.

I lean up on my elbow and look down at her with a grin. "That's how my saying goes."

"Well I can't argue with that then can I." Bo pulls my arm back around her and lets me snuggle up as close as I like.

"You comfy?" I ask.

Bo nods and holds my arm a bit tighter. "This is perfect. I used to hate this time of year for so long Lauren. Every year I was reminded that you were taken from me and that I might never get you back…now here you are." She sighs leaning back against me.

"I never had a clue when Christmas was when I was on the island. We can enjoy it together now, and forever after that. And maybe in a few years with babies of our own." I whisper against her neck.

Bo nods and brings my hand up to her lips. "I'd love that."

"We'd have super-babies."

"We would." I laugh. I can just see a few little mini Lauren's running around, all of them just as incredible as she is, all of them just as in love with her as I am.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

Even though I'm sure it's so early I can't help the smile that comes across my face as Lauren rubs her hands along my body and kisses me awake. "Merry Christmas beautiful."

I roll over and place a soft kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas my love."

"Home for Christmas." She sighs happily.

"I promise to make it a good one."

Lauren leans over me and gives me one of those loving smiles. "Waking up at home again, with you as my wife is already the greatest Christmas I could ever have."

"Me too." I pull Lauren down for a kiss and just hold her body against mine. She's been back for so long now and so much has happened for us, but with this time of year I still can't believe Lauren's back with me. My girl is home. "I'm so happy Lo." I snuggle up against her and hold my wife as close to me as possible. We both just hold each other in bed for a while, basking in the Christmas morning glow together.

"So what's the plan my love?" She asks.

I finally sit up against the headboard and grab my phone off the side to see five Merry Christmas messages from Kenzi. "Well Kenzi and Ava are already up and about…so we'll get dressed, head round there for breakfast, then come home and just spend the rest of the day together."

"Sounds good to me." Lo nods. She gives me a quick kiss and heads towards her closet. We decided yesterday that we'd get the family time out the way and then just spend the day together. After everything we've been through and what this time of the year means we really just wanted this Christmas to be our time. Thankfully my girl Kenz was completely understanding and said we could all have our moment in the morning.

I hop out of the bed after Lauren and set out my clothes. "Okay then. Quick change and we can leave, I bet little Ava wants her Christmas morning pancakes."

"You got it."

Lauren and I load up our Christmas presents for everyone in the car and make our way to their house. We had to brainstorm for a while about what to get our growing girl for Christmas, aside from the obvious little stocking fillers that she asked for every year. Finally we came across a kids Mercedes Benz for Ava to drive around. Lauren's face completely lit up when she saw it and begged me to let us buy it for Ava, I was slightly unsure when I saw the price tag but the joy on Lo's face soon shut all that down.

We pull up to their house and the second I open the car door to get up, their front one swings open and Kenzi steps out. "MERRY CHRISTMAS." She shouts with her arms spread wide.

"Here we go." Lauren laughs and lets Doc out the back seat.

I see Ava run up behind Kenzi in her little snowflake pyjamas and give us both a big wave. I grab the bags out the back and walk up to the house with Doc. "Merry Christmas beautiful." I say while scooping Ava up into my arms.

"Presents." She laughs when Lauren comes up behind me with the bigger ones.

"That's right. Lots and lots of presents for our favourite girl." I give her a couple of kisses and walk her back into the warm house.

"Merry Christmas Bo." Hale greets while flipping pancakes at the stove.

"Merry Christmas." I place Ava down on the counter with the bags and go over to give him a hug. "I'm glad we came here for breakfast." I say looking down at all the food they've both prepared. "You feeding an army?"

"You gifting an army?" He smirks back nodding towards the bags I just brought in and the big box Lauren is carrying.

"Touché."

"Well it is Christmas." Lauren grins happily. "And it's Ava's first Christmas for me, so I've got to spoil her."

"I hope that includes me." Kenzi mumbles.

"Of course." Lauren winks. She really spoilt everyone this year. I tired to reason with her that no one needed anything big, but with it being her first one back and they big new pay cheques she's been getting from Evony, Lauren insisted.

"PRESENTS." Ava cheers and reaches for the bags.

Kenzi snatches Ava off the countertop and pushes her towards the Livingroom with Doc. "Not yet cheeky. Breakfast and they you can rip those presents apart."

"Fine." She pouts and stomps off to the TV.

"She's growing up to fast." Hale sighs.

"Good luck in 10 years." Lauren laughs. "You're going to have two Kenzi's."

Hales eyes go wide and Kenzi just laughs evilly. "Good luck indeed." I nod.

"Well we've still got 10+ years of joy left, let's enjoy it." Lauren says and takes some of the plates full of food to the table.

Hale finishes off the last of the pancakes and we all sit down to enjoy our first family Christmas in such a long time. The morning consists of great food, laughter, squeals of joy from Ava at her presents and even some from Kenzi when we gave her and Hale a week away at a 5 star hotel, she was confused for a moment about Ava but I soon told her that we'd have her for the week. All morning I found myself with my eyes stuck on Lauren. I swear the bright smile on her face made my heart grow 5 times bigger, my girl is so happy. I think no matter what great things our future holds, absolutely nothing will beat this first Christmas of Lauren being home.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"Can I make us some lunch now?" I ask while running my fingers along her bare back.

"Not yet." She mumbles against my chest while keeping a tight hold around my waist. Today's Boxing Day, this time 5 years ago my plane went missing. "Usually this day absolutely kills me, I never want to see anyone or do anything. Getting Doc made it a lot easier but the horrible feeling in my chest never went away, every year was agony that I thought would never end. Now here you are, so just give me a couple more minutes."

"You got it gorgeous." We lay in bed together for another 30 minutes, holding each other and watching the snow hit the windows. Soon my stomach starts growling and Bo allows us to get up to make some food, after I promised her we could come back to bed of course.

"You sure this can't wait?" Bo asks while biting on my neck.

"Give me 15 minutes." I laugh. I try to fight off my desires and continue to heat up our Christmas leftovers. There's nothing more I'd love then to take my girl again, but I really don't think I could go another round on this much of an empty stomach. I set the timer on the microwave before turning and lifting my wife onto the countertop. "We've got a few minutes."

"Yay." Bo mumbles against my lips and wraps her bare legs around my waist. I run my hands up her soft thighs, sometimes scratching my nails against them, causing Bo to whimper and grip my onto my back. "This is such a tease." Bo groans.

"I promise to not leave you hanging for long." I give her one last kiss before pulling back, I don't want to get her too worked up.

"You better." She sighs while eyeing up my shirt that's only held together by a couple buttons. "Not that I don't love our boy, but I'm so glad we left him at Kenzi's yesterday. I couldn't imagine getting out of bed for walks also."

"Thankfully Kenzi knows your libido pretty well by now."

"Oh it's just my libido is it?" Bo scoffs.

The microwave begins to beep, saving me from answering Bo. I move to the other side of the counter and slide Bo her own plate of food while keeping a safe distance between us both. "So good." I groan happily and scoff down my meal. Since my change I've been eating like a horse. I could be because Bo and I go at it at least twice a day, but I'm sure it also has to do with having a much higher metabolism now.

"Only I'm supposed to have you make that noise." Bo pouts and munches on her own food.

"Don't worry gorgeous that was only a tiny groan, you bring the house down." I wink.

Bo pushes her almost empty plate away and nods proudly. "Fuck yeah I do."

"You want a water?" I laugh and turn towards the fridge to grab myself a bottle.

"No I'm good." I turn around to find Bo peeling off the last of her clothes. "You full now?" She asks, her eyes flashing blue slightly.

"Of food." I nod stripping myself down. "But there's something else I happen to be craving." I lift Bo into my arms before carrying her over to our couch.

Our lips meet softly, moving together and sucking at each other's lips when they got a chance. Bo flicks out her tongue for the first time, licking along my bottom lip before drawing it into her mouth to flick against it again and again. My hands grip against her shoulders, loving the feeling of my naked wife on top of me. We keep kissing until we're horizontal on the couch, Bo drapes across my body, holding my jaw in her palm while she grinds herself against me. "You always feel so fucking good." She pants.

"I'm about to make you feel a whole lot better." I tell her before putting my hand at her thigh. We each drew in a sharp gasp from both of us, her because she wanted my touch, and me because I could feel how wet my wife was.

"Please don't play around baby…I've waited long enough." She begs.

As much as I love giving Bo everything she wants, I've got to admit, I really liked hearing her talking like that, begging me to take her. "Your wish is my command." I slid two fingers through her folds, dragging a low moan out of her. Her head falls to my shoulder and the arm that's holding herself up already begins to shake. "You're so wet for me." I observed, running my fingers through her drenched folds. "Do I always get you like this soaked? You always want it this badly baby?" I ask already knowing the answer.

Bo nods and grinds herself down harder against me. "You know how badly I always want you Lauren. I'd stay at home 24/7 if it means I could have you."

"Such a shame we have to work." I say in what was almost a purr.

"We should take Fridays off every couple of weeks." She says with a gasp as I press down on her clit. "Then I wouldn't be gagging to get home for the weekend."

"I bet you're so hungry for me that you get yourself off in the bathroom while thinking about me?" I ask kind of enjoying the thought.

"Well what am I supposed to do when you send me those naughty texts." Bo asks with a smirk before kissing me. I move my fingers to her entrance and checked her face as she realised what I was doing, the time for talk is over. She looked so relieved that I finally put two of my fingers inside of her. They slipped in easily and she bit her lip so hard I was surprised she wasn't bleeding. I lifted my thumb to rub her clit with every thrust.

"Oh fuck." Bo's hips snapped into my hand wildly at the first few thrusts. Her free hand starts to grip onto my shoulder as she pants in my ear. We'd hardly started but she was so ready for me that she was already right there, I'll admit that I have been teasing her for about 10 minutes.

"Are you going to come?" I asked her.

"Yes." She hisses.

"Did I say you could?" I shoot back and slow my hand down.

Bo looks at me desperately and tries to bounce herself on my fingers. "Please baby." She begs and sits up on my hips. I find myself frozen for a minute at the incredible sight of her, she'll never not take my breath away.

"Did I?" I ask, slightly prolonging the tease.

"Please Lauren…I'm so close."

Something about the way that she said that, the hopeful begging, the desperate thrusting of her hips to meet my hand, the way I could feel her body tightening around my fingers, all of it came together to make me nod my head. I start to pound my fingers into Bo as hard and fast as I can, instantly feeling her tighten around me. "Come for me." I ordered. Bo didn't hesitate to let herself go, coming almost immediately after the words were out of my mouth. Her body went completely rigid and her mouth dropped open to shriek but I absolutely nothing came out. Her body just shudders and falls back on top of me.

"Shit." She breaths against my shoulder.

I gently slide my fingers out of her and brush across her throbbing clit, cause Bo to shudder again. "Sorry." I laugh kissing her sweaty neck.

"No you're not."

"Yeah I'm not." I sit up on the couch and lift Bo into my arms.

"Lauren." She squeals and wraps her arms around my neck.

I drop a kiss onto her lips and walk us towards the stairs. "I'm not done with you yet, and I want you spread out on our bed while I make you squirm and scream."

Bo gulps loudly and tightens her arms around my neck. "Take me to bed Lo."

.

.

"I don't think I can anymore." Bo pants and pushes my head away from in between her legs.

"One more baby, give me one more." I tell her and climb on top of her body.

Her eyes flash blue and she nods. "The same time though, I want you to come with me."

"That I can do." We moved so that her thigh was between my legs. Bo pushed her hips down, bringing her thigh in contact with my soaked slit and my thigh in contact with her own. I gasp at the touch between my legs, partially from just how wet she was. Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip, then smirked and looked at me.

"No. I need to feel you come on me." Looks like Bo's libido has already picked up because she grabbed my legs and re-situated us, holding my waist with one hand and my right knee with the other. She pushed my leg away to open me up and moved so that her heated core fuses with mine. I arch at the incredible sensation of the feeling of her and my hands flying to her strong thighs as I practically embed my fingernails in her skin. "Move baby." Bo pants.

I start slowly, immediately her eyes shut again, even with this being one of our favourite positions the feeling always surprises me. I try to keep still to let her direct both our movements, but I couldn't help the tiny jerks of my hips as her slick centre presses against mine. We settled into a kind of rhythm, each of us shifting just enough to keep our heated flesh together but still build up. "Jesus fuck Bo." I groan and grip onto her hips to pull her harder against me.

Bo notices me picking up speed and her hips pushing into mine a little more intently, causing our mattress to squeak and the headboard bang rhythmically against the wall. I groaned as I found myself trembling, the jerking of my body getting stronger the longer we moved against each other. Her breathing had picked up a lot and she bit her lip harshly. "Lauren, fuck me Lauren." She whines while arching her back.

"I am baby. As hard as you want." She swears as her hips stuttered out of the beat we've got going on and she doesn't seem able to control her movements quite as well as before. "You want to feed baby?" I ask with my eyes stuck on her beautiful bouncing tits.

"Give it to me." She nods desperately.

"You sure?" I ask with an extra hard thrust.

"Please Lauren, I need you inside me." Bo begs.

Hearing her beg like this sets off something inside me and I begin to pound her into the bed. "Take it Bo." I growl and lean over her. Bright blue eyes shine up at me and I instantly attach our lips. Bo grips onto my back, I swear almost drawing blood as she begins to suck my chi.

Bo cries out against my mouth as my chi enters her body and her hips stuttered out just as I felt a rush of liquid heat that I knew was not just my own. At the feeling of Bo cumming on me, tips me over the edge. For the first time I swear I can feel it leaving me and entering Bo, the part of me has settled inside of her. I feel her hands digging in harder to keep us together and I do nothing but ride out the wave of both our orgasm. After a minute Bo breaks a part with a gasp and I fall down with my own gasp. "Holy fuck." I pant and brush my hair away from my sweaty head. "That was...wow."

"I feel like I'm on a fucking cloud." Bo sighs. "A delicious vibrating cloud."

"Sounds nice." I say and climb off my girl, but make sure to stay close to her.

"It is very nice." Bo smiles and turns towards me.

I brush her hair back from her face and gave her a slow, loving kiss. I pull back after a moment just to lean my forehead against hers. "I love you gorgeous."

"I love you so much." Bo whispers back and moves closer to me.


	37. Chapter 37

**Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"So how was your day?" I ask Bo as we drive home from work. I picked her up 10 minutes ago and she's hardly said two words to me. At first I was worried I'd done something wrong, but I soon calmed down when she closed her eyes and started rubbing at her head. Something she's been doing for a few days now.

"Ridiculously long." She whines and pulls her leather jacket off. "Is your heater on?"

"Yeah of course it's on, it's late January. You okay?"

"Just warm." She huffs falling against the cool window.

"We're almost home." I rest my hand on her thigh and she instantly grips onto my hand.

"Good."

I get Bo home as fast as I can and quickly get her into the house. "You want to order in for dinner?" I ask Bo as I slip my shoes off and fix Doc his own dinner.

"No." Bo shakes her head and pulls off her own shoes and jeans before shuffling over to the sofa.

"Are you sure?" I plant myself down next to her and pull her bare legs onto my lap.

"Not really that hungry." Bo mumbles through a yawn.

I look over to Bo and see her eyes getting droopy. I run my hands along her legs and pull a blanket over her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a bit tired."

"You sure?" I lean over and press my hand to her forehead. She's a tad warm but nothing to be overly concerned about.

"I'm fine Lauren." Bo scowls and bats my hand away. "You know how busy work has been, Dyson has been having us run around the city. It'll pass in a few days."

"It's already been over a week Bo. Just come by the Dark tomorrow so I can check you out."

"You can check me out whenever you want, we don't need to go to work." She grins before yawning again.

"Bo…"

Bo gently kicks at my stomach to shut me up. "Cool your jets Lauren and come cuddle me."

"What if…"

Bo reaches over and grips onto my arm. "Shhhh. As your wife I demand you give me some loving." I resist her pull for a second, but she quickly breaks out the love me eyes and I can't refuse.

I situate myself up against the back of the couch and let her tuck herself into my neck. "Fine…but don't think this means I'm backing off. If you're not better soon I'm going to drag you to the Dark myself."

"Deal. Just let me get over this case and I'll be good as new."

"Okay." I kiss the top of her head and hold her closer to me. "You want to take a nap before dinner? I know you said you're not hungry, but you need to keep your strength up. I'll stay here and we can just order Chinese."

"Nap sounds great right now." She sighs and hooks her leg over mine.

I pull the blanket further round my girl. "You just relax gorgeous…I'm here."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Kenz can you get me a tea? I just can't settle my stomach." I groan pushing my lunch away from me. I was only able to get down some toast this morning also, thankfully green tea calms the nausea slightly.

"Of course BoBo." Kenzi skips off happily to the kitchen as I try and get in a comfier position on these shitty office chairs.

"So what's your thoughts on this case?"

"BORING." Kenzi shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's not the best." I agree and throw the file back onto my desk. Last week Dyson and Tamsin came by with a case about some kiddie drug runners. It's completely bullshit, all they want us to do is keep an eye on some kids on some shitty little bikes. I thought this type of work was usually left for the lackeys, but the pair of them insist this type of work in important and they needed us.

"I feel like we're being played." Kenzi huffs and places my cup of tea down on my desk.

"No. It's important work, just not important enough for the pair of them."

"Are you sure we can't just send this case back." Kenzi whines picking at her sandwich.

"Yes I'm sure. These boring cases pay the bills." I tell her and throw Doc's ball across the office. "And they're paying us double so suck it up."

"Ugh bills."

Doc trots over happily with his ball but I just bat it away from me this time. "No more Doc." He jumps up at me, but I continue to push him down. I'm too tired for this shit.

"Come here Doc." Kenzi whistles, clearly seeing that I've had enough. She then throws his ball across the room, but when he collects it, he bounds over to me all excitedly and jumps up onto my chest.

"Jesus fuck Doc." I hiss in pain and push him off me while gripping my chest.

"Woah." Kenzi jumps up and rushes over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, he just clawed at my tits." I rub at my chest and feel an ache spread through me.

"That was a big reaction for Doc pawing at your titties." Kenzi frowns.

"Don't look at me like that. I come to work to get away from that kind of look from Lauren."

Kenzi comes to sit at my desk with that look still plastered all over her face. "At first I thought it was just the flu with the tiredness and headaches, but now with the sore boobs…it must be something more."

"Nothing more." I laugh. "My period is due any day, and I always get sore breasts."

"Bo…"

"This tea's gone cold." I quickly put and end to this conversation and head into the small kitchen in the back.

"I don't think you can run from this Bo." She calls out and follows me.

"I'm not running anywhere. I'm just making some tea."

Kenz comes to a stop and stares me down. "Bo."

"What Kenzi? You know I don't like fuss over nothing."

"It's not nothing Bo. I think you might be pregnant."

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"I was really surprised at first but I actually really enjoyed it, never would I have thought about going to laser tag for a one-month anniversary…but Tamsin somehow made it work..." As much as I'd love to listen to how happy Anni is, I just can't seem to get my mind off Bo. It's been a week since I last asked Bo to come and get some tests, but she's still denying and she's still unwell.

I look down at my phone again to see if Bo has returned any of my texts. Still nothing. "Come on Bo." I try Kenzi this time but there's still nothing.

"The dinner afterwards was a nice touch though…"

"This is a fucking joke now." Kenzi never answers her phone. It's practically glued to her hand.

"Lauren...Lauren, hello?" Anni slides her chair over to mine and waves her hand in front of my face.

I look up from my phone and see Anni staring right at me. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"I'm sorry, am I making things awkward?"

"What?"

Anni looks worried for a few moments before sighing and shuffling closer. "I don't want to make things weird with me talking about Tamsin. I know you all have history, so if you need me to shut up about her then I completely understand. You and Bo mean so much to me, and I'd hate to do anything to jeopardise that."

"No Anni." I put my phone down and finally give her my full attention. "I'm sorry. I have absolutely no problem with you dating Tamsin, I'm actually happy for you both. My mind's just been on something else."

"Okay good." Anni smiles. "So what's wrong? Anything I can help with?"

"It's Bo. She's been really off the past couple weeks."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. At first I thought it was just the flu, but now I'm not so sure." I check my phone again to see if there's anything from Bo but still radio silence. "She's got tiredness and headaches, normal stuff that go with stress, but now she's complaining about her back, she's sad and hot…and not to be overly tmi with you Anni but she doesn't like me going anywhere near her boobs."

Anni looks at me quietly for a few moments before clearing her throat. "Uh. Not to be intrusive but how has your sex life been?" She asks awkwardly while avoiding eye contact.

"Anni. You can fuck right off." I scoff and roll away from her.

"I know Lauren, but you get I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." She pleads and moves closer.

I want to tell her where to go again, but if she actually help me with Bo then I'll tell her anything. "It's good. We were active before I changed to fae but it's a lot more now."

"And she's feeding?"

"A few times a week." I nod.

Anni takes a big breath and gets up from her seat. "I think I know what's going on."

"What?"

A small smile comes across Anni's face. "I think she's pregnant."

I get up from my seat and walk over to her. "This isn't funny Anni. I'm actually really worried here."

"I'm not joking." She says holding her hands up in surrender. "You're an Incubus Lauren. An Incubus and a Succubus are perfect mates, since the beginning of time they've been drawn to each other. Bo is literally taking your life force Lauren, the life force of an Incubus who's sole purpose is to create offspring. There's absolutely no reason as to why you and Bo can't create a child."

I fall back down onto my chair and feel my stomach drop. "Holy shit."

"Congrats Mama." Anni grins.

Does Bo know. Is this why she's been ignoring me all day. "I need to go home."

"Of course, go home to your lady." Anni nods and grabs my bag for me.

"Yeah thanks. I'll uh…I'll text you." I take my bag off Anni and head out of the Dark.

As I'm driving down the busy rush hour roads, I try Bo once again, but still nothing. "You're really freaking me out now babe." I hold myself back from throwing my phone out the window and focus on the journey. On my way home I'm pretty sure I broke multiple road violations to try and get home to Bo. Could what Anni said be true. Could Bo be pregnant with our baby. I know we said that we'd wait a few years until we had children, but I've got to admit that the thought of having a baby with Bo warms my heart. I've always imagined our little girl or boy having her beautiful brown locks and loving eyes. Maybe if it's true, this won't be such a bad thing.

I come to a skidding stop outside our place and feel some of my nerves calm when I spot Bo's car parked outside. That's something at least. I hop out the car and speed up to our apartment. "BO. YOU HOME?" I call out as I swing the door open. Doc greets me at the door with his usual perky self but for once I have to move him aside on search of Bo. I turn into the kitchen and feel my heart finally slow down when I spot my wife sat at the kitchen counter. "Fuck Bo…you had me so scared."

Bo looks up at me and I see her mascara smudged from crying. "I'm sorry Lauren."

"Hey…you have nothing to be sorry for." I'm instantly at her side, taking her into my arms. "I just got a bit freaked out when you didn't answer your phone."

Bo nods against my neck and wraps an arm around my waist. "I'm sorry. I think I left my phone at the office."

"Okay, that's better then what was going through my head." I pull back from Bo slightly and look down at her. "Bo, we need to talk about something. I spoke to Anni about how you've been feeling, and she thinks you might be pregnant."

Bo gets up from her seat and bring up her right hand to show me them clutching three pregnancy tests. "Anni's right. I'm pregnant Lauren."

 **A/N: AHHH Baby Doccubus on the horizon. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I especially did because this is my first story over 100K, so glad this was the one I did it with. Thanks for all the continued love.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: So glad you've all got the baby fever. As we approach the end of this story the continued love has really blown me away, thank you so much.**

 **Enjoy**

 **LPOV:**

I pull Bo towards the medical facility, nodding quickly to anyone that greets us both. "Dr Lewis, I thought you were done for the night?" Our medical assistant Lou asks me.

"I am. Just needed to check something for tomorrow." I tell her.

"You need a hand with anything?" She asks.

I send Bo into the room and turn my focus back to Lou. "No. I can handle it, we'll be gone soon."

"Okay. Goodnight Dr Lewis."

"Goodnight Lou." I watch as she leaves the office space and I follow after Bo. I enter the room and find her sat up on the exam table in the far corner. "You ready babe?" I ask walking over to her and standing between her legs.

Bo shakes her head before falling forward and resting it on my shoulder. "Nope." She sighs. "But let's do this."

I kiss the side of her head gently. "Alright." I walk over the equipment and quickly grab everything I need to take the blood sample. Bo shrugs off her jacket and holds her bare arm out for me. I kiss her inner arm softly before placing the needle there. "A small pinch." I tell her before inserting the into her arm as gently as I can and taking a blood sample.

"How long will the results take?" She asks as I place a plaster over her arm.

"Thankfully just 2-3 hours with our in-house lab, and I'll put a rush on it."

"Better get to it then." She says with a nervous smile.

"Be back in a minute." I run Bo's blood samples to the lab as fast as I can. The guys at the lab give me the okay that they'll put this to the top of the pile, and I'll get a call when the results are back.

"And now we wait." Bo says when I enter the room.

I nod and make my way back over to her. "And now we wait."

I look around the room and decide this is not where I want to wait to find out if we're going to be parents. So I grab Bo and lead her out of the cold stale medical facility and into my warmer office. We both relax on the leather couch I have in the corner. "You want anything to eat or drink?" I ask as she relaxes back against me.

"No I'm fine." She sighs as I wrap my arms around her, laying my hands on her stomach.

"You okay?"

"I think so." Bo nods. "I just can't really wrap my head around this yet."

"Me too, but we'll handle whatever happens. With everything we've been through, having a baby will be a walk in the park." I say trying to calm her slightly, and even though I'm freaking out slightly myself…I really do love the sound of Bo and I having a baby.

"Yeah. We can do this." Bo nods. "I know we said we'd wait a few years." Bo turn slightly and looks up at me. "But maybe this won't be so bad Lo, and everything happens for a reason."

"I think it'll be amazing." I smile. "Anything that comes from you can't be anything less."

"Back at you gorgeous." Bo smiles up at me before bringing me in for a long kiss.

Bo and I spend the next three hours making the best of this surprising situation. Talking about all the things we can do with our little one. Bo hopes they're blonde like me, but I'd love nothing more than a mini Bo running around the house with Doc, her little round, brown curls bouncing with every bought of laughter. We both get multiple phone calls from Kenzi and Anni, both of them trying to get any information they can out of us, but we don't want to spread any news until we have something concrete to tell anyone.

"Oooh…and when they're older we definitely have to take them to Disney Land. It just looks so magical, I can imagine his or her face lighting up at all the characters." Bo grins with her feet on my lap as I rub them down. "And I could really get used to this."

"Day or night baby. I am here to serve."

"Careful. I might just…"

"Dr Lewis." A voice calls from the doorway.

I look over and see our lab tech stood there with a file in his hand. "The test done?" I move Bo's legs off my lap and head over to the door.

"Yes." He nods and shuffles over to me. "Sorry they took so long. I promise we put them to the top of the pile."

"No you did great. Thank you so much. I'll be sure to put in a good word with Evony." I nod. Everyone seems to come to me nowadays when they want time off instead of facing the wrath of Evony, sometimes it's a pain but it's good to know I've got an in with the big boss.

"Thank you so much Dr Lewis. Have a good night." He rushes out of the room and I finally open the file.

"Well?" Bo asks nervously, standing up from the couch and walking over to me.

I stare down at the piece of paper and feel my heart stutter when I see the letters **hCG** staring back at me. The hormone that is produced by the placenta after implantation. This is the exact conformation that I was waiting for. "You're pregnant Bo."

She looks at me with wide eyes before letting out a laugh and running towards me. I drop the file and catch her in my arms. Bo loops her arms around my neck as tears pour from her eyes. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." I nod.

.

.

"She's going to lose her shit you know." I laugh as we pull up outside Kenzi and Hale's house.

"I know. I'm so excited." Bo giggles while bouncing in her seat.

Since we found out about the baby yesterday, we've been ignoring everyone's calls, I think Kenzi and Anni called us about 15 times each last night. I know it sounds pretty mean to not let them know what's going on, but we were completely stuck in our own baby bubble. As soon as we got home last night, we just held each other in bed and talked all night, thinking about how our life is going to change in the most incredible way when our baby boy or girl comes along. "Right let's go. She's probably in there chomping at the bit."

Bo grabs her beg and opens the passenger door. "I'm surprised she's not pulled me out of the car yet." As soon as those words leave her mouth their front door opens and Kenzi comes sprinting down the path.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME." Kenzi shouts running towards the car. "I've been waiting for you to get out the car." She pants.

"I'm sorry Kenz. Was me speaking to my wife and inconvenience for you?" I tease while letting Doc out of the back.

"Yes actually." She says with a scowl before turning her attention to Bo. "Well?"

"Well what?" Bo smirks joining in on the teasing.

"Do not play with me Bo. Am I going to be an Aunt?"

"You are." Bo grins.

"AHHH." Kenzi squeals and tackles Bo into a bear hug. "I can't believe it."

I just stand off to the side and watch the two best friends hug it out. Doc looks up at me and I swear his brows are furrowed. "They're celebrating your little brother or sister." I whisper to him. That seems to be a good enough answer for him because he turns back to the pain with his tongue lolling out to the side.

Kenzi pulls back from Bo but still holds her in a tight grip. "I'm so happy for you Bo. This is amazing." She says with a sniff as some tears begin to fall. "How Are you feeling?"

"Good. A lot better now I know I'm not ill…I'm making our own little person."

"Oh my god. You're going to have the cutest little, nerdy baby." Kenzi says finally letting go of Bo and turning to me. "Congratulations hot pants."

"Thanks Kenz."

"So how the hell did this happen?" She asks pulling back from the hug.

"Well when two people love each other very much…."

Kenzi shoves me back. "Shut up. I shouldn't be surprised really, you two are always deifying the odds. There's really no stopping you two."

"Just happened." Bo shrugs with a bright smile.

"Awww…I just realised they'll be best friends with Ava." Kenzi gushes.

"I know. We can go to the soft play with them." Bo guess back while hooking her arm with Kenzi.

"This is going to be amazing Bo." Kenzi drags Bo off towards the house while babbling about everything baby.

"I guess that's our cue to follow." I laugh giving Doc's head a scratch.

.

.

"I'm so excited." Bo grins as we get dressed for the exciting day a head.

"Me too." I grin back as I tie up my shoes. Today we have our second baby scan. We're officially at the 3 ½ month mark of the pregnancy and my girl has been handling it like a champ, taking the tiredness, headaches, aches and pains in her stride. I never thought I could love Bo more than I did but seeing her grow our child inside of her has somehow made my love for her grow stronger.

"I remember going with Kenzi to her 3-month scan, we could see baby Ava so clearly." Bo says with the smile stuck on her face still.

These past few weeks her baby bump has really started making an appearance, already making normal tasks a bit harder for her, such as leaning down and putting on her footwear. "Let me get them." I laugh as she struggles to reach the zip. I walk over to Bo and kneel in front of her, letting her relax back while I put on her boots for her.

"How am I struggling this much at 3 months." She huffs. "How pathetic am I going to look in 7 months."

"You're perfect."

Bo smiles down at me and brushes my hair behind my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I finish zipping her boots and help her off the bed. "Now let's go see our little baby."

Bo and I make it to the dark and head towards to our appointment to meet up with our doctor. Obviously I've been keeping my eye on Bo 24/7, but I'm not an obstetrician, I've dealt with pregnant women every now and then in emergencies, but it's never been my field of expertise…so we need someone on hand for whenever I'm a little out of my depth. Thankfully dark members are at it like bunnies, so they have a full maternity wing set up for all the dark babies that are born. "Welcome ladies." Our OBGYN, Dr Sampson smiles. "Let's see your baby shall we."

"Yes please." Bo says and gets herself comfortable on the exam table.

"So how have you been feeling Bo?"

"Pretty good. Tired and sore most days but nothing I can't handle." She shrugs. "I've got to admit I was surprised about how quickly I popped." Bo nods towards her stomach.

"Well it's a case by case basis. Some women are tiny for months and some have a bump appearing at 10 weeks. Having a bump is not something I want you to be worrying about." Dr Sampson reassures.

I've tried to tell her this fact many times, but Bo thinks I'm just biased. "Told you so." I wink. Bo gives me a shove and turns towards the screen.

The Dr rolls up Bo's top and sets up the scan. "Okay, just like last time this will be a bit cold." I squeeze Bo's hand as the Dr spreads the gel across her stomach.

We both watch intently as Dr Sampson moves the wand around her stomach and after a few moments of searching our baby pops up on the screen. "Look Lauren." Bo breaths out and grips my hand tighter. "There's our baby."

"Hello baby." I whisper as the tears start to gather in my eyes. I've seen quite a few scans in my lifetime, and they were all amazing, but nothing compares to seeing your own little one for the first time.

"Is everything okay?" Bo asks. "Our little apple? That's how big she or he is this week."

"Yeah…it's okay." She mumbles distracted as she stares at the screen with furrowed brows.

Bo seems to notice it also because she grips my hand. "What's wrong."

"Calm down babe." I kiss her hand and wait for the Dr to talk.

Bo ignores me completely and keeps her focus on the screen. "Well? What is it?"

"Nothing bad. I'm just seeing four legs." Dr Sampson says.

"What?" Bo shrieks. "Our baby has four legs."

"No. Listen closely." She says before tapping some buttons and the sound of a heartbeat fills the room. We both look at her confused for a moment as Dr Sampson just smiles at us. "There's two heartbeats."

"Two?" Bo gasps.

"Congratulations ladies. You're having twins, number two has been hiding."

"Holy shit." Bo and I look at each other with wide eyes before turning back to the screen. "We're going to need a bigger house."

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"Lauren I can carry a box." I sigh as my wife takes her medical journals from me.

"I know you can, but you don't need to." She smiles before dropping a kiss on my lips and walking into our new home with the boxes.

The day that Lauren and I finally move into our new dream house. As soon as we found out we had two babies on the way we knew we'd need a much bigger place for us all to live, so the next day the house hunting started. We knew with the twins coming that we'd need at least a 3-bedroom place, but with how much we've enjoyed this pregnancy we decided to add in a couple more bedrooms, just in case. After a few weeks of looking we found the perfect place, our home to start our family. It's a three-story home in an incredible neighbourhood, some fae even live here. Our home has 6 bedrooms, marble kitchen, open fireplace, an office for Lauren and a huge back garden for the kids and Doc to enjoy on long summer evenings while Lauren and I watch them grow from the side. As soon as I saw it, I knew this would be our home.

"Shall I just put these in the livingroom?" Hale asks while carrying the boxes of all our photographs.

"Yes please Hale. I'll organise all that." Thankfully the movers moved all our big furniture yesterday and the rest of us just have to deal with all the bits that actually make this house our home.

I head into the house with Doc and look at my bare surroundings, I can't stand bare walls anymore, I've got too many photos to line the walls with. I walk down the long open corridor and towards our livingroom and kitchen. "You want to help me open up the boxes?" I ask Ava.

"I want to help." Ava nods firmly.

"Okay then. Let's start in the livingroom. You can arrange all the cushions and set up our cabinets and pictures." I open all the boxes that Ava needs and smile at how cute she looks, carrying cushions in her little arms towards our large grey double L cloud couch. I head over to our large bookcase that covers the entire wall next to the TV. I open up my own boxes and put up books, pictures and little trinkets that we've both gathered over the past few years.

"That's pretty BoBo." Ava says pointing to the bookshelf.

"Thanks kiddo. I love what you've done also." I laugh looking at the couch. Ava has pilled the cushions pretty much on top of each other. "You want to arrange them now?" I ask.

"No it's fine." Ava nods.

"Okay. You can help me finish up here. Then we'll get started on the kitchen." Ava gives me a big grin and begins to hand me books from the box. With my girls help it doesn't take us long to get the livingroom and kitchen looking like a home.

"Last of the boxes now babe." Lauren calls out as she heads upstairs with Kenzi.

I sit Ava up on the counter as she drinks her juice. "How about we order everyone some pizza? I think we deserve after all the hard work."

"Pizza." Ava nods happily. "Can we watch cartoons?"

"The TV isn't set up yet kid…but I'm sure your daddy will put something on his phone for you."

The food quickly arrives, and I hold the 3 boxes at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments. A minute later the three workers soon get everything put away upstairs and come down with happy groans when the smell of the pizzas makes it way upstairs. "You're an angel BoBo." Kenzi sighs happily, grabbing a beer and a couple slices.

"I know it's not much but just a small thank you for all your help."

"It's our pleasure Bo." Hale says. "I remember you both doing the same when Kenzi and I moved in together."

Lauren moves next to me and kisses my cheek softly while wrapping her arm around my waist. "We still appreciate it. You've saved us so much time. I can get started on the nursery first thing tomorrow now."

"You need some help with that?" Hale asks. "You've not got long there either." He says nodding to my 5-month stomach.

Lauren shakes her head and takes a seat at the kitchen island. "No thanks. I've got it handled. We've already ordered everything we need so it's just painting I need to get done. Evony is giving me some time off to get everything done around the house. Thankfully Anni can handle herself at work, I just go in if there's an emergency."

"Well we're here if you need anything." Kenzi tell us.

I reach over and grab onto Kenzi's hand. "We know. You've both been amazing these past few months, and even long before that. I'll never forget it."

Kenzi squeezes my hand back. "We'd do anything for you two Bo, and we'll do anything for those little babies."

"Cheers to that." Hale says raising his beer bottle. "Here's to a long and happy life in your beautiful new house." We all follow and clink our glasses together.

.

.

"I'm ready for this to be over now." I groan as the twins kick around. "They've been going wild since dinner."

"Kicking up a fuss again are they?" Lauren asks coming out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair after her shower. She spent the day finishing off some last minute painting around the house.

"Every night they do this." I huff trying to find a more comfortable position. "They're teaming up on us already."

"Just be glad it's not triplets, we'd be outnumbered then."

"Jesus. I couldn't even imagine that." I'm not even sure how Lauren and I are going to handle two. I wince again as one of the babies kick me.

"You want to me try and settle them? A bedtime story maybe?"

"Try whatever you want." I plead.

"Okay then." Lauren hops onto the bed and makes her way down to my bare stomach. "How about tonight I tell them about the day we met?" She grins and places a kiss on my swollen stomach.

"Sounds good but keep it PG…I remember the way you were looking at me when we met."

"Good thinking." She settles down and runs her hand over my stomach. "Okay my babies, I'm going to tell you about the day I met your beautiful mummy."

"They're already settling down." I laugh. They both definitely know their mama.

"Good. Now back in the day I used to work for the light. These are the people that are on the other side to your Auntie Evony and who work under your Uncle Hale. So when I worked for the light fae I was their physician, that pretty much means I'd do anything they needed me to do, medical wise. So one day I was minding my own business when I get called into do an examination on a new fae. They bring in this woman…"

"She sounds hot." I pipe up.

Lauren laughs and pinches my thigh gently. "As I was saying. They soon bring in this woman that's been causing problems all around town and they want me to figure out what type of fae she is. Now I've got to admit my babies, the second I saw you mummy I knew I was in deep. She was, and still is the most beautiful woman I've even seen in my entire life." Lo places her hand on top of mine that's resting on my stomach, running her thumb along my knuckles.

"I think that's sent them off." I sigh no longer getting kicked in the bladder.

"But I'm not finished." Lo pouts.

I push some of her hair behind her ear before pulling my top down. "Let's bookmark it. I'm sure they'll start up again tomorrow night."

"Fine." She huffs. Lauren shuffles back up the bed and settles next to me.

"You've still got some paint on your ear." I laugh picking the white spot off her earlobe.

"At least that'll be the last of it. Now we can just relax for a couple months until the twins arrive."

I lift myself up slightly so I can look down at Lauren. "It's going to go so fast Lauren. They'll be here before we know it. You think we're ready?"

"Nope." Lo laughs. "I'm pretty sure we could ready every parenting book out there and talk to every parent, and we still wouldn't be ready. We're having twins Bo, on our first go of it."

"I'm aware." I say looking down at my huge stomach.

"But we're a great team Bo, and I know with all my heart that you're going to be the most incredible mother. I already know these two babies are the luckiest kids and they're not even born yet."

"Well that's because they have you."

Lauren pulls me closer to her and kisses the top of my head. "Because they have the both of us."

We both relax and just enjoy each other's company, sadly a moment that is so rare nowadays. It feels like since we found out about the twins life has been going at 100mph, that we don't have much time for each other. Between moving and decorating, working, preparing for the twins and my tiredness, we've not had that much time for just us. "Are you at work tomorrow?"

"I haven't decided yet." She sighs tiredly.

"Why don't you take off a couple more days. Things have been quiet at work and you could stay on call." I look up and see her frowning in thought. "We could finally just spend a nice quiet day together. Enjoy all your hard work."

"That does sound nice." Lauren smiles.

"Mhm…and we don't have much time of it just being the two of us. Soon all our time will be taken up by poo and drool."

I want to feel more of Lauren, so I turn on my side with my back to her, my stomach resting on a long pillow Kenzi bought me. Lauren quickly gets the hint and moves up behind me, resting her hand on my hip. "Lay around on the couch all day, eat food and watch rom-coms."

"Fine. You've persuaded me." Lauren exhales dramatically. "I'll send Evony a text in a little while."

"Thank you Lo."

"My pleasure." She says before dropping a couple kisses to my neck. "I'd never go back if that's what you asked."

"I appreciate that, but we both know you'd go crazy without your work." I laugh just thinking about Lauren pacing around the house like a caged animal.

"Yeah you're right." She laughs back. "I'd go out of my mind without some sort of formula to drove myself crazy with."

"One of the many reasons why I love you." I say through a yawn.

"Try and get some sleep my love." Lauren mumbles against my shoulder.

I groan into my pillow. "I'd love to, but I just can't relax in the evenings. It's so unfair, I'm exhausted all through the day but when it comes to night time I can't relax enough to sleep."

"Well…I've helped our little ones relax, so why don't I do the same for you." She says while moving her hand towards my inner thigh.

"Oh." I sigh already feeling my body react to my wides touch. "If you think it'll help."

"You just relax my love. I'll take it from here." She whispers into my neck and moves her fingers to where I want her most.

 **A/N: Next time the Doccubus twins arrive.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I've been down with a horrific stomach bug for the past week and a half. Really didn't want to leave big gaps of posting with the story ending but shit happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"Lauren…Lo…LAUREN WAKE THE FUCK UP." I'm startled awake by Bo screaming and elbowing me in the ribs.

"Ahh. What?" I groan rubbing at the sore spot she's left behind.

"My water just broke." She pants.

"WHAT?" I shoot up from the bed and see Bo sat up while gripping her stomach.

"My water broke." She sobs.

"Okay, okay. We can handle this." I jump out of bed and throw on my jeans and shoes.

"It's too early Lauren." Bo cries out.

"It's not too early babe. People give birth to babies a few weeks early all the time." I grab her bag and place it on the bed before crouching in front of her. "There's no need to panic babe, our babies are going to be fine. All you need to do is relax, take deep breaths and trust me."

"I trust you." She says while taking a few deeps breaths.

"That's my girl. You relax and I'll get everything ready." I place a kiss on Bo's head before running over to my phone and sending off a text to Evony. It's only **12:15** so she should still be at the office doing paperwork. I know I can trust her to light a fire under everyone's arse and get everything ready for us arriving. "You need help getting dressed?"

"No. Just pass me some leggings." Bo tells me.

I hand Bo some clothes to put on and slide over some flip flops to slip on once she's done. "I'm going to give Kenzi a call, tell her what's going on and then call Anni, she'll come sit with Doc for us."

"Good idea." Bo nods.

I dial Anni's number quickly as I double check Bo's hospital bag, making sure everything is there for the twins and Bo for when we come home. Thankfully Anni picks up the phone after just a couple rings. _"Hey Lauren. Is everything okay?"_

"Sorry to call you this late Anni but Bo has gone into labour…"

" _Oh my god. Is she okay? Do you need anything? I can come to the dark."_ She rushes out.

"Yes, she's fine, just a bit worried that they've come early but I think I've calmed her enough. Listen, I'm calling to see if you can watch Doc for us. We were planning on having Kenzi and Hale looking after him as the due date got closer, but the twins have put an end to those plans. And I would ask Kenzi now, but she'll want to be with Bo because of…"

Anni quickly interrupts. _"Lauren please say no more. I'll do whatever you need."_

"Thank you so much Anni. Shall we bring him to you."

" _No, no. You take Bo to the dark, just leave a key somewhere and I'll pick him up."_

"Thanks again Anni. I'll text you where the key is and all his things."

" _No problem. Good luck to you both and be sure to give Bo my love. Just send a text if you need anything else."_

"I will Anni. I'll keep you updated." I hang up and see a text from Kenzi telling me she'll meet us at the Dark. Followed by one from Evony saying everything will be ready for us. "Okay babe, let's go have our babies shall we." I hook the bags over my shoulder and head over to Bo.

"Yes please." Bo winces and holds her hand out to me. I gently lift Bo from the bed, and she smiles at me through all the pain. "We're having our babies Lo. We're going to be mothers by morning."

"We are. Now let's go get you comfortable."

.

.

"You're doing so good baby. Keep going." I tell Bo with my head pressed against the side of hers.

"Oh god it hurts Lo." She cries out.

"I know my love, but you're so close."

"You've got this BoBo. I know it hurts now, but the second you see their little faces it'll all be worth it." Kenzi encourages while grabbing a cold flannel and patting down her sweaty forehead.

I nod along with everything Kenzi says and let Bo grip my hand. "They're going to be so beautiful my love. You keep pushing and they'll be here."

"Okay Bo. Stop for a second." Dr Sampson says. "Get your breath and we'll start up again."

We arrived at the dark and Evony had everything set up with Dr Sampson and all the nurses here. Bo immediately asked for the epidural when we got there, the pain becoming almost too much to handle but Dr Sampson told her the babies were coming too fast, she was almost completely dilated. "How long left?" Bo pants falling back on the mountains of pillows.

Dr Sampson looks up with a smile. "A few more rounds of pushing and both your babies will be here."

"Thank god." She exhales but winces soon after as another round of pain flows through her. "No I can't." She gasps.

I notice the nurses gather around Dr Sampson, clearly seeing the babies are close. "Bo…" Our Doctor begins but I hold my hand up.

I gently cup Bo's cheek and turn her face towards me. "Here we go Bo this is it now. I know you're in pain but there's no way it's nothing you can't handle. You're the bravest and strongest woman I know and during these past few months I've been completely in awe of you, the way you've handled yourself and our family has been nothing shy of incredible. Now here we are at the last hurdle, a few more pushes and our new journey begins. You can do this."

Bo stares at me with tear filled eyes before nodding. "I can do this."

I nod towards our Doctor and she smiles back at me. "Let's bring these babies into the world then shall we."

"Yes please." Bo nods.

Kenzi and I both take one of Bo's hands when Dr Sampson tells her to start pushing again. "Keep going…keep going. Okay stop." She calls out. "Baby number one is crowning. I need to you start pushing again Bo, time to get the head out."

"Push baby." Bo grunts in pain and grips my hand in her vice grip.

"There we go, almost there. We've got the head coming." I look down between Bo's legs and see my babies head coming out. "Stop now. Catch your breath again."

"There's the head Bo. They got a couple of blonde wisps." I laugh feeling the tears flow freely.

"One more push Bo and your baby will here. You ready?"

Bo nods. "I'm ready."

"Okay. A big breath and a big push."

"Come on BoBo." Kenzi encourages.

"Oh God." Bo groans in pain.

"That's it Bo. Slow and steady." Dr Sampson nods. I look down and see our baby slowly moving out of Bo. "Head and shoulders are through. One last push." As soon as those words leave her mouth our baby completely leaves Bo and is instantly passed off to the nurse. After a couple seconds of cleaning a sharp cry fills the delivery room. "It's a boy."

"A boy." Bo cries with a huge smile breaking on her face. "We've got a boy Lauren."

I move back to Bo and place a quick kiss on her lips "You did so good."

"Thank you…AHH." Bo sits up and pulls her hand free from mine to grip at her stomach. "Go with him Kenz, please." Kenzi nods and heads over to our boy.

"Baby number two is keen to join their brother I see." I look down and see the head already crowning. "They're in a big rush it seems. Give me a couple pushes Bo, we can get you two beautiful babies."

"They've got a head full of brown hair Bo." I laugh happily. "I've got myself a mini you."

"Just like last time Bo, take a breath and then push again." Dr Sampson says. I take this time and look over to where our little boy is being looked over. The nurses and Kenzi seem to be smiling down and talking to him, so all looks to be fine. "A big push now Bo. Baby two is really ready to come out."

"Is it normal to be this fast?" Bo asks.

"Completely. Your little boy has already prepared your body, made an easy route for the next one to come out if you will." Dr Sampson smiles calmly.

"Already being a helpful big brother." I tell her.

"Yeah." Bo pants with a nod.

"Big push now Bo." I grab onto her hand again and Bo takes in a breath and pushes with all she has. "Excellent. Keep that up. Here they come Bo." I watch as their shoulders slide out from Bo, quickly followed by the rest of their body.

"It's a girl Bo. We've got a baby girl."

A shrill cry fills the air and I hear Bo let out a sigh of relief. "Congratulations ladies." Dr Sampson smiles and hands her over to the nurses.

"You did so good Bo. I'm so proud of you." I cup her cheeks and bring her in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"Thank you Lo." She pants, resting back on the bed.

"You just relax now Bo. We'll take care of everything." Dr Sampson tells her. "As soon as they've checked the babies you can see them."

"Go see them Lo. Tell me they're okay."

I nod and kiss her hand. "I'll be right back." I make my way over to my babies and see them both being cleaned up. "How are they?" I whisper down looking at my perfect angels. I always thought all babies look the same this young, but I swear I can already so Bo in their little faces.

"You've got two healthy babies Lo. Nurses say that even though they were born at 34 weeks they'll most likely have no health problem." Kenzi smiles. "Congrats Mama."

"They're okay?" I confirm with the nurse wrapping up my little girl in a soft white blanket.

"Your children are fine Dr Lewis. Obviously we'll keep an eye on them but for now I think we should let them meet their mothers." She smiles while handing me my daughter.

As soon as I feel the little weight of her in my arms the tears come back full force. "Hello baby girl. I'm your mama." I whisper while running my finger down her little nose. "My god you're completely perfect."

The nurses help her sit up slightly and pull her gown down. "Here's your baby boy." Kenzi smiles and places him on Bo's chest.

"He's so small." Bo cries while gently wrapping her arms around him.

"They both are." I smile sitting down next to Bo so she can see out little girl. "6lbs of perfection."

"I can't believe they're here." She says while looking at our girl.

"I'll give it to you both, you make some beautiful babies." Kenzi coos. "I can't believe you both got a mini version."

I down as my little girl stares up at me with Bo's chocolate eyes. "A little Bo. I'm never going to be able to say no to her." I say giving Bo a fake pout.

"Yeah we'll what about the little blondie that I have." Bo says giving me her own look.

"Fair enough."

"Well, have you got any names for these little cuties?" Kenzi asks. "Or are we just going to call them Mini Bo and Blondie."

Bo nods and looks up at me with a smile. "We did have a few names picked out."

"And?" Kenzi prods impatiently.

I clear my throat dramatically and look down at our boy. "The handsome little man is Lucas, and the beautiful little girl in my arms is Kate."

"Little Luke and Katie girl." Kenzi grins stroking her finger down Lucas' back. "I can't believe they're here already. It seems like yesterday you were complaining about your sore boobs."

"Okay Bo, how about we get you settled into your room and we'll get the babies cleaned up." Our midwife says coming over to the beds.

"Already?" Bo asks holding Lucas closer to her.

"It won't be long Bo." She smiles gently. "You can get yourself cleaned up, heal and we'll bring them both back to you all nice and fresh. Then we can help you nurse them both."

"They'll be fine BoBo. I'll go with them." Kenzi says, clearly noticing Bo's protective side coming to the surface.

"Come on babe." I nod giving Kate a kiss on the head and handing her off to a nurse.

Bo eyes the woman that now has our girl in her arms, after a few moments she sees these women aren't a threat to our children and hands over Lucas. "Please don't be long."

She gently takes Lucas and heads for the door. "We won't. Your daughter has a nice head full of hair that needs a clean."

Our babies and Kenzi leave the room, giving us both time to process everything that's just happened. "You did it Bo." I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you." She relaxes back on the pillows and takes a breath. "I'm a sweaty mess."

"Just a little." I wink. "We'll get you all cleaned up though and I'll heal you as much as I can too. You'll still be feeling a bit weird and sore for a few days though. Your body needs to adjust to not carrying two babies anymore."

"Okay. Can I have a little something now though." She winces sitting up slightly.

"Take as much as you need." I attach my lips to hers and let Bo take everything she needs to make herself feel better. Bo feeds from me for about a good 10 seconds before she cuts off the stream and just kisses me. Bo's hand tightens on the back of my neck as she deepens the kiss. "Easy tiger." I laugh pulling back from the kiss. "We've just had two babies, I don't think we need another one just yet."

"I just love you so much." She sighs dreamily.

I think my girls a bit high off my chi. "I love you too."

Our Dr walks back into the room with a wheelchair. "Here we are Bo. You're room's ready for you." I hook our bag over the handles before helping Bo sit up in the bed and gently lift her into the wheelchair.

"I can walk Lo."

"I know…but you don't need to." I kiss her head and lead her out the room. "Let's go gorgeous."

We get Bo settled in her room and the nurses give us some privacy to get her cleaned up and dressed. I open up our bag and grab some shorts and a soft top for Bo to wear. "You think they're okay?" Bo asks while putting her hair up in a bun.

"They're fine babe." I say going to crouch next to her in the chair. "Auntie Kenzi is with them. Try to calm down babe, we've got the rest of our lives to worry about the pair of them."

"You're right." She nods taking a deep breath. "Now can you help me to the shower, I stink."

"No you're perfect." I say before dramatically holding my breath and leaning down to help her up.

"Lauren." She whines with a laugh. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm sorry." I place a kiss on the side of her head as we slowly walk towards the shower room. "You want any company." I wink.

"I think I'll manage." Bo says while giving me a shove back out of the room. "They've added an old lady shower chair."

"Well call if you need anything. I'll let everyone know the good news." I sit back on the chair next to the bed.

"Lauren." Bo says popping her head out the bathroom.

"Yes my love?" I ask looking up from my phone.

"We're mothers." She says with a big smile coming over her face.

"Yeah we are."

.

.

"Let's get these angels home, shall we?" I smile and lift Lucas who is fast asleep in his car seat.

"Do you think they're warm enough?" Bo asks looking down at Kate while chewing on her bottom lip.

"They're all snuggled up safe and warm Bo."

"Okay let's get them home. I'm sure Doc's dying to meet them." Bo smiles.

Bo and I get the twins buckled up in the car and begin our slow drive home. I flip off every car that honks it horn at me for driving too slowly while Bo sits in between the twins in the back. "If one more person to honk at me I'm gonna follow them home and slash they're tires. I've got precious cargo here. I'm not rushing home just because they can't handle the speed limits."

"Easy mama bear." Bo laughs. "Like you said, we have the rest of our lives to worry. A couple of honks is the least of our problems."

"Especially if they take after you." I mumble.

I feel a kick on the back of my seat. "I heard that Lewis. I've still got a lot of pregnancy hormones running through my body, you better watch yourself." She winks at me through the mirror.

A few days ago when Bo went into labour, I made it from our house to the hospital in 15 minutes…driving home now with the twins it's taken me double that. I'm sure I'll get over that, but for now I'm taking no chance with the three most important people of my life in the backseats. "You ready?" I smile looking at back Bo as I pull up outside the house.

"So ready." Bo sighs happily. "It's good to finally be home." Once the twins were born the doctors wanted us to stay in for a few days so they could monitor them, mainly looking at there breathing and organ development. Thankfully once those three days were up both Lucas and Kate got a clean bill of health. So we've both been on pins to get them home.

We begin to unbuckle the twins when Hale comes out our house and heads towards the car. "I think I should take him from you Bo. Doc heard your car and has been jumping up at the door…I think he missed you." He smiles.

"Go see your boy." I nod as Doc barks in the house.

Bo grabs the baby bags and heads in while we slowly trail behind with the twins. Bo opens up the door and Doc instantly goes crazy, jumping up all over her and barking like mad. "Hello my pup…I'm home." Bo laughs trying to dodge his licks. Hale and I sneak past and into the house.

"Welcome home." Kenzi grins.

"Awww Kenz." I look up and see a huge **Welcome Home Baby Luke and Kate** banner above the TV. Hale and I place the twins on the couch in their car seats. "Thank you."

"I can't take all the credit." She says pointing behind me.

I turn and see Anni walking in from the kitchen with Ava on her hip. "Hey LoLo." Ava grins.

"Welcome home." Anni says placing Ava on the floor and giving me a big hug. "How's being a new mum?" She asks.

"Incredible so far." I return the hug. "Thanks for looking after Doc, I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"He was a little angle. Tamsin stayed round my place this week, so it was nice and entertaining for me to watch them have a stare off."

"He's still doing that then." I laugh.

"Oh yes." She nods. "Now let me see these little beauties." Anni heads over to the babies. "Wow…aren't they gorgeous. You and Bo did good."

"Thank you." Bo calls out coming into the house with Doc trailing happily next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Anni asks bringing Bo into her own hug.

"Really good. Everything is worth it now they're here and healthy."

"Anni said Doc has been giving Tamsin some evil eyes again when she was watching him." Kenzi laughs heading towards the twins with Bo.

"You've got to get over this now pup." I laugh as he turns his attention to me.

"I think it must be more playful now. There was just looks, no growls." Anni shrugs. "She pretty much just ignores him now and vice versa." She says while we watch him creep over to the twins and sniff them cautiously.

"Look Doc…this is your little brother and sister." Bo says crouching next to him. "They're pretty little right now so you have to be gentle, but once they get a bit bigger you'll all be best friends."

Doc sniffs at their feet and stares at them both for a moment before laying down long ways in front of the couch, keeping his eye on all of us. "Protective mode activated." Hale nods.

"Good boy Doc." I pat his head and stand back up.

In that moment Lucas decides to start whimpering, immediately waking Katie who starts up also. We try to rock them quiet but before we know it the house this filled with cries. "And that's my cue." Anni winces. "Call if you need anything." She gives a round of hugs before heading to the door.

"Lunch time I think." Bo says while lifting Kate out of the car seat.

"We'll give you some privacy and let you settle in." Hale says.

Kenzi nods and gives us both a tight hug and the twins a kiss on the cheek. "We've got some food in the fridge for you, should last you both a few days. Also please don't hesitate to call if you need anything, it was hard enough with Ava, never mind having two of them and a dog. We'll be here anytime."

"Thank you Kenz."

"Love you all."

As soon as the three of them leave the house Bo is whipping off her bra. "My god they hurt now. Never want to wear one again."

I watch as Bo's full chest comes into my view. "Fine with me."

"Eyes back in your head Lauren, your children are hungry." She tuts. "Grab the pillow for me please."

Bo relaxes back on the couch and I place the pillow on her lap. She situates Kate to her left breast while I place Luke at the right. "You comfy?" I ask watching my children eat.

"Yeah." She nods while resting her head back against the couch. "At least they're quiet now and should sleep after this."

I sit down next to her and attach our hands. "And so it begins."

 **A/N: I know the babies should be called Charlotte and Ethan, but sadly Charlotte reminds me of an evil Ex :/ and Ethan reminds me of the psycho from Lost, so I had to give those names a miss.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

"Shhhh. Easy does it Katie girl." I whisper to my daughter.

"NOT IN OUR ROOM." Lauren shouts and I hear her running into a different room.

Her little body trembles in my arms as sobs overtake her. "Calm down." I try to soother her but Katies cries get louder, the sobs now shaking her little body. "PLEASE HURRY LAUREN." I shout over the babies screaming.

"I'M STILL LOOKING." She shouts back.

"It's okay darling. Mama will find it." I say stroking Katies back, but she continues to scream in my ear. I rock her softly in my arms while running my hand over Luke's stomach as he cries on my lap. "Calm down my babies…you're okay."

"GOT THEM." Lauren cheers, running down the stairs in her underwear.

"Here we are baby girl." I grab the elephant dummy from Lauren and place it in Katies mouth. Thankfully she immediately quietens down and snuggles into my neck.

Lauren lifts Lucas from my lap and does the same thing, getting the same result. "How the hell can they tell the difference." She huffs. I brought the twins downstairs to feed them while Lo got dressed for the day, then we'd swap over, but after their lunch the twins decided to scream the house down. Usually they're pretty easy to calm with their dummies, but the ones we had in the livingroom wasn't enough, apparently they already have their favourites…at 7 weeks old.

"Smart like their mama I guess." I sigh enjoying the quiet. "They've both got full stomachs so that should be them for a while. You can finish off if you want." I say with my eyes on my wife's bare torso.

"You sure you want me to do that." She smirks before placing Luke down in his crab and gently lifting Kate from my arms.

"You have a meeting to get to don't you."

Lauren groans and flops down next to me. "Don't remind me. I'd much rather be here than stuck in a room for 3 hours with a bunch of morons telling me how I should be doing my job."

I move closer to Bo and lay my head on her shoulder. "You'll handle it babe, just like usual."

"Yeah."

"And when you do the three of us will be here waiting for you."

Lauren smiles down at me and drops a kiss onto my head. "Heaven. You need me to bring anything home?"

"Just your beautiful self."

.

.

Five hours later I hear the door open just as I finish feeding the twins and put them down for a nap. Doc settles down between their cots as I collapse on the couch. "Hey." Lauren whispers walking into the livingroom. She heads over to the twins and runs her hand over their moving chests. "How've they been?"

"Good as gold. They both woke up for a little while and just stared at each other before demanding I feed them. I just put them down before you came in."

"Good stuff." Lauren slips her jacket off and comes to sit next to me. "And how is the love of my life?" She asks before giving me a kiss.

"A bit sore. Luke bit my nipple again." I wince.

"Well I think we know who's being put on the bottle first." Lauren laughs. "You want to go take a bath and relax? I'll keep an eye on them."

"Maybe later." I say cuddling closer to Lauren. "I want to be with you right now."

Lauren wraps her arms me and lowers us to lay down on the couch with me on top of her. "We don't get this type of peace and quiet together very often do we." Lauren says holding me close.

"I know. I didn't realise when everyone told us that kids take over your life that they meant it so literally." I huff burying my head into her neck. "I feel like I never see you and we go to bed with each other every night."

"Between them and work it's hard to get any time." Lo nods.

"I don't like it." I pout looking up at Lauren.

She smiles and bends her head to give me a peck. "It won't be like this forever. We're still finding our feet and the twins aren't in a routine yet, but we'll get there together."

I plant my head back into her neck and hold on tightly. "I just don't want to lose us." I mumble.

"What are you talking about?" She asks stroking her hand up and down my back.

"You hear about people loosing sight of the love they have for each other when they have kids, that spark they once had goes out and I'm scared that might happen to us. We have two of them Lo, that's twice the time spent on them."

I hear Lauren sigh and nudge me slightly. "Look at me Bo." I listen to Lauren sit up, now straddling her waist. "That will never happen to us…"

"How do you know?" I ask cutting her off.

"Because we're meant to be. So many things have happened to try and break us up, but every time we end up right back next to each other. There is nothing in this world that could ever make me not want to be with you, not love you with everything that I am." Lauren says. "I know it's hard right now and it's completely normal to be overwhelmed, but we can do this. We can get through anything."

"You promise?"

"I promise baby." She nods. "And I'll have you know that having those two has somehow made me love you even more. You're the mother of my children Bo, you've made me the happiest person on the planet."

As Lauren speaks I feel the dread that was building inside of me completely wash away. "I love you so much." I whisper leaning my head against hers.

"I love you too." Lauren smiles and kisses me gently. "I don't want you to worry Bo. We'll be together forever, and then some."

"Sounds good to me."

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"Look at my clever little angel." I laugh as Katie lifts her head and looks up at me with a toothless smile while supporting her own neck. "You're a strong one baby girl."

"You want to do it too Luke?" Bo asks staring at our boy who is more than happy to lay there and chew on his little fingers.

"He will when he's ready. A lot of girls develop before boys." I reassure her.

"Okay then. We'll be lazy today." Bo nods resting her head next to his. "Shall we do something today? They seem to be in a good mood."

"Well I've got to head into the dark at 3. Maybe we could head to the park first, introduce them to the ducks." I suggest.

"Yeah it's nice out today. They'll love it."

I bring Katie up onto her lap and let my girl chew on my fingers. "And then after we can all go to the dark, you know Evony has a soft spot for them."

My heart warms as Katie smiles up at me as she continues to chew. "I've got to admit I am a bit concerned about how Evony and Kate have connected." Bo says. Since the twins were born Kate has loved being around Evony. Aside from Lauren and myself she's been the most comfortable in Evony's arms.

"I know…we might have a future Morrigan right here." I tease.

"You joke, but that could happen."

.

.

"You're happy now huh?" I huff as Katie sits happily on Evony's desk.

"Had a rough day?" Anni asks as she bounces Luke in her lap.

"We decided to go to the park before we came here, and it did not go well." Bo sighs tiredly. "The second we got their Katie started to protest being outside and obviously Luke started up. We tried rocking her, feeding her and playing but nothing worked. I don't think our kids are outdoors people."

"Or just brats."

"Aww. Don't you listen to her." Evony coos kissing Katies head. "You just know what you like and what you don't like. Independence is a wonderful thing Kate, don't let all those sheep tell you any different, if you don't like ducks then you don't like ducks." Katie giggles at Evony talking to her and tries to grab at her hair. "No, no. I just had this done."

"Beside from hating the outdoors how have they been?" Anni asks.

"Incredible. There's really nothing better." Bo smiles brightly looking at Luke. "They're sleeping and eating like champs. I know people say twins are close but these two really are best friends, if Luke is happy then Katie is happy, if Kate is sad then he is sad."

"Twin telepathy." Anni whispers with wide eyes and looks down at Luke.

"And when they smile at you it really lights up your life. They could have kept us up all night screaming but the second you see that little grin it makes everything worth it." I add.

"How cute." Evony gags.

"Oh don't act like you don't love it when Katie girl smiles at you." I scoff.

"Whatever." Evony mumbles with a glare, but soon breaks out into the same old grin when Katie smiles at her.

"That's what I thought." Anni whispers under her breath and winks at the pair of us.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"I can't believe it's finally here." I clap my hands happily.

"I know. It's been forever. A date night…just me and you." Lauren groans happily pumping her fist in the air.

"You think Kenzi and Hale will be okay?" I ask. "The twins and Doc is a lot of work."

"They'll be fine. Doc's no trouble, the twins are sleeping through the night now and Ava is at a sleepover." She says before placing her hand on my thigh. "We need this babe. No nappies, no drool and no sick. Just you me and a hotel room." Lauren grins.

"Yeah screw it. If there's any problems she'll call." With the babies being 7 months old now and finally falling into a joint rhythm, Lauren and I have decided to take a night for ourselves. We've had the odd date here and there but never anything more than a couple hours. Even when it comes to the bedroom we never last more than about 15 minutes before we're too tired, and that's just sad. So last week Kenzi offered to look after the twins while Ava was away. Give me and Lauren a chance to get our mojo back.

"Of course she will." Lo nods.

I watch as the city passes by my window and I feel like a giddy teenager at the thought of the night ahead. A night out with the love of my life. "You want to go to the hotel restaurant when we get there? I heard it's good." I ask.

"I don't." Lauren states abruptly. We stop at some traffic lights and Lo turns to me. "We can order room service if you want but all I've thought about all week is throwing you down on that hotel bed and making you scream." She says while gripping my thigh tighter.

I feel a heat immediately build in my stomach. "That sounds good." I nod before clearing my throat.

After the long journey we finally make it through the city traffic and into our hotel. Lauren checks us in as I try to calm down my libido, the entire drive here Lauren didn't remove her hand from my thigh, every now and then moving it higher and higher. Lauren get's our room key, takes hold of my hand and pulls me into the elevator. "Finally." Lauren grins slapping the 5th floor button and pinning me to the wall. "I love our kids with all my heart, but I've been waiting so long for this."

"Me too." I say wrapping my arms around her neck and drawing her closer.

"I'm going to make the most of the next 14 hours." She whispers against my neck before biting down.

My body reacts instantly to my wife's touch, my succubus instantly rising to the surface from being hidden away for so long. I grip hard onto Laurens back, pulling her body against mine, not leaving any space between us. Just as Lauren runs her hand down my body and begins to slip into my pants the elevator doors open to our floor. "Take me to bed Lo." I beg.

"I'll do more than that." She growls dragging me to our room. Lauren slams the door behind us and throws me onto the bed. I feel the heat rising up my neck so I take my shirt and bra off, feeling like I can breathe a bit better. I see her eyes darken at my bare chest, I look up at Lauren as she pulls her shirt over her head and climbs on top of me. "You're so perfect." She whispers while running her hand down my chest.

"I love you." Is all I can say before pulling her down for a deep kiss. Lauren and I continue to kiss as she reaches down and begins to undo the button on my jeans. "Lo." I whimper as she sneaks her hand down my pants.

"You're so wet baby." Lauren groans while running her fingers through my folds.

"Keep going Lo." I beg grinding my hips up against her.

Lauren lifts her body up and stares at me with hunger. "No."

"No?" I whine as she draws her hand back.

"Nope." Lauren slides off my body and stands at the foot of the bed. "If I'm having my way with you properly for the first time in months then I'm doing it right." She grins and starts to pull off my shoes and jeans, before doing the same with her own clothes. "Now get up."

I lift myself up onto my knees and wait for what she wants me to do next. Lauren gets onto the bed next to me and lays down. "Come on sexy." She grins. "I want a taste."

"Oh fuck yes." I crawl up Lauren's body and carefully move to straddle her face. Lauren smiles up at me and circles my thighs to grip my hips, urging me down. "Please Lo. I need you so badly." Thankfully my girl doesn't make me wait and attaches her mouth to me. Lauren inhales deeply through her nose and locks her eyes on mine as her mouth works, lips and tongue exploring every dip and fold of me. I look down at her, hair falling over her shoulders, looking up at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. She strokes hands over my thighs as I shake at the pleasure running up my body.

"That's it Lo." I nod with a moan as she captures my clit between her upper lip and her tongue, her head tilting back, then closed her eyes to concentrate more on her senses. She focuses on my clit and on finding the pattern that works so well for me. "I've missed this so much baby. I don't know how we went so long."

In answer Lauren dug her fingers into Jo's thighs and pressed against my clit with her tongue, firmly enough to feel it pulsate, causing a deep groan to fall from my lips and my head fall back again. "Faster baby." Lo picks up her pace, but her hands stayed firm on my hips holding me in place, not to still the motions of her hips, but to remind her of their situation, she was enjoying this as much as me and she was in control.

I try and move my hips against her mouth, but she keeps a tight hold. "Please Lo." I beg trying to fight her hold. Lauren stills her mouth and stares up at me.

"Do what you need to my love." I almost sob in relief as she continues and I instantly begin to move my hips, fucking myself on her perfect mouth.

With her hands now off my hips she moves up my stomach and grips onto my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples between her skilled fingers. My moans were getting louder, and I need to brace myself against the hotels headboard as my hips move, causing it to bang against the wall. "Right there." Lauren releases my clit and circles my entrance. "Go in baby." I beg and groan in relief when Lauren goes in as deep as her tongue will reach. "I'm so close Lo." I pant gently bouncing on her tongue as she brings one hand down to rub on my throbbing clit.

"Oh fuck Lo." I reach down and grip onto her head, keeping her pressed against me while my orgasm approaches. "Yes baby. I'm cumming…oh fuck I'm cumming." I dig my nails into the headboard and Lauren as a powerful orgasm rocks my body and I feel myself cum all over Lauren's mouth.

I feel Lauren lick everything up and my hips don't stop moving until I have to slump forward, catching myself on the headboard, my body shaking. "Delicious." Lauren grins pulling back from me as I sag over her, catching my breath while Lo strokes her fingers gently over my thighs, helping my muscles relax. I groan as she kisses my inner thighs, forcing myself to sit up then collapse off to my side of the hotel bed.

"That was the best."

"Glad to be of service." She smiles leaning up on her elbow and looking down at me.

"Don't say that, you sound like I paid for it." I tut.

"Sorry."

I roll over and snuggle into her warmth. "Give me a minute and it'll be your turn."

Lo brings me into her arms and pulls the sheet over my cooling body. I breath in her scent as Lauren kisses down my cheek before placing a final one on my lips. "No rush. We've got forever remember."

 **A/N: Next is the final chapter**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Here we are, the end of this Doccubus adventure. I've loved writing every chapter of this story, and I've loved reading every review. Thank you so, so much for all the love on this, I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed this.**

 **I've got a few more Doccubus stories up my sleeve, so if you fancy putting up with me again, I'll see you then.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

I take a deep breath, inhaling the sea air. "Easy does it."

"Slow and steady Lauren." I wipe at the slight sweat on my head as the hot sun beats down on me. I plant my feet in the warm sand and eye up the fish as it swims in the shallow water. "I've got you now." I draw my arm back slowly before swinging to forward and releasing the spear. Just like always it glides through the air and lodges itself into the fish. "Aha. I've still got it." I grin as the clapping starts up behind me.

I turn around and see my 5-year-old nephew running over to me with a bright smile on his face. "That was so cool Auntie Lo."

"Thank you, Sammy." I walk into the shallow water and grab the fish. "How about we cook this up for some lunch?" I suggest. "We can get a cool beach bonfire going."

"Yeah." He nods before taking it from my hand and running back up the beach.

I follow after him and give everyone a royal wave. "Yes, thank you. I'm amazing I know."

"I honestly thought you were talking shit when you told us you could do this." Kenzi says in amazement.

"Me too." Hale and Ava nod.

"Well I wasn't." I smile smugly.

"MAMA…YOU DID IT WITHOUT US." I turn to see my two babies running over to me with matching pouts on their little faces.

"I'm sorry my loves." I crouch down as they both come to a stop in front of me. "But you've seen me do it before, like when we went camping last month."

"So what?" Katie shrugs with that pout still in place.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Next time I do it I'll make sure you're here." I promise. "Do you forgive me?" They both shrug again but I can see a slight smile trying to break through. "What if I sneak you both a couple extra scoops of ice cream at dinner tonight?" I whisper.

There little faces light up and they both jump into my arms. "We forgive Mama." Lucas whispers.

"Yeah we forgive you." Katie nods.

"Thank you very much." I kiss them both on the cheek and give them a playful shove towards the ocean. "Now go have fun." Luke and Katie run off with Ava and Sammy running after them.

"Did we miss the show?" A smile comes across my face when I hear that voice. I turn around and see my beautiful wife walking down the beach with our daughter now wide awake and happily perched on her hip.

"I'm afraid so." I nod meeting them halfway.

"I bet the kids weren't happy." Bo laughs.

"Oh they gave me an earful don't worry…but I did promise them some extra ice cream at dinner tonight to make up for it." I tell her before giving her a quick kiss.

Bo laughs against my lips and pulls back. "That's how it is huh? Tell me you're going to let our kids go crazy on sugar then kiss me."

"I need to get some new moves." I huff.

"Nah I like it really." She winks.

"Good to know. Let's join the others." I lead Bo and Daisy back to where we're set up on the beach and enjoy the afternoon sun.

If someone had told me a few years ago that I'd be back on a beach in the middle of nowhere I'd have laughed in their face. Even though I dealt with my trauma from begin on the island I still had my bad days and did not want to be anywhere near a beach. But once we had Luke and Kate my perspective changed, I knew I'd never be able to keep them from that kind of beauty. When the twins were two we tried keeping it local, during the summer we'd all go down to the beach, and I'll admit at first it was pretty hard. The sounds and the smells took me back to so many horrible things that happened on the island. Thankfully the kids helped with that, the way Katie would giggle when the tide would tickle her toes and all the times we had to stop Luke from eating sand. Now here I am 5 years later, on a beach in Mexico for mine and Bo's anniversary…and I couldn't be happier.

"Have a nice nap?" Kenzi asks when we join them.

"We did thank you." Bo nods while setting Daisy on my lap. "It was far too hot for her anyway."

I kiss Daisy on her round little cheeks and let her stand on my stomach. "Did you have a siesta with mummy my little angel?"

"I woke up to her having a fistful of my hair but other than that it was great."

"I can't believe how big she's getting." Kenzi says with a frown. "I swear that was Katie 5 minutes ago…time's freaky."

I look at my little girl who is completely Katies twin, except for the sandy blonde hair. Like the other two Daisy was a complete surprise. Bo and I were having such an incredible time raising the twins that the thought of having another one never crossed our minds, it was the four of us against the world. But not long after Luke and Kate's 6th birthday did fate decide to step in, and 9 months later we had our beautiful baby girl in our lives.

"I know. She'll be that size soon." Bo sighs sadly looking at the kids playing in the sea. "It feels like I've blinked and now they're huge."

"They'll be off to college before we know it." Kenzi says adding to the pity party.

"Mhmm."

I lift Daisy from my lap and turn to the pair of them. "Enough of this pity party you pair of Debbie Downers, let's just enjoy them while they still want to come on holiday with us." They both frown at me but nod. "Now I'm going to introduce our girl to the sea."

"I'll come." Bo pipes up. I hitch Daisy onto my hip and wrap one arm around Bo's waist. "I'm sorry for being a grump." She mumbles as we walk down to the sea.

"It's okay gorgeous." I place a kiss on Bo's cheek and pull her to a stop. "I understand how you're feeling Bo. Our babies are growing up, but we're lucky Bo, we're going to have a lot longer with them than most. So let's just enjoy it."

"You're right." Bo nods. "I'll start off by seeing if this one likes the ocean as much as her brother and sister." She says while jogging towards the sea.

I swing Daisy off my hip and up onto my shoulders causing her to erupt in giggles. "Get her Daisy…get mummy." I say heading after Bo. Daisy laughs and begins to hit my head with her little hands.

"Come on Daisy." Lucas cheers as we approach.

I lift Daisy off my shoulder and place her down in the sand. "You want Lukey to help you baby girl." I keep a tight hold of her hand as she wobbles down the beach next to me.

"Come on baby girl." Bo smiles while sitting down in the shallows and opening her arms wide.

Luke and Sammy come over to me and each take on of Daisy's little hands. "Let's go to mummy Daisy." Luke grins and walks with her.

I watch as Daisy tries to work her chubby little legs faster as she approaches Bo, but soon stops when the tide hits her feet. She looks down and wiggles her toes before laughing and carrying on towards Bo. "Here she is." Bo smiles as Daisy dives into her arms. "You like the water baby? It's nice and warm like bath time isn't it." Soon all the kids gather around Daisy and Bo, gently splashing the water at them causing Daisy to laugh and try to splash them back, but only really gets Bo wet

What a sight this is. Here I am, back on a beach…but this time it's perfect

.

.

"I can't believe we have to go home soon." Kenzi whines while sipping on her 5th cocktail of the night. "It feels like we landed just yesterday."

"We've still got four days." Hale frowns.

"No. Technically we have two and a half days left."

"How?"

"We have tomorrow and the next day for fun, but then on Thursday we have a bit of fun but mainly packing, then Friday we travel home." She huffs. "I don't wanna go home…can't we extend it for a few more days."

"I don't think Evony would appreciate that." Bo says with a smile playing at her lips.

"Oh yeah. How is she handling Doc?" When we booked up this big trip away we thought we'd have our trusty dog sitter in Anni, unfortunately her and Tamsin were planning their own trip away for Tamsin's birthday. So with Bo being the protective mother she is she didn't want to put him in a kennel and made me beg Evony to take him in for the 10 days. At first she pretty much told me to go fuck myself, but after some gentle bribing and puppy dog eyes from the kids Evony gave in.

Bo winces, pulls out her phone and reads Evonys latest text. "This morning this vile Devil dog of yours chewed up my best pair of Louis Vuitton's. Make sure to tell your wife they're coming out of her next pay cheque and I won't be caring for this mutt ever again, I don't care how much you or the children beg."

"Shit." Hale laughs. "He really knows how to push her buttons already."

"I know I should be mortified that my dog destroyed someone's property, but we both really got a laugh out of it." I say joining in on the laughter.

Bo shakes her head at our laughter, but I can still see her fighting off that smile. "I don't know what she must've done to trigger it, Doc has never chewed up anything before."

"Maybe she didn't give Doccy is afternoon treat." Katie says with a mouthful of Ice Cream.

"That's a good idea baby girl. I guess it's not his fault then." I add causing Kate to nod her head frantically.

"Well it's settled. We're team Doc." Kenzi announces while raising her glass.

"Team Doc." We all echo with Daisy squealing along from her spot between Bo and me.

"Is that nice my girl." I laugh as Daisy cheers and stuffs another handful of rice into her mouth. With her being almost 8 months we've been moving her onto more soft solid food along with a couple feeds from Bo, and my baby has been loving it. "Oh you're so good for eating up all your dinner."

"She's got one hell of an appetite." Kenzi says eyeing the almost empty plate.

"Good." Bo smiles and tickles under Daisy's chin. "Maybe it'll put her in a food coma and she sleeps through the night."

I see Ava and Sammy gather close to their dad and begin to whisper in his ear. Hale pulls back with a loving smile and nods to them both. "Well the kids have decided they want a sleepover, so we'll take your two tonight." Hale tells us.

"Is that so." I turn to the four of them who are looking over at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Please mama…we'll be good." Katie begs.

"You see each other every day, do you really need a sleepover too?" I tease.

"Yes." They all huff.

"And you promise to be good?" Bo asks eyeing the twins.

"Promise mummy."

"Well alright then." The kids give us all big grins and run off high fiving each other.

"You sure you can handle the four of them?" Bo asks.

"Yeah." Kenzi shrugs. "We'll pull out the couch and set them all up out there with the TV. The day they've had I'm sure they'll be out by 10."

"So it's just the two of us tonight then." I smirk.

Bo laughs before kissing my cheek. "I think you're forgetting about someone." She says nodding towards Daisy who's trying to pull herself onto the table.

I help my girl up and let her sit on the table facing us both. "Yeah but she's no bother, some of mama's milk and she's out for the night. Then we can have our fun."

"Lauren." Bo tuts slapping my arm and looking around at the table. "We can talk about this later."

"Fine." I pout.

"Unlucky." Kenzi laughs.

"Whatever." I mumble. As I begin to sulk I feel a hand slowly make its way to my upper thigh. I look over and Bo and feel warmth spread through me as I gives me a wink. Oh yeah…I'm in for a good night.

.

.

I feel a cool breeze against my bare back and try to shuffle closer to her warmth, but all I feel are cool sheets. I crack one eye open and see her side of the bed is empty and our balcony door is open. "Bo?"

"Out here." She calls out softly.

I roll out of bed, grab a t-shirt that's been lying around and head out to the balcony. "There's my girls." A big smile comes across my face as I see Bo laid back on a chair with Daisy wrapped in a blanket, fast asleep on her chest.

Bo looks up at me with a sleepy yet satisfied smile. "She woke up hungry about 30 minutes ago. So I thought I may as well stay up and watch the sun rise."

I take a seat next to Bo and run my hand down Daisy's back. "I guess the feast she ate at dinner didn't fill her up as much as we thought."

"I don't know why we're still surprised, our girl has always had one hell of an appetite." Bo says giving Daisy's head a soft kiss.

"I know. If she didn't have my dazzling eyes I'd think she was Kenzi's."

Bo closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You just put a visual in my mind that I really didn't need."

"I'm sorry." I laugh giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Clearly I laugh a bit too loudly because little Daisy's head pops up from Bo's chest and she looks around in confusion. "Aww…did mama wake you baby girl." Bo says kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry love." I say stroking her back. Daisy looks at me blankly before scowling slightly, turning her head the other direction and laying back down. "Did that just happen?" I mutter in shock.

"Yep." Bo says trying to keep in her laughter. "Not only does she have your eyes, she also has your grumpiness at your sleep being disturbed."

I watch as my girl settles down again. "I feel like I just saw 15 years into the future when I try to wake her for school."

"Yeah, but she's worth it." Bo smiles down at Daisy.

"I guess so." Even after three children I'm still not used to how incredible it is to see Bo with one of our babies in her arms. I don't think I've ever seen someone take to motherhood so effortlessly and it fit them so perfectly. Bo always knows just what to say to bring a smile to their little faces, and exactly what type of hug they need when they're feeling down. Never in my life did I ever think I would be this blessed, especially after landing on that island…which feels like a lifetime ago, back then I could only dream of something this prefect. I really do have it all.

"Hey." Bo says pulling me from my thoughts. "Where did you go?"

"I'm just amazed this is my life." I admit. "You've given me everything I could ever wish for Bo. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

A soft smile comes across her face and she reaches for my hand. "We made this life together Lauren. Every smile that's been on my face for the past 20 years has been because of you. So I'm right there with you gorgeous, I have no idea how to ever thank you for everything you've given me."

"I guess we're both stuck then." I grin.

"I guess so." Bo smiles back before pulling me in for a kiss. "I'll just start with I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: And there we go…Back To You is over. I know it might be pretty sappy to end a story on I love you, but with everything I put them through it just felt right. Thank you again for reading the story, for all the follows, favourites and reviewing. I've had a lot of fun on this one and I hope you did too.**


End file.
